


The Good, The Bad, & the Raccoon

by Nixter97



Series: The Cooper Adventures: The Untold Stories of the Cooper Clan [1]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use/References, F/M, Language, Sexual Themes, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 93,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixter97/pseuds/Nixter97
Summary: Tennessee Kid Cooper wants to get away from the thieving life for a while so he can enjoy a more simple life. After finding himself in a town that's been forgotten, his vacation slowly takes a turn for the worse.





	1. The Ring-Tailed Bandit

**The Cooper Adventures**

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Year: 1884 A.D.**

Dusk was nearing across the hot Nevadan desert as the bright sun slowly set behind the large mountains surrounding the bustling western town of Cotton Mouth Bluff. As the citizens began to return to their homes for the night, others began to emerge from the shadows with some rather unlawful thoughts on their minds. As the sun began to set further, a hole in the ground opened up in the ground in the alleyway behind the town's bank which a large brown bear climbed out from while carrying a large bag of stolen loot over his shoulder. As he pulled himself out of the hole, he was followed by his partners, a short black-furred bat wearing a bowler hat and a prairie dog wearing suspenders and a mining helmet, who followed the bear to the end of the alleyway and stopped alongside him to see if the coast was clear.

Setting his bag down and greedily eyeing its contents, the bear laughed to himself, all too pleased with the success of their heist.

"We did it, fellas!" he exclaimed, though not too loudly so as to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. "The gold's ours! Now all we gotta do is make it outta town and we'll be home free!"

"We'd better." The bat commented irritably as he cracked his back while he and his comrades quickly and quietly made their way across the town's square. "My back is killin' me from havin' ta spend all day in that tunnel and I sure as hell ain't gonna make it worse by sleeping on one of those damn wooden beds the Sheriff has in the jail."

"I hear that, partner. Those wooden beds can be a real killer to lie down on!"

Alerted by the sound of a new voice, the trio of robbers spun around and looked up to see a figure looking down at them from the roof of the town's general store, smiling casually as he leaned against the sign on the roof. Said figure was a slender male raccoon with grayish-brown fur wearing an orange buttoned-up shirt with a black vest and yellow bandana around his neck. He also sported a pair of brown boots and bowler hat, completed with a belt and brown gloves over his hands. His right ear had a distinguishing bullet-shaped notch and in one of his hands, he held a long-barreled gun that appeared to be a cross between a rifle and a revolver, with a peculiar golden crook at the end of the wooden handle.

"Uh, who are you stranger?" The prairie dog asked stupidly, clearly not sharing either of his partners' feelings or expressions of concern or suspicion towards this mysterious raccoon.

The raccoon only smirked and tipped his hat as he replied, "Tennessee Kid Cooper, at your service!" The raccoon, now identified as Tennessee, then turned his attention towards the bags of stolen cash the trio had as he continued, "And it looks like you boys've been busy today."

The bat immediately became worried as he followed Tennessee's gaze to the bag of stolen gold he held in his wing, which he then tried to hide behind his back as he stuttered nervously, "W-what, this? This ain't nothing! This is just eh… it's…" The bat paused, eyes darting back and forth as he frantically tried to conceive a believable lie. "it's uh… our laundry! Yeah! We like to hang our laundry out all day to dry and take it back at night so…" The bat then trailed off as he noticed the deadpan look and the raised eyebrow on Tennessee's face. Realizing the raccoon wasn't buying a word he was saying, the bat dropped to his knees and begged frantically, "Please don't arrest us!"

Tennessee merely snickered in amusement at the bat's display as he tipped his hat up and responded calmly, "Keep yer hat on partner, I ain't no lawman, matter of fact I'm probably higher on the Sheriff's most wanted list than all three of ya!"

Upon hearing this, the bat immediately felt the fear flush out of his body as relief flooded through his veins. Standing up as he wiped the sweat from his brow, he remarked with a relieved smile, "Oh, thank god! For a second I was worried you were gonna blast us and send our loot back ta the bank before leavin' us tied up like Christmas presents on the sheriff's front porch!"

"Well, lucky for you, I'm only interested in gettin' my hands on what ya'll have stashed up in those there bags of yours." Tennessee replied with a smile. The bear, who had remained silent during the whole conversation with a suspicious frown plastered on his face, tightened his grip on his own bag as he felt his free paw slowly make its way towards his holstered pistol.

"Kid, you must be either plum crazy or dumb as a doorknob if you're thinkin' about takin' on the three of us an' takin' away our hard-earned loot." The bear snarled as he began to find the prospect of putting a bullet between this cheeky raccoon's eyes more and more appealing.

Tennessee merely grinned like a Cheshire cat as he replied, "Well, if yer talkin' about a master thief like myself takin' on a trio of nitwits who spent most of the day hidin' in the dirt, then that's exactly I'm thinkin' about!"

The Bear was momentarily shocked by the raccoon's insult before his face twisted into an insulted glare as he quickly drew his pistol and shouted, "Blast him!" before firing rapidly at Tennessee, which his partners soon joined in on as they drew their own weapons and firing shots at the raccoon.

Tennessee reacted just as quickly as leapt behind the sign he was leaning on and fired a few shots of his own before breaking into a sprint and leaping from the rooftop of the general store to the next building over, dodging bullets left and right as he fired back and leapt from rooftop to rooftop while either insulting his attackers' aim or laughing mockingly at them.

It came as a wonder to the four outlaws that nobody was alerted by the gunshots enough to at least look out their windows to see what was going on. But that didn't matter to them as the bat spread out his wings and flew up over the rooftops in hopes of bettering his chances of getting a clear shot at Tennessee, but found he could not fire his pistol while airborne since he needed the use of both wings to remain in flight, so the best he could do was stop every few feet to hover in place as he took a shot at the raccoon.

Eventually, Tennessee skidded to a halt after seeing there were no more buildings for him to leap to, yet he was completely unconcerned as he saw his attackers approach the building he was standing on with malicious grins plastered on their faces. "Give it up ringtail!" The bear called up to him. "Might as well come down here and face the music, cuz' you've got nowhere left to run!"

Tennessee merely smirked back and tipped his hat up as he replied, "Partner, when you're a Cooper, there's always somewhere left to run!" Then, to the astonishment of the three robbers, Tennessee sprinted towards the edge of the building's rooftop and leapt off before doing a small spin in the midair and landing gracefully on a telephone wire that stretched over the town's square. Grinning widely at his attackers' dumbstruck expressions, Tennessee began running across the telephone line as he continued firing at the robbers, which they returned after shaking off their disbelief and continued firing their own shots.

Quickly shaking his head, the Bat flew over to Tennessee in hopes of knocking the raccoon off balance and making him plummet to the ground so as to make it easier for his partners to shoot him, only for Tennessee to spin around and knock him downwards with his the handle of his rifle, causing the bat to plummet headfirst onto the prairie dog and effectively removing both of them from the fight. Turning around to see if his comrades were okay, the bear suddenly caught the sound of something springing off the wire above him and spun around to see what was happening…

The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a grinning raccoon swinging his gun handle-first into his face.

Grinning to himself as he dusted himself off and stepped off the now-unconscious bear's form, Tennessee then hauled the three robbers over to a nearby telephone pole and tied them up with some nearby rope before gladly hauling the bags of stolen gold over his shoulder.

"Well boys, it was a pleasure doin' business with ya, but I'd better blow this party before ol' Johnny law comes ta crash it!" Tennessee told the robbers as he turned back to them with a smile and a tip of his hat. "Why… why are ya doin' this ta us?" the Bat groaned in both pain and confusion as he gazed at Tennessee as though he was being betrayed by an old friend. "We're all on the same side of the law, ain't we? Whatever happened to honor among thieves?"

At that last question, Tennessee frowned in disgust as he responded, "Partner, I'll have ya know that everyone in my family knows honor when we see it, an' I can tell right away that you ain't got a scrap of honor in yer bodies." The grin returned to his face as he continued, "Besides, it's like I always say about my family's way of thevin': there's no better way ta prove yer a great theif than by stealin' from other crooks an' leaven' em for the law. Adios!"

And with that, Tennessee fled from the scene. With the stealth and agility only a Cooper could possess, the raccoon leapt from rooftop to rooftop, making good use of flagpoles and telephone wires as he jumped and dashed on them until he reached the edge of a ravine on the south side of town. Glancing into the ravine, Tennessee noticed a group of rock formations jutting up from the bottom of the ravine which were spaced a short distance away from one another and as Tennessee observed, each pillar was shorter than the one before it, making a "staircase" that safely led down to the ravine.

Tennessee smiled to himself, grateful that Mother Nature was kind enough to provide him with a means of escape.

Rolling his neck and arms, Tennessee took a few steps back before breaking into a sprint and leaping forward off the cliff's edge before landing on the first rock formation. Tennessee smirked. This was too easy! All he had to do was make it safely down these rock formations into the ravine and he would be home free!

"Hold it right there, Ringtail!"

After he dealt with this

Tennessee smirked and rolled his eyes as he turned to his right and glanced upward. Standing on the top of a railroad bridge that stretched to both ends of the ravine was none other than his longtime rival and the current Sheriff of Cotton Mouth Bluff, Sheriff "John" Fox. He was a tall male fox in his early twenties like Tennessee, sporting a brown jacket with a white undershirt, as well as a pair of dark brown jeans with black boots. He also wore a brown hat that matched his jacket, a black belt with a golden buckle with a familiar star imprinted on it while his actual badge was attached to his jacket.

"Howdy yourself, John Law..." Tennessee replied, not at all concerned by the sight of a pistol being aimed straight at him. "I was startin' ta think you wouldn't show up."

"That's Sheriff to you, Cooper!" Sheriff Fox snarled. "And you're out of yer mind if you think I'd let you get away with that bag of stolen loot you have there!"

Tennessee cocked an eyebrow up. "Oh, this here loot?" He lifted the bag up some, showing it off with a smirk. "Why Sheriff, I didn't steal this... entirely. I just so happened to acquire it from some other crooks I saw tryin' to flee town with it, who I left tied up and knocked senseless in town square, just so ya know. This here's just a reward I thought I'd take for myself for doin' a public service."

"An' you think that'll be enough reason ta convince me not to arrest ya?"

"I'm just expectin' you ta thank me for doin' yer job for ya."

"Thank you?!"

"Yer so very welcome, Sheriff!" Tennessee replied with a cheeky grin.

At this point Sheriff Fox's knuckles were as white as paper due to him squeezing the handle of his gun so tightly in anger. "Why you…! Don't try to make yourself look like a hero here Cooper!" Sheriff Fox snapped aggressively. "Wither you stole it or not, it still belongs in the bank; to the people of Cotton Mouth Bluff. You criminals are all the same, and none of you can escape justice!"

As if on cue, Sheriff Fox's men revealed themselves as they stepped close to the edge of the ravine with their pistols and rifles pointed straight at Tennessee. Though most people in the raccoon's situation would surely panic at the sight of several firearms being aimed at them, Tennessee was not most people and simply smiled. He knew exactly how to get out of this.

"I'll ask you again Cooper," Sheriff Fox repeated sternly. "Put your hands up where I can see 'em! Come quietly or I'll let my men fill ya full of lead. So just surrender, already, you've got nowhere to run!"

"Ya know what Sheriff? You're right..." Tennessee said in mock defeat. "I don't have anywhere to run..." he then reaches for the back of his belt, pulling out an orange object. He then smirked, his face suddenly showing confidence. "Which is why I guess I'll have ta ride!"

Tennessee then threw the carrot high into the air before letting out a loud whistle. Before the members of the posse could react they suddenly heard the sound of galloping hooves quickly approaching them, and as they turned to see what was making the sound, they barely had enough time to duck down as a horse with jet-black fur leapt over them and grabbed the carrot between its teeth. As it was about to land on the same rock formation as Tennessee, the raccoon leapt off towards the Cliffside and landed gracefully on the branches of a dead tree jutting out from the side of the cliff. "Right on cue Dash!" Tennessee called out to his horse with a grin. "Now let's get outta here, why don't we?!" Dash whinnied in agreement and began leaping down from pillar to pillar as his master began making his way down the Cliffside by running along the branches of numerous trees that grew out from the side of the cliff.

Shaking off his shock, Sheriff Fox growled as he leapt down from the bridge onto the rock pillar that Dash had landed on and began firing shots at Tennessee, which the raccoon was able to dodge easily while firing off shots of his own. Leaping from pillar to pillar as he dodged his rival's shots, the sheriff then watched as Tennessee leapt onto another tree, though unlike before where simply ran along the branches, the raccoon actually slid down the branches until he got at a safe enough distance from the ground to land safely onto Dash's back, after which the horse began galloping at full speed alongside the river that flowed in the opposite direction through the ravine.

Leaping onto another pillar that jutted up from the river, Sheriff Fox fired a few more shots at Tennessee until he and Dash disappeared into a grove of trees growing next to the river. Leaping down next to the river, the sheriff gritted his teeth in fury as he holstered his pistol and cupped his hands over his mouth to yell at the escaping outlaw.

"I'll find you, Cooper!" Sheriff Fox bellows. "You can't run from the law forever!"

Sheriff Fox then heard the sound of numerous footsteps approaching him, and turned around to see the exhausted members of his posse jogging up to him after precariously making their way down into the ravine. Stopping a few feet behind him, the sheriff heard one of his men remark, "How the hell is he able to pull that tree-slidin' thing off? It's gotta be his boots that let him do that."

The sheriff said nothing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and tightly gritted his teeth together in suppressed anger. How could this keep happening? He had spent lord knows how long chasing after that smug raccoon and yet despite having learned from his previous failures, Cooper always managed to evade him! It just wasn't possible!

"Sheriff?"

Hearing a voice coming from right next to him, Sheriff Fox turned to see one of his most faithful compatriots, a short elf owl named Beaks who was wearing a light brown jacket and matching hat, gazing concernedly yet comfortingly at him.

"I-I'm sorry Cooper got away from us again," Beaks continued softly so as to avoid worsening his leader's already dour mood. "But at least we got three other crooks waitin' for us back in town. And that's good for us ain't it?"

Sheriff Fox merely growled as he bitterly responded, "Let's just head back to town. It's gettin' late and we'll have a better chance of findin' him in daylight". Not wanting to further agitate their already deeply-frustrated leader, the posse began following Sheriff Fox back to town for a good-nights rest as the law-abiding vulpine continued wondering how he would manage to catch the ring-tailed outlaw that had evaded him for so long.

As Sheriff Fox and his men headed back to town lamenting their newest failure, Tennessee rode back to his hideout all too pleased at the success of his latest heist. Riding Dash towards a large waterfall at the far end of the ravine, Tennessee and his horse went behind the waterfall into a tunnel that was hidden behind it, and after a short travel through it, they entered a large cavern that contained an old wooden cabin, a small pond with some vegetation growing around it, and a small stable for Dash. Most people would find this an unusual place to settle down in, but as far as Tennessee was concerned, it was home.

Hopping off of his horse and walking him over to the sable, Tennessee got off his horse and tied him up for the night before heading over to a nearby support beam to retrieve a satchel that was hanging from it by a nail.

"Here ya go, boy," Tennessee said kindly as he pulled out a handful of carrots from the satchel and showing them to Dash, which the horse gladly seized in his teeth. "You deserve somethin' extra after saving my tail out there."

After making sure his horse was comfortable for the night, Tennessee entered his cabin with his Cooper shooting iron and bags full of gold in hand before throwing his newly-stolen loot next to a trap door in the living room that was overflowing with the amount of already-stolen riches he had acquired over the years. With an exhausted sigh and roll of his neck, Tennessee hung his cane up by the knob of his bedroom door and got comfortable on his bed. As much as he was pleased with himself for making it through another successful day of stealing from other crooks in the area, he could not help but think that he'd been doing this gig for a long time. Currently twenty-two years old, Tennessee forgot the last time he'd taken a break from thievery and simply let himself relax for a while. He was starting to feel the need for a vacation.

"How long has it been since I've taken a trip outside of town?" Tennessee asked himself.

Thinking back, Tennessee realized that he had not ventured outside of Cotton Mouth Bluff since he was about thirteen years old. In fact, the closest he ever got to having a vacation was when he isolated himself in his hideout to eat, sleep, and perfect his aim for at least two weeks before getting back to thieving.

"Well, that's sure depressin'..." Tennessee said to himself as he placed his hat on the bed stand next to his bed and stood up. "It's been too long since I've actually given myself a break, hasn't it? Hmm..." he then began to think of a plan as he headed over to his dresser to get out his sleepwear. "I guess it wouldn't hurt ta take a little break from this town..." Tennessee shrugged as he removed his vest and shirt to put on his nightshirt. He then slipped his boots off as he put on his pajama pants and smiled, "Aw, what am I sayin'? I've been workin' so hard, I'm long overdue for a real vacation! Tomorrow morning, I'll just pack up an' head outta dodge! There's bound to be another town close by, anyway! Maybe even a little pickpocket here and there wouldn't hurt, either..." He then let out a yawn as he headed back to bed and got comfortable between the covers.

Tennessee then reached over to his alarm clock and set it to go off at 9AM before he blew out his candle, then turned over to fall asleep. "I'll be sure to be gone before the town wakes up,"

This was exactly what Tennessee needed: a break from all the gun violence aimed at him (no pun intended) by people working both inside and outside the law.

"And besides, what could go wrong? It's just one small vacation..." Tennessee yawned before letting himself fall asleep.

Famous last words.


	2. Hindus Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennessee discovers a town that was wiped off the face of the map.

Tennessee awoke with an enthusiastic glint on his eyes as his alarm clock went off, which he then turned off as he sat up in bed. Yawning as a lazy smile appeared on his face, Tennessee felt a relaxed sigh escape him as he remembered that today was the day for him to begin his long-overdue vacation. After climbing out of bed and taking a short bath, Tennessee helped himself to a hearty meal of bacon and eggs before packing up some clothes as lightly as possible and heading out to Dash's stable with his shooting iron and suitcase in hand. Untying and mounting his horse before riding out of the cave and tunnel, Tennessee squinted his eyes as his usually night-accustomed vision was hit by the light of the morning sunshine, yet he quickly got used to the sudden change in light and began riding Dash out from behind the waterfall up a narrow trail that ran up the side of the ravine to the vast, mesa-filled desert above.

"This is just what we need, Dash," Tennessee remarked to his horse as they continued their ascent up the trail, "A nice, quiet vacation from all this. No thievery, no worries about the law coming after us, especially no dealin' with that Sheriff Fox! Lord knows I'm thankful that ol' Johnny Law won't be taggin' along on our little trip!"

Unfortunately, Tennessee would soon discover that the universe had a cruel way of proving him wrong, for as he rode Dash about a third of the way up the trail, Sheriff Fox and his posse arrived on their horses at the base of the waterfall after making their way through the same grove of trees they saw Tennessee disappear through the night before. Stopping near the edge of the lake at the bottom of the waterfall, the sheriff remarked, "Alright fellas, Cooper's hideout has gotta be somewhere around here. All of you spread out and start lookin' fer anything we can use to find him!" The posse did as they were told as they dismounted their horses and began searching on foot for any signs of the notorious raccoon who had stolen from their town for so long.

Beaks however, remained by Sheriff Fox's side as he inquired, "Uh, Sheriff? Why are we goin' after Kid Cooper like this? I know he's done a lotta wrong to our town over the years, but ain't we supposed to wait until he does somethin' bad to chase after him?"

At this, Sheriff Fox groaned irritably as he responded, "It's called bein' proactive, Beaks. If we catch him off guard before he steals somethin' from someone, then we'll have the upper hand on him. He won't have time ta think of a way to escape, so we'll finally be able to put that ring-tailed rat right where he belongs: in a permanent cell in the iron bar inn!"

Beaks was impressed by the cunning of his leader's plan, but he also felt a tad uncomfortable when he saw this glint in the Sheriff's eyes that seemed to be more than sheer determination in bringing one of the most notorious outlaws in the west to justice. So without a word, Beaks hopped off his horse and began looking around for clues as his boss watched him and the rest of the posse continue their search for signs of Tennessee's hideout.

As Tennessee and his horse continued to make their way up the Cliffside, the raccoon glanced down into the ravine once more… and immediately felt his eyebrows shoot up in alarm at the sight of a certain law-abiding vulpine and his men searching around the base of the waterfall for clues.

 _Son of a… How the hell did they find me?!_ Tennessee thought in dismayed disbelief as he felt his hopes of avoiding any form of law enforcement before starting his vacation shatter like a poorly-crafted vase. However, he calmed himself down after realizing that none of Sheriff Fox's men had seen him yet. "Okay Cooper… Let's take it easy. They haven't seen ya yet, so you can still make it outta here without them seein' ya." Tennessee mumbled to himself as he made Dash continue slowly up the path…

Only for the horse to accidentally kick a small rock off the path with his front hoof, which tumbled downward into the ravine as it bounced down the steep slope and left an echo with every impact it made.

Sheriff Fox whipped his head upwards to find the source of the sound to be none other than the very raccoon he was looking for. His men also glanced upward to see the notorious ring-tailed outlaw mounted on his horse on a trail that led up the side of the ravine with an expression of absolute horror plastered on his face as he looked back down at them.

Nobody moved or spoke for several seconds.

"…COOPER!!!" Sheriff Fox roared in fury.

Tennessee reacted instantly as he dug his heels into Dash's sides, causing the horse to move as quickly as possible up the trail without falling off. Nervously looking down again, Tennessee watched as Sheriff Fox rode his horse at full speed towards the trail while his posse hurried towards their own horses to follow their leader. Upon reaching the top of the ravine, Dash broke into a full gallop as he sped into the desert as Tennessee thought to himself, "Can't I go through at least one day without someone tryin' to put a bullet in me?! " Once again however, Tennessee was proven wrong as he felt a bullet narrowly soar past his shoulder, causing him to flinch and turn around to see Sheriff Fox quickly gaining on him while continuing to fire him. "Aw come on Sheriff, do we gotta do this again?!" Tennessee called back to his pursuer, "I haven't even stolen anything, I'm just tryin' to take a little vacation outta town!"

"Don't bother tryin' to make yerself look innocent, Cooper!" Sherriff Fox shouted back. "You think you can just waltz away from Cotton Mouth Bluff so you can try stealin' from some other town? Not on my watch! The only place you're gonna be visiting is- WOAH!"

Tennesse pulled on Dash's reins and brought the horse to a halt, confused as to why his rival's expression of fierce determination had morphed into one of alarmed fright. Rotating his head to see what Sheriff Fox was looking at, Tennessee's expression became one of absolute terror as he saw a massive, fast-moving cloud of dirt thundering across the desert to where he and Sheriff Fox had stopped.

"Dust storm…" Tennessee muttered in astounded horror before he shook his head and frantically began looking around for someplace he and Dash could take shelter in. He then noticed a small cave in the side of a Mesa a couple yards away, and with a snap of Dash's reins and a loud "Hiya!" Tennessee and his horse made a beeline towards the cave to avoid the swiftly-approaching dust storm. But Sheriff Fox wasn't about to let his ring-tailed rival escape from him again, so without a single concern of being blown away by the oncoming storm, he raced after Tennesee more determined than ever as he kept firing at his foe while hollering, "You're not going anywhere Cooper! Nothing, and I mean nothing is gonna stop me from puttin' you in the slammer!"

Tennessee however, couldn't care less about what the Sheriff was saying, for he was too focused on getting to the cave to avoid the sandstorm which was now about two and a half miles away from where he was riding Dash.

"Come on Cooper, just a little bit further!" Tennessee thought to himself as he gripped Dash's reins so tightly his knuckles turned white. The storm was now two miles away and approaching fast!

"Almost there!"

A mile and a half away!

"Come on Dash, don't fail me now!"

A mile away!

"If we live through this Dash, I'll give you all the carrots you want!"

Half a mile away!

"DASH, JUMP!"

The horse took a literal leap of faith as the dust cloud came within a mere ten feet of where he had leapt from. Time seemed to slow down for Tennessee as he felt the storm grow closer and another of Sheriff Fox's bullets fly past his head… before Dash landed gracefully and safely inside the cave just as the dust storm blew past. Sheriff Fox however wasn't as lucky as he and his horse were hit by the storm full force without any shelter to take cover in. But not even the strength of the sandstorm was enough to deter Sheriff Fox, who kept on firing into the cave even as his horse fought desperately to keep his hooves planted firmly on the ground, yet the strength of the wind was making it clear that the horse was fighting a losing battle against nature.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER, COOPER!" Sheriff Fox hollered over the roaring wind "THERE IS NOWHERE, AND I MEAN NOWHERE IN THE WEST YOU'LL BE ABLE TO HIDE FROM ME!! DO YOU HEAR ME RINGTAIL?!! I'LL GET YOU!! I'LL GET YOOOUUU!!!"

But Tennessee paid the sheriff no attention as the latter was blown off his horse by the powerful gusts of the storm while the ring-tailed outlaw remained in the cave with his head thanked the gods above for blessing him with such a faithful steed like Dash.

* * *

A couple of hours after the storm had passed and after making sure neither Sheriff Fox nor his posse were anywhere to be seen, Tennessee and his horse continued on their search for a place they could spend their vacation away from Cotton Mouth Bluff and were now heading south across a large plateau as Tennessee whistled a cheerful tune while observing the spectacular canyons around him. Pulling out his map, Tennessee decided to check where he was and see which town would be the best for him to spend his vacation in. Unfortunately, that was when he realized a flaw in his plan: he had already been to and stolen from just about every town in the West and he was certain at this point that a good number people had already come to know his name, his face, and especially his criminal reputation. Tennessee knew that if he were to go back to any of the towns he had previously stolen from, there would be no doubt he would be recognized and arrested for his previous crimes.

Though Tennessee loved to experience thrills that came with being an outlaw, even he had to admit that living this kind of lifestyle had its limits. And when one such limit was the fact that people would consider him a threat even when he wasn't up to any mischief, Tennessee wondered deep down why his family business had to be thievery.

"I don't know, Dash", Tennessee said to his horse with a sigh. "We've already been to almost every town in the West and I'm sure they won't take too kindly ta seein' me again. So maybe we should just-"

"HELP! HELP!!"

Tennessee's ears stood erect as he heard a new voice reach his ears, snapping him out of his uncertainty and making him look forward to see where the cry for help came from. Squinting his eyes, Tennessee could see a small group standing near the edge of the plateau a yard and a half away from him next to a medium-sized, horse-drawn wagon. Forgetting about the risk of being recognized as a notorious outlaw, Tennessee's honorable nature kicked in as he snapped Dash's reins again, making the horse trot over to the group as his rider wore a concerned expression on his face. As he got closer, Tennessee saw that the group consisted mostly of young children with the exception of a middle-aged female otter wearing a yellow dress and a panicked facial expression as she stood at the edge of the cliff looking at something that was currently out of Tennessee's range of vision. If Tennessee assumed correctly, than this lady was a schoolteacher taking her students out on a field trip.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am?" Began Tennessee as he stopped Dash near the wagon, earning him the surprised attention of the otter and the children as he hopped off his horse and walked over to the former. "I couldn't help but notice that someone over here was cryin' out fer help. What's goin' on here?" He got his answer as the otter, who apparently didn't recognize him as a criminal and only looked happy that someone had heard her cries for help, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him over to the edge of the cliff before pointing a finger out and exclaiming, "That! That's what's going on here! One of my students is in danger!"

Tennessee rotated his head to see what exactly the otter was pointing at… then immediately did a double take as he saw a young jackrabbit, apparently nine years old and wearing a pair of tan pants, a green shirt, and a light brown vest with a matching hat, clinging desperately onto a tall pillar of rock about ten feet into the canyon with one arm while his other held tightly a bright red ball.

"Somebody get me outta here! Please!" The rabbit cried frantically.

"What the- how the heck did he get out there?!" Tennessee asked the otter in disbelief.

"He jumped mister."

Tennessee flinched and yelped in alarm at the new voice that suddenly made itself known to him. Turning to his left, Tennessee saw that the voice had come from a young female cactus mouse with a pair of long pigtails that reached down to her shoulder blades and wore a black and white dress that reached to her knees and a black sun hat on her head. Despite the dire situation her classmate was currently in, Tennessee noticed that this girl was surprisingly calm as she kept a remarkable poker face and eyed Tennessee with a sideways glance before continuing, "I told him he couldn't jump to reach that rock while holdin' that ball. I also told him it'd be a bad idea for him to try it. He didn't listen to me."

The otter however merely donned a look of annoyance as she sighed, "Becca, what have I told you about sneaking up on people like that? You know that's not polite!"

The mouse, now identified as Becca, glanced downwards as her face showing visible remorse as she mumbled, "Yes Miss Benson." Becca then glanced back at Tennessee as she continued, "So, do you have any rope with you at all Mister? I'm thinking that if we had some we could lasso Rudy there back over here."

Tennessee thought for a brief moment about what he had packed before leaving for his vacation, and he remembered that he did pack some rope in case he ever got in a sticky situation and didn't have his trusty Cooper cane/gun with him. Snapping his fingers with a smile, he replied, "Ya know what Becca? I did happen to bring some rope with me for my vacation. But I'm thinking I can do more than just try to lasso yer friend back over here".

Before the confused Becca and Miss Benson could ask Tennessee what he meant, the raccoon turned tail and walked back over to his horse. Fetching some rope from one of Dash's saddlebags, Tennessee started making a lasso with it as he walked back over to the edge of the cliff while his loyal steed followed him. He smirked to himself as he heard one of the schoolchildren watching him, who was a portly young toad wearing blue overalls over a white shirt with a worn-down looking hat on his head mutter to his Chihuahua classmate, "What's he gonna do with that rope?".

These kids and their teacher were in for a real surprise.

Upon reaching the cliff's edge and finishing his lasso, Tennessee began spinning the lasso over his head while the schoolchildren and their teacher watched closely, all of them wondering what this ring-tailed stranger was planning to do. After building up enough momentum, Tennessee threw the lasso out into the canyon in the direction of the stone column Rudy was still clinging onto… which is what the lasso caught onto instead of Rudy himself.

This elicited plenty of annoyed and dismayed groans from the schoolchildren who immediately assumed Tennessee had missed Rudy by a longshot. Tennessee however paid them no mind as he tied the other end of the lasso tightly to the horn of Dash's saddle and made sure the rope was nice and tight. Becca, who was more curious than annoyed as to why Tennessee hadn't used her idea, stepped forward and asked, "Uh, mister? Is there a reason you missed Rudy like that?"

Tennessee smirked again as he began stretching out his arms and replied, "Well Becca, I do think that you have a good idea in using a lasso to get yer friend to safety, but I think it'd be safer if I just went out there and got him myself."

"How are you possibly going to do that?" asked Miss Benson.

The grin never left Tennessee's face as he prepared himself for a jump and responded, "Like this!"

Tennessee sprung upwards and did a spin and midair before landing squarely on the rope, which he then began walking across over towards the stone pillar Rudy was still clinging onto, though the young rabbit's expression of fear had morphed into one of astonishment as he saw his savior approach him. Glancing backward, Tennessee snickered to himself at the similar expressions of amazement and fascination on the faces of Rudy's teacher and classmates, grinning wider as he heard them exclaim different things in astonishment.

"Woah, are you guys seein' what I'm seein'?!"

"How's he doin' that?!"

"It's like he's walkin' on thin air!"

"Was he in the circus?"

It never failed to amuse Tennessee when he showed off his self-taught rail-walk technique in front of a crowd.

After reaching the stone pillar, Tennessee held his gun out so that Rudy could grab the golden crook attached to the yolk and said, "Alright kid, just grab a hold of the gun and I'll get you to safety." Rudy however, looked conflicted as he glanced back and forth between Tennessee's gun and the ball he was holding in his other arm. Tennessee noticed this and said flatly, "Yer not really debatin' which is more important to you right now, are ya?"

"Um… Well…"

"Fer cryin' out loud Rudy, it's just a ball!" Becca shouted from back on the edge of the cliff as the cupped her hands over her mouth. "Just let it go, grab onto the guy's gun, and get yer fluffy tail back over here!"

"But you said-"

"Kid, either you grab onto the gun so I can get you back to yer class or I leave you stuck on this rock with a ball!" Tennessee interjected with a sharp frown at the rabbit. Rudy didn't need to be told twice as he released his grip on the ball and let it fall into the canyon below. Gripping tightly onto his rescuer's gun, the rabbit was lifted from the rock and placed onto Tennessee's back, wrapping his arms and legs around the raccoon's torso as he was carried back across the rope towards his anxiously-waiting teacher and classmates.

Reaching the end of the rope, Tennessee hopped off and was welcomed with a generous applause by the schoolchildren and Miss Benson as Rudy climbed off his back, something that felt quite foreign to him since he spent most of his life being chased and cursed, but was nonetheless appreciated as he smiled and tipped his hat to those cheering for him. Tennessee then felt something grasp his free hand and looked down to see Rudy vigorously shaking his hand with a grateful smile on his face as he exclaimed, "Gee mister, thanks a million for savin' my tail back there! One more minute out there and I would've been a goner!"

"Well, I-"

"Rudy Wilcox!"

Tennessee flinched as he was suddenly interrupted by the angry voice of Miss Benson, which also caused Rudy's ears to fall limp and his expression to go from grateful to fearful as he turned his head over to Miss Benson, who was glaring sternly at him with her hands placed on her hips. Knowing that he was already in a world of trouble, Rudy guiltily made his way over to his teacher with his hands behind his back to face whatever punishment was in store for him. "Y-Yes Miss Benson?" Rudy asked meekly.

"What in the lord's name did you think you were doing jumping off the cliff like that?! You almost gave me a heart attack by doin' that!"

"I-I only did it because Becca told me I couldn't jump that far!" Rudy attempted to defend himself, though even he couldn't deny that what he did was not at all well-thought out. "But I showed her!"

"And you didn't think about how you would get back if you succeeded?!" Miss Benson continued to scold. "If it wasn't for the efforts of Mister… Mister, um…" Miss Benson trailed off as she realized the raccoon who had saved her student hadn't even introduced himself until she turned to him and asked sheepishly with a light blush on her face, "…er… Who are you, stranger?"

At this point Tennessee was confident that this lady had never seen or even heard of him or his thieving reputation before, meaning that wherever she and her students had come from was someplace he had never visited and/or stolen from before and where the people wouldn't recognize him as a notorious outlaw. In other words, he may have found someplace he could spend his vacation. So without further delay, Tennessee tipped his hat and replied, "Tennessee Kid Cooper, at your service ma'am."

"If it wasn't for the brave efforts of Mister Cooper here," Miss Benson continued to scold Rudy, "who knows what might've happened to you?!"

"Uh, he woulda falled and died?"

"Rhetorical question, Gordy." Sighed Becca in annoyance as she rolled her eyes while her toad classmate picked his nose with his index finger.

"From now on, I don't want to see you even try something as dangerous as what you just did, ya hear?!" Miss Benson concluded sternly. Rudy glanced down guiltily as he mumbled, "Yes Ma'am". "Good! When your family finds out about what happened here today…"

Though Rudy looked initially frightened at the mention of his family, he then donned an accepting expression as he said, "Ya know what? I'm okay with that." He then glanced back over to Tennessee with so much gratitude in his eyes. "I want my family to know exactly who's responsible for savin' my life."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Muttered Becca dismissively before she turned back to Tennessee. "Now if you don't mind me for askin' Mister Cooper, what are you and yer horse doin' all the way out here?"

"Well, little lady," replied Tennessee with a smile and a twirl of his gun, "I was just tryin' to find a good place for me to spend my vacation away from Cotton Mouth Bluff, but unfortunately I seem to have lost my way thanks to a sandstorm that struck us a couple hours ago."

"Well, if it's a place you're lookin' to relax in, you can always come with us back to Hindus Valley," Miss Benson offered politely, "I've lived there my whole life and I can tell you you'll never find a town in the West with nicer people as the ones who live there. Would you like to come with us?"

Tennessee couldn't be more pleased that this lady had offered to show him to a town where nobody would scream, curse or shoot at him. "Ma'am," he responded politely "it would be my genuine pleasure."

* * *

A short time later, after Tennessee and Miss Benson had loaded the children back onto the latter's wagon, Tennessee found himself riding Dash across the desert once more, only this time he was in the pleasant company of a kindly schoolteacher and her cheerful students.

"So, where is Hindus Valley anyway?" Asked Tennessee as he rode Dash up next to Miss Benson, who was sitting at the front of the wagon with the reins of the horses pulling it in her hands, "I've been to almost every town in the West and I've never heard of Hindus Valley in my life."

"Well, that's no surprise." responded Miss Benson casually, "Hindus Valley isn't known for attracting too many out-of-town visitors. We've practically vanished off the map due to the mayor's orders."

"Mayor's orders? Why wouldn't he want anyone to know where Hindus Valley is?"

"Because of outlaws, Mister Cooper." Explained Becca in her usual deadpan tone as she turned in her seat to speak to her friend's savior, "Ever since our town's been founded, crooks from all over the area have been terrorizin' and causin' trouble for us just so they could try to get at the Blood Diamond."

The word "diamond" piqued the interest of the thief in Tennessee as he asked, "the Blood Diamond?"

"It's the foundin' treasure of our town, Mister Cooper," Rudy took over as he turned around to face his rescuer, "a diamond as big as a watermelon and red as blood, and it's been drawing outlaws to our town like moths to a flame. We've lost a lotta good people over the years due to their rampages." The rabbit's face turned somber as he glanced downward and mumbled, "Even my parents…"

Tennessee's face softened in sympathy for the young jackrabbit as he recalled how he also lost his father when he was a child. He knew what it was like to lose a relative and it was never an easy experience.

"…Oh. Sorry to hear that." Tennessee told him in a comforting tone.

"Aw, that's okay." Rudy replied as he managed a small smile, "I still got my big brother Percy and my Grandpa Jack. He's a good guy, but he's as blind as a bat and more looney than a loon. Either way, I'm sure they'd love to meet ya when they find out ya saved me today. I might even be able to convince 'em to let ya stay with us on our farm while you're here, if you want."

"Rudy, I would very much appreciate that." Tennessee replied with a grateful smile.

"Glad to hear it! And another word to the wise Mister Cooper," Percy continued as he leaned out of the wagon and motioned for Tennessee to come closer, which the raccoon obliged to, "the ladies in our town do not take it kindly when someone gives 'em the whistles, especially when it comes to Miss Evans."

"Miss Evans?"

"The mayor's daughter, Mister Cooper." Rudy continued, "She's as pretty as a butterfly but she gets as mad as a hornet when someone gives her the whistles. She's even tried to get her daddy to throw people the slammer for sexual harassment. Course there's no law against whistlin' at the mayor's kid, but I still wouldn't recommend it. So you'd best be careful about gettin' on her bad side."

Before Tennessee could respond, a chortle was heard as another classmate, a stout young calf wearing overalls and a blue ascot with white spots interjected with a giggle, "I'll say! You shoulda been here ta see what she did a week ago, Mister Cooper! This one fella tried givin' her the whistles, and she kicked him so hard between the legs his voice got all high and funny-soundin'!"

"Too true, Barry, mi amigo!" A short Chihuahua student wearing a yellow sombrero and a red bolero jacket with matching pants scooted his way over to his bovine friend before continuing in his Hispanic accent, "I never thought someone's voice could get so high by someone else kicking them in the huevos!"

"Oh, you mean like this, Frederico?" Asked Rudy with an equally amused smile as he raised his voice by a few octaves to make it as high-pitched as possible, which caused all the children to burst out laughing, including Becca who managed a small giggle at her friend's antics as she quipped, "Yeah, we couldn't stop laughin' for hours when that happened." Miss Benson however didn't seem as amused as she scolded, "Now children, settle down now. We all know that Miss Evans is a very sensitive and defensive individual when it comes to her appearance and you should know better than to find humor in someone else's pain!"

Rudy merely rolled his eyes as he countered in his still-high pitched voice, "Aw come on Miss Benson, I saw you laughin' too when it happened, you thought it was funny like the rest of us!"

Try as she might, Miss Benson couldn't stop an amused smile from spreading across her face or the giggles that bubbled up her throat as she admitted, "Oh alright, I admit it was pretty funny."

Tennessee on the other hand couldn't have been more intrigued by this new bit of information the kids had provided him with. If there was anything in the world he enjoyed as much as thieving, it was putting on the old Cooper charms to make pretty ladies flustered and angry, and if what these kids told him was true, then this Miss Evans character sounded like his kind of woman: easy on the eyes and a real kicker when she's all fussy.

 _Huh. Guess I'll have to keep my eye out for ol' Miss Evans as long as I'm hanging around for my vacation._ Tennessee thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tennessee found himself riding Dash up a mountainside trial next to Miss Benson's wagon. According to the schoolteacher, this particular trail led up over the chain of mountains that separated Hindus Valley from the surrounding desert and into town, though this didn't mean said trail was the only way to enter the valley. Rudy told him that a pair of tunnels on separate sides of the mountain chain allowed trains to enter and exit the valley, along with a few other secret tunnels the outlaws used to sneak into and out of the valley at will.

As they reached the peak of the mountain trail, Tennessee glanced downwards to take a look at the valley… then immediately did a double take at what laid beyond him. Before him was a beautiful valley with more greenery than he had ever seen in his life, with grass rolling across the landscape and trees sprouting up from all over the place. From his position, Tennessee could see a few farms set up around the valley, as well as thick river flowed throughout the valley and deposited into a large sparkling lake, which was a yard or two away from the main town itself which was set up right in the middle of the valley. From Tennessee's perspective, the town looked almost like the one back at Cotton Mouth Bluff, only much more fertile instead of dusty and rocky.

"…Beautiful" Tennessee whispered in astonishment of the place he had been fortunate enough to choose to spend his vacation in.

"Hey Cooper, are ya comin' or what?"

Tennessee was snapped out of his wonder at the sound of Rudy's voice, then quickly made Dash break into a trot to catch up to the wagon, which was now a good several feet away from him since he stopped to check out the scenery.

"Gotta say Rudy, ya'll sure picked a swell place ta call home." Tennessee remarked with an impressed smile as he followed the wagon down into the valley towards town. "I take it this land is also good for farmin' in?"

"Oh yeah, Hindus Valley's a great place to live in if ya wanna make a career in farming." Rudy replied with a smile. "Frederico's family owns their own avocado farm and they make the best guacamole this side of the Pecos. And my-"

"OW! MI OJO! MI OJO!"

Tennessee and Rudy flinched as they turned to see Frederico holding his paws over his right eye while sending a sharp glare towards Gordy, who was looking back at the Chihuahua with fear in his eyes.

"Señorita Benson!" Frederico cried at his teacher while pointing an accusatory finger at his classmate, "Gordy hit me the eye with his tongue!"

"Only because there was a fly buzzin' around! I was just tryin' ta get a snack!"

"You want a snack? I'll give you a snack gordo!"

Still squinting the eye that had been poked, Frederico attempted to lunge at his amphibious classmate only to be held back by Rudy and Becca while Barry interjected, "Woah, now hold yer horses there Freddy, I'm sure Gordy didn't mean nothin'!"

"Yeah, just remember what we talked about when you get mad," Becca instructed calmly, "breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out."

Frederico did as he was instructed and began taking deep breaths to make himself relax. After doing it a few times, he eventually slouched as he felt most of his anger leave his body, though he was still squinting the eye that had been poked. Barry smiled.

"Feelin' better?"

"Si… I'm okay now… I think-"

THWAP!

"OWW! Estúpido anfibio! I will nail your lengua onto a railroad!

At the front of the wagon, Miss Benson buried her face into her hand in annoyance as an infuriated Frederico, now sporting two hurt eyes after Gordy poked his uninjured one with his tongue upon seeing another fly, attempted to lunge once more at the toad while shouting threats at him in Spanish, only to be held back by Becca and Barry as Rudy rolled his eyes and shook his head while Tennessee snickered under his breath.

"These kids certainly are an intrestin' bunch." Tennessee thought to himself with a smile.

Tearing his eyes away from the potential brawl in the wagon, Tennessee found that he was now riding through the main street of the town. Glancing around, he saw that the town had many of the places he would expect to find in a town in the American West, most notably a saloon, a general store, a blacksmith's shop, a post office, a large bank, a church, a clock tower, and a jail that doubled as the sheriff's office which had an old-looking male Bloodhound with a sheriff's badge on his vest sitting on a rocking chair at the front of the jail. But perhaps the most conspicuous building to Tennessee was the large wooden one that donned red white and blue-colored banners with a flag perched on the roof and which loomed over the town's main square, which had a statue of a chubby-looking male raccoon on a pedestal positioned in the dead center of the place.

Recalling Rudy's offer for him to stay at the young rabbit's family farm, Tennessee turned to find Rudy wrestling to keep the still-outraged Frederico from strangling Gordy, who was currently trying to make a living shield out of a slightly annoyed Barry.

"So Rudy," began Tennessee as Rudy turned around to face him while still keeping his arms wrapped firmly around Frederico's chest, "are ya sure your family won't mind me stayin' at your farm for my vacation?"

"Oh yeah, they'll be glad to let ya stay when I tell 'em you saved my life!" Rudy replied cheerfully even as he lurched forward when Frederico tried to break free of his grip. "You'll just have to sign in with Mayor Evans and let him know you'll be stayin' there temporarily."

"The mayor?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention that earlier." Rudy answered sheepishly. "He's suspicious when it comes to newcomers in town since a lot of them turn out to be crooks, so nobody resides here without him knowin' about it beforehand." Tennessee halted his horse next to the statue at the town's center as Miss Benson's wagon began to head down a different road towards the town's schoolhouse, which was a yard or so away from town as Tennessee recalled his view from the mountainside trail. "Just tell him you'll be stayin' with the Wilcox family for your vacation!" Rudy called back to his older friend as the wagon continued further down the road and got farther away from Tennessee. "And don't be shy to tell him about how you saved me, he'll like that! I'll see if I can talk my brother into letting you stay with us!"

As the wagon drove out of sight and earshot, Tennessee smiled to himself at the kindness of the young jackrabbit and muttered, "Nice kid. Hopefully his family'll be just like him". Hopping of his horse, Tennessee led Dash over to a nearby wooden post and tied the horse's reins to it before heading into town hall, hoping to find this Mayor Evans so that he could officially begin his long-deserved vacation.

* * *

Upon entering the spacious lobby of Town Hall, Tennessee noticed an elderly male turtle seated at the front desk across from him, slowly typing at a typewriter with a lazy expression on his face. Glancing upwards, Tennessee saw a portrait of a chubby, older-looking raccoon standing a dignified pose with a proud yet warm expression on his face. "Huh. Maybe that's Mayor Evans.", Tennessee thought to himself as he walked over towards the front desk and rung the bell on it. The turtle stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up to see the stranger standing across from him. "Hello...there…sir" the turtle began very slowly and quietly, apparently due to his old age. "What...can…I…do...for...you..."

"Well, I was-"

"on...this...fine...day?"

A little put off by how slowly the turtle spoke, Tennessee replied, "Uh, afternoon sir! I was wonderin' if the mayor's available right now. Ya see, I'm new in town for the time being, and I was hoping to check in with him and let him know I'll be stayin' her for a short time, ya know?"

At first, the turtle looked at Tennessee as if he didn't understand a single word the raccoon had just said. Then he slowly reached for a notebook that bared the word, Schedule, and slowly started flipping pages to find a good answer.

"Well it…looks like…he'll…be…back…in a…few…minutes…" the turtle slowly told Tennessee, who was beginning to grow impatient with how long it took for this old secretary to finish his sentences. "If…you…want…you…can…wait…in…his…office…and…I'll…tell…him… you're… waiting… for… him…"

Glad that the turtle had finally finished, Tennessee thanked him and headed up the stairs in hopes of finding the mayor's office. Reaching the top of the staircase, Tennessee began walking down the hallway to find any indication of where the mayor's office could be and saw that the walls of the hallway were lined with photos of numerous animals, which he assumed were citizens of the Valley. Upon further inspection, Tennessee saw that the wooden frames surrounding the pictures had small golden plaques with two dates on them, and that's when he realized that these were all memorial photos of people whose lives had been taken in the rampages he had been told of by Miss Benson and her students. One particular photograph caught his attention, which was one showing a pair of kind-looking jackrabbits, a male and a female respectively, who were holding hands and wearing warm smiles on their faces. The plaque below them said:

Lucy and Harvey Wilcox. 1848-1879. Loving parents, neighbors and friends.

"So you're Rudy's parents, eh?" Tennessee thought sadly as he continued to gaze at the picture of the now-deceased mother and father of the rabbit whose life he had saved earlier today. "Would've been swell to meet ya in person. You have a great kid."

Shaking his head in sympathy for the deceased rabbit couple, Tennessee continued to walk down the hallway until he reached a red-colored door at the end of the hall with the word "MAYOR" imprinted on it in gold letters. Realizing that he had found the mayor's office, Tennessee opened the door to find an old-looking room with green-painted walls and a large window that gave him a pleasant view of the valley from behind the building. On the right side of the room, there was a large bookcase that stretched to both ends of the room while on the left side there were five portraits of older-looking raccoons hanging from the wall by golden frames. Right across from Tennessee, there was a wooden desk that had a red velvet chair behind it and two extra seats stationed in front of it, along with a dark red rug that covered the floor.

But what really caught Tennessee's attention was what was under the five portraits of the raccoons, positioned neatly on a pedestal under a clean glass case: a diamond, as large as a watermelon and as red as blood, just as Rudy had described to him. Walking over to the case, Tennessee leaned down to get a closer look at the diamond and he could even see his reflection looking back at him in the diamond.

"What a beauty…" murmured Tennessee in wonder of the treasure that laid in front of him.

"What a beauty indeed." A jolly-sounding voice agreed.

Tennessee turned towards the doorway to see a chubby, brown-furred male raccoon who appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties. He had blue eyes behind a pair of gold-rimmed glasses, a thick mustache that connected to his equally-bushy sideburns, and wore a blue jacket over his white shirt with a red vest, which complimented his dark blue slacks and black boots. He appeared to be 5"11 in height, though Tennessee was certain that this was only because of the boots.

The older raccoon smiled warmly as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. Walking towards Tennessee, he pointed up towards the first portrait nearest to the office's entrance and continued, "My great-great-great grandfather, Mayor Thomas Evans discovered this here valley and the Blood Diamond shortly after building this town. He was a legend. Following him was my great-great grandfather Benjamin Evans, who took after his father and extended trade for Hindus Valley. Then came along my grandfather, Wiley Evans. He wasn't as great as the last two, nearly dragged us all to hell by taxin' everyone dry! After him came my father, Randy Evans, who brought our town back to glory, for a short time anyway. And then..."

Tennessee watched as the older raccoon pointed at the last painting on the wall as he finished, "There's me. Mayor Bill Evans, at your service." The mayor then offered Tennessee his hand and smiled, "Welcome to Hindus Valley, good stranger. It's been a while since we've gotten visitors who aren't here to rob us blind."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Mister Mayor." Tennessee replied as he accepted the mayor's hand with a frim shake. "My name is Tennessee Kid Cooper."

"Pleasure's all mine Mister Cooper.", the mayor smiled as he walked over to his desk and took a seat at his chair before pulling out a small book and a pen, "So what brings you to our humble little valley?"

"Well sir," Tennessee responded as he took a seat in front of the mayor and placed his gun down next to the chair, "I was just tryin' to find a nice place to spend my vacation away from Cotton Mouth Bluff, and your local schoolteacher Miss Benson was generous enough to lead me here after I helped out one of her students."

"Cotton Mouth Bluff, huh? That's quite a ways away." Mayor Evans then opened up the book and began looking for someplace for Tennessee to write his name in. "Anywhere in particular you'd feel like stayin' at while you're here?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I was thinking about stayin' at the Wilcox residence as long as I'm here for my vacation."

"Ah, the Wilcoxes." The mayor said as he donned a look of fond recognition on his face. "One of the first families to make their home in Hindus Valley after my great-great-great grandpappy discovered it. I was good friends with the most recent members of the Wilcox family, Lucy and Harvey." Mayor Evans' face then fell in slight sorrow. "Course then, they got killed during an attempt to get at the Blood Diamond by some outlaws. Since then their older son Percy's been helping me strengthen security around the Blood Diamond to make it harder for it to be stolen. He's a smart boy, I gotta say, always comin' up for new ideas for security measures. But I'm gettin' off topic here, why would you like to stay with the Wilcox family?"

"Well Mister Mayor," answered Tennessee with a smile. "I just so happened to save the life of Rudy Wilcox when I came across Miss Benson and her class takin' a field trip to the canyons outside of the valley. Little Rudy was so grateful that I saved him from fallin' that he offered to let me stay at his farm while I'm in town."

The Mayor looked greatly surprised and impressed at this revelation as he replied, "Did you now? Well, I'm sure Percy will be mighty thankful of you savin' his little brother like that!" He then pushed the open book and pen towards Tennessee as he finished, "I'm just gonna need you to sign in for a temporary stay here in town."

"With pleasure."

Taking the pen, Tennessee signed his name down in the book along with the current date before sliding the book and pen back to Mayor Evans. Standing up after putting the book away, the mayor smiled, "Well Mister Cooper, as the mayor of this fine town, let me be the first to say welcome to Hindus Valley. I hope you enjoy your vacation."

"I hope so too. Say, now that I think about it, I'm feelin' a bit thirsty after spending most of the day out in the desert. Do you know where-"

SLAM!

"DADDY!"

Tennessee nearly jumped out of his boots in fright at the sound of the door slamming open and the screeching feminine voice that followed it. Leaping out of his chair and spinning around, he instinctively reached for his gun, only to freeze as he saw who was standing in the doorway of the mayor's office.

A young female raccoon, apparently around Tennessee's own age, with brown eyes, light brown fur and dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders stood in the doorway of the office with an expression of offended outrage plastered on her face. Despite the infuriated frown she was wearing, Tennessee could not help but stare at the ruffled purple dress with darker purple trims that hugged her body and displayed a curvaceous figure to him. And clenched tightly in one of her purple-gloved hands was a closed parasol that matched her dress.

 _Holy… Now there's a pretty face ya don't see every day!_ Tennessee thought to himself in awe.

"Daddy!" The female raccoon continued to rant as she pointed furiously behind her, not noticing Tennessee gaping at her, "Some of them railroad workers were givin' me the whistles again! One of 'em even tried to look up my dress! I want those perverts locked away in jail with key thrown away, ya hear?!"

Mayor Evans however looked only mildly annoyed, and by the tone of his voice Tennessee could tell that this wasn't the first time the Mayor had dealt with something like this as the latter stood up from his chair and walked around his desk while sighing, "Jessica, sugar-plum, can't you see daddy's working right now?" The mayor then placed a hand on Tennessee's shoulder as he continued, "I was just helping this young gentleman get settled into our little town."

If Tennessee's eyebrows could've risen any higher, they most likely would've flown off his face as he shouted mentally in shock, "THIS is the Miss Evans those kids were tellin' me about?!"

On the other side of the room, every ounce of anger and embarrassment Jessica carried as she entered town hall abandoned her the moment she laid eyes on the scruffy yet handsome young stranger standing next to her father. Taking a good long look at the male raccoon, Jessica felt her mouth go dry and a blush appear on her face as she eyed the stranger's slender yet well-built physique, and as she looked straight into his eyes, she could feel her heartrate rapidly accelerate and her legs turn to jelly.

 _Golly, he…He sure is a handsome fella._ Jessica thought dumbly as she continued to gaze at the stranger.

"Ah, where are my manners?" Mayor Evans said with a grin as he led Tennessee over to his daughter, "Mister Cooper, this here is my pride and joy, my one and only daughter, Jessica Evans! Jessica, this here is Mister Tennessee Kid Cooper. He'll be stayin' here in town while he's here for his vacation."

Tennessee shook off his bewilderment and donned a smirk as he saw the female raccoon still gazing at him in awe. It was time to turn on the old Cooper charm.

"So," Tennessee began as he sauntered over to Jessica with smile "you're this Miss Evans I've been hearin' so much about?" Jessica could feel herself overflowing with timidity as the handsome male raccoon took a good long look at her, making herself fell like a small schoolgirl being looked at by the most attractive boy in class. "Can't say I blame those fellas for whistlin' at you the way they did." He then took Jessica's gloved hand and kissed it lightly as he finished, "I mean, with face as pretty as yours, how could they resist?"

"Oh… um… tha-that's very kind of you… and… um… thank you!" Jessica squeaked meekly, almost too embarrassed to speak as her face became as red as a tomato when Tennessee kissed her hand.

Mayor Evans gave an amused chuckle at the sight of his daughter's flustered expression as he laid a hand on Tennessee's shoulder and continued, "Mister Cooper here will be stayin' with our good friends the Wilcoxes for the time being. So I'd like you to make sure he feels right at home in our little valley, ya hear?"

"Don't worry sir!" Tennessee told the mayor cheerfully, "If your local schoolteacher and her students are anythin' to judge by, I'm already feelin' welcome here! Now if you'll excuse me…" Tennessee then adjusted his belt as he continued, "I'm gonna go pop into your local saloon for a spell and a drink before I try to find this Percy Wilcox fella and tell him about what happened today with his brother. Have a nice day!"

And with that, Tennessee walked out of the office, but not before winking charmingly at Jessica which caused her to look away timidly at this gesture. Pleased to know that he had done another good deed as the town's civic leader, Mayor Evans sat back down at his desk and asked, "So, what was it that was botherin' you sugar-plum? Somethin' about the railroad workers?"

Jessica however couldn't take her mind off of the stranger who had shown her courtesy and respect the likes of which she thought she would never receive from any man except her father and only from those she considered her closest friends. "It uh… It's nothin' to worry about Daddy…" stammered Jessica as she kept her eyes glued to the hallway Tennessee walked down before descending down the staircase back to the building's lobby. "I'm… I'm just gonna make sure that Mister Cooper, uh… doesn't get lost tryin' to find the Saloon! I'll see you later!" Jessica then departed as quickly as possible from her father's office in hopes of keeping up with this handsome newcomer, while the mayor himself chuckled in amusement at the sight of his daughter taking a very keen interest in the raccoon who had saved the youngest son of his deceased friends.

* * *

Felling confident that he had made a good first impression on the mayor and his daughter, Tennessee made his way back outside while whistling a merry tune, oblivious to the fact that Jessica was silently following him across the lobby and watching him through one of the building's front windows as he untied his horse's reins from the wooden. Walking Dash over towards the statue of Mayor Thomas Evans as Jessica exited Town Hall to watch him from behind the guardrail, Tennessee glanced around to find the town's saloon and began walking over to it as soon as he saw it.

"HEY, RINGTAIL!!"

Tennessee stopped in his tracks and turned his head to see a young male jackrabbit, apparently eighteen years old and wearing a green button up shirt beneath a tan-colored vest with blue jeans and a Stetson hat on his head, marching over towards him with a stern frown on his face.

"Uh… Somethin' I can help you with?" Tennessee asked with uncertainty as the rabbit stopped a couple feet in front of him with his hands on his hips. Despite the rabbit being a good few feet shorter than him (his head was level with Tennessee's torso) the raccoon felt a bit uncomfortable as the rabbit continued to glare at him.

"I certainly hope you can." The rabbit responded while keeping his frown "My name's Percy Wilcox and I hear that you're the one who saved my little brother Rudy earlier today, is that true?"

"Um… Yeah, I did save him, but hasn't Rudy already told you about that?"

"He did, but I wanted to speak with the fella who's responsible for pullin' it off and who everyone in the schoolhouse claims to have done it by lassoing the rock Rudy was hanging onto and walking across it like a tightrope walker at a circus, if that's really what happened." Percy replied as he narrowed his eyes up at the slightly intimidated raccoon.

"Er… Yes. That's just what happened."

"So I hear." Percy then let his arms fall to his sides and continued to glare, "Now listen, I've been livin' in this valley my whole life and I've learned that news like this spreads like a common cold. And you're gonna be hearin' this from a lot of people, so you might as well hear it from me first."

"Um, hear what?" Tennessee asked nervously.

Percy said nothing for a few seconds as he continued to glare at Tennessee… until he donned a humbled and truly grateful smile as he offered his hand and replied, "Thank you Mister Cooper. Thank you so much for saving my brother."

Happy and relieved to realize that he wasn't in any kind trouble, Tennessee grinned and accepted Percy's hand with a firm shake as he said, "You're very welcome, Percy! And please, Mister Cooper's my father, you can just call me Tennessee."

"Well Tennessee, I still can't thank you enough for savin' my brother like that. He's always gettin' into trouble and I'm usually the one who has to get his fluffy rear out of it."

"Well, tell you the truth Percy," Tennessee responded with a grin and a twirl of his gun, "I was a bit of a wild child myself when I was your brother's age, always gettin' into trouble so I could find my way out of it. Speakin' of which, where is Rudy anyway?"

As if to answer his question, Tennessee and Percy turned their heads upon hearing the sound of rapidly-approaching footsteps and saw Rudy jobbing up towards them. "Hey Percy, Mister Cooper." panted Rudy as he skidded to a halt and looked up towards his brother and rescuer. "Sorry for the hold up, Miss Benson had me clean the chalkboards for jumpin' off of that cliff earlier today."

"Plus you're grounded." Added Percy.

"Aw, but Percy!"

"But nothing!" The older rabbit snapped sternly "You shoulda known you'd get grounded for pullin' off somethin' like that! If you died and ma and pa saw you in the afterlife, they woulda risen from the grave just so they could beat me over the head for failin' to keep you safe! I don't wanna even hear you doin' anything like that again, ya hear?!"

Rudy's ears wilted in shame as he replied with a downcast glance at the ground, "Yes Percy."

Taking pity on his younger new friend, Tennessee spoke "Say Rudy, if it would make ya feel better, would you be up for…" He then patted Dash's saddle and Rudy instantly perked up while his ears stood erect as he nodded vigorously upon realizing that Tennessee was allowing him to ride upon his horse. Forgetting to ask his brother, Rudy hurried forward and climbed onto Dash's saddle with an excited smile stretching across his face… which then turned into a sheepish one as he realized he was seated backwards on Tennessee's horse, which elicited a couple of chuckles from Percy and Tennessee.

"I heard Rudy's classmates talkin' a lot about you, Tennessee." Percy remarked with a smile. "You must've made one heck of a good impression on them."

"Well what can I say? I'm great with kids."

As if to prove Tennessee's point, an adult female kit fox walked by the trio with her daughter, who immediately smiled upon seeing Tennessee and exclaimed, "Mommy mommy, look! That's the nice raccoon who saved Rudy today!"

"Hi Claire!" Greeted Rudy cheerfully with a wave as Tennessee smiled and tipped his hat.

Having overheard the entire conversation, Jessica the blush return to her face and a warmth in her heart upon hearing of Tennessee's courageous rescue and seeing the kindness he displayed towards the two children. _He even cares about children..._ Jessica thought dreamily.

"Say Percy," Tennessee said as he turned back to his new friend. "I don't know if your brother's mentioned this to you, but since I saved him do you think I could-"

"You can stay with us for your vacation." Percy interjected cheerfully. Tennessee was thrown off-guard for a moment as he stammered, "R-really? You don't mind me stayin' with you?

"Nah, anyone who saves a Wilcox is a friend of ours for life! I would've preferred it if I was asked if a complete stranger could stay at my home…" Percy sent an annoyed glare towards his brother, who winced and smiled sheepishly. "But since you stopped him from windin' up a red stain on the bottom of a ravine, I'll let it slide. Even better, I think I'll repay you with a drink at the Saloon, so why don't we-"

"Yoo-hoo! Percy!"

Percy's expression went from casual cheerfulness to dread as his ears wilted and his eyes widened in horror. Turning to see where the voice came from, Tennessee, Rudy and Percy saw a young female jackrabbit, apparently around Percy's age with green eyes, light gray fur and wearing a bright yellow dress with a book under her left arm making her way over towards them, specifically where Percy was standing while smiling happily at him.

"Oh, uh… Hey there Stacy." Percy said nervously as the female rabbit, now identified as Stacy stopped a couple feet away from him and began smiling flirtatiously at him. "I thought I saw you leavin' the schoolhouse earlier. I was startin' to worry I wouldn't see you today!" Stacy continued to smile as she batted her eyelashes at Percy.

Amused by what he was seeing but also a bit perplexed, Tennessee leaned over toward Rudy and whispered, "Say Rudy, who's-"

"Stacy Rivers." Rudy whispered back. "She's a family friend of ours and she's had a crush on Percy since they were kids. Unfortunately my brother is terrible when it comes to talkin' to pretty ladies like Stacy."

Still watching the scene before her, Jessica giggled to herself at the sight of her best friend since childhood once again flirting with the rabbit she had been smitten with since childhood.

Deciding to save his brother some embarrassment, Rudy decided to step in. "Say Stacy," Rudy called from upon Tennessee's horse. "I'd like you to meet Mister Tennessee Kid Cooper. He saved my life earlier today and he's gonna be stayin' with us for his vacation for a few days."

"Nice to meet ya Miss Rivers." Tennessee smiled as he shook the female rabbit's paw before glancing back to Percy, who seemed relieved that he was no longer the center of Stacy's undivided attention. That's when Tennessee decided to have some fun with the older rabbit as he continued. "I was hopin' I'd get to meet the girl Percy said he enjoys bein' around so much."

The expression of dread returned to Percy's face as Stacy gasped happily and whipped her head back towards Percy with a twinkle in her eyes. "You like being around me?" Stacy asked joyfully. "Um... Well I… Uh…" Percy could only stammer as a sly smile spread across Stacy's face before she leaned in closer to him, making the male rabbit take a few steps back until he was right in front of Dash's posterior as Rudy and Tennessee watched with barely-suppressed laughter. Eyes darting around in hopes of finding something to distract his admirer, Percy noticed the book Stacy was holding and blurted, "Is-is that a new book?"

This seemed to have the effect Percy was hoping for as Stacy glanced down at the book she was holding and replied, "Oh yes! I bought this book just today and I can't get enough of it!" She then donned a dreamy look as her eyes wandered away from Percy while holding the book close to her chest and continuing. "I almost wish I were like the girl in this book: whisked away from home into a life of thrills and drama, spending day after day with a handsome stranger before we fall in love and marry and have hundreds of children!" Stacy then turned back to Percy with a seductive gaze. "The only difference is, I don't need to wait for my knight in shining armor to come for me because he's standing right in front of me."

Percy's nervousness was at a maximum as Stacy's face came closer and closer to his own, making him realize that she had no intentions of going away until he gave her a kiss. In all honesty, Percy did enjoy being around Stacy as he knew she was a kind and compassionate girl at heart, but her tendency to frequently invade his personal space to flirt with him made him feel very uncomfortable. Barely acknowledging the poorly suppressed laughter coming from Rudy and Tennessee, Percy began praying to the lord above to help him get out of this awkward situation.

 _Oh lord almighty, I'm not ready for this! Please do something to help me out of here, please!_ Percy thought desperately as Stacy slowly began to close the gap between their faces with puckered lips.

SLAM!

"OUTTA THE WAY, VARMITS!"

The three rabbits and raccoon whipped their heads around to see a short, nasty-looking bobcat burst out the front doors of the town's general store with a bag of stolen money in his left hand and a pistol in his right one, which he began firing off randomly to scare people off the streets. One of his bullets hit the ground between Dash's front and back hooves, making the horse let out a frightened whinny before rearing his back legs up in preparation for a kick. Turning around and realizing what was about to happen, Percy instinctively pushed Stacy out of harm's way, but was left with no time to save himself as Dash bucked him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards several feet before continuing to buck and whinny in panic as Rudy, still mounted on his back, clung onto the horse's saddle for dear life while screaming his head off.

"Percy!" Stacy cried out in alarm as she rushed over and kneeled next to her crush before leaning his head up and resting it on her lap. "Percy, are you okay?!"

"…Anyone for sarsaparilla?" Percy asked dizzily, which elicited a giggle from Stacy. Even when in pain, he was able to make her smile!

Despite the chaos that was occurring around him, Tennessee kept a cool head as he remained focused on the bobcat outlaw who was still firing off shots like a madman. Quickly pulling out his gun, time seemed to slow down to Tennessee as he saw five potential targets around where the bobcat was standing: the hand that held the bag of stolen loot, the hand that held the pistol, the bobcat's belt, and the two chains that held up a sign for the store that was hanging above the robber's head.

 _Easy targets._ Tennessee thought to himself with a smirk.

The raccoon then fired off five shots that hit their intended targets: one bullet hit the bobcat's right hand and made him drop the bag of money, the second hit his left hand and made him drop his pistol, the third one hit his belt and made the robber's pants fall down and expose his red and white spotted boxer shorts for all the world to see, and the fourth and fifth bullets severed the chains holding up the sign, making it fall down onto the bobcat's head and knock the bandit unconscious.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of!" Remarked Tennessee with a chuckle and a twirl of his gun. He then glanced over to his horse, who was still bucking around wildly while Rudy continued to cling onto his saddle for dear life and scream his head off. "Now to deal with the other one."

As Rudy continued to cling desperately onto Dash's saddle, some of his school friends entered the town's main square to see what was going on. Each carrying an ice cream cone for themselves (except for Barry, who had bought a second one to give to Rudy), Becca, Gordy, Frederico, Barry, and Chester, who was a spindly young roadrunner wearing a white waistcoat, a purple jacket, a thin black bowtie and white spats but no pants, donned looks of surprise at the sight of their long-eared friend sitting backwards on a rampaging horse.

"What the- Is that Rudy?!" Barry exclaimed in bewilderment.

"What's he doin' on Mister Cooper's horse?" Becca wondered aloud.

"And why are we standing around while there's a rampaging horse on the loose?!" Chester cried out as he attempted to flee, only to be held in place by Frederico as the Chihuahua clutched his tail feathers to keep him from running away.

"Will you will relajarse, Chester?" Groaned Frederico in annoyance. "Rudy's been in fixes like this before, and he's doing just fine so far."

"Say, you're right! He's doin' great!" Added Barry as he how his friend managed to stay on the horse without getting bucked off, despite being seated backwards on the animal itself. Grinning, the calf took off his hat and hollered, "Yee-haw! Ride 'em Rudy!"

At first confused by his bovine friend cheering for him, Rudy then donned a gleeful smile when he realized he must've looked like a professional bronco rider for managing to remain on Dash's back for this long. "Wahoo!" He exclaimed as he took his hat off while his other hand remained clutching to the saddle. "Make way everybody! Grade-A rodeo star comin' through!"

Unfortunately, just as Rudy was beginning to enjoy himself, Dash managed one final buck and sent the young rabbit flying off of his back, the latter screaming his head off as he soared through the air. Everyone watching gasped in horror as they saw Rudy sail towards where a wagon filled with several potted cacti and other spiny plants was parked. Yelping, Rudy covered his face in a vain attempt to shield himself from the forthcoming agony he would endure upon landing. Tennessee however was not ready to see his younger friend get hurt and quickly sprang into action. Breaking into a sprint, Tennessee leapt upwards towards Rudy and used the crook on his gun to grab the rabbit by his belt, doing a spin in midair before throwing Rudy in a different direction with all his might, fortunately towards a cart full of hay which he landed in harmlessly yet ungracefully.

Landing on his feet, Tennessee and several other townsfolk hurried over towards the cart Rudy had vanished into while some of the town's men went over to calm Dash down. Percy, who had recovered from Dash's kick, quickly stood up and made his way to the front of the crowd next to Tennessee as he exclaimed, "Rudy! Rudy, are you okay?!"

Percy's question was answered by the sound of his younger brother's laughter before Rudy stuck his head out of the hay pile and replied with a grin, "Okay? I've never felt more alive!" Rudy then turned his head towards Tennessee and added, "That's twice you've saved my life today Mister Cooper!"

Climbing out of the wagon and brushing the hay off his body, Rudy faced the surrounding crowd and gestured towards Tennessee while saying, "Folks, if this raccoon here ain't a hero for savin' my life twice, then I don't know what is!"

Taken aback yet pleased by the cheering from the onlookers in front of him, Tennessee then heard another, older-sounding voice add, "I couldn't have said it better myself." Turning to his right, Tennessee saw the old Bloodhound sheriff he saw sleeping earlier approach him while dragging the bobcat bandit, who was still knocked out from being hit on the head and was bound tightly in some rope, behind him. Extending his hand, which Tennessee shook with a smile, the sheriff continued, "Sheriff George Henderson's the name Mister Cooper, and I've gotta say you've done this valley quite a favor bringing down Wild Will here." He kicked the robber lightly before saying, "This here varmint's done more than enough troublemakin' in our town and thanks to you, he'll be behind bars where he can't cause any more harm. And if you don't mind me askin', how'd you manage to shoot and move that fast?"

Tennessee merely shrugged and replied, "Uh… years of practice, I guess. It was nothin' much"

"Nothing much?! You were incredible!"

Everyone turned their head to look at Jessica, who then blushed at the sudden attention she was given and what she had just said out loud. "I-I mean… that was really brave of you Mister Cooper…" Jessica said timidly "Y-you're quite the hero for doin' what you just did."

"I couldn't agree more!"

The crowd parted to make a path for Mayor Evans, who walked over to Tennessee with a pleased and greatly-impressed smile on his face. "Son," began the mayor "I saw everything you just did and I'd say that your display of courage and selflessness makes you a hero to all of us!" He then raised the younger raccoon's arm up as he exclaimed, "Folks, let's give a big round of applaud to Mister Tennessee Kid Cooper!"

Once again, the townspeople gave Tennessee what he never thought would be given to him: a generous round of cheering and applaud. Being a career criminal, it felt only natural to Tennessee that he would be cursed at and condemned for his career and lifestyle so it was understandable how amazed he felt when he was commended by people who didn't know of his thieving reputation.

He only hoped they wouldn't find out the truth.

"You know what Cooper?" Asked Mayor Evans as the cheers slowly died down, "Since you haven't gotten that drink of yours yet, I'd say that you've earned yourself one! Round of drinks at the Saloon on me!"

As crowd cheered exuberantly once more, Rudy seemed somewhat despondent upon remembering that he was still grounded, but he cheered up once Barry approached him and offered him the extra ice cream cone he had bought, which the young rabbit accepted gratefully.

As Tennessee was escorted towards the saloon, he couldn't help but grin at his good fortune. Only the first day of his vacation and he had found someplace where he wouldn't be recognized as an outlaw, made two new friends, gained the respect of the town's mayor, and became a hero in the eyes of the valley's populace. But best of all, he could tell that he had made a very good first impression on the lovely Miss Evans, who he saw blushing and smiling flirtatiously at him as he approached the saloon.

He knew he was going to enjoy this vacation.


	3. The Illusionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce prison warden arrives to pick up two ruthless prisoners. Meanwhile, a mysterious stranger enters the valley.

As the morning sun began to rise and cast its rays on Hindus Valley, Tennessee was awoken from his slumber by the crowing of the Wilcox farm's rooster. Yawning and inhaling through his nose to smell the morning air, Tennessee immediately regretted his decision and scrunched his face in revulsion as the pungent stench of livestock manure invaded his sinuses.

 _What a way to wake up in the morning._ Tennessee thought to himself sarcastically.

Sitting up in his makeshift bed, Tennessee glanced around the barn he had just spent the night in. As disappointed as he was that Rudy and Percy didn't have an extra bedroom for him to sleep in, he was still grateful that the two rabbits went through the trouble of trying to make his stay at their farm as comfortable as possible, even if he had to sleep in their barn where all their animals left their shit all over the place.

Perking up his ears as he heard a creaking sound echo through the barn, Tennessee turned to see Percy push the barn door open and walk inside with a bowl filled with food scraps and a wooden spoon. The poor jackrabbit looked quite worse for wear, having visible dark circles under his eyes looking as though he was about to pass out on the spot.

"Morning, Tennessee…" Percy began with a yawn as he made his way over to the pig pen and began pouring the bowl's contents into the trough. "I take it you slept well after what happened last night?"

"Oh yeah, I slept great." Tennessee replied with a smile as he stood up, grabbed his gun, placed his hat on his head and walked over to his friend. "Though I don't think I can say the same for you. If you'll pardon my frankness Percy, you look like you just crawled out of your own grave."

Percy smiled weakly in response. "Yeah, I'm not feelin' all sunshine and rainbows today…" He let out another yawn as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I think I might've had too much beer last night after you saved Rudy. I can't remember a thing after I passed out on my fifteenth drink, but Rudy told me he and you had to drag me back home from the bar when it was all over."

"Speakin' of Rudy, how's he holdin' up?"

"He's doin' fine, thanks for askin'." Percy replied as he finished feeding the pigs before walking over to the horses and began to brush them, including Dash. "He really looks up to you Tennessee. He says he wants be just like you when he grows up. Now ain't he a dreamer…"

Tennessee chuckled. "Yeah, he's dreamin' alright, Per-" he stopped mid-sentence when he began to feel and hear his stomach rumbling. Embarrassed, Tennessee said, "Pardon me, Percy, but I'm afraid I'm startin' to starve."

"Well, you're in luck. Rudy's in the farmhouse making breakfast for us, so we'd better head over there before he decides to eat everything for himself."

As Tennessee and Percy exited the barn and began walking over to the farmhouse, the latter groaned once more as if suffering from a bad headache before turning to Tennessee and asking, "Say Tennessee? I hate to make you do somethin' labor-related on your vacation, but the farmer's market is today and I think this god-awful hangover's gonna keep me from doin' much to set up our stand. Do you think you can help us out?"

Tennessee smiled. "Percy, I'd be more than happy to help."

After helping themselves to a delicious breakfast of flapjacks and oatmeal, Tennessee, Rudy and Percy gathered all the eggs and milk that had been provided from the farm's chicken and cattle before loading them into the Wilcox's wagon and riding off into town.

* * *

As they made their way through the town's square, a good number of townspeople looked in his direction and gave him a smile and a friendly wave as he passed by. It felt so different treated as an adored member of the community instead of being pursued and discriminated against for being an outlaw… a good kind of different that is. As he hopped off the wagon and began helping the Wilcox brothers set up their stand and unload their dairy products, Tennessee began to wonder… was all of this some kind of sign? It felt as though fate had given him a perfect alternative to spending the rest of his days on the lam. Even at the ripe age of twenty-two, Tennessee felt as though he had done all that he could do to honor his family's reputation. Ever since his father died when he was just a boy, the responsibility of upholding the Cooper clan's tradition of stealing from those undeserving of their wealth had fallen onto his shoulders. As much as he enjoyed the thrills that came with being a master thief, Tennessee had to admit he felt quite lonely from constantly running from the law and being considered a public menace for his lifestyle. But here... he had friends, he had admirers, and he was certain he had Miss Jessica Evans wrapped around his finger after displaying his courage and chivalry to her yesterday. If he decided to spend the rest of his life here, he would never have to worry about facing trouble from the law again.

"Cooper!"

…or so he thought.

Turning around, Tennessee saw Sheriff Henderson approach him with a stern expression on his face.

"Is there somethin' I can help you with, sheriff?"

"I certainly hope so." Responded the sheriff as he adjusted the belt before continuing, "I've got an important visitor coming into town in half an hour to pick up a couple of prisoners and I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to get them both out here on my own. After seein' that stunt you pulled on Wild Will yesterday, I figured you would be the best man for the job."

Tennessee looked taken aback. "Are you offering me a job sir?"

"Sort of," Replied the dog as he scratched his ear, "I honestly think this valley could use someone like you to make sure all these robberies and attacks don't get too out of hand. And even if you're stayin' here temporarily, I was thinkin' you might do well as a… acting deputy of sorts."

"Acting deputy Tennessee Kid Cooper." Tennessee said to himself before smiling, "I kinda like the sound of that." He then straightened out his vest and continued "Alright sheriff, I'm in. Who are these two crooks that need escortin' outta your jail?"

Pleased to hear this but keeping his stern expression, Sheriff Henderson responded, "One of them, you've already had the displeasure of meeting, is Wild Will. The other prisoner…" the sheriff paused for a moment as his expression became one of both seriousness and concern, looking as if he did not want to say any more before finishing, "…Is Blood Red Ted".

As those last three words left the old dog's mouth, the marketplace became deathly quiet. Everyone present stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards Tennessee and Sheriff Henderson's direction, all of them sharing the same deeply-unsettled facial expression.

…Which made Tennessee feel all the more awkward as he asked, "Uh, pardon me for askin' Sheriff, but who's Blood Red Ted?"

Everyone looked positively shocked by Tennessee's question as Rudy blurted, "You've never heard of Blood Red Ted?! Jeez, you really are not from around here!" Percy responded by frowning and smacking his younger brother upside the head, making Rudy yelp and glare at his older brother.

Sheriff Henderson merely sighed before announcing, "Alright folks, for the next half hour I want everyone off the streets until the prisoners are out of town! Any man who has a gun can stay out here to make sure they don't try to escape but I don't want to see any women and children out in the open until the job's done! We'll be back outside shortly."

The old bloodhound then gestured for Tennessee to follow him, which the raccoon did as people began exiting the marketplace as quickly as possible. Walking inside the Sheriff's office, Sheriff Henderson grabbed a ring of keys and a lantern before kneeling down and opening a trapdoor behind his desk, which revealed a staircase that he began walking down as Tennessee continued to follow him.

"To answer your question, Mister Cooper," Sheriff Henderson began as he lit the lantern and led Tennessee further underground. "Theodore Woolen, better known to the public as Blood Red Ted, is the most vile, depraved, horrid, sadistic outlaw to ever walk the West. That nasty son of a bitch has done it all; robbery, rustlin', kidnappin', murder, rape, you can name any crime you can think of and he's most likely done it already." They reached the bottom of the staircase and began walking through a large tunnel that was dimly-lit by a series of lanterns hanging from the ceiling and was lined with heavy-looking metal doors, which Tennessee guessed were what led to prisoner cells.

"So he's that bad, isn't he?"

"And worse." Replied the sheriff sternly. "He's made more attempts at stealin' the Blood Diamond than I can count and he's killed just as many people in the process. Mayor Evans' wife and Jessica's mother, Miss Benson's husband, Percy and Rudy Wilcox's parents, all of 'em dead thanks to Blood Red Ted and his gang. And ya know what's worse? Ted didn't just kill them… he ate their bodies."

"…Ted has a gang?" Tennessee asked in hopes of getting the image of someone eating a fresh corpse out of his head.

"The Rancid Riders." Sheriff Henderson replied with a nod. "They're the lowest of all living scum, and today two of them are gonna be picked up and personally escorted out of the valley by the warden of Iron Rock prison."

Tennessee flinched at the mention of what was most likely the most horrible prison in the West. A maximum-security facility that held the most ruthless and underhanded criminals alive, Iron Rock prison had the reputation of being inescapable to the point where most outlaws claimed, "if you're sent to Iron Rock, you might as well be dead", which was ironic since prisoners were known commit suicide merely two months after being imprisoned there. But of all the horror stories that came from Iron Rock, the worst had to be about the prison's warden, who many had claimed to be the main reason life in Iron Rock was so horrifying.

And Tennessee was going to meet him in a few minutes.

"Here we are." Sheriff Henderson said as he and Tennessee stopped at the edge of a cliff that was separated from the cave wall in front of them by a deep chasm, which had a fast-flowing underground river at the bottom. Walking over to a nearby winch, Sheriff Henderson began cranking it, which caused a wooden drawbridge to be lowered down from the ceiling and provide a way for them to get across the gap to the large steel door on the other side, which had only a small slot window to let someone look inside. Walking across the drawbridge, Sheriff Henderson began working to get the door open while Tennessee inspected the plaque hanging next to the door which held the prisoner's information.

Name: Theodore Woolen (aka Blood-Red Ted)

Species: Coyote

Sex: Male

Age: 36

Date of Birth: August 12, 1848

Relatives: Unknown

Height: 6'6"

Weigth: 148 lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Red

Occupation: Outlaw

Affiliation(s): The Rancid Riders

"Just remember," Sheriff Henderson began as he finally unlocked the door. "This bastard will try to get in your head. Don't listen to a single thing he says. We've got to get 'em outside by ten o'clock."

"I've dealt with my fair share of people like him Sheriff," Tennessee assured. "I'm sure I can handle Ted."

Henderson sighed. "I hope so," he then grasped the door's handle. "Okay, let's get this over with..."

Pulling the door open, the dog and raccoon walked inside the cell, which was only barely lit by a lantern hanging from the ceiling. Stepping in, Tennessee's face wrinkled in disgust as a foul stench invaded his sinuses, and he flinched as he saw hundreds of small bones littered across the cell's floor. Stopping next to Sheriff Henderson, the raccoon looked in front of him to see a tall, red-furred doglike figure sitting on the wooden bed on the other side of the room.

Unless Tennessee was a fool, and he certainly wasn't, that figure had to be Blood Red Ted himself.

Dressed in a long red coat, a white undershirt, black pants with leather boots and a black hat on his head, the coyote lifted his head to look at his visitors, and Tennessee flinched again as he finally got a look at Blood Red Ted's face, which had blood-red fur like the rest of his body, pointed ears and a scar over his right eye. The eyes themselves were what Tennessee considered the most unsettling trait of the coyote in front of him, as those eyes were ones of a killer who had taken countless lives and enjoyed every second of it. Not only that, but Tennessee could tell even in the dim light that Ted was unnervingly skinny, so much that his ribs and hip bones were visible under his shirt. And to top it all off, the coyote had not one, but four large metal balls shackled to his ankles and wrists to make it all the more difficult for him to move.

Nobody in the room spoke for several seconds.

"…Sheriff Henderson." The coyote finally said in a calm yet very unsettling tone as his lips peeled back into a malicious grin, revealing several sharp teeth to Tennessee that made him all the more nervous. "I was beginnin' to think you'd forgotten about me…" he then let out a dark chuckle that sent chills up Tennessee's spine "Now wouldn't that be a shame?"

Ted then turned his head towards Tennessee, grinning wider as the raccoon flinched at his gaze and continued, "And I see you brought a newcomer. That's good! I've been havin' a real cravin' for roasted raccoon."

"Can it, Ted" Sheriff Henderson growled warningly. Ted didn't even flinch, still eyeing Tennessee like a cooked bird over a fire.

"I can smell you from over here, partner. How do you like yourself cooked? Well-done or medium-rare?"

"That's enough!" Sheriff Henderson exclaimed sternly as he pulled out his pistol. "Mister Cooper is here with me to make sure that you're put away for good, not so that you can have someone else to kill and eat."

"You don't think that this counts as me bein' put away for good?" Ted inquired in a snarky tone as he gestured at his restraints.

"Nah, I think that our little jail is a bit too humble for you, Ted." The sheriff retorted sarcastically. "What with your long list of criminal offenses against our valley, I'd say you deserve a permanent stay at the Iron Rock Prison. As a matter of fact, Iron Rock's warden is on the way right now to personally escort you and your buddy Wild Will to the place where you'll never see the light of day again."

At the mention of Wild Will, Ted's grin faded and was replaced by a confused frown as he asked "Will's down here? How the hell did he get arrested?! There's no way he coulda been caught by you alone!"

"You're right. I couldn't have captured him alone." He then placed a hand on Tennessee's shoulder as he continued, "Thankfully, I had help from Mister Cooper here, so you can thank him for making sure you don't have to be taken to Iron Rock alone."

Ted said nothing in response, merely sending a hateful glare towards Tennessee that lasted several seconds before glaring bitterly at the floor and muttering, "Damn stupid bobcat…"

Deciding not to say any more, Sheriff Henderson and Tennessee walked forward and began to undo Ted's ball-and-chain restraints and replace them with handcuffs, though Tennessee was still unnerved by the hateful sideways glance the coyote was giving him as he worked. As they stood Ted stood up, Tennessee felt even more intimidated as he saw the coyote was a foot and a half taller than him. Walking out of the cell behind Ted and Sheriff Henderson, Tennessee began to hear the sound of muffled screaming and cursing, which was growing louder until the three of them reached another cell, upon which Tennessee realized this must be where Wild Will was being held.

Once Sheriff Henderson slid the viewing slot on the door open, the trio standing outside flinched when a cacophony of outraged swears met their ears, along with a string of death threats directed towards the sheriff courtesy of Wild Will. Annoyed, the sheriff began to reach for his pistol only for Ted to let out a menacing snarl, which apparently saved Sheriff Henderson the trouble of trying to get the bobcat to shut up as Will went silent as soon as he heard his boss. As Henderson opened the door and began handcuffing Wild Will, Tennessee noticed that the bobcat looked like a child who got caught doing something wrong by his parent as he glanced warily at Ted, who glared back at him hatefully.

Nobody said a word as Tennessee and Sheriff Henderson escorted the two outlaws out of the jail and into the town's square, though Ted did wince as his eyes met the sun's rays for the first time after spending a good few weeks in a dark underground jail cell.

Looking around, Tennessee saw that all the townsfolk had taken Sheriff Henderson's order to heart and cleared off the streets into the surrounding buildings, with the exception of some of the town's men who had remained outside to provide extra security and had their revolvers and rifles pointed at Blood Red Ted and Wild Will.

As soon as the clock on the town's clock tower struck eleven thirty, Tennessee watched as a horse-drawn prison wagon made entirely of iron entered the town square, joined by four menacing-looking Texas longhorns who rode beside it on horseback. After stopping in front of the jail, a noticeably larger bovine wearing an eyepatch over his left eye and several scars on his face jumped down from the front seat of the wagon before cracking his neck and spitting off to the side.

"Is that Iron Rock's warden?" Tennessee whispered to Sheriff Henderson, who merely shushed him in response.

Then, to the raccoon's confusion and surprise, the bull stepped off to the side and took his hat off his head as someone else jumped off the wagon. This individual was a female red fox wearing brown boots, blue jeans that were held up by a brown belt with a bronze buckle, a green button-up shirt beneath a tan jacket, and a white Stetson hat upon her head. Most notably, the vixen not only had a pistol holstered to her belt, but also a bullwhip that bounced along with her dark brown hair as she made her way over to Tennessee and Sheriff Henderson.

The sheriff stepped forward and extended his arm with a smile as he said, "Good to see you again, Warden."

"Likewise, George." The vixen replied with a smile as she shook Sheriff Henderson's hand. She then turned towards Tennessee and asked, "And who might you be?"

Still stupefied by the revelation that the fierce warden of Iron Rock was a lady, Tennessee could only stammer, "W-well, I-I'm…"

Deciding to spare his compatriot some embarrassment, Sheriff Henderson decided to intervene. "This is my temporary deputy, Warden." Henderson said as he placed a hand on Tennessee's shoulder before continuing, "Acting deputy Tennessee Kid Cooper, I'd like to formally introduce you to Warden Sarah Jones, the current warden of Iron Rock prison."

Snapping out of his daze, Tennessee extended his hand while hoping the warden didn't recognize him. "Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Tennessee said politely yet cautiously.

To the raccoon's slight relief, the warden showed no reaction at the mention of his name as she shook his hand and replied, "Pleasure's all mine." Noticing Tennessee's nervous expression, she added, "Is there somethin' botherin' you?"

"Uh, no of course not." Tennessee answered as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "It's just that… When I was told I'd be meetin' the warden of Iron Rock prison, I never-"

"You never what?" Warden Jones asked with a sharp glare as she stepped towards Tennessee threateningly. "You never imagined that a woman would be the head of the most fortified prison in the West?"

"W-well, I…"

"I'm just messin' with ya, Cooper." Warden Jones smiled and laughed before playfully slapping Tennessee on the shoulder. "Just as long as you're not a lawbreaker, you're my friend."

 _Then it's a good thing you don't know shit about me._ Tennessee thought as he smiled back at the warden.

Ted, who had remained silent for the whole discussion while thinking of ways to murder his captors, felt something nudge him in the hip, and he glanced down to Wild Will who whispered, "Hey boss, that warden's quite the sight for sore eyes. Maybe Iron Rock won't be-"

_**SNAP!** _

_**SNAP!** _

Will let out an agonized scream as he fell to his knees and clutched his now-bleeding forehead while Ted gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply at the freshly-made whip mark on his right cheek.

"See, that kind of behavior is why neither of you lowlife fuckers will ever see the light of day again," Warden Jones said cheerfully as she wrapped her bullwhip back up. "I've picked out two of the worst cells in my prison just for you, and I can promise you'll both be gettin' plenty more whip marks from me should you try and escape. 'Course if you decide you'd rather die than spend the rest of your days in Hell on Earth, I'll happily send you to the grave with a noose 'round your necks or a bullet between your eyes."

Ted said nothing in response at first, simply lifting his hands up to his face and wiping the blood off his cheek with his finger before looking at it and remarking, "You got some skills with that whip, Warden. I only wonder if you've got any other surprises for us."

"You couldn't be more right."

Before anyone could blink, Warden Sarah did a high flip over Blood-Red Ted before quickly drawing her whip and snapping it at the back of the coyote's neck, making him holler in pain at the fresh wound. Even though he wasn't showing it, Tennessee was all too frightened by this woman's abilities and how cheerful she was when dealing with her prisoners.

"Ah, the painful screams of a sinner are like an orgasm to my ears! It's gonna be real fun makin' your life miserable, Woolen." Warden Jones exclaimed. She then snapped her fingers and hollered, "Boys! Let's get these two bastards into the wagon!"

The bulls that followed Warden Jones into town obliged immediately, quickly walking to where Blood Red Ted and Wild Will were kneeling and seizing them by the shoulders before roughly walking them over to the prison wagon, though Ted managed to shoot Tennessee one last deadly glare before vanishing into the wagon.

"Sure is gonna be fun makin' those scumbags' lives a living hell," Warden Jones smiled before turning back to Sheriff Henderson and Tennessee and shaking the Sheriff's hand. "Thanks a million for lettin' me take those two off of your shoulders, George. Hopefully you and this town can get some peace and quiet now that they're in my custody."

"Pleasure's all mine, Warden. Take care." Sheriff Henderson replied with a smile and a tip of his hat.

And with that, Iron Rock's warden strolled back to the wagon, leapt back onto the front seat with her longhorn aide by her side and rode out of town with her posse and new prisoners in tow, but not before sending one last friendly wink towards Tennessee as she left town square.

Once the Warden and her men were out of sight, the townsfolk cautiously began to leave their hiding places and go back into the town square. Walking over to Tennessee with his older not far behind, Rudy remarked, "Nice work, Mister Cooper. Guess now we can all sleep better knowin' that the leader of the Rancid Riders is locked up forever."

"Rudy, just because Blood Red Ted's in the slammer now doesn't mean we can stop worryin' about the rest of the Riders," Percy told his younger brother.

"Oh come on Percy, Ted and Will bein' locked up is no different than cuttin' off a rattlesnake's head and tail; once they're gone, you're left with just a short scaly rope on the ground."

"…That don't sound right Rudy."

"Just take it easy, would you Percy?" Tennessee said assuredly as he smacked his friend lightly on the shoulder. "If those riders decide to cause trouble here while I'm still in town, I'll make them wish they hadn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll pop into the saloon for a little celebratory drink."

"Okay, well, if you need anything, we'll be at our stand. Have a good one!"

Smiling at Rudy with a nod, Tennessee turned and began walking towards the saloon while waving temporary goodbye to his rabbit friends. Unfortunately, this prevented him from seeing where he was going and he didn't have enough time to stop himself from bumping into a smaller figure walking in front of him. His cane and a pile of books fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" They both said at once.

Kneeling down, Tennessee reached out a gloved hand to pick up the fallen items, only to find it come into contact with another gloved hand, which was a silky, light-blue one with a feminine build. Looking up, Tennessee's eyeballs nearly bulged out of their sockets, for the person he had collided with was none other than Jessica Evans herself. Just as beautiful as she was the day before, Tennessee saw that she was wearing a different dress, which was light blue with dark blue trims while her hair was tied into a ponytail held up by a matching light blue ribbon. To top it all off, her eyes reflected the sunlight from the horizon, and her brown fur looked as beautiful as ever as it gently blew against the breeze.

"Miss Jessica!" Tennessee exclaimed as he began frantically picking up the dropped books. "I'm so sorry for bumpin' into you like that! Are you okay?"

Jessica giggled in response, picking up Tennessee's gun and returning it to him as he gave her back her books. "Oh I'm fine Mister Cooper," she replied assuredly. "No harm done. And I must say that's an awfully peculiar gun you have, Mister Cooper. Does it have that golden hook on it for a reason?

"Oh, there's a reason alright," Tennessee replied with a smirk. "But it's a bit… out of the ordinary and I don't like tellin' people about it."

Rolling her eyes, Jessica began walking away while saying, "Well then Mister Cooper, if you'll excuse me, I'd best be going off to the library to return these books."

"So I take it you like to read?" Tennessee asked as he walked alongside her.

"I certainly do," replied Jessica as she felt a blush come to her face. She could only wonder why the newcomer was following her and why she wasn't giving him a kick to the gonads like all the other men in town who tried to flirt with her. Was it because he was too handsome? Was it because he was respectful to her? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that whenever she was around him, she felt strange inside – a good kind of strange. Her heart raced like a hundred wild horses whenever she looked into his eyes and merely thinking of the two of them being alone together was enough to make her knees go weak and her insides melt like butter.

 _If this ain't what it's like to have a crush on someone, then I don't know what is._ Thought Jessica happily.

Deciding to put her thoughts aside, Jessica went back to answer Tennessee's question more appropriately. "And who doesn't? Readin's one of the only things that helps me forget about this crazy-ass world we live in. Outlaws comin' in to rape, steal, torture and kill… who'd wanna live in a world full of so much hate and fear?"

"Do I frighten you, Miss Evans?" Tennessee asked curiously.

Amused, Jessica laughed and replied, "Quite the contrary Mister Cooper. Quite frankly, I consider you to be quite… entertainin'."

Tennessee lifted an eyebrow. "Entertainin'? How so?"

"That stunt you pulled yesterday, it was incredible! I've never seen anything like it before! You were just like a character from one of my favorite stories, a person from a book my mother read to me when I was a kid."

"Oh, do I? Well, why don't ya tell me a bit about him?"

Jessica glanced at Tennessee as they entered the library. While dropping off her books, Jessica began to explain herself.

"When I was a little girl, before my mother died, she would read me fairy tales every night before I went to sleep. My favorite story was Sleeping Beauty, who was woken up by a handsome prince. Growing up, I'd always dream that one day I'd wake up with my very own prince by my side, one who'd kiss me to wake me up. Silly thought, isn't it? I'm almost startin' to sound like Stacy."

"Not really," Tennessee disagreed with a grin. "If anything, I think it's sorta cute."

Jessica blushed as she and Tennessee exited the library. "My, thank you kindly Mister Cooper."

"Please, just call me Tennessee, I insist."

"Alright, thank ya kindly Tennessee. You're a nice man, unlike the other perverts in this town."

Tennessee cocked his head in confusion. "For whistlin' at ya? Pardon me for sayin' Miss Jessica, but I think you're just too stubborn to accept a compliment. You're a pretty lady, more beautiful than anyone I've ever met. And I think that other men whistlin' at ya is just their way of sayin' the same thing."

"Well, that's very sweet of you Tennessee," Jessica replied with her hands on her hips. "But if I'm stubborn, then that must make you cocky."

A pained expression appeared on Tennessee's face as he placed a hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt by Jessica's comment. "Me? Cocky? Why Miss Evans, that assumption is just hurtful to me."

"Dramatic much, Mister Cooper?" Jessica smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright Miss Evans," Tennessee then said in a challenging tone. "I have an idea for a little game for us to play: you and I are gonna head over to the saloon for a couple of drinks. We each take turns takin' a sip, after which we gotta tell each other somethin' we've never told anyone else before. Whoever runs out of secrets to share has to comply with the winner's demands."

Jessica sported a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms and said, "You're on, Mister Cooper! If I win, then you have to tell me why that golden hook is on yer gun. You don't like talkin' about it for a reason, and I intend to find out why. Trust me, Mister Cooper, I will get you to talk!"

"Deal," Tennessee said with a grin. "And if I win, you have to let me give you some of them whistles for a whole week. That, and perhaps a kiss. Feel up for it?"

"Hey, no fair!" Jessica exclaimed. "Why do I have to do two things and you get to do just one?"

"Fine," Tennessee groaned. "I'll also carry your parasol over your head for a week if I lose. Happy?"

"Very." Jessica replied, content with the arrangements.

* * *

After entering the saloon and getting seated a table on the upper level of the building, Tennessee and Jessica received their drinks from a waiter, both of them ready to start their "Getting to Know You" game. The two raccoons sported their own smirks, Tennessee's being one self-confidence and cunning while Jessica's was more dominating and determined. Deep down however, Tennessee was a bit worried about what Jessica would ask him in the game. The last thing he wanted was for his budding relationship with the mayor's daughter to end with her learning of his criminal career, not when he had gotten this far with her. For now, all Tennessee wanted was to spend these next few minutes with Jessica Evans in peace and fun, and he was certain he was going to have fun.

"Ladies first." He insisted.

Jessica nodded and took a sip of her mug, then set it down before saying, "My favorite season is fall, mostly because it's a bit cooler out in these parts. There's just too much sun out here in the middle of the west." Satisfied with her confession, she motioned her hand to Tennessee's mug. "You're turn."

"Alright," replied Tennessee as he took a sip from his own mug and pointed to his right ear. "See this hole in my ear? I got this when I was fifteen, when I got in a fix with some gophers who didn't like that I beat 'em and took all their money in a poker game and tried to fill me with lead. Personally, I think they were just bein' sore losers."

Jessica looked socked at this revelation as she exclaimed, "Oh my lord, Tennessee! Are you serious?! Did it hurt?"

"Nah, it felt like gettin' hit by water." Tennessee replied with a smirk.

"Okay smartass, it's my turn," Jessica said before grabbing her mug and taking another sip. "When I was eleven, I stole the Blood Diamond from my daddy's office out of boredom. I wanted to take a closer look at it and feel it in my hands. Thank the lord I got it back there undamaged before my daddy came back inside or I would've been in a whole world of trouble."

"Well aren't you the troublemaker?" Tennessee sighed with content while thinking, _She's almost as bad as me._  After taking another sip, Tennessee said, "I've won at least five shooting competitions in my life. I even got the trophies at home to prove it."

"Okay, now you're just showin' off."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For the next hour, Tennessee and Jessica remained at their table playing their drinking game. In the time that had passed, neither of them had ran out of things to tell each other about and they had gotten to know each other quite well in the process. They found out that they shared many of the same interests, including which books and music they liked, where they hoped to travel in the future, even favorite colors and foods. But out of anything they both had in common, children seemed to be the one thing that they held the most passion for. Jessica confessed how she had always wanted to start a family of her own one day, away from Hindus Valley and starting her own adventures. Tennessee had a similar thought, only instead of having a lot of children, he'd want at least two or three. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he had eight kids like Jessica wanted!

"I've gotta say Mister Cooper," Jessica said in an impressed tone. "Looks like neither of us lost the game."

"I know, right? It's crazy!" Tennessee agreed with a grin. "How 'bout we just call it a tie?"

Jessica nodded. "Deal, but we still gotta do what the other person says. That means you have to carry my parasol over my head for a week and tell me more about your weird-lookin' gun."

"Oh, I'll keep my end of the bargain alright, Jessica, if...you stay true to yours. Remember darlin', I get to whistle at you for a week and get a kiss."

"Done and done." Jessica replied.

Before Tennessee could say more, the doors to the Saloon suddenly burst open with a bang, and he and Jessica looked down to see Stacy enter the building with an excited look on her face.

"Hey everyone! There's somethin' goin' on out in town square! Come out and see!"

Glancing to one another in confusion, Tennessee and Jessica left their table after leaving some money to pay for their drinks and hurriedly made their way downstairs and outside, along with everyone else who was in the Saloon. Once outdoors, the two raccoons saw that a large crowd had gathered around a large wagon that was parked in the center of town square in front of the statue of Thomas Evans. As Tennessee and Jessica made their way to the front of the crowd, the back of the wagon flipped down to reveal a wooden stage, complete with a small red curtain that flowed gently in the breeze. Before anyone could say anything, a pair of rats stepped into view while carrying a small table and a record player. Placing the table down with the record player on top of it, one of the rats disappeared behind the curtains while the other remained on the stage and began turning the crank on the record player, causing music to begin to play as a gentlemanly voice began to speaking from all directions.

"LADIES AAAND GENTLEMEN!" The voice began dramatically "TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY! FOR YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS FEATS YOU COULD ONLY DREAM OF! MIRACLES THAT YOU WOULD NEVER BELIEVE TO BE POSSIBLE! AND NOW THE HOST OF OUR SHOW, THE SULTAN OF SHOWMANSHIP, THE MASTER OF MISDIRECTION! THE ONE! THE ONLY! WEASEN WILSON!"

Before anyone could think, a puff of red smoke suddenly conjured on the stage before vanishing to reveal a slender male weasel with tan-yellow fur and chocolate-brown eyes who was dressed in a bright scarlet suit and black shoes with white spats, along with a black cape tied around his neck (which was red on the inside) and had a noticeably high collar that reached around his neck. He wore a red top hat on his head that had a black band around it, white gloves on his hands and he carried a black cane with a red crystal ball-like handle top and a gray silver tip. Most notably, the weasel had thin moustache that ended in a twirl on both ends.

The people watching the display weren't sure what to make of any of this. On one hand, the weasel had claimed to be able to do things they wouldn't believe and some of them wanted to see what he meant by that. On the other hand, he was a stranger in their valley and since most strangers that showed up in town turned out to be thugs, killers, or conmen, a good portion of them were suspicious as to what he was doing in their home.

Apparently, Mayor Evans wasn't going to wait for everyone to make up their minds as he made his way up to the front of the crowd to get some answers.

"Excuse me sir," Began Mayor Evans sternly. "but what just do you think you're doin' here in my town?! Ya can't just waltz in here all fancy-like and expect us to just-"

"Calm down, my good man!" The weasel, who identified himself as Weasen, declared in a gentlemanly tone. "I know what you must be thinking right now, but I can assure you that I'm here for one reason and one reason only: to entertain the masses!"

With that, Weasen tapped his cane on the stage and disappeared in another puff of red smoke before reappearing next to Mayor Evans and handed him a business card he pulled out from seemingly nowhere. "My card, sir." Weasen told the mayor before he puffed back on the stage, which earned him some claps from some of the audience who were impressed by this display of apparent teleportation.

Adjusting his glasses, Mayor Evans read the card out loud. "Professor Weasen Wilson… Professional Illusionist Extraordinaire?"

"That's me, my good man!" Weasen exclaimed proudly. He then made a gesture with his right hand and made four white eggs suddenly appear in his grasp. Then with all his might, Weasen threw the eggs at the ground in front of Mayor Evans, but instead of cracking open to expose whites and yolks, each of the eggs exploded into small clouds of white smoke before some snow-white doves flew out of them as Weasen took off his hat and held it out in front of him. The doves did a loop in the air before flying back to Weasen and disappearing into his hat. This elicited a louder, more enthusiastic applaud from the audience, but Tennessee and Mayor Evans were still suspicious.

"I travel from all over the west, seeking towns that could use some of my entertainment!" Said Weasen as he bowed and placed his hat back on his head. "And you're in luck, Hindus Valley, because today Professor Weasen is going to turn your little town upside down!"

As the crowd continued to cheer and clap, Rudy excitedly grabbed his still-exhausted older brother and left their dairy stand, hurrying to find someplace where they could watch what was going on.

"Come on Percy, wake up!" Exclaimed Rudy as he shook his brother rapidly "There's a magician in town!"

Shaking his head and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Percy glanced up to the stage and furrowed his eyebrows at Weasen, who was still basking in the audience's cheers. "I don't know, Rudy." Said Percy suspiciously, "There's somethin' I don't trust about that guy."

Apparently Weasen was able hear Percy's comment over the crowd's cheers, because before the older jackrabbit knew it, he was on stage surrounded by disappearing cloud red smoke. He then heard Rudy yell out, "Woah! He got you up there by snappin' of his fingers!"

"What the-?" Percy asked in confusion as he turned around to find Weasen frowning at him in an offended manner and some of the audience snickering at his confused expression. He tried to force a smile, but that only earned him some more chuckles from the watching crowd.

"Care to repeat that, young man?" Weasen asked accusingly as he folded his arms over his chest. "You consider me to be untrustworthy?"

Shaking off his befuddlement, Percy placed his hands on his hips and replied, "Yeah, well pardon my suspicion Mister Weasen, but it's just that our valley has a reputation for attractin' the wrong kind of attention, and whenever some stranger like yourself comes saunterin' into town, it doesn't usually end well for us."

Weasen said nothing in response at first, but then smiled sneakily as he said, "Alright boy, I can see that you have problems when it comes to trusting newcomers like myself, but I think I know of a way to show you that I'm trustworthy…which involves you being my first volunteer for my first illusion!"

As the crowd began to applaud excitedly once more, Percy looked shocked for a moment before beginning to protest, "If you think that I'm gonna-"

"Aw come on Percy, don't be a stick in the mud!" Rudy shouted from where he was standing "Let the guy use you for his trick!"

Turning to see his brother, Percy paused as he saw the hopeful and pleading expression on Rudy's face, and despite his distrust of the weasel standing next to him, the older jackrabbit couldn't bring himself to disappoint his younger sibling. So with a sigh of resignation, Percy turned back to Weasen and said, "Alright Weasen, what do you want me to do?"

Donning a satisfied smirk, Weasen replied, "Glad that you asked!" before snapping his fingers and summoning two of his rat stagehands, who made their way onstage while pushing a box with several small holes in it that was tall enough for someone of Percy's height to stand in. Setting it next to their employer, the rats vanished behind the curtains as Weasen continued with his illusion. "First I'm going to need you to step in here," the weasel instructed as he opened a small door on the box to let Percy step inside. With uncertainty, Percy stepped into the box and turned to face the audience before Weasen closed the box and latched it shut so that the jackrabbit could not escape.

"Um…pardon me, Mister Weasen." Said Stacy as she made her way to the front of the stage with a worried look on her face. "But this illusion of yours…it's not gonna hurt Percy at all, will it?"

Weasen looked positively appalled by what Stacy had just asked him as he replied, "Hurt him?" Taking off his hat and placing it over his chest, he continued, "Young lady, you insult me! I've performed this illusion more times than I can count, and I can assure you…" Weasen paused as he reached into his hat, and pulled out a long dangerous-looking sword that made several onlookers gasp in wonder and concern. "He will emerge completely unscathed." Before anyone could react, Weasen slid the sword into one of the holes on the side of the box, causing several people watching to gasp in alarm.

Tennessee merely rolled his eyes, not at all convinced by anything Weasen was saying and remaining as suspicious of him as Mayor Evans and Percy were. As a master thief, Tennessee could easily tell when someone was lying by reading their facial expressions and body language, and from what he had seen so far, he could tell that the only thing Weasen was giving everyone besides fancy magic tricks was bucket upon bucket of snake oil. However, Tennessee's suspicion of the weasel was put on hold when he noticed a trio of Weasen's rat stagehands sneak out from behind the stage and head into an alleyway next to Town Hall. Frowning, Tennessee began to leave the crowd to follow the rats only to be held back by Jessica, who looped her arm around his to bring him closer.

"Oh no ya don't!" Said Jessica sharply. "C'mon, Tennessee, watch the show with me! It's the least I can do for rewarding you, after all. You gave me such a good time earlier!"

Tennessee blushed. "That's quite a lovely thought, Jessica, but-"

"Tennessee!" Rudy greeted cheerfully as he approached the two raccoons. "How's it going? Can you believe Percy got picked for the first trick? And it's good to see you too, Miss Evans! You're looking awful pretty today!"

"Why thank ya kindly, Rudy." Jessica said with a smile.

Rudy looked back at Tennessee and asked, "You're gonna stay with us to watch the show, right Tennessee?"

As much as Tennessee wanted to go and see what those rats were up to, he just didn't have the heart to deny his young admirer's request to watch the rest of the magic act. "Sure, why not?" he replied with a smile.

Grinning, Rudy stood by Tennessee and Jessica's side, continuing to watch as Weasen began taking more swords out of his hat and sliding them into the box's holes.

* * *

As Weasen continued to entertain the valley's populace, the three rats made their way behind City Hall, each of them eager to start working to obtain the item of their employer's desire. Standing themselves up on each other's shoulders to form a three-rodent pillar, the rat on the top carefully opened the window on the back of the building that led into the Mayor's office and motioned for his comrades to climb up.

Once they were all inside, the rats began to look around the room until they saw what they were looking for: the Blood Diamond in all of its shiny crimson glory. Grinning to each other deviously, the rats walked over to the case containing the diamond as one of them pulled out a medium sized hammer, intending to use it to smash the glass protecting the diamond. Raising the hammer above his head, he brought it down onto the case with all his might… only for it to bounce off the shock-resistant glass and cause the rat to wobble uncontrollably. Shaking his head in annoyance, one of the other rats took out a glass cutter from his pocket and used it to cut a hole in the glass before reaching into the case and taking out the Blood Diamond. Amazed, the rats gazed in awe of the precious treasure that was in their grasp… until the door to the office opened and a large bull stepped inside.

"Hey, what the-?! You three aren't supposed to be in here!" The bull then saw that they were holding the valley's founding treasure and gasped in alarm before drawing his pistol. "What you doin' with the Blood Diamond?! Put it down now!"

The rats looked at one another in concern for a moment before donning unsavory smiles on their faces as the one holding the Blood Diamond held it in front of him said, "You want this rock so bad? Take it!"

With all his might, the rat threw the Blood Diamond at the bull's face, hitting its target dead-on and causing the dazed bovine to be knocked back a couple of feet. Seeing a window of opportunity open, the other two rats seized their comrade by his arms and legs and threw him into the air, watching him sail across the room before he connected with the bull's head and began furiously scratching his face. Charging forward and snatching the Blood Diamond off the floor, the rats rammed headfirst into the bull's stomach and knocked him onto his back before one of them seized the bull's pistol from his hoof and pointed it at him, intending to blow the guard's brains out.

"No, no, no, no! Not the gun numbskull!" Cried the first rat at he struggled to keep the bull quiet by covering his mouth with his paws. "Someone's gonna hear us if we shoot him!" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bowie knife as he concluded, "THIS is how you kill someone without anyone hearin' about it!" With lightning-quick reflexes, the rat jumped around onto the bull's torso and slashed his knife across the latter's throat, and the bull immediately fell limp, dead as a doornail.

Grinning to each other and nodding in approval, the rats stuffed the Blood Diamond into a small sack they had brought for the heist and hurried back over to the window before beginning to climb down, each of them eager to begin the next phase of their boss's plan...

Abducting the mayor's daughter.

* * *

Needless to say, Percy was NOT enjoying his involvement in Weasen's illusion. After being stuffed into the box, the young jackrabbit felt himself being dropped down on his back into a small space beneath the stage which gave him very little room to move around in and made him feel incredibly claustrophobic for the next several minutes. Even after Weasen was finished with the illusion and let him go free, Percy felt even more suffocated when Stacy embraced him in a tight hug while gushing over how "brave" and "brilliant" he was for participating in the illusion.

Despite his amusement at his friend's situation, Tennessee was busy analyzing every inch of Weasen's stage like a piece of fine art, which made the thief in him twitch like crazy. As he was doing this, he noticed the three rat stagehands from before emerge from the alleyway and scurry back behind the stage while carrying a blood-stained burlap sack that had an odd shape to it. It almost looked like…

"And now!" Announced Weasen, breaking Tennessee out of his train of thought. "For my third and final act, I shall require the assistance of another volunteer! A special volunteer, that is! I hear the mayor's lovely daughter is out in the audience today! Wherever she is, could she please step forward?"

Jessica immediately perked up in excitement as she raised her hand and exclaimed, "Oh, here! I'm right here!", and immediately left Tennessee's side before he could object. As Jessica began to make her way up onto the stage, one of the rats that Tennessee saw from before pushed another box onto the stage, only this one seemed to consist of two medium-sized boxes standing on each other with a third, smaller one at the very top. After placing it where it could be seen by everyone, the rat scurried over to Weasen and whispered something in his ear, causing the weasel to don an evil grin that was noticed only by Tennessee. It was at that moment that the raccoon's instincts, suspicion of Weasen and concern for Jessica made him realize that something bad was about to happen. Something VERY bad.

"Rudy, Percy, go get my horse." Tennessee demanded quietly as he kneeled down to whisper in the ears of his friends.

"What?" Asked Rudy in concern

"Ya'll heard me," Tennessee whispered sternly. "I have a feelin' in my gut that somethin's about to go down and I need Dash by my side pronto! Now go!"

Nodding, the two rabbits turned and raced from the crowd back to their farm to retrieve their friend's steed. Unbeknownst to any them, Becca had overheard what Tennessee had whispered to her best friend and his brother and realized that it would take at least twenty minutes for the Wilcox siblings to go home and come back to town with their guest's horse, which meant whatever Tennessee was expecting to happen would probably happen before they came back.

 _I gotta find a way buy them some time!_ Becca thought to herself determinedly.

Meanwhile, Tennessee turned his attention back to the stage and watched as Weasen instructed Jessica to step into the box with her arms behind her back. Once she was inside, Weasen closed the doors and spun the box around before using his cane to knock on each section of the box twice. Then, to everyone's amazement and Tennessee's concern, Weasen removed the top and middle boxes from the stack and set them on the stage floor next to the bottom box. Once they were all on the floor, Weasen snapped his fingers and made the boxes slide open, and the crowd was positively shell-shocked to see that a different part of Jessica's body was in each of the boxes, with her head being in the smallest box while her legs and torso were in the other two boxes.

"It seems that my dear assistant has gone to pieces!" Exclaimed Weasen as the crowd of onlookers applauded in amazement. Mayor Evans however wasn't anywhere near as enthusiastic as everyone else as he frantically rushed toward the stage out of fear for his only child.

"Jessica! Jessica, honey, are you alright?!" Mayor Evans asked his daughter worriedly. Jessica merely smiled and replied, "I'm fine, daddy. This doesn't hurt a bit!"

At this point, Tennessee's grip on the barrel of his gun had become so tight that Becca began to think it would break in half. Desperately trying to think of a way to delay the illusion, she began looking around until she noticed that Chester was standing next to her while wringing his long tail feathers in hands apprehensively. She then glanced back to the stage, taking a particular interest in the box that held Jessica's legs, and that was when inspiration struck her like a bolt of lightning.

 _Bingo!_ thought Becca as a smirk of inspiration appeared on her face.

"Alright Professor, you've had your fun. Now put my daughter back together!" Mayor Evans demanded sternly as the applause died down.

"With pleasure, my good man." Weasen replied with a sinister grin on his face as he bent down and picked up the box that held Jessica's head.

"WAIT!"

Weasen froze as the sound of a little girl's voice met his ears and everyone turned their attention towards Becca, who was wearing a mischevious smile on her face.

"Before you put Miss Evans back together," Becca began slyly. "There's a little somethin' I'd like to test out."

Before Weasen could say anything in protest, Becca reached over and plucked one of Chester's tail feathers, making the roadrunner yelp in pain and glare at his friend. As she made her way up to the stage, Becca glanced at Tennessee and winked assuredly at him, which made the raccoon's confused expression change into one of realization, and then gratitude.

"Ya see folks, I'm not entirely convinced that these are really Miss Evans' body parts in these here boxes, so I'd like to see if they really are," Becca continued as she walked up onto the stage before kneeling down next to the box that held Jessica's legs. She then lifted one of Jessica's feet up before taking off the shoe that was on it and held up the feather as she finished, "If these really are Miss Evans' feet, then she should be able to feel it when I do this!" before she began to stroke the feather against the sole of the foot she was holding.

"Becca? Sweetie, what are you-?" Jessica paused mid-sentence as her puzzled expression changed into one of mirth before she broke out in uncontrolled laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHEHECCA STOHOHOP! THAHAHAT T-TICKLES!" Jessica laughed as the young mouse continued to tickle her foot. Glancing around, Becca saw that several of the audience members were wearing expressions that ranged from confusion to amusement at what she was doing. Tennessee in particular looked both relieved and grateful that she was stalling the illusion, and he also seemed to be enjoying the sight and sound of Jessica laughing. Percy and Rudy however, were still nowhere to be seen with Tennessee's horse.

"Hm. Maybe these really are Miss Evans' feet," Becca mused loudly enough so that the audience could hear her over Jessica's laughter. "But just to be certain…"

Becca lifted Jessica's other foot up and removed the shoe that was on it before stroking the feather on the soles of both feet. Jessica's reaction to having both her bare feet tickled was both instantaneous and obvious.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHEHEHEHEHEHECCA!" Shrieked Jessica through her giggles as tears of mirth trickled down her blushing cheeks. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESE! I'M GONNAHAHAHAHAH WHEHEHEHEHET MYSEHEHEHEHEHELF!

The mouse simply ignored her as she continued to stroke the feather across Jessica's soles. Glancing upward again, Becca smiled as she saw Percy and Rudy come into view several feet away while pulling Dash towards the crowd by the reins.

"Alright, I'm convinced these are her feet," Becca said to Weasen as she stood up and walked off the stage, not bothering to put Jessica's shoes back on her feet. "Carry on."

Satisfied that the mouse was finished interrupting his performance, Weasen proceeded to slide the doors on the boxes shut and stack them back up as the evil grin returned to his face. While he was doing this, Tennessee became tense again as he bent down slightly and tightly gripped the barrel of his gun, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen . His heart hammering in his chest, the raccoon watched as Weasen spun the stack of boxes around once more before knocking on each section with his cane. Everyone in the crowd leaned forward as Weasen gripped the small handle on the middle box to open all the doors, not noticing the downright evil grin on his face.

"And behind door number one…" Weasen said before opening the door for everyone to see what was inside…

Which did NOT reveal Jessica but instead hundreds of small red cylinders with lit fuses, which looked almost like…

"DYNAMITE!" Mayor Evans hollered in alarm as realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. "Everyone run for your lives!"

The audience immediately broke into panic as everyone began running away from the stage in a mad dash for cover, some of them even colliding with one another in blind fear. Cackling madly, Weasen vanished off the stage in another puff of red smoke, and Tennessee prepared to leap after him until he noticed that Becca was still standing close to the stage and the fuses to the dynamite were almost gone!

"BECCA, LOOK OUT!" Tennessee shouted as he leapt over to the mouse and shielded her with his body just as the dynamite exploded, destroying the stage and sending Tennessee and Becca flying several feet backwards. Landing on his back, Tennessee looked up to see Becca sitting on his belly while wearing a mixed expression of gratitude, concern, and exhilaration.

"Thanks Mister Cooper!" Becca as she helped her savior get up.

"Don't thank me yet!" Tennessee replied before sprinting over to where Percy, Rudy and Dash were standing and leaping onto the horse's back. He then dug his spurs into Dash's sides, making the horse whinny and break into a full gallop after the wagon, which had detached from the now-destroyed stage and was making a beeline out of town.

Laughing victoriously as he sat at the front of the wagon with the reins clutched tightly in his hands, Weasen looked over his shoulder to see that his rats were throwing some extra sticks of dynamite at random townsfolk, only for them to be shot at and explode in midair before they could reach their targets. Gaping in disbelief, Weasen turned his head to see that he was being pursued on horseback by the younger male raccoon from the audience, along with the jackrabbit brothers who were running alongside him as fast as possible.

"WHAT?!" Weasen exclaimed in disbelief as he saw that Tennessee had shot the dynamite out of the sky and was glaring at him in angry determination.

"GIVE BACK JESSICA EVANS, YOU SKINNY SON OF A BITCH!"


	4. This Ain't no Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Sarah Jones gets an unexpected surprise on the ride back to Iron Rock prison. Meanwhile, Tennessee, Sheriff Henderson and Percy are on a rescue mission.

Far outside the borders of Hindus Valley, the prison convoy transporting Blood Red Ted and Wild Will made its way through the desert towards the penitentiary it had come from - Iron Rock itself.

Built over a decade ago, the prison's main focus was to lock down the worst outlaws to ever haunt the American West; Blood-Red Ted being a prime example of how vile a crook had to be to deserve a jail sentence at Iron Rock. Originally under the control of Warden Edward Jones, the prison was eventually passed down to his daughter Sarah after the elder Jones passed away from illness. Though Edward always hoped to have a son, he made sure to instill a strong sense of justice and honor upon his child as she grew up to mold her into a strong, intimidating woman with no tolerance for those who were incarcerated at Iron Rock for their despicable crimes.

Ever since she had been given control over the prison upon inheriting it from her father on his deathbed, the already tough as leather vixen became even more deadly and made it her duty to treat the prisoners at Iron Rock like garbage. It was a price they had to pay for doing the wrong things. Little did Sarah know, she was in for a nasty surprise.

As they made their way across a plateau, one of the longhorns riding next to the prison wagon felt smug and veered his horse close to one of the windows on the transport to look inside. "Feelin' comfortable in there fellas?" He gloated to the bobcat and coyote inside. "I sure hope yer enjoyin' the ride, because once we get to Iron Rock, this'll be the last time in yer lives that you'll get to travel anywhere by wagon."

To his confusion, the steer was met only with silence instead of a string of hateful swears from Wild Will or a death threat from Blood Red Ted, until the latter released a low, ominous chuckle and replied, "Buddy, if only you knew who you were dealin' with here…"

"That's right! Don't ya know who the fuck-"

Will's outburst was immediately silenced by a growl from Ted, who made it clear to the bobcat was forbidden from uttering a word throughout the trip due to getting himself caught.

Suddenly, the wagon pulled to a complete stop, making the warden confused. It was over a three hour ride to Iron Rock from Hindus Valley, but they had only been traveling for about an hour and a half. "Somethin' don't seem right..."

"Warden!" Called out one of her guards who had ridden further ahead of the group to serve as a scout. "A bunch of rats are askin' to speak to ya!"

With a furrowed brow and a hand over her whip, Sarah got down from the front seat of the prison wagon and made her way to the front of the convoy, coming face-to-face with a trio of rats in rag-like clothing. "Howdy, are you the one that they call Warden Jones of Iron Rock?" One of them asked.

"Indeed I am. What's it to ya fellas?"

"We've gotta confess that we've committed a horrible crime..." One of the rats answered, showing shame. The rest of the rats follow the talkie's move. "And what crime might that be?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

The three rats' expressions of shame changed into malicious smirks as they looked up at Sarah and her men and shouted in unison, "We've set Blood-Red Ted free!"

Before any of the convoy members could think, the rats brandished their pistols and began firing at Sarah and her men like mad, which Sarah barely managed to avoid by jumping behind a nearby boulder. Before Sarah could brandish her own firearm to start returning fire, she noticed that her men were being shot at by an unknown fourth assailant from above. Turning her head to see who was shooting at her men, Sarah was shocked to find a small rolling ball bowling down the side of a nearby mesa. Once it reached the bottom of the mesa, the ball rolled over to where the three rats stood and uncurled, revealing itself to be a chubby, blue-skinned armadillo wearing a white button-up shirt, a purple waistcoat, grey pants held up by a brown belt with a gold buckle, a black bowtie, and a matching bowler hat on his head. Upon holstering his pistol, the armadillo grinned at Sarah, and the warden could make out a prominent gold tooth glistening from his upper jaw, and another one from his lower jaw.

"Do I have the pleasure of addressing a Warden Sarah Jones of Iron Rock prison?" The armadillo asked Sarah in a confident, civil manner as if the preceding shootout hadn't occurred.

"You better believe it, ya rat bastard!" Sarah snapped venomously as she looked out from behind the boulder to glare daggers at her assailants. "But who the fuck are ya to ambush my convoy like that?!"

Undaunted by the bile in the vixen's tone, the armadillo tipped his hat and answered, "Thomas Powell at your service ma'am, though seeing as we're beyond formalities at this point, you can call me Gold-Tooth Tom. As for the ambush you were just in, I must say that as much as I dislike having to keep a lady of the law from doing her duty, I'm afraid my boys and I can't let you proceed with that coyote prisoner of yours."

"And why the fuck not?!"

"Let's just say my employer wants to speak with Blood Red Ted in regards to a highly lucrative business proposal. But seeing as Ted's on his way to get a permanent residence at the scariest prison in the West, I felt it necessary to interrupt this little transport and bring him back to my boss. Weasen will be very pleased to see we've gathered the leader of the Rancid Riders!"

Snarling, Sarah marched out from behind the boulder, stood her ground and shouted "You'll gather him over my dead body, ya son of a bitch!"

"I believe that was the idea," Tom retorted.

Curling back into a sphere, Tom zoomed towards Sarah in an attempt to run her over. Fortunately for the warden, her reflexes were quick and she was able to jump over Tom before he collided with her. Upon landing, she turned to and began to pull out her whip, but was surprised to see him making a U-turn and rolling back to her direction. With a gasp and collecting all her thoughts, Sarah leapt over him again.

"Damn!" Sarah thought to herself. "He's too fast! I've never seen an armadillo move like this; how's he doing it?!"

Before the vixen's feet could reach the ground, she suddenly felt herself land on something hard and round, and upon looking down she was surprised to see she had landed on the still-curled up armadillo. Frantically flailing her arms about in hopes of regaining her footing, Sarah lost her balance and fell face-first onto the dusty desert ground. Rolling onto her back, she began to get up, only to find herself face-to-face with the smirking Gold-Tooth Tom. "Fast, aren't I?" He gloated.

Sarah quickly reached for her pistol, aiming it at Tom's face. "I can be fast too, ya bastard!"

Tom raised an eyebrow in mock curiosity. "Is that so? Well then, Warden, feel free to dodge this next move..."

Suddenly, a sharp pain emerged in Sarah's shoulder which made her scream in agony. Taking advantage of the Warden's pain, Tom curled back into a ball and rolled backwards to a safe distance from the screaming vixen. Looking over her shoulder, Sarah saw that one of the rats had snuck up on her with a pocket knife, attempting to kill her. Before he could try again, Sarah reeled her leg back and delivered a strong kick to the rat's face, knocking him back a few feet. As the rodent was disoriented, the warden pulled the blade out of her shoulder, leapt to her feet and brandished her whip, cracking it so that it wrapped around the rat's neck to choke him. As he struggled to get the whip off, Sarah yanked her weapon and made the rat stumble towards her. Once he got close enough, the vixen grabbed both sides of the rat's head and twisted it with all her might until she heard the snap of his neck bone. He fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

The brief silence that followed was cut short when a wide-eyed Tom quipped, "…Well that was certainly unprecedented."

"And ambushing my convoy and trying to shoot me and my men wasn't?!" Sarah hissed angrily as she glared at Tom. "And that little varmit wasn't the first man I've killed! You'll be the next on my bucket list if ya don't surrender now!"

Tom smirked. "Such big words...for a woman. Though I suppose I shouldn't have expected less from the warden of what's essentially Hell on Earth for every outlaw in the West."

"Such big balls for a little, little man." Sarah smirked back. "I'll give ya that. But don't you dare underestimate me. I'll make sure your ass is locked away with the crazy bastards I'm transporting! You'll be lucky if I choose not to rip that shell of your back and use it as a guacamole bowl!"

"We're all mad, Warden. I thought ya knew that by now."

Sarah's blood turned cold as she heard the new yet familiar voice behind her. Turning around, she found to her shock and horror that the owner of the voice was none other than Blood-Red Ted, towering over her with a menacing leer on his face while Wild Will stood next to him with a maniacal glint in his eye. Grabbing a hold of her by the neck, Ted lifted Sarah up to his eye level, his nose just inches away from her face. Sarah coughed, struggling to get out of his grasp. "After all, yer surrounded by them crazy folks all the time in Iron Rock."

"H-H...How...?"

"I had some help gettin' out of that wagon from some old friends..."

Glancing away from Ted, the vixen could see said "friends" standing behind to the coyote and bobcat, which to her horror turned out to be the rest of the Rancid Riders. The same outlaws who had terrorized Hindus Valley for years and were presumed dead shortly after their leader's arrest. Looking around, she could easily identify each member of the gang after spending of her time looking into who the members of the most murderous band of outlaws in the West.

First there was Louis Clanton AKA Iron-Horn Lou, a massive Texas longhorn wearing a white undershirt and blue pants held up by black suspenders; his lack of brains and surplus of brawn made him the enforcer of the group and his name was befitting due to the metal prosthetic he wore in place of his broken right horn.

Next to him was William T. Cornett AKA Boot Hill Bill, an elderly yet evil-looking vulture wearing a black coat with a blue button-up shirt, a bolo tie, and a black top hat on his head. Despite his old age, it did nothing to deter him from joining in on his gang's despicable deeds or serving as Ted's scout from the skies.

Then there was Vincent Hackwood AKA Quickshot Vince, a tough-looking Gila monster donning a jet-black coat, a matching black Stetson hat and a dark pair of boots, whose skills with any kind of firearm earned him a place as the gang's sharpshooter.

After him was Enrique Sanchez AKA Eight-Eyed Enrique, a scruffy-looking bandito tarantula wearing a brown jacket beneath a red and yellow striped poncho and a dusty brown sombrero on his head; his multiple eyes not only made him the perfect lookout for the gang, but also a deadly marksman due to being able to see in multiple directions and hit targets from all around him.

Finally, there was Raymond Pierce AKA Rattlin' Ray, a sinister-looking rattlesnake who, in spite of having no arms to hold guns with, had stealth skills and a venomous bite so lethal it could kill a man in under an hour, which made him a shoo-in as the gang's assassin and stealth expert.

With a menacing sneer, Ted brought his muzzle close to Sarah's ear and whispered, "You didn't really think you'd run inta me without runnin' inta the rest of my gang, didja Warden?"

"HEY!"

All eyes turned towards the source of the voice, one of the bulls who was part of Sarah's convoy to escort her now-former captives to Iron Rock. Despite looking roughed up from the shootout against Tom's rat accomplices, he glared daggers at Ted and yelled, "If you know what's good for Woolen, you'd better let Warden Jones the fuck go unless you want me to crush your goddamn spine!"

"Frank…No…." Sarah croaked out, though sadly her plea fell on deaf ears as the Rancid Riders cackled in cruel amusement and began to brandish their firearms.

"Stop."

The Riders froze at their leader's command, and Sarah could see the expression of absolute bloodlust adorning his features as he snarled, "How's 'bout you boys save your ammo for later? I'll deal with this beefy fucker." He then threw Sarah to the ground, giving her little time to recover as Boot Hill Bill and Quickshot Vince grabbed her by the arms and stood her up. Unable to reach her weapon and knowing how outnumbered she was, Sarah could only watch helplessly at the carnage that was about to unfold.

"I think yer gonna need this, boss," Quipped Iron Horn Lou as he held up a firearm that made Ted grin in pleasure. This particular gun was Ted's weapon of choice, a double-barreled rifle with a T-shaped branding iron attached to the front of the barrel and a sharp blade attached to the bottom of the stock. Grinning as Lou tossed his weapon towards him, Ted caught it by the barrel, admiring it for a few seconds before turning back towards Sarah's convoy member and muttering, "It's high time for a little bloodbath."

With an enraged roar, Frank pawed the ground with his left hoof and began to charge at Ted with the strength of a runaway locomotive. He had not more than six steps before Ted aimed his rifle at him and squeezed the trigger, firing a shot that hit Frank in his left shoulder which made him slow down and scream in agony. Quickly reloading, Ted fired another shot at the bull's other shoulder, making him skid to a halt and clutch his bleeding shoulders in pain. Before he knew it, Ted had dashed up in front of him and thrusted the side of his gun into Frank's face, breaking his nose before spinning the gun around and plunging the butt of his weapon into the bull's abdomen. Screaming as the blade tore into his midsection, Frank fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the new wound.

"Oh, Frank?"

Looking up from where he was kneeling down, Frank paled as he looked straight into the barrel of Ted's rifle as the coyote bore a murderous grin and snarled, "Hope you get a kick outta the afterlife. Tell Satan Blood Red Ted says hello."

**BANG!**

The now-lifeless body of Frank fell to the side with his head shattered like a dropped pumpkin and his brain matter splattered around the ground behind him. Feeling pleased with himself, Ted blew away the smoke coming from the barrel and marched back towards his gang and former captor. "So warden," he began as Sarah gaped in horror and start to tear up at her subordinate's corpse, "where were we?"

"Ahem."

All eyes turned towards Gold-Tooth Tom, who was trying his hardest to hide his discomfort at the butchery that just unfolded. "As much as I hate to interrupt your little bloodbath," began Tom, "I believe we have some business to discuss, Mister Woolen."

Ted glared daggers at the armadillo as he snarled, "And just who the fuck are you supposed to be, runt?"

"Easy there, boss…" Quickshot Vince spoke up slowly to avoid any further bloodshed. "This here armadillo helped us break you out. Said he wants to talk to us about some kinda proposition."

"A most lucrative proposition, to be exact," added Tom as he turned back to the Riders' leader and continued, "My name is Gold-Tooth Tom and I'm here on behalf of my employer, Professor Weasen Wilson, who would like to make a deal with you and the rest of your gang. I'd have told them sooner, but I felt it'd be inappropriate to do business with the Riders without their leader present."

"What kinda deal does he want?" Ted demanded suspiciously.

"Professor Weasen seeks to hire all of you for a job he has planned that will require some extra brawn and firepower that he's hoping you can provide. If you wouldn't mind letting me escort you all back to our hideout, I'm sure he'll be happy to explain what he has in store."

"Is that right?" Ted asked rhetorically before taking on a faux-apologetic tone. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but the Rancid Riders don't do business with just about anybody. If your boss wanted to talk about hiring us, he shoulda come here himself. And what makes you we're interested in any of this?

"We ain't boss," piped up Rattlin' Ray. "On the other hand, the little guy did pay us a handsome fee for lettin' him help us break you out. He said there'd be a lot more where it came from if we went with him, and that this Weasen fella's got an offer we can't refuse."

Nodding in agreement, Eight-Eyed Enrique held up a large sack of gold coins and said to his leader, "This is how much dinero we got in exchange for letting him join us, jefe. He said this is pocket change compared to how much we'll make if we get in on his boss' plan." The arachnid then flung the sack towards Ted, who caught it and took a look at the contents inside. He was pleased with what he saw. Turning towards the still-apprehended Warden Jones, he commanded, "Bill, Vince, go throw this bitch off that cliff. Show her what the bottom of a canyon looks like after fallin' into one and breaking all her bones."

The vulture and Gila monster immediately obliged and dragged Warden Jones to the edge of the plateau, with the defiant vixen kicking and screaming all the way. Once they reached their destination, the two outlaws shoved her off the plateau, watching her face contort in fear as she screamed and fell out of their line of sight, with her screams beginning to die down as she plummeted. Satisfied, they made their way back to the group as a stern-looking Ted was speaking with Tom while hoisting him up to eye level by the front of his shirt.

"Aright Gold-Tooth, we'll come with ya to hear what yer boss wants. But so help me God, if this turns out ta be a giant waste of my time, you'd better believe I won't just have yer head roasted, but your organs pulled out an' used for target practice!"

"N-not to worry Ted," Tom gulped. "The good Professor Weasen is a fellow who's nothing if not persuasive! Just wait!"

"He'd better be!" Snapped Wild Will. "Otherwise we're gonna be seein' how many bullets it's gonna take for that shell of yours to break!"

"No, ya won't."

Will's fire immediately died down as he looked up at Ted, who was now sporting a frown of both contempt and disapproval at the bobcat.

"B-boss?" he asked nervously.

Still bearing the frown, Ted turned his head towards Lou made a gesture by tilting his head towards Wild Will. Nodding in understanding, the bovine lumbered behind the crazed feline and firmly grasped his arms, preventing him from moving away.

"Lou, what're ya doin?" Will asked his cohort in growing fear, at which Lou merely shrugged apologetically.

Meanwhile, Vince had handed his leader a small can of oil and a match. Opening the can, Ted poured the contents over the branding iron on the end of his gun before tossing the can away. Then he lit the match, holding the flame up to the oil-soaked branding iron and immediately set it ablaze. Immediately, Will realized what Ted was preparing for, and immediately began to struggle in a vain attempt to escape Lou's grasp.

"Boss, what the hell's goin' on?!" Will demanded fearfully.

Ted looked back at him with an icy glare and replied coldly, "What's goin' on Will, is that yer services are no longer needed with the Rancid Riders. After that little stunt you pulled yesterday back in Hindus Valley, I'd say we no longer have any use for a wild card in our deck."

"Yer still mad about that?! But we're free now, aren't we?!"

"That's irrelevant!" Ted Hissed. "The point is that you gettin' humiliated an' caught yesterday by that goddamn raccoon's made the rest of us look like a buncha amateur goat thieves! If there's one thing I can't stand other than lawmen, its one o' my gang members puttin' our reputation as the most dangerous gang in the West at risk with some crazy-ass general store stickup!"

"B-boss-"

"When I let ya into this gang, I did it 'cause I thought it'd be beneficial to have someone unpredictable like yerself on our side. But if yesterday's anythin' to judge by, it looks like ya can't be trusted to shuffle those wildcard tricks of yours to the bottom of the deck, so I'm afraid yer about to be let go."

"I'm sorry! I swear to god it won't happen again!" Will screamed as his struggling increased. Ted payed this no heed as he used the blade on his gun to slowly tear open the bobcat's shirt to expose his bare chest.

"…Yer right, Will. It won't happen again." Ted replied in a calm yet malicious tone before screaming, "BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE ALIVE TO PULL IT OFF!"

Before Wild Will could think, a searing, white-hot pain ran through his body as Ted thrusted the blazing branding Iron onto his chest, making the bobcat scream in terror and agony. The pain lasted for ten long, agonizing seconds before Ted pulled the trigger on his weapon, sending a bullet straight through the bobcat's body. Wild Will fell to the ground, dead as a doornail with a brand and a bullet hole marring his torso.

Taking a deep breath through his nostrils to regain his composure, Ted turned back to Gold-Tooth Tom, who checking his golden pocket watch to distract himself from the execution that had just occurred. "So, Tommy-boy," began Ted impatiently, "are you gonna be takin' us to yer boss or we just gonna sit around here in the sun all day?"

"Huh? O-oh, right, of course," Tom answered before calling out to his rat accomplices, "All right boys! You heard the coyote! Let's get a move on before someone gets another bullet shot through their bodies!"

Hurriedly, the rats went to retrieve the wagon they and Gold-Tooth Tom had ridden to intercept the convoy while the Rancid Riders brought around their own horses. Once they were all on their horses, barring Boot Hill Bill who had given his mount to Ted in favor of flying above the group, Ray who was coiled around Vince's waist like a belt, and Enrique who was perched backwards on the croup of Lou's horse, the Rancid Riders rode off after their new partners in crime while Ted began thinking of different ways to kill Tom if the armadillo's proposal turned out to be a waste of time.

Little did any of the outlaws know that a certain law-abiding vixen had overheard the entire conversation, even as she dangled precariously from the side of the cliff she was thrown from. Silently praising the angels above that there was a branch protruding from the canyon wall for her to wrap her whip around and grateful that Bill and Vince didn't bother to watch her fall to her doom, Sarah determinedly began to climb back up the cliff, trying her best to ignore the still-fresh stab wound in her shoulder.

"I gotta get back to Hindus Valley!" she told herself in resolve. "They need to know that Blood-Red Ted is free again!"

* * *

 

Back in Hindus Valley, a desperate chase through the valley was in action as Tennessee rode Dash as fast as possible after Weasen's fleeing carriage, with Percy and Rudy Wilcox running by his side. Despite not being on horseback themselves, the jackrabbit brothers' inherent speed allowed them to keep up with their ring-tailed friend. Hoping to lose their pursuers, some of Weasen's rat goons stood on the roof of the carriage and began firing at the trio. As Percy and Rudy dodged and weaved to avoid the onslaught of bullets, Tennessee began returning fire with his own gun, succeeding in injuring one and killing two others.

"Tennessee!"

Peering over his shoulder to find the who said his name, and excited grin came to Tennessee's face as he saw Sheriff Henderson quickly catching up to them on his white and brown stallion, pistol brandished as he fired off shots at the retreating carriage.

"Sheriff!" Tennessee exclaimed as the Bloodhound rode his horse next to Rudy. "I was startin' to worry ya weren't gonna show up to help us! We've gotta stop these bastards!

"You really think I'd let some fancy-pants conman come into my town, let him steal our valley's foundin' treasure and kidnap our mayor's daughter, and not do a damn thing about it?" Sheriff Henderson asked rhetorically. "Not as long I wear a badge, deputy!"

"Say fellas?!" Shouted Percy as he and his brother began to slow down from fatigue. "I'm glad that we're all together, but I don't think Rudy and I are gonna be much help if we're not on horses like you two!"

Deciding to fix this problem, Tennessee spun his gun around and held the golden hook in front of Percy, allowing the older jackrabbit to grab it so that Tennessee could hoist him up and place him on the back of his saddle. Once Sheriff Henderson lifted Rudy by the back of his shirt and placed him on the back of his own saddle, the chase continued with the four brave pursuers more determined than ever to retrieve what Weasen and his men had abducted.

As Tennessee and Sheriff Henderson positioned their horses so that they were galloping on both sides of the carriage, Percy and Rudy took the time to brandish their own weapons. Hurriedly, Rudy pulled out a slingshot he had kept in his pants pocket along with several small rocks and began to fire at the attacking rats. Though Rudy's pebbles weren't anywhere near as dangerous as bullets, they were still effective as the young jackrabbit fired one pebble at one of the windows on the carriage and shattered it before shooting another one at the eye of one of the rat goons. On the other side of the carriage, Percy quickly fastened a lasso out of some rope he had been savvy enough to bring with him and used it to latch onto the handle of one the carriage's doors and rip it off with his and Tennessee's combined strength. Unfortunately, before the raccoon and jackrabbit could take even a glimpse inside to see the kidnapped Jessica Evans, another rat goon stepped through the doorway bearing a rifle and an agitated snarl on his face.

"Goddammit!" Percy shouted in frustration, "How many fuckin' rats does he have on that wagon?!"

The rat aimed his rifle at the two with a menacing grin, but Rudy had no desire to see any harm done to his brother and new friend and fired a larger pebble through the shattered window that hit the back of the rat's head, knocking him unconscious and making him fall out of carriage.

"Nice shot, kid!" Commended Sheriff Henderson as Rudy donned a proud grin on his face.

At that point, Weasen had decided he'd had enough of the irksome lawmen who were pursuing him and decided to take action. Appearing on the top of the carriage in a puff of smoke, Weasen called out to his pursuers, "Well gentlemen, this little chase has been quite a thrill, but I'm afraid it's time for me to make my leave! Sorry to leave you without so much as an autograph, but I've got places to go and people to swindle! Farewell!"

With a snap of his fingers, the weasel suddenly made a large plume of dirt rise up from the ground in front of the carriage, and Tennessee, the Wilcox brothers, and Sheriff Henderson had little time to register what had happened as they rode into the plume, where the high amount of dust in the air immediately stung their eyes and flooded their lungs. Blinking rapidly through tears and coughing as the dust began to clear away, the four immediately began to look for any signs of the carriage they were pursuing, yet to their dismay they could not even find hoof prints made by the horses pulling the carriage or tracks made from the wheels of the wagon itself.

"No, no, no, NO!" Tennessee shouted in outraged desperation as he frantically searched for any sign of the carriage. "How the hell did it get away from us?! Where the hell'd it go?!"

Climbing down from behind his friend's horse, Percy quipped, "I don't know, but I know one thing's for certain: Mayor Evans ain't gonna be happy that two-bit conman made off with the two most important things in his life." Turning to a frustrated-looking Sheriff Henderson as he helped Rudy down from his horse, he then asked, "Say Sheriff, don't suppose you could try pickin' up their scent so we can figure out where they went, could ya?"

Sniffing the air a few times, the canine lawman sadly detected nothing but dust as he responded, "Sorry Percy, but I'm not pickin' up anything. Whatever that little magic trick Weasen did was, it sure did cover his tracks well enough."

"This is all my fault," Tennessee berated himself, earning the attention of his companions. "I knew there was somethin' off about that weasel when he wanted Jessica up on the stage with him! I should've put a bullet in that smug face of his when I had the chance! I should've-"

Tennessee ceased his rant as he felt a small hand on his leg, and he looked down to see Rudy looking up at him with comforting, gentle eyes in hopes of calming him down. "Tennessee," he began softly, "I'm sorry that Weasen got away, but beatin' yerself up over it ain't gonna help us find Miss Evans. We'll find out where they went somehow."

"How though?" Tennessee asked morosely, "Thanks to that stupid trick of Weasen's, how're we supposed to find 'em if Sheriff Henderson can't even pick up there scent?"

Before Rudy could reply, a pained groan alerted the four to one of the rat goons that had fallen off of the carriage, who was currently curled up on the ground and clutching his head in pain. With a stern frown, Sheriff Henderson marched over to the rat and hoisted him up to eyelevel by the back of his shirt. "Well shortstuff, I think it's safe to say that your boss has broken the record for the shortest time it's taken someone to be labelled an outlaw in this town with what he's done today," the sheriff explained in a calm yet clearly angry tone. "So how's about you make this easy on yerself an' tell us where your gang is headed, an' I just might consider throwin' you in a cell with a window."

The rat smirked haughtily, "Forget it old mutt, ain't nothin' you do is gonna make me-URK!"

The rat suddenly felt himself being seized by the throat and torn from the shocked bloodhound's grip, and before he knew it, he found himself being thrusted against a nearby boulder and staring into the face of a livid-looking Tennessee.

"That carriage! The one yer boss is on! WHERE'S IT GOIN'?!" Demanded Tennessee

"I got nothin' to say to you, raccoon!" Spat the rat defiantly.

Percy and Rudy watched the unfolding scene in awe, never expecting that their usually laid-back friend could display such fury. Sheriff Henderson meanwhile was beginning to grow concerned at his acting deputy's actions, and he was definitely hoping whatever methods of interrogation Tennessee had in store for the rat wouldn't end with the latter's brains being blasted out.

"Is that right?" Tennessee asked menacingly. "Well, if yer not up for spillin' the beans about where yer boss is headin' maybe I can convince the sheriff and Mayor Evans to let me use ya fer target practice. How's that sound to you?"

"Y-yer bluffing!"

Tennessee's eyes narrowed as he pointed his gun at the rat's forehead before snarling, "Asshole, my aim's so good I once shot the flies off a cow's back from ten feet away! That means I never miss a target, no matter how small or ugly it is! That sound like a bluff to ya or do ya wanna see me pull it off with you?!"

Losing his nerve, the now panicked rodent blurted, "Alright I'll talk! I'll talk! Weasen's takin' the girl and the Blood Diamond back to our hideout!"

"BE MORE SPECIFIC! WHERE'S YOUR HIDEOUT LOCATED?!"

"In one of the abandoned mines outside of the valley! We're held up in the one nearest to the river rapids! That's all I know, I swear!

"Much obliged," Tennessee said calmly with a pleased smile on his face, his previous bad mood having vanished as soon as the rat answered his question. He then lifted the rodent up by his shirt, walked him over to a nearby cactus and thrusted him back-first into it, making him scream in agony as the cactus needles pierced his back. To silence him, Tennessee spun his cane/gun around and held it by the barrel before thrusting the golden hook part into the rat's face, knocking him out cold.

Turning back to his companions as Sheriff Henderson began to tie up the rat to put in the town jail, Tennessee instructed, "Rudy, you go along an' head back to town. The sheriff, your brother, and I are headin' out to find this abandoned mine."

"Aw, but I wanna come too!" Pouted Rudy.

"Not in this life!" Exclaimed Percy sternly. "Yer still grounded, remember? Not to mention yer too young, and yer lucky we let you help us chase after the carriage and even luckier you made it out of that unharmed! I'd say you've gotten enough adventure for one day, mister!"

Annoyed by his brother's concern, Percy nonetheless understood his older sibling's unwillingness to let him join in on the rescue mission as he slouched in defeat. He then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tennessee smiling at him comfortingly. "Hey, don't feel so down, Rudy. I think you've done enough to help us today with that slingshot of yours. And if ya really wanna be of any more help, I suppose ya could keep an eye out for us and let everyone know when we get back."

As Rudy smiled at the raccoon's kind words, Sheriff Henderson cleared his throat as he mounted his steed once more, this time with the still-unconscious rat being dragged behind him by a rope he had fastened to his saddle. "We'd all best be headin' back to town," he declared. "We've gotta stock up on supplies we'll need for the mission and everyone's gonna be wonderin' what happened to the Blood Diamond and Miss Evans. Hopefully Bill won't bust a blood vein once he hears how Weasen escaped with his daughter."

Chuckling at that last remark, the foursome began making their way back to town as soon as Tennessee mounted himself on Dash once more and rode him next to Sheriff Henderson as Rudy and Percy walked alongside them.

"So does anyone have a clue about what that rat meant when he said Weasen was hidin' out in the mine closest to the river rapids?" Tennessee inquired to his friends.

"He was probably talkin' about the Flooded Mine, Tennessee," Percy replied, "Back when Hindus Valley was first founded, some prospectors struck gold in one of the mines that were established outside of the valley, and folks would be drawn to that mine like moths to a lantern hopin' ta make a fortune fer themselves. Then someone got the idea that if a dam was built to stop the nearby river from flowin', it'd provide a way for folks to get water without gettin' scared of bein' swept away by the rapids."

"Of course, once the dam was built," Rudy added in, "people found out a little too late that when ya stop a river from flowin' through its natural path, all that water's gotta flow somewhere, and with the usual route blocked, the water ended up flowin' underground and flooded up the mine from below. A lotta people ended up drownin' there because they were too stubborn and greedy to abandon their gold, and since then that mine's been abandoned."

"Until today that is," Sheriff Henderson concluded. "What I don't get is why Weasen would pick the Flooded Mine of all places to set up camp in."

"Well I think we're gettin' close to findin' out," Tennessee said resolutely.

* * *

 

At the Flooded Mine, Jessica Evans was not enjoying herself as an unwilling guest of her captors as she was situated at the center of the main cavern of the mine on a wooden chair, with ropes keeping her wrists and ankles tied tightly together and some more tied around her midsection to secure her to the back of her seat while a gag was placed over her mouth. To make matters worse, some of Weasen's goons, which consisted of rats armed with short-ranged pistols and bowie knives, horned lizards wielding pickaxes, and buffaloes with lanterns and rifles had decided to have some "fun" with their captive, which included trying to sniff her hair, touch her in inappropriate ways, and worst of all giving her "the whistles."

"Hohoho! This little lady's a feisty one, ain't she boys?" One of the rats exclaimed as he made an attempt at looking up the female raccoon's dress. Enraged, Jessica reeled both her legs back and kicked the rat in the jaw, knocking him backwards and out cold as his cohorts hooted in amused laughter.

"Gentlemen!"

All eyes turned towards Weasen, who was making his way down a wooden walkway from the upper level of the cavern where a large, shack-like structure was built to serve as his office. A disapproving frown adorned the weasel's face as he scolded, "Haven't any of you ever heard of courtesy towards the fairer sex? I'm sure the poor dear is already frightened enough without you all demeaning her."

"Not sure 'bout that boss," one of the horned lizards spoke up, "seems to us like she's holdin' up just fine."

"For now, perhaps," Weasen said, now making his way towards them. "However, I'd like to know what she thinks of her current predicament." Stopping with a smirk in front of his captive, the weasel ungagged her and asked, "How are you doing my dear?"

Without hesitation, Jessica spat directly into Weasen's eye. The illusionist was hardly fazed though as a deadpan expression came to his face, and as he took out a handkerchief to wipe away the spit he replied, "Now that was simply unladylike."

"You bastard!" Spat Jessica. "Do you have any idea whose daughter I am?! How much trouble you're gonna be in for kidnappin' me?! If you think you can get away with this, you're dead wrong! Someone's bond to come after me, and when they do, they'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again!"

"Well, of course I know whose daughter you are," Weasen answered in an annoyed tone, "otherwise I would never have gone through the trouble of trying to abduct you. And don't bother expecting someone to come rescue you, my dear. After all, this is no fairytale in which some knight in shining armor will come to rescue you and haul me and my men off to jail, this is reality. I will admit, that raccoon with odd firearm did put up a valiant attempt at chasing us down, but unfortunately his efforts were in vain."

At the mention of her crush's name, Jessica's angry expression became one of surprise. "Tennessee? He tried to rescue me?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"So that's the lad's name, is it? Weasen smirked. "And yes dear girl, he did try to rescue you with those two rabbit brothers and the old sheriff. Though if you haven't already noticed, my men and I managed to evade them and they probably have no idea where you're being held. Furthermore, I've had my men step up their patrols so that the security of this lair is tighter than a girdle on an overfed opera singer. So I suggest you make yourself comfortable, Miss Evans, because until my plan is complete, you will remain here."

"What plan?" Jessica wondered out loud.

"All in good time, Miss Evans, all in good time."

Just then, the sound of multiple trotting horses echoed throughout the cavern, and as all eyes turned towards the main entrance of the hideout, a grin came to Weasen's face as he saw Gold-Tooth Tom ride into view with the small posse of rat goons he had brought with him on their wagon as Blood-Red Ted and the Rancid Riders followed closely behind on their own horses. The sight of the homicidal coyote alone was enough to make Jessica gasp in terror, though she had little time to ask herself how he escaped the convoy to Iron Rock before Weasen put the gag back over her mouth and smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid there's some business I must attend to."

Once Gold-Tooth Tom and the Rancid Riders were on the main platform in front of Weasen, Ted ordered the rest of his gang to stay put as he and the armadillo approached the grinning, well-dressed weasel walking towards them. "Thomas, my boy!" exclaimed Weasen as he shook his second-in command's hand. "Good to see you and the others made it back in one piece! I take it the little errand I sent you on went swimmingly?"

"Well, there were a couple casualties here and there, but we got the job done," answered Tom calmly before glancing at the approaching Blood-Red Ted. "Anyhow, don't you think now would be a good time to explain to our guest what he's here for?"

"Quite right, quite right," agreed Weasen as he walked past his cohort to the coyote. "Welcome, Blood-Red Ted, to the Flooded Mines! I'm your host: Professor Weasen Wilson, Illusionist E-"

"I know who ya are," Snarled Ted irritably. "Yer little armadillo chum told me all I needed about ya on the way here."

"Did he now?" Weasen asked with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell me he didn't give you all the details. I don't like spoilers."

"Nah, he just said that you wanted to hire me and my gang for a little job ya have planned, and that it'd be worth my while if I heard it," Ted replied as he folded his arms. "He also mentioned somethin' about there bein' "big rewards" if we went along with your little hustle and I wanna know if that's somethin' you can prove."

"Ah, but of course! What kind of employer would I be if I couldn't live up to my promises to my recruits?" Weasen asked rhetorically before clapping his hands twice. Immediately, a pair of rats exited from Weasen's office and made their way down towards the main platform while carrying an object that was hidden under a white cloth. Frowning in confusion once the rats reached their boss and handed him the object, Ted heard Weasen say, "I've heard that you and your gang have made numerous attempts at pilfering a certain treasure of Hindus Valley, Mister Woolen. I don't suppose that treasure would happen to be…this?"

Once Weasen pulled the cloth away, Ted and the rest of his gang let out a collective stunned gasp at the sight of what the weasel held in his hand: the Blood Diamond, the very same gem that they had made countless attempts to steal and had killed countless citizens of Hindus Valley in hopes of obtaining. From her tied-up position, Jessica also gasped through her gag, but in horror upon seeing that her home's founding treasure was being held in front of the most depraved fiend to ever torment her town.

"Is…Is this what I think it is?" asked Ted in astonishment as his gang members instantly forgot about his orders and raced over to get a closer look at the stone they had tried and failed so many times to steal. Ted paid them no mind as he slowly raised his arms, taking the Blood Diamond from Weasen's hand with a slowly-building grin of avarice spreading across his face as he admired his reflection in the precious stone.

"I know what you're all probably thinking," Commented Gold-Tooth Tom as he joined in on the ogling of the Blood Diamond, "and I couldn't agree more: the Blood Diamond looks so much more beautiful when it's not trapped behind a glass case, don't you think?"

"Actually, Thomas," Added Weasen as he smirked at the shocked expressions of his guests, "I believe they're wondering how I managed to prevail in stealing it on the first try where they failed at multiple attempts. The answer to that is simple: sometimes the key to a successful heist doesn't involve brute force and excessive firepower; all it takes is careful planning and a good enough diversion."

Snapping out of his greed-induced daze, Ted faced Weasen once more and stated, "Alright weasel, I'll admit ya piqued my curiosity with yer little proposal, but now you've done and gotten my attention. What's this little plan of yers gotta do with the Blood Diamond?"

Before Weasen could answer, Eight-Eyed Enrique noticed something behind the weasel and gasped in recognition of what it was. Quickly patting his leader on the leg, the tarantula pointed out to his leader what he saw, and a malicious and lustful grin came to Ted's face as he added, "And not that I have a problem with it, but to what do we owe the pleasure of havin' the lovey Miss Jessica Evans here with us today?"

Pupils shrinking in dread that she was noticed, Jessica began trembling in utmost terror as the Rancid Riders began to approach her, eyeing her hungrily like vultures towards a fresh carcass as they began circling her in a similar manner.

"I was wonderin' that myself, boss," hissed Rattlin' Ray as he slithered up around the chair to look directly into Jessica's eyes, which were now crying tears of fright as Jessica kept trying to convince herself that this was all just a horrible nightmare and she would wake up safe in her bed at home.

"Aw, looks like the little lady's scared of us, boys," taunted Ray in a tone of faux-pity as his cohorts chortled sadistically. "No need to worry, darlin'," the rattlesnake continued as he circled around Jessica's head, "we Rancid Riders know how to handle ourselves around the ladies. Matter of fact, you could even call us…lady killers," Ray finished with a hiss in the female raccoon's ear. In spite of the crippling fear that wrecked her body, Jessica couldn't help but giggle as the snake's forked tongue tickled the inside of her ear.

"Alright, alright, settle down gentlemen!" Weasen ordered. "There will be plenty of time to have fun with Miss Evans, but at the moment we need to get down to business. If you'll all join me up in my office, I'd be happy to explain my plan."

Nodding in agreement, Ted motioned for his gang to follow him, Gold-Tooth Tom, and Weasen up to the latter's office as Jessica remained tied to her chair, now crying tears of fright from how close the Riders were to her and desperately praying to God for someone to come to rescue her from the horrible place she was trapped in.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once the Riders entered the small building that served as their host's main office, they were impressed by what they saw. Weasen's office was a classy-looking, well-furnished room that had scarlet-painted walls, an expensive-looking rug spread across the floor, and a sparkling crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. On the left side of the room were a pair of windows that provided a good view of the cavern and had crimson-colored curtains hanging around them that went well with the room's coloring. On the other side of the room was a comfortable-looking sofa that was seated beneath a large map of Hindus Valley and the surrounding area that hung from the wall behind it. Lastly, on the far end of the room was a mahogany desk that had two chairs positioned in front of it and a third one behind it, and on the wall behind the desk there was a large painting of a slim, well-dressed male weasel that looked remarkably similar to Weasen, barring the fact that he wore a bowler hat and had a goatee surrounding the oily-looking smirk on his face.

"Well gentlemen, now that we're all present and accounted for, it's time to get to business," Weasen announced as Tom went behind his desk and fetched a bottle of wine and several wine glasses for their guests. Noticing that Ted was gazing deeply into the Blood Diamond once more, Weasen began, "Tell me Mister Woolen, I'm already aware of how many times you and your gang have tried to steal the Blood Diamond, but what do you know about the Blood Diamond itself?"

Glancing away from the diamond towards Weasen, Ted merely shrugged indifferently and answered, "Eh, what's to know about it? It's big, it's shiny, and it makes whoever owns it rich." Glancing around his host's fancy-looking office, the coyote added, "And I gotta say Weasen, this is one helluva hideout ya got here. Wasn't expectin' this from a fella who goes around swindlin' folks while doin' magic tricks, but I guess for some crooks, crime really does pay, and it looks like you've been paid well."

"Quite true, Mister Woolen, quite true," Weasen chuckled as Tom poured some wine into the glass he was holding. "Though in spite of my many…unlawful activities throughout my career, I prefer to consider myself a victim of an injustice that has haunted my family for generations. If anything, the real criminal here is the current mayor of Hindus Valley, Mayor William Evans. And the same could be said for just about every other no-account member of the Evans dynasty preceding him."

Ted was now intrigued, especially upon hearing Weasen's normally civil tone become one of venomous contempt when referencing the Evans family. Accepting a glass of wine from Gold-Tooth Tom, he asked, "The Evans family are crooks? What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it means, Mister Woolen, is that Hindus Valley was never founded by the Evans family. Its true origin lies within my family tree," Weasen began as he pointed to the painting of the weasel above his desk. "You see, back in the earliest days of Hindus Valley, my great-great-great grandfather Kenneth Wilson was one of the numerous settlers who decided to make the valley their home, and under his leadership, the settlers following him were able to begin construction on what is now the Valley's main town. However, when it came to deciding who would be the leader of Hindus Valley, Kenneth faced opposition from Thomas Evans, a fellow settler whose family frequently clashed with mine in regards to land to live and farm on, mines and rivers to prospect from, and so on. Thomas Evans wasn't going to stand by and let his hated rival assume leadership of the valley he felt entitled to lead, so he and several other settlers who supported him went to war against Kenneth and all who supported him. Eventually, my family was driven out of the valley and Kenneth was executed shortly after Thomas assumed leadership over the Hindus Valley. Shortly after that, the Blood Diamond made its debut to the public."

"…So what's that all mean?" Ted questioned after being captivated by Weasen's story. "The Blood Diamond's got somethin' to do with yerr ancestor's murder?"

"Why do you think it's called the Blood Diamond, Mister Woolen?"

At first confused, the coyote's expression slowly became one of realization as he began to piece the information Weasen gave him together. "Ya mean…"

"That's right," Weasen confirmed with a frown of contempt, "They used my grandfather's blood to create a symbol, a reminder of what my family lost. Not only did it become a trophy for the Evans clan, but also an icon for Hindus Valley. They dug up the largest diamond they could find, and used my grandfather's blood as a pool for the rock, eventually staining it long enough for it to become the Blood Diamond that you see today."

"…Damn," Ted reacted in bafflement. "So yer family got booted outta their home all those years ago by the Evans's. That's certainly a colossal kick in the ass. But what's any of that gotta do with me and my gang? What do you want with us?"

Weasen, despite his anger, remained calm and collective. "I want revenge, Mister Woolen. For generations, my family had to suffer from the humiliation of losing our valley. I want to make history repeat itself, only this time, the right way. I've heard of your and your gang's notoriety from your frequent rampages in Hindus Valley and how you single-handily wiped out nearly the whole town on one of your failed thefts of the Blood Diamond. You have strength, ferocity, and the Devil himself on your side, Ted. I admire that in an outlaw. What I want from you is simple: join me. Help me take back what is rightfully mine."

Pleased by the weasel's flattery but still not fully convinced, Ted asked, "What's yer plan?"

"Using the mayor's daughter as a bargaining chip will be Plan A: hold her as ransom in exchange for Hindus Valley."

"...And if that doesn't work?"

Weasen's grin widened. "Plan B, of course. I'll need you and your gang's help taking the valley by force."

"What's in it fer me?"

"You wanted the Blood Diamond, yes? Help me succeed, and it will be all yours."

"Why don't you want it? It's got yer grandpa's blood all over it, after all. Don't that make it some kinda heirloom to ya?"

"Please, all that rock is to me is a reminder of the worst day of my family's history, you can do whatever you want with it," Weasen replied indifferently. "Besides, once Hindus Valley is rightfully mine, I think I'll recreate the Blood Diamond by drowning it in Mayor Evans' blood!"

Blood-Red Ted smirked. "I gotta say, yer little proposition interests me Weasen. Guess that little armadillo wasn't pullin' my leg when he said you were persuasive."

"What can I say? All it takes is the right cards to play the game right." Weasen then proceeded to fill the glasses up once more. "More wine?"

"Please and thank you," Ted says, holding his glass out. "To partnership,"

"And to newly-found friendship." Weasen finishes, clinking their glasses together before drinking.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Weasen, Blood-Red Ted, or any of the Rancid Riders, a familiar trio had arrived outside the Flooded Mine to put their rescue mission into action. Gazing up at the colossal mesa that was the Flooded Mine, Tennessee dismounted from Dash and remarked, "So this is where Weasen's held up, eh? Looks pretty big. Think it's gonna be hard to find Jessica Evans in there?"

"Not really," Percy answered, now sporting a crossbow-like weapon on his right forearm and a small pouch on his belt that carried several small wooden darts. He got off his own horse, named Ricochet, and led him behind a nearby boulder so that nobody could see him. "Given how flooded this place is with water, Weasen's probably got her held up somewhere on the upper levels of the mine so she won't drown. Only question is, how do we get in there?"

"I take it goin' in through the main entrance wouldn't be the best idea?" Tennessee joked.

"Of course it wouldn't," Percy deadpanned, "If we did that, we might as well just walk in there with targets painted on our chests."

"Say boys?"

Tennessee and Percy turned to see Sheriff Henderson standing a few feet away from them, having dismounted from his horse, Musket, and was peering into a spyglass from the edge of a nearby cliff.

"I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I think I've found us a way into the mine."

That news brought a grin to Tennessee and Percy's face, and they began to walk over to the bloodhound with Tennessee saying, "Yer right, that is good news! But what's the bad news?"

"Look for yourself," the sheriff answered as he handed Tennessee the spyglass.

Before putting the spyglass over his eye, Tennessee took a good look at what laid before him and his friends. Before him was a small canyon that was flooded with water which had a large round dock that had several small tents scattered around it, and he could see at least three buffalo guards patrolling their "island" with lanterns shining lights in front of them and rifles ready to be fired. On the far end of the dock, Tennessee could see that there was a ramp that led to a heavy-looking metal door on the side of the mesa that he was certain blocked their entryway into the mine. As he put the sheriff's spyglass over his eye, he could see that near the start of the ramp was a crank that was locked down by three padlocks, and Tennessee was certain that crank was for opening the heavy door on the mesa. Lastly, the raccoon could see that there was a ramp in front of them that led down to the dock, but at the end of the ramp was a tall iron gate that prevented them from entering the dock unless the gate was unlocked from the inside.

"…Well, this is sure gonna be hard to get in," Tennessee remarked dumbly.

"Hard?" Percy asked sarcastically as he gazed through his own spyglass at what laid before them. "Seein' as how we've gotta get through a cast-iron gate, a makeshift island that's got God knows how many guards on it, and a heavy-ass door that can only be opened by a locked-down winch, I'd say this is almost impossible."

"That's right," added Sheriff Henderson, "almost impossible. All we gotta do is find a way to get that gate open and unlock that winch, and I'm guessin' the guards are carryin' the keys to open both."

Upon hearing this, a confident grin came to Tennessee's face as he said, "Well, lucky fer us, I happen to know a thing or two about pickin' pockets. You boys just sit back for now, I'll get that gate open fer us."

"First you gotta get onto that dock, though."

"Oh don't worry," smiled Tennessee as he noticed a pair of pointed rocks protruding from the water near the dock. "There's more than one way to get around a locked gate."

With that, Tennessee began quietly making his way down the ramp towards the gate. Once he reached the ramp's edge, he jumped off and performed a ninja spire jump from rock to rock until he was on the dock. Immediately he got to work on sneaking up behind the nearest buffalo, using the golden hook on his cane/gun to begin digging out the contents of the guard's back pocket. After digging out a few gold coins, Tennessee was pleased to find that the guard he was pickpocketing carried one of the four keys, and he slowly snuck away to avoid being detected.

From their hiding place, Percy and Sheriff Henderson watched in amazement as their friend quietly maneuvered his way through the maze of tents, picking the back pockets of the unsuspecting guards and ducking through the nearest tent whenever the light from the lanterns they carried got too close for comfort. Eventually Tennessee was able to obtain all four of the keys he needed, but then he realized that the still-patrolling guards would be undoubtedly unwilling to let him and his two cohorts enter the mine using their stolen keys.

"Better take these bastards out unless Percy and the sheriff wanna take a dirt nap," Tennessee thought to himself.

Immediately, Tennessee snuck up behind the nearest buffalo and pointed his gun at the guard's left butt cheek and pulled the trigger. As his victim jumped upward and screamed while clutching his posterior in pain, Tennessee threw his gun up and watched it twirl before it landed back in his hand, upon which he fired another bullet into the buffalo's skull as soon as he hit the ground. The gunshots alerted the other two guards and they quickly began making their way over towards the source of the commotion, but Tennessee was quick to hide himself within the nearest tent to avoid detection.

Soon after making short work of the remaining guards, Tennessee made his way back towards the main gate and use one of the keys he acquired to unlock it, allowing Percy and Sheriff Henderson to come inside.

"That was some fancy pickpocketing, Tennessee," Percy remarked in an impressed tone, "where'd ya learn how to pull that off?"

"Self-practice," Tennessee answered promptly, "now how's about we get that door open?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Sheriff Henderson.

As the three began walking over to the locked-down winch, the sound of a loudspeaker turning on was heard followed by the all-to-familiar voice of Weasen himself.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen!" Weasen announced through the loudspeaker. "I wish to remind all of you that all the entrances to the mine are to be kept under careful watch at all times! We can't afford to have any trespassers. And while you're at it, keep on the lookout! According to our hostage, she thinks some raccoon is going act like some knight in shining armor and break into our hideout to rescue her and the Blood Diamond! So if any of you see any raccoon on the premises that isn't our hostage, kill him on sight! On another note, Blood-Red Ted and the rest of the Rancid Riders have agreed to aid us on our operation for Hindus Valley, so make sure they feel right at home during this whole ordeal, or else! That is all, Weasen out."

The trio's stomachs dropped like rocks in horror of this revelation as Percy's eyes welled up with tears. It was bad enough that Blood Red Ted was on the loose again and he was back in command of his gang, but the knowledge that he had joined forces with Weasen made it worse. In spite of this they decided that rescuing Jessica was still their top priority, and they nodded resolutely to each other before heading to the winch, using the keys Tennessee had stolen to unlock it. Though it took the trio's combined strength to get the winch to turn, they were eventually able to get the door to the mine open.

Before Percy could make his way up the ramp to the mine's entrance, he felt himself being jerked back and he turned to see Sheriff Henderson grasping the back of his shirt collar with a stern frown.

"Whoa, slow down there, son. Just what do you think yer doin'?"

"W-what's it look like I'm doin'?" Percy asked, making it clear that he was shaken by the news of his parents' killers being free once more. "I'm helpin' you two find Miss Evans."

"No, yer not." Tennessee countered as he shook his head. "Look Percy, I appreciate that yer tryin' to help us out here, I do, but I'm not plannin' on lettin' ya risk yer life by comin' into the mine with us."

"He's right," agreed Sheriff Henderson, "it's dangerous enough for you to go in there with Weasen's goons on the lookout, but with the Rancid Riders bein' in there and all, ya might as well be signin' yer own death warrant by goin' inside."

"C'mon fellas, you know I can help ya here!" Protested Percy. "If that mine's got as many guards patrollin' it as we think it does, yer gonna need someone with great hearin' to know when to hide and when it's safe to move. Not to mention with those shootin' irons of yours, you're probably gonna attract a lot of unwanted attention with your gunshots echoin' through the mine. That's why I have this," he gestured towards the crossbow on his arm, "to make sure the guards go down quietly. Besides, I haven't forgotten how ya saved my little brother, Tennessee. So I think it's high time I return the favor and help ya save Miss Evans."

Blushing, Tennessee looked towards Sheriff Henderson, who still seemed reluctant about letting their younger comrade join them. After several seconds, the bloodhound sighed and said, "Fine, ya can come inside with us, Percy. But if ya get injured at all while yer in there, ya brought it on yerself when you insisted on comin' inside with us, understand?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Now let's go."

Frowning in determination, the trio made their way up the ramp and into the tunnel, where they were immediately consumed by darkness, though they could feel that they were standing on some mine tracks. Fortunately, Sheriff Henderson was able to make out a lantern sitting on a nearby crate and lit it before tilting his muzzle upwards and sniffing the air.

"I've got Jessica's scent. This way."

Tennessee and Percy obliged and began following the sheriff deeper into the mine, each of them feeling both determined to rescue Jessica Evans and afraid of the possibility of having to face the Rancid Riders. Soon growing tired of walking in silence, Tennessee turned towards Percy and decided to ask something he had been wondering about since their mission began.

"Say, Percy" he began while gazing at the weapon on the jackrabbit's arm, "what's the story behind that contraption you've got on yer arm?"

"Ya mean my crossbow?" Percy asked for clarification, at which the raccoon nodded. "Just a little somethin' I made in case I ever get into a fix and I've gotta protect myself."

"But why use that instead of a gun?"

Percy's expression became somber as he replied, "I…I haven't been a fan of guns ever since my parents got killed."

"Oh…Sorry I asked," Tennessee apologized, instantly feeling regretful for bringing up a bad memory for the jackrabbit.

"Anyway," Percy continued as he cleared his throat and tried to get back on topic, "this crossbow of mine lets me take out enemies without gettin' thrown off by the bang." He then reached down towards his waist and unbuttoned a small pouch that was hanging from his belt and pulled out a small wooden dart and loaded it into his crossbow. "All I gotta do is shoot one of these little beauties at the bad guys, and they're down for the count."

Tennessee glanced skeptically at the small bolt and remarked, "Well, unless yer fixin' to shoot down crows in a cornfield or barnyard rats, I don't think those little things are gonna be enough to bring someone down."

Percy only smirked and replied, "Then it's a good thing I made sure to have each of these darts laced with rattlesnake venom so the bad guys'll-"

"Shush!"

Percy and Tennessee instantly went silent at Sheriff Henderson's command, and they turned to see the dog hastily blowing the lantern's flame as another light slowly began to approach them. Gasping in alarm, the two younger mammals quickly took shelter behind some crates stacked on one side of the tunnel, pressing their backs against them as Sheriff Henderson ducked behind a nearby barrel on the opposite side of the tunnel.

With their breath held, the raccoon, jackrabbit, and bloodhound kept as silent as possible as a large buffalo trudged past them, eyes focused solely on whatever the light from his lantern shined on. Tennessee could only thank his lucky stars that the buffalo's peripheral vision seemed to be so poor. Suddenly, he felt a light tapping on his leg and he looked down to see Percy trying to tell him something.

"Watch this," the jackrabbit mouthed silently.

Before Tennessee could think, Percy lifted the arm his crossbow was mounted on and fired a dart at the buffalo, which landed on the back of his neck. Grunting in pain and cursing at the fresh pain at the back of his neck, the guard pulled out the dart and glared at it confusedly. Suddenly, the buffalo felt lightheaded and incredibly ill, and before he knew it he had fallen to the ground as his vision went dark.

Deciding not to stick around to see if the buffalo was truly dead, the group quickly went back to making their way through the tunnels, more determined than ever to find Jessica and the Blood Diamond and bring them home. Soon enough, Sheriff Henderson was able to pick up the familiar scent of his friend's daughter and led his companions to the end of the tunnel they were walking through.

"She's close," he remarked to Tennessee and Percy, "I can smell her."

Peering out from behind their hiding place, the trio was met with the sight of a large carven that was flooded with six feet of water, which came from a waterfall on the far left side of the cavern. Above the water was a large wooden platform that had several guards patrolling it and had several small bridges that led to a few smaller platforms scattered throughout the cavern. Tennessee took special notice of the mine carts that were stationed on some of the platforms, which he figured would make for a good means of escape in case things went south for them. On the upper level of the cavern, Tennessee could see a large, shack-like structure built into the cavern's wall, which he figured served as Weasen's office and was where the Blood Diamond was being kept.

"Fellas!" Percy whispered urgently and pointed downwards, "I see Jessica Evans down there!"

Looking towards where the jackrabbit was pointing, Tennessee and Sheriff Henderson could see the familiar form of Jessica Evans tied to a chair at the center of the platform below them between to stacks of wooden crates. Though he couldn't see Jessica's face due to her back being turned to him, the mere sight of her being tied up was enough to make Tennessee seethe with rage.

"We gotta get down there!" Tennessee declared resolutely. He then turned his head to see that the mine tracks he and his partners were walking on led to a narrow bridge, which had a narrow staircase built into it that led down to the main platform of the cavern.

"Fellas," Tennessee whispered to his cohorts, "I can see a way down to Jessica from here. Just follow me and keep quiet, if we get caught here, we're done for."

Once Percy and Sheriff Henderson nodded in conformation, Tennessee began quickly yet quietly leading them out onto the bridge towards the staircase, each of them careful to make as little noise as possible.  
Hurriedly descending the staircase, the trio then crossed a narrow catwalk at the bottom before stepping on the platform, taking note of the numerous crates and barrels scattered across the platform in case they would need a place to hide from the guards.

As the trio slowly and cautiously approached the tied-up Jessica Evans, Tennessee could hear the mayor's daughter crying, undoubtedly out of fear for her life and desperation for someone to save her. Smirking playfully to himself, Tennessee quietly snuck in front of Jessica as she had her head down so she couldn't see who was in front of her.

"Pardon me, little lady," Tennessee began in gruff tone before using the golden hook on his cane to tilt up Jessica's head by her chin. Fearfully, Jessica cracked her eyes open, and then they went wide with surprise as Tennessee finished with a smirk, "but I think it's time we got you outta here."

"…T-Tennessee?" Jessica asked, not sure if her mind was playing tricks on her, but once she saw her crush smile and nod in confirmation, her heart fluttered with joy and an elated smile came to her face as she gleefully shouted, "TENNESSEE!"

The next thing Jessica knew, her rescuer's gloved hand was slapped over her mouth as Tennessee frantically hushed her and whispered, "Not so loud! The last thing we want is fer anyone to hear us escapin'!"

"Sorry Tennessee," Jessica apologized once Tennessee removed his hand. An appreciative and relieved smile adorned her features as she continued, "But I just can't tell ya how glad I am that yer here! I just knew you'd come to save me!"

"Actually, I didn't come to save ya…we did."

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Jessica then heard someone clear their throat behind her, and upon turning her head to see who was behind her, she was greeted with the pleasant sight of two familiar faces.

"Percy? Sheriff? Yer here too?"

"What," smiled Percy, "ya think I wouldn't come all this way to help one of my best friends out?"

"And as long as I wear a badge, it's my job to make sure no harm comes ta anyone livin' in my valley," Sheriff Henderson added.

"Okay, now that we're all together, here's my plan," Tennessee began to explain to his cohorts, "You two are gonna get to work on gettin' Jessica outta those binds. I'm gonna try to sneak a look inside Weasen's office to see if the Blood Diamond's bein' kept in there. If I'm right, we're gonna skedaddle and come back later to try to get it back, right now bringin' Jessica home's our top job. Got it?"

Sheriff Henderson and Percy nodded in confirmation as the latter brandished a pocket knife to cut the ropes with. Satisfied, Tennessee turned around and walked towards the edge of the platform and onto a wire that ran from the platform to a stalagmite that rose up from the water below. Walking across the wire, he then spire jumped onto the stalagmite and then onto another nearby stalagmite before finally landing on a small outcropping that stuck out from the cavern wall. Tennessee looked up and was satisfied to see he was below the structure that served as Weasen's office. Pressing his back against the wall, Tennessee sidestepped up a narrow ledge that led to another small cliff, and from there he sidestepped up another ledge until he was below one of the windows of Weasen's office. He then crouched down in preparation before leaping upwards, using the hook on his gun to grab onto the window's stool. Pressing his feet against the building, Tennessee grasped the window stool and held his gun between his teeth and peered into the office. The raccoon was greeted to the sight of Weasen, Blood-Red Ted and the rest of the Rancid Riders chatting pleasantly with each other over wine, with the Blood Diamond being held by an intimidating-looking bovine who looked particularly tipsy given the way he staggered and laughed across the room drunkenly.

"Damn," Tennessee thought to himself with a frown, "Gettin' the Blood Diamond back's gonna be harder than I thought."

Meanwhile, Sheriff Henderson was working hard to cut Jessica loose from her binds. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done since cutting through the ropes with Percy's small pocket knife was taking far more time than the Sheriff had hoped for. After cutting through the ropes that bound the raccoon's feet together, the canine was working as fast as he could to sever the ropes that kept Jessica tied to the chair by her midsection.

"Say Sheriff, how much longer 'til those ropes are all cut?" Percy asked as he kept his crossbow raised, prepared to fire a dart at the drop of a hat.

"I'm halfway done. Though this'd take a lot less time if you'd broght a bigger knife with ya," Sheriff Henderson grumbled irritably in response. "Would it have killed ya to bring a bowie knife for this?"

Percy decided to ignore that question and went back to keeping a lookout while Jessica patiently yet anxiously continued to await being set free. As she waited, Jessica suddenly felt a small itch in her nose. Furrowing her brows, she tried scrunching her face to make it go away, but that did nothing as the itch began to grow into a tickle in her nose, which started to quiver uncontrollably. Jessica then realized what was going to happen.

"O-Oh no."

"Oh no?" Asked Percy as he and Sheriff Henderson glanced at her in concern. "Oh no what?"

"Ahh...I-I think…ahh…I'm…ah…ah…gonna sneeze!" Jessica fretted as she went cross-eyed and her breathing became more hitched.

Percy and Sheriff Henderson immediately looked at each other in panic before the latter began cutting the ropes at a much faster pace as the former rushed over to Jessica, stammering, "O-okay Jessica, just take it easy! Try not to think about sneezin' and maybe it'll go away!"

Unsurprisingly, the jackrabbit's advice was of no help to Jessica as her sneeze grew stronger by the second as her eyes fluttered uncontrollably and her muzzle scrunched up in preparation of what was to come.

"Ahh…Ahhh….AHHH…AHHH-!"

At the last second, Percy quickly held his pointer finger beneath Jessica's nose, which seemed to have the intended effect of halting the sneeze. A collective sigh of relief was shared between the dog, jackrabbit, and raccoon as a disaster was narrowly avoided. From his position, Tennessee sighed as well, grateful that his lady friend hadn't blown his cover.

"…Well," began Percy with an unsteady laugh, "that was certainly a close shave, am I right?"

Jessica was about to reply, but then the sneeze came back full force and this time, there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

"AH…AH…AH…AH-CHEW!"

Jessica's sneeze was cute and petite-sounding, but loud enough so that it echoed throughout the cavern. In a panic, Percy and Sheriff Henderson bolted in opposite directions to hide, with the canine ducking behind the nearest stack of crates while the rabbit leapt into nearby barrel and closed the lid, not caring that it was filled with gunpowder. Tennessee meanwhile let his hang loose as he retained his grip on the window's stool, just as one of the Rancid Riders, Boot Hill Bill, stuck his head out of the window to see what was occurring outside.

Tennessee dared not make a sound as the vulture above him surveyed the cavern, watching as a pair of buffalo approached Jessica to investigate the source of the commotion.

"There a problem out there, Bill?" Asked Blood-Red Ted from within the office. Bill said nothing in reply as he and the raccoon hanging below him watched the two guards approach their captive.

"Oh, s-sorry about that boys," Jessica said with a nervous laugh and tried to appear as if she was still tightly-bound to her chair. "This hideout is pretty dusty and dust tends ta make me sneeze."

The guards glared suspiciously at Jessica for several seconds before glancing at each other, then they both shrugged and began walking away in opposite directions.

Tennessee suppressed an exhale of relief to avoid detection from the bird above him, who finally answered, "Nothin' boss. Just our little guest gettin' the sniffles is all."

"Good. Thought it was a trespasser or something. And close that window, it's gettin' chilly in here."

Before Tennessee could think, Bill abruptly slid the window down to close it, unwittingly onto the poor raccoon's fingers. Letting out a pained yelp, Tennessee dropped down to the cliff below him and let his gun fall from his mouth, cursing in pain as he tried to shake the pain from his fingers. Observing this, Jessica giggled in amusement, despite the fact that Tennessee only narrowly avoided detection by one of her captors.

As Sheriff Henderson cautiously emerged from his hiding place and went back to cutting Jessica free, a new sound met the ears of the bloodhound and female raccoon, and they turned to see the barrel Percy had hidden in rocking back and forth. The barrel then fell over to its side, the lid coming off before the barrel rolled in front of Jessica and the Sheriff as the gunpowder stored inside spilled out, leaving a thick trail of gunpowder in front of Jessica and Sheriff Henderson. Once the barrel stopped rolling, Percy slowly crawled out of his hiding place and looked around before catching his two friends giving him half-lidded, unimpressed stares.

"…I'm not gonna say anythin' about what just happened, so let's just get back to business, okay?" Percy asked quickly with mild embarrassment.

Sheriff Henderson nodded wordlessly and went back to cutting Jessica's binds. As Percy walked back over to the two, the sound of approaching footsteps made them turn to see Tennessee making his way back over to them after climbing down from Weasen's office.

"Well, that sure was a close shave, wouldn't ya say?"

"Which one?" Percy asked while dusting the gunpowder off himself. "When Jessica sneezed or when Boot Hill Bill closed that window on yer fingers?"

"Sorry about that Tennessee," Jessica apologized, "I really did try to hold it in."

"Aw, don't be sorry Jessica, accidents happen," Tennessee smiled. "Least now I know yer as cute when yer sneezin' as you are when yer bein' tickled."

Jessica averted her gaze shyly, blushing in flattery at the compliment from her handsome rescuer.

"And there…we…go!" Sheriff Henderson declared as he finished cutting through the last of Jessica's restraints.

"Finally, I thought those ropes would never get cut," Percy commented as the sheriff handed his pocket knife back to him. As soon as Jessica stood up, she stepped towards Tennessee and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Blushing in surprise at the unexpected embrace, Tennessee slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around her waist, hugging her back.

"I knew you'd come for me!" Jessica whispered as tears of gratitude began to leak from her closed eyes.

Their hug was cut short as Percy cleared his throat, making the raccoons turn to look at him as he said, "Listen, I hate to break up yer cuddlin', but we'd better start hightailin' it outta here before someone sees us."

"Percy's Right," Sheriff Henderson agreed, "the last thing any of us want is fer us ta-"

**CHK-CHK**

The group immediately went silent with dread at unexpected sound of a firearm being cocked, and as they slowly turned around to find the source of the sound, they were greeted with the wholly unwelcome sight of Weasen standing before them wearing a smug smirk, Gold Tooth Tom and Blood Red Ted flanking him as they and the rest of the Rancid Riders had their weapons raised and menacing leers donning their features.

"…get caught" Sheriff Henderson finished weakly.

"Oh damn…" Percy whimpered as his ears fell limp at the sight of Blood Red Ted standing before him.

"So," Weasen began calmly as he rested both his hands on the top of his cane, "the fearless heroes have come to free the damsel in distress from her captors. A noble sentiment, but oh so predictable. Nevertheless, I'm impressed you've managed to find my hideout, gentlemen. If anything, I thought you'd still be out searching for wagon tracks by now."

Tennessee only glared and countered "Yeah well, seein' as how ya made off with Miss Jessica and the Blood Diamond and almost got innocent people blown up with that damn box trick of yers, I guess we owe it to ya fer givin' us some incentive."

"You're welcome," Weasen smiled with a tip of his hat. "Sadly, I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave with Miss Evans here since she's too important to my plan to be let free. So please be as kind as to relinquish her to us, otherwise have to let my associate here deal with you," he finished as he gestured towards Ted.

"Not that it matters though," Ted grinned maliciously. "Whether ya give up the little lady or not, we still get to…wait a minute…" The coyote paused as his nose picked up a familiar scent, sniffing the air a few times before turning his attention to the still terror-stricken Percy.

"Say," Ted began as a flash of recognition came to his face, "I remember you. Yer one of them kids of those Wilcox rabbits. Percy, right?" The jackrabbit's nod of fearful confirmation made Ted grin wider as he continued, "I thought so. I'd recognize that scent anywhere, along with the taste of freshly-killed jackrabbit. You must have a serious death wish ta show yer face to me, boy."

"B-believe me, Ted," Percy began shakily, "th-the last thing I'd ever want is ta get into any trouble with you and yer gang. A-and honestly yer the last person I'd expect to be here after seein' you and Wild Will get carted off to Iron Rock earlier today."

"Well, lucky fer me my gang was around ta make sure that convoy never reached the jail," Ted replied with a sneer. He then continued sarcastically, "Though I'm sorry ta say, we won't be seein' much of ol' Will anytime soon. What with him bein'…relieved of duty as ya might say, I'd think that the only good he is now is lunch fer buzzards."

"And…Warden Jones?"

"Most likely lyin' dead at the bottom of canyon," Ted answered coldly, "bein' thrown offa cliff tends ta do that ta people."

The Rancid Riders cackled viciously while Sheriff Henderson gaped in horror about what he had just heard.

"Sarah…" he muttered in worry.

"Though ta tell ya the truth," Ted continued casually, "throwin' folks off cliffs ain't exactly my first option when it comes ta killin'. If anythin' I prefer fer my victims ta go out with a-"

**BANG!**

Percy yelped in fright as Ted shot at the ground in front of the former, making him duck behind Sheriff Henderson as Jessica screamed and bury her face in Tennessee's chest while the Rancid Riders howled in sadistic laughter. As this was happening, Tennessee noticed Eight-armed Enrique holding something in his hands, and as he narrowed his yes to get a better look, the raccoon realized that it was the Blood Diamond itself.

"Motherfuckin' psychopath…" Percy muttered to himself.

"That was just a warning shot, boy." Ted snarled. "My next one won't be so forgiving..."

"Alright, that's enough for now Ted," Weasen declared as the laughter died down. "Now it's decision time, Tennessee. You can either hand over Miss Evans willingly or we can take her from you by force. The choice is yours."

"Not that it makes a difference," remarked Lou as he pulled a cigarette out and stuck it in his mouth. "Whatever choice you make ain't gonna…aw dammit."

"What?" Tom asked in confusion upon seeing Lou check all of his pockets.

"I'm outta matches. Anyone got a light on em'?

Quickly glancing down at the gunpowder that laid between his group and their foes, an idea came to Tennessee as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a match.

"Sure, I've got one for ya, big guy," Tennessee smirked.

"Ya do? Well, thanks fer that ringtail," Lou smiled appreciatively as he took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. "Almost makes me feel bad fer havin' ta kill ya."

As this was happening, Tom glanced down and noticed the gunpowder that was scattered across the floor and looked back up to see that Tennessee was holding the lit match out for Lou to light his cigarette with. A sense of dread instantly washed over the armadillo as he instantly realized what Tennessee was doing just as Lou stuck out his cigarette to be lit.

"No, wait Lou! It's a-"

"Oops!"

With a devious grin, Tennessee released his grip on the lit match and jumped back, just as the flame connected with the gunpowder on the floor. It ignited, and an explosion erupted in front of the villains that made them stumble back in alarm and caused Enrique to throw the Blood Diamond upwards in alarm. The gem sailed through the air until Tennessee used the hook on his gun to catch it. Smirking as he handed the diamond to Sheriff Henderson, he taunted, "Sorry fellas, but that's what happens when yer not careful with gunpowder!"

Weasen snarled in anger as Tennessee took hold of Jessica's hand and began running back the way they entered the cavern. "Don't just stand there gawking you dolts!" Weasen shouted at anyone who could hear him. "Make sure they don't escape!"

Not wanting to displease their boss, Tom, the Rancid Riders, and any other guard that was in the cavern obliged and began firing at the retreating group with reckless abandon, though Tennessee's group made sure to weave and dodge while firing back at their attackers.

With a growl, Ted glanced upward and noticed a large stalactite hanging from the cavern ceiling that was rigged with some sticks of dynamite. Aiming his gun at the explosives, Ted fired and made them go off, causing the stalactite to detach from the ceiling and plummet downwards. Despite being far enough away to avoid getting crushed, Tennessee and his friends knew they were in trouble when the stalactite crashed through the catwalk they were going to cross, cutting off their main escape route.

"Goddammit!" Percy shouted in dismay as he fired a dart at a horned lizard charging towards him. "How the hell do we get outta here now?!"

Quickly glancing around, Tennessee noticed that there were two other catwalks on his left and his right. Each catwalk led to a set of mine cart rails that led to different parts of the mine, but only the rails on the left had a mine cart stationed on them.

"We're gonna have to split up!" Tennessee declared. "Sheriff, you and Percy take the Blood Diamond and use that cart over there to hitch a ride outta here! Jessica, yer with me!"

Nodding in agreement, Sheriff Henderson and Percy made a beeline towards the mine cart, the minecart held safely within the former's arms, while Tennessee led Jessica over to the other set of rails. Once they got there, Jessica looked distressed that there was nothing they could use to escape their pursuers.

"No mine cart!" Jessica fretted and turned to Tennessee. "How are we gonna get away now?!"

Tennessee merely smirked and adjusted his hat before answering deviously, "who needs a mine cart when you've got me?"

Before she could inquire what he meant, Jessica cried out in surprise when Tennessee hoisted her into his arms bridal style. He then jumped up and performed a spin in midair before landing on one of the rails, quickly sliding into the tunnel before them as Jessica's cries of alarm echoed throughout the place.

"That ring-tailed vermin!" Cursed Weasen as he, Tom, and the Rancid Riders rushed over to where Tennessee once stood. "He's just signed his death warrant for meddling in our affairs!"

He then turned to face all of his nearby henchmen, barking out, "Listen here, you depraved cutthroats! That accursed raccoon and his friends have just absconded with both of our bargaining chips! Under absolutely no circumstances are they to escape this mine alive!"

"Oh, you can bet they won't," added Ted with a sadistic grin as he loaded his gun. Tom sent the coyote a confused glance as he asked, "you want to help us stop them from escaping? I thought you were only going to work with us if you had the Blood Diamond?"

"An' miss out on a chase like this? Not on yer life, Gold-Tooth," Ted replied. He then turned back to his men before shouting, "Alright boys, you all heard the weasel! Those bastards are off with our meal ticket and we ain't gonna let 'em leave this place alive! Load up yer shootin' irons fellas, 'cause it's huntin' time!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Yer free ta open yer eyes now, ya know."

Jessica, her eyes shut tight in fear and arms wrapped around her savior's neck, cracked an eye open at Tennessee's suggestion. A second later, both her eyes went wide with amazement as she saw that Tennessee, still carrying her bridal-style, was sliding down one of the rails of the set of mine cart tracks below them, carrying both raccoons through the tunnel at a fast pace.

"W-what the?!" Jessica stammered in amazement. "H-how are you doin' this?!"

"Self-practice!" Tennessee answered cheekily. "Really comes in handy when ya gotta get away fast and ya don't have a horse around!"

Before Jessica could respond, she let out a surprised yelp as Tennessee hopped onto the next rail over once he saw that the one he was riding was cut off by a fallen stalactite. Noticing Jessica's bewildered facial expression he asked, "This ain't botherin' ya, is it Jessica?"

Despite her shock at her current situation, the longer Tennessee glided down the mine track at his current speed, Jessica found her previous shock changing into delight as a grin began to spread across her face.

"Say," Jessica began as she began to enjoy the feeling of the wind against her face, "this is kinda fun!"

"You better believe it is!" Tennessee chuckled back. "This is why I love goin' inta mines like this! With so many of these tracks around, it's almost impossible fer me ta-"

**BANG!**

Jessica yelped in fright as a bullet whizzed past her head, making her tighten her grip on Tennessee in terror. Turning around, the male raccoon gasped at the sight of Weasen and Gold-Tooth Tom pursuing them on a handcar, the former wielding a pistol that was aimed at the raccoons while Tom kept pumping the car's arm as best he could to keep up with their chasees.

"I honestly hoped it wouldn't come to this, Tennessee!" Weasen shouted. "But alas, your refusal to cooperate and stay out of my business has made you too big a problem for me to let you live! You and those nitwit friends of yours will not leave this mine alive!"

"Don't count on it, asshole!" Tennessee countered before firing back at his pursuers.

Grunting angrily and shielding himself with his cape as bullets whizzed past him, Weasen continued to fire at Tennessee, but was unable to hit his target as the raccoon kept jumping from rail to rail to dodge as the track kept making twists and turns.

"Tennessee! Jessica!"

The raccoons glanced up to their left to see a familiar jackrabbit and bloodhound riding along a set of tracks above them in the mine cart they had commandeered, both looking anxious as they gazed at their friends.

"Don't suppose you could give us hand here?!" Shouted Percy urgently.

"We're a little deep in shit ourselves right now, Percy!"

"Whatever trouble it is yer in, our problem's bigger!"

Before he could respond, the sound of a loud train whistle made Tennessee and Jessica turn to see where it came from, and their eyes went wide upon seeing Sheriff Henderson and Percy being pursued by a large, jet-black train engine that had been commandeered by the Rancid Riders. The feared outlaws were hanging from different parts of the locomotive, cackling maniacally as they fired their weapons at the small mine cart.

"YEE-HA!" Ted hollered as he stood on the locomotive's roof. "This is more fun than blowin' up dams and downin' whoever's below 'em!" He then lifted his gun and fired at Percy, the bullet hitting the jackrabbit in his right ear and making him scream in pain at the newly-made notch in his ear.

Firing back at their pursuers with his own pistol, Sheriff Henderson shouted at Tennessee and Jessica, "You two just worry about gettin' out of here! We'll be fine on our own!"

Nodding in agreement, Tennessee turned his attention back on the mine track as his friends and the Riders vanished into another part of the mine. Glancing to see their own pursuers, Jessica gasped as she saw Weasen raise his cane and fire a bolt of lightning from the crystal ball handle.

"Tennessee, jump!"

Not bothering to ask why, Tennessee leapt onto the other rail as the lightning bolt whizzed past them.

"You can't run forever, raccoon!" Weasen ranted. "I will have that girl back!"

"Keep dreamin', jackass!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Percy grit his teeth, biting back a new string of swears as he knelt down in the mine cart and clutched his wounded ear, setting the Blood Diamond aside as he did so.

"If yer done Percy, I'd love some help in gettin' away from these bastards!" Sheriff Henderson snapped as he kept firing at the locomotive behind them.

Fighting to ignore his pain, Percy stood up to see where their mine cart was going. Fortunately for them, the track ahead had two different routes: one that kept going straight, and the diverging track that led upwards onto a higher path.

"Sheriff!" Percy exclaimed upon seeing a pontential escape route, "lean the cart to the left!"

"What?!"

"There's a fork in the track ahead of us! If we lean the cart enough to the left, we can get on the other track and maybe loose these bastards!"

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Sheriff Henderson shouted before throwing all of his weight to the left side of the cart. Percy followed in suit and as he hoped, the cart tilted to the left and they were soon on the other track as the Rancid Riders cursed furiously at their fleeing prey.

"I think we lost them!" Announced Percy in relief.

"Are ya sure?"

**BANG!**

The sound of a gunshot made the duo turn to see that they were now being chased by another mine cart that was carrying a trio of rats who had their pistols aimed squarely at them.

"Never mind."

Groaning in exasperation, the sheriff tried to fire at their new pursuers but was dismayed to find he had run out of bullets. Acting quickly, Percy raised his arm and fired a bolt from his crossbow that struck one of the rats in the eye and made him screech in pain. Meanwhile, Sheriff Henderson ducked down to see if anything in their cart could help them, noticing some dynamite sticks of dynamite on the cart's floor. He grasped one of them and fished a match out of his pocket, quickly glancing around to see their cart and the rats were crossing a worn-down wooden bridge. Hurriedly, the sheriff lit the dynamite and waited a few seconds until the fuse was short enough before standing up and throwing it down into the bridge. As he had hoped, the dynamite exploded and made the bridge start to collapse. While the cart carrying the sheriff and Percy made it to the other side of the bridge safely, the rats weren't as lucky as the bridge crumbled beneath them and they fell to their deaths.

"Halleluiah!" Percy exclaimed in relief as their cart went onto another track. "Looks like lady luck's finally decided to cut us a break!"

No sooner had the jackrabbit spoken than the familiar and unwelcome sound of a train whistle made the duo turn to see the Rancid Riders' locomotive thundering towards them from a dark tunnel, the outlaws themselves looking all too eager to shed the blood of their prey.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Percy ranted.

Catching sight of their targets, Blood Red Ted hollered, "We got 'em now boys! Keep on shovelin' that coal, Enrique, I'm movin' in for the kill!"

The Hispanic did as he was ordered while Ted began making his way to the front of the locomotive, adrenaline and bloodlust pumping through his body as he made his way in front of the engine's smokestack. Once the locomotive was close enough, Ted leapt forward and landed on the edge the mine cart, making Percy yelp in fright and press his body against the opposite end of the cart as the sheriff stood before Ted, willing to protect his younger friend however he could.

"Nowhere left to run, fellas! Yer time has come!" Ted snarled with a maniacal leer as he readied his gun and aimed it at the dog and terrified jackrabbit. "Ya gave us one helluva time in chasin' after ya, but you've already signed yer death warrants by takin' our Blood Diamond! But don't you two worry! Least this way, you'll get an early and permanent retirement Sheriff! And you'll be joinin' yer ma and pa soon enough, Percy! Hell, once yer dead, I might just head back to Hindus Valley an' pay a visit ta that grandpa and lil' brother of yours! THEN YOU'LL ALL GET TA BE DEAD TOGETHER!"

"Boss!"

Ted whipped his head around to see Quickshot Vince pointing ahead of them with a look of pure fright that was shared by the rest of Ted's gang. The coyote, along with the sheriff and Percy, turned to see where Vince was pointing and gasped in alarm, as they saw that the track they were on had given out at the edge of a chasm. In spite of his alarm, an idea came to Sheriff Henderson as he threw his weight towards the back of the cart and made it perform a wheelie. This caused Ted to lose his balance and fall backwards, though he was close enough to the locomotive to land on its cattle catcher and not fall onto the railway.

"The brakes! Hit the brakes!"

Longhorn Lou, not wishing to die or displease his boss (which would be just as bad as dying), immediately pulled the lever to apply the brakes, making sparks fly from the wheels as the locomotive began slowing down. Since the mine cart had no such braking mechanism, there was nothing the two mammals riding in it could do to stop it from barreling forward and flying off the broken track.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

The duo clung onto each other for dear life as they sailed over the chasm, though as luck would have it, they were able to land on another track on the other side and continue forward. The same could not be said for the locomotive, which was too heavy and not moving fast enough to make the jump, so the Rancid Riders were helpless when it carried them over the edge and plunged down into the water below.

The sound of a loud splash felt like a godsend to Percy, who practically melted onto the cart's floor with relief. "Phew!" he remarked with a smile. "Finally! I thought we'd never get rid of those assholes!"

"Don't get too comfortable yet, kid." Sheriff Henderson told him. "We still gotta get outta this mine with the Blood Diamond and make sure my new deputy and Miss Evans are okay."

Seeing the lawman's point, Percy stood up after making sure the Blood Diamond was safe and took a look at their surroundings.

"Now that you mention it, I wonder if Tennessee and Jessica have already made it out of the mine. I sure hope they're holdin' up alright."

* * *

 

"Is there any way to get out of this god-forsaken mine?!"

Tennessee said nothing, yet he shared Jessica's exasperation with how long it was taking them to find a way out of the Flooded Mine. Although they had managed to shake off Weasen and Gold Tooth Tom a couple minutes prior, they still had to find a way out of the mine itself, which was easier said than done since the mine was much larger on the inside. On the plus side, losing their pursuers was enough to calm Jessica's nerves and make her remember how much fun she was having from Tennessee carrying her as he slid down the railway.

"Tennessee! Jessica! Down here!"

The two raccoons looked down to their left from their track to see a familiar dog and jackrabbit grinning up at them from the mine cart they had commandeered.

"There's enough room in here fer two more!" Sheriff Henderson announced. "Ya wanna join us?"

"That's the best offer I had all day! Get ready Jessica!"

Once the she-raccoon gave her nod of approval, Tennessee jumped off the rail he was riding and allowed himself and Jessica to fall into the mine cart that carried their friends. Though briefly dazed by their landing, the raccoons were quickly embraced in a hug by an all-too relieved Percy, and it wasn't long before they were hugging him in return.

Despite the heartwarming sight before him, Sheriff Henderson cleared his throat, announcing, "Don't start celebratin' yet, you three. We still gotta get outta this mine."

"Aw, c'mon Sheriff," scoffed Percy. "We've gotten this far, haven't we? You and I saw the Riders fall into that pit, an' I don't see Weasen or that tubby armadillo that was with him! I've got a feelin' that from this point forward, it's nothin' but smooth sailin'!"

**ZAP!**

The quartet of mammals screamed in alarm when a blast of electricity struck the back of their cart, and they looked back the track behind him to see Weasen and Gold-Tooth Tom approaching them on their handcar. Weasen, who had fired the blast from his cane's handle, looked as though he had completely run out of patience as his face twisted into a livid snarl and gripped his cane tightly in his gloved hand, eager for the chase to end. Tom also seemed ready to end the pursuit, but this mostly appeared due to how exhausted he was from having to do most of the pumping for the handcar, which left his clothes damp with sweat.

"…Are you fuckin' shittin' me now?!" Percy screamed towards the sky as Sheriff Henderson and Tennessee facepalmed and Jessica ducked down into the cart.

"This is your final warning, boys!" Hollered Weasen as Tom kept pumping the handcar. "Relinquish the Blood Diamond and the girl and I promise your deaths will be swift and painless! This the best offer you have at this time, so you'd better decide soon before it's off the table!"

Tennessee merely raised his middle finger at him, further infuriating the weasel and making him spew a string of profanities, though he was silenced when Percy fired a bolt from his crossbow as a warning shot. Ducking into the cart, Tennessee popped the cylinder of his gun open to see how many shots he had left.

"Dammit!" Frowned Tennessee. "Only three bullets left!"

"Then ya'd better make 'em count!" Percy said as he fired another bolt at their pursuers. Realizing the wooden projectiles weren't as fast as bullets, Weasen knocked the bolt away with his cane before turning to glare at his armadillo henchman.

"You know Thomas, if you wouldn't mind going a bit faster, we could capture them and finally be done with this asinine chase!

"Then…maybe…we should…trade…places!" Panted Tom as he kept on pumping the cart forward.

As their chasers were arguing, Tennessee looked forward and saw that there was a fork in the track ahead of them that went into opposite directions. To the raccoon's pleasure, he could see that the left route had sunlight shining from it, making him realize it was their best bet of escaping the mine.

Putting the cylinder back in its place, Tennessee aimed his gun at a lever that controlled which route the carts would take and fired, making the lever move forward and shift the blades connected to it to the left. As soon as their cart was on the track Tennessee wanted, he fired another bullet at the lever to make the blades switch to the right, which did not please Weasen as his and Tom's handcar veered in the opposite direction.

"Sunlight! Guys, I see sunlight! We're finally gonna get outta here!"

Percy wasn't wrong, as Tennessee could see that there was light at the end of the tunnel they were coasting through, and for the first time since the chase started, the group felt their hopes soar like eagles in the sky. However, as they continued along the mine cart collided with a thick wooden board that stretched from one wall of the tunnel to the other. The collision made the board break and caused the cart to start slowing down, though the animals riding in it were more confused about what they had struck. Pulling a piece of the broken board up to inspect it, Sheriff Henderson saw the wood he held had the word DANGER printed on it in large red letters.

"Danger?" he asked to nobody in particular. "Danger of what?"

The canine would soon get his answer once the mine cart finally came to a stop just as they exited the tunnel. Though briefly blinded by the sunlight after their time spent in the mine, the group was able to adjust their vision to see that they had emerged from the mine into a canyon, and the tunnel they had gone through was built into one of the canyon walls. Looking to his left, Tennessee could see a large yet rickety-looking wooden dam, and he recalled what Rudy and Percy told him about the Flooded Mine's origins, specifically about the dam that was built that led to numerous deaths by drowning.

Turning forward, the raccoon could see an entrance to another tunnel on the other side of the canyon, but since the track they were on didn't lead to that entrance, it was hard to say how they would get there.

What the group did see though, with great discomfort and worry, was that the track they were on led down a hill into the canyon, where it seemed to break off once curving upward at the hill's base. But what got them most concerned was that there was a grove of painful-looking cacti at the bottom of the canyon.

"Well…" Percy began as he nervously glanced at what laid below them, "Now we know what that sign was for."

"There, uh…there sure are a lotta cactuses down there." Gulped Jessica uncomfortably. "Maybe we should find another way down."

"Faster!"

Sheriff Henderson's ears perked at Weasen's voice echoing from within the mine. "There's no time fer that!" He declared "We've gotta find a way down before Weasen catches up to us!"

Quickly looking around, Tennessee noticed that there was a metal cable that ran above them across the canyon and ended near the entrance on the other side of the canyon. A risky idea came to his mind as he turned to his friends and said, "I've got a plan, but I need you all to trust me. Can you all do that?"

They quickly nodded, and Tennessee hurriedly explained his plan to his comrades. Honestly, none of them were enthused about what the raccoon was suggesting, but between the plan and the chance of Weasen catching them, they readily chose the former.

As soon as everyone was ready, Tennessee threw his weight to the front of the cart, making it move forward until it began speeding down the hill. As it went faster and faster, Tennessee stood on the edge of the cart and clutched Jessica's hand as tightly as he could. In turn, the mayor's daughter linked her arm tightly with Sheriff Henderson's while he did the same with Percy, who clutched the Blood Diamond in his free arm.

"I swear to God Tennessee, if your plan gets us killed, I'm gonna stick my lucky foot up yer ass in the afterlife!" The Jackrabbit thought to himself as the cart rushed up towards the end of the track.

Time seemed to slow down for the group as their cart literally flew off the rails, none of them daring to look down at what laid beneath them. Once the cart was high enough, Tennessee jumped, dragging his friends into the air with him as he held his gun by the barrel and stretched his arm as far as he could.

Fortune was on the raccoon's side as he managed to loop the golden hook of his firearm around the cable, and it wasn't long before two raccoons, bloodhound, and jackrabbit were ziplining down towards the other end of the canyon, the three Hindus Valley residents screaming all the way.

The short ride over the canyon ended with the group ungracefully landing near the opening of the other entrance. Shakily sitting up, the quartet glanced at one another, stunned about what they had just experienced.

"We made it…" Percy whispered as a smile made his way onto his face. "I don't believe it! We made it!"

"Thank God!" Jessica sighed as Tennessee helped her to her feet. "I don't know about any of you boys, but I think I've had just enough crazy chases through mines for one lifetime."

"I'll say," grunted Sheriff Henderson. "I'll never be able to look at a mine cart again after this day. But I suppose we should give credit to Deputy Cooper for his little plan, batshit insane as it was."

"MOTHER OF SHIT! THE BRAKE! PULL THE BRAKE, TOM!"

The foursome turned their heads to see Weasen and Gold Tooth Tom speeding down the hill towards the cactus grove, the armadillo pulling the brake lever on their handcar to make it lose speed. Sparks flied from the wheels as the handcar came to a stop just shy of where the track ended, much to Tom and Weasen's relief and the disappointment of the animals they had been chasing.

"Well, that was certainly a close shave, wasn't it?" Weasen asked a still- panting Tom.

Sadly for Weasen, fate proved to have a twisted sense of humor when a mine cart emerged from the tunnel behind them carrying a pair of horned lizard henchman. Seeing what laid before them made the reptiles panic and climb out of the back of the cart, which caused it to move forward and start speeding down the hill. Weasen and Tom could only watch as the cart grew closer, both of them knowing what was coming for them.

"Oh fuck," Weasen deadpanned.

The cart collided with the handcar, sending it and its riders flying off the rails and into the cactus grove below, though Tom was able to curl up into his shell before landing in the spiky plants, sparing himself a very painful landing. Weasen however had no such protection as he landed headfirst into the grove.

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Weasen leapt upwards out of the grove, clutching his backside as he screamed in pain from the cactus needles piercing his skin. Tennessee's group burst out laughing at this, all too pleased to see the fiend who caused them so much grief throughout the day finally getting some comeuppance. It wasn't long before the weasel stumbled out of the cactus patch, grimacing in pain and outrage of his humiliation. Seconds later, Gold-Tooth Tom emerged in suit, curling out of his shell and in much better shape than his boss since his armor let him roll out of the cacti unscathed.

"Well, that was just fantastic," Tom grumbled irritably as he dusted the needles off his body. As he ran a hand over his head, he realized he was missing something. "Oh dammit, my hat is still in there!"

"Fuck your hat!" Weasen snapped lividly as he glared up at the raccoon who had caused his humiliation. "We can't let our bargaining chips escape!"

"Say Weasen!" Laughed Tennessee down at his pursuer. "I love that look for ya! Maybe instead of goin' around doin' magic tricks, ya could show yerself off at the world's ugliest pincushion!"

"You meddlesome, motherfucking, ring-tailed miscreant!" Roared Weasen as his chasees continued to laugh. "You've meddled my affairs for the first and last time! Why do you even run?! Why not come down here and face me like a man?! At least prove to me that you can use that gun of yours!"

As the group's laughter began dying down, a new sound alerted everyone to a boarded up tunnel which someone was attempting to escape from. Seconds later, Iron-Horn Lou burst out of the tunnel horns-first, snorting heavily as his cohorts followed him outside. The sight of his parents' killers, who were sopping wet and downright livid, made Percy's face fall in dread as he cried, "Oh crap, it's the Riders! We've gotta get the hell outta here now!"

Tennessee however didn't hear him as he popped open the cylinder of his gun, seeing that he still had one bullet left. He then noticed that there was an open box full of dynamite sticks on the ground near him before glancing back at the worn-out-looking dam. Finally, he saw that there was an empty barrel a couple feet away from him that had the lid leaning against it.

An idea came to the raccoon as a smirk of inspiration spread across his face before he reached down and picked up a stick of dynamite.

"Tennessee, what are ya standin' around for?! We've gotta get movin' now!"

Looking to see that his friends had already gone further into the tunnel, Tennessee responded, "Actually Percy, you three go on ahead, I'm gonna try holdin' them off for ya!"

"What?! But what about-"

"Look, don't worry about me!" He interrupted as he placed the dynamite stick in his gun holster. "What's most important is Jessica and the Blood Diamond gettin' back ta Hindus Valley! I promise I'll see ya back there!"

Not waiting to see the reactions of his comrades, Tennessee walked over to the cliff's edge and announced, "Ya know what, Weasen? Yer Right! Maybe it is time I come and face ya like a man! I'll be down there with ya in no time!"

Before anyone could think, Tennessee pushed the empty barrel onto its side before kicking it onto a steep hill next to the cliff he stood on, watching it roll down into the canyon below him. He then jumped onto the hill and slid down as well, using his gun's golden hook to slow his fall. Upon reaching the bottom of the hill, he leapt upwards and did a midair flip before landing on his feet. Getting his bearings, Tennessee could see a smirking Weasen and an impressed Gold-Tooth Tom standing several feet in front of him while the Rancid Riders stood off to his left, weapons raised and ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"So ya finally decided ta face us like a man, eh Cooper?" Blood Red Ted began with a malevolent grin. "Not sure if that makes ya brave or just plain-ass stupid, but I appreciate ya makin' it easier fer us ta kill ya. Kinda a pity though, ya sure gave us a helluva time chasin' ya down, but I suppose makin' us work extra hard to put a bullet in ya will make it all the more satisfyin' to kill ya."

"Well, what can I say?" Tennessee remarked with a friendly smile. "Tennessee Kid Cooper's not an easy man to bring down. I've pissed off quite a lotta people in my time, you all are just the newest names on a long-ass list."

"Well, sadly for you, you won't be able to live to put any more names on that list." Weasen declared smugly. "It's good that you decided to face us like a man rather than run away like a boy, but as you can see, you are both outgunned and outnumbered. So I ask you, Mister Cooper: before you're sent into the next world, do you have any last requests?"

Despite seeing that he had numerous firearms pointed at him when he only had one bullet left in his gun, a sly smirk stretched across Tennessee's lips.

"Well, now that ya mention it," answered Tennessee slowly, "all that chasin' around in the mine's made me a little thirsty. Anyone else feelin' parched?"

Weasen raised a confused eyebrow at the question, Tom gave an uncertain shrug, and the Riders could only look at each other in confusion.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I could go fer some water," the raccoon continued as he slowly reached for his holster. "And fortunately, I know just where to get some, AND PLENTY OF IT!"

In the blink of an eye, Tennessee seized the dynamite stick and threw it into the air with all his might. His foes could only watch as it sailed over Weasen and Tom's heads and get closer and closer to the old dam above them. Once it was close enough, Tennessee aimed his gun and fired his final bullet, which struck the dynamite stick and caused it to explode. The force of the explosion combined with the dam's old age led to just what Tennessee had hoped for as the dam began to crack and crumble, getting closer to burst by the second.

Taking advantage of his aggressors gaping in horror, Tennessee dashed back over to the barrel and stood it upright, taunting, "Sorry about that fellas! Sure hope ya'll know how ta swim!"

The dam finally burst, a colossal wave of water coming down as Tennessee hopped into the barrel and crouched down inside. Snapping out of his stupor, Ted turned towards his gang and screamed, "Run for it boys! Back in the tunnel!"

While the Rancid Riders rushed back into the tunnel they had emerged from, Tom hastily curled into his shell to avoid the watery onslaught that approached him. Weasen, who was nowhere near the tunnel and had nothing to protect himself with, could only stand as the wave rushed closer and closer and screamed, "THAT MOTHERFU-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as the wave struck him full force, washing him and everything and everyone at the bottom of the canyon away in a high-speed current, the canyon flooding with water for the first time in years since the establishment of the Flooded Fine.

* * *

 

Sometime later, a couple of miles down the canyon, a sopping wet, badly injured, and fuming Weasen managed to pull himself out of the river by grabbing onto a nearby log, heaving himself back onto dry land and collapsing to his knees in exhaustion and frustration. Tom, who had uncurled himself and was floating on his shell with his recovered hat laid on his chest, followed his boss's lead and made his way back onto dry land after climbing onto the same log.

"Well, that was a highly unfortunate turn of events," He commented as he dusted himself off. A pleased smirk then came to his face as he inspected his hat and remarked, "But at least I have my hat back, so there's some consolation here."

Weasen said nothing as he remained on his knees, trembling in rage as he thought of the interlopers who put him in his current situation, specifically the smug, devil-may-care raccoon that escaped with both his bargaining chips, made him fall into a cactus patch, and nearly got him drowned.

"You boys have a nice swim?"

The weasel and armadillo looked to see the Rancid Riders mounted on their horses in front of them, Ted's expression unreadable as he dismounted and walked over to the duo. Tom immediately became anxious as he recalled they had lost the diamond they had promised the Riders in exchange for their services.

"N-now, Ted," Tom began nervously as the coyote stopped before him, "I'll be the first to admit that losing the Blood Diamond was a major misstep in our plan, but I can promise you that-"

Tom ceased his fearful rambling when Ted let out a good-natured chuckle, a smile gracing is lips as he said, "Ya know what? Don't you worry 'bout that, shortstuff. Even if the Blood Diamond's gone now, we can still steal it back later now that we know it's goin' back ta Hindus Valley."

"Y-you mean you're not upset that they escaped with the diamond?"

"Nah, I've enjoyed myself too much today with that chase in the mine ta stay mad at ya. I oghtta give ya'll credit fer givin' me a new set of targets ta go after. So me and my gang are still in, but we want more than just the Blood Diamond now."

"What is it that you want?" Asked Weasen as he got to his feet.

"First, I want the Blood Daimond. Second, if this little takeover of Hindus Valley yer planin' works out, I want us ta be allowed ta do whatever the hell we want once yer in charge. And lastly…"

Weasen and Tom leaned forward as a grin of bloodlust stretched across Ted's face.

"If I get the chance, I wanna be the one ta finish off both Tennessee Kid Cooper and Percy Wilcox."


	5. Death of a Lawman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month with no sign of Weasen or the Rancid Riders, the citizens Hindus Valley begin to feel safe. Unfortunately, not everything is as it seems.

Tennessee wasn’t usually one to admit he was wrong, but even he had to admit that sometimes, he didn’t always think his plans through.

This was what went through his mind as he drifted through the now-flooded canyon in his barrel, keeping his eyes peeled for something he could latch his gun onto so he could pull himself to shore. Unfortunately for Tennessee, he was floating in the middle of the river well away from any rocks or logs he could grab to get back on dry land. As safe as he knew he was at the time compared to what he was trying to flee from earlier, Tennessee was hoping to get out of the water soon so he wouldn’t have to worry about the risk of encountering heavy rapids or worse yet, a waterfall.

“Tennessee! Over here!”

The raccoon’s ears perked at the familiar voice calling him, and he looked ahead to see Percy waving to him on the left edge of the flooded canyon with Dash and Ricochet standing nearby. As he drifted closer, he could see the jackrabbit quickly fasten a lasso from some rope he had brought with him before throwing it into the water with all his might. Realizing his friend’s intentions, Tennessee held his gun by the barrel and used the golden hook to grab onto the lasso, allowing Percy to pull the floating raccoon towards him. Soon enough, Tennessee was close enough to the edge to step out of the barrel and back onto dry land, not caring that his barrel drifted away further down the river.

“Tennessee! Oh thank God yer still alive!” Percy exclaimed in relief. “How’re ya feelin’, are you okay?!”

“Well, my legs feel stiff from bein’ in that barrel and I’m soaked, but other than that, I feel just fine,” Tennessee replied with a smile.

“Really? Ya sure yer okay?”

“As sure as the sky is blue.”

“Good!”

**SMACK!**

Tennessee yelped in pain and surprise as Percy hopped up and slapped him across the face, an indignant frown replacing his former relieved expression. “What the fuck, Percy?” Tennessee demanded as he rubbed his cheek.

“What the fuck me?! What the fuck you?!” Percy retorted angrily. “Do you have any idea how afraid we were for ya when we saw ya make that dam blow?! I had ta promise Jessica I wouldn’t come back home until I made sure you were okay! Do you have any idea how afraid I was that you’d downed when the canyon flooded and ya got swept away in that barrel?!”

“But I didn’t and I’m still alive,” countered Tennessee as the pain slowly left his face. “Besides, I said that I’d buy the rest of ya time to escape, didn’t I? And seein’ that Jessica and Sheriff Henderson are probably back in Hindus Valley by now, I’d say I fulfilled my promise.”

“I know, I just…” Percy sighed, trying to get his thoughts together and calm down. “Just don’t do anything like that again, okay? I don’t want ya to die before I can pay ya back fer savin’ Rudy.”

“Ah, don’t get so bent outta shape about it,” Tennessee smiled. “The most important thing now is we’re all safe and Weasen doesn’t have Jessica or the Blood Diamond anymore. Now how’s about we get on headin’ home?”

With a nod of agreement, Percy climbed onto Ricochet and Tennessee onto Dash before they were off on their way back to Hindus Valley, both of them eager for the day’s drama to end so they could celebrate with a well-deserved drink at the saloon.

“So if Jessica and the Sheriff are back in Hindus Valley, what about the Blood Diamond?”

“I gave it ta Sheriff Henderson since he was goin’ back ahead of us. Hopefully the town hasn’t gone ta shitsville since we left fer the Flooded Mine.”

* * *

 

“HEY EVREYONE! I SEE MY BROTHER AND TENNESSEE COMIN’ THIS WAY! THEY MADE IT BACK!”

Rudy’s jubilant declaration from atop the roof of town hall was heard by everyone in the town’s main square, and within seconds a crowd had formed to welcome back the two young men who had joined the town’s Sheriff on their daring rescue mission. Once the raccoon and jackrabbit rode into view, the townsfolk erupted into joyful cheering with some throwing their hats into the air in celebration, making Tennessee’s chest swell in pride and made Percy blush at the praise he was receiving.

Dismounting from their steeds once the crowd gave them some space, the duo saw that some of the gathered townsfolk sported slings and bandages, no doubt from the injuries Weasen had caused during his escape. Soon enough, they could see a familiar young jackrabbit hurriedly making his way to the front of the crowd.

“Percy! Tennessee!” Rudy exclaimed as he lunged at the two and embraced them in a hug. Despite their sudden surprise, the older mammals were quick to hug him back.

“You two knuckleheads did it!” Percy laughed. “And here I was worried that Weasen would send ya back here in a pair of pine boxes!”

“Well, now ya know, little brother,” Percy grinned at his brother’s admiration, “it’ll take more than some fancy pants showman and his magic tricks ta bring us down!”

“PERCY!!!”

Before anyone could think, Rudy was shoved aside and Percy knocked onto his back by a grey and yellow blur that was Stacy Rivers, shedding tears of joy at her crush’s return and wasting no time as she began hugging him and nuzzling his chest furiously, much to the male rabbit’s embarrassment.

“Oh thank god yer okay!” She sobbed and continued to nuzzle even as Percy got to his feet. “When ya said you were goin’ on out ta help the Sheriff get back Jessica and the Blood Diamond, I was worried I’d never see ya again!” 

“Well, lucky for you, here I am,” Percy replied with a roll of his eyes as Stacy remained latched onto him, unwilling to let go. “And Tennessee is back too, in case ya haven’t noticed already.”

“And thank goodness fer that.”

Tennessee turned to see Miss Benson making her way to the front of the crowd, a look of relief on her face as she approached the raccoon. “Miss Benson,” he acknowledged with a polite tip of his hat.

"That was mighty brave of you and Percy, Mister Cooper, going after them crooks with the sheriff like that. I haven't seen that kind of bravery and determination since Sheriff Henderson was in his prime. Lord knows we needed someone like you ta deal with men like that Weasen fella, ‘specially after that dirty dynamite trick he pulled on us all when he was escapin’."

"Aw, it ain't nothin'," Tennessee stated humbly even as the gathered crowd agreed with the otter schoolteacher. “I just did what anyone else woulda done if the mayor’s kid got shanghaied. An’ Now that I mention it, where’s-“

“Tennessee!”

The crowd immediately parted for Mayor Evans and Jessica, who made a beeline towards Tennessee and Percy looking both relieved and worried for the duo.

“Oh, thank God you boys are back,” Mayor Evans sighed. “When George came back alone with Jessica and the Blood Diamond, I was worried that somethin’ might’ve happened to ya both!”

“Well, all that happened was I had ta buy some time fer the others ta get far enough away from the mine ta be safe, an’ Percy just stuck around ta make sure I’d make it outta there alive.”

“But are ya hurt?” Jessica fretted as she approached Tennessee. “Ya didn’t get shot or anything, did ya?”

“Nah, just a little wet but I ain’t hurt at all.”

“Good!”

**SMACK!**

Everyone flinched and winced as Jessica slapped Tennessee hard across the face, a livid look now sporting her features. “Ow!” Tennessee complained. “That’s the second time that’s happened ta me today!”

“You god-dang moron!” Jessica ranted but made sure not to not to swear in the presence of any children present. “You nearly scared me ta death with that crazy stunt ya pulled back at the mine! If you didn’t make it, I… I would’ve…” Jessica trailed off, her rage leaving her as he panted and glared softly at the male raccoon. “Just don’t do anything like that again, ya hear? I don’t think I can handle another fright like that. So please don’t ever…” She trailed off again as she glanced at Percy, a look of concern donning her features. “Oh God. Percy, your ear.”

The male jackrabbit looked upwards at the bullet wound he received from the chase, remarking, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I got shot when we were escapin’ the mine.”

“Ya got shot?” Rudy voiced in amazement at his older sibling. The more he kept looking at the hole in Percy’s ear, an impressed smile crawled onto his face as he remarked, “Well, I think that look suits ya, big brother. Now people will think twice before callin’ you a patsy.”

“Well, I don’t think ya need ta worry anymore, Jessica,” Tennessee told the mayor’s daughter with a smile. “We’re all back here safe an’ sound, the Blood Diamond’s back where it belongs, and I think Weasen’s not gonna be botherin’ anybody anytime soon. So how’s about we-“

“Outta my way! One side! Make a hole!”

Tennessee paused when he heard an angry-sounding yet familiar voice meet his ears, and he turned to see the owner of the voice shoving her way through the gathered crowd. Once she came into view, Tennessee and Percy’s eyes widened in shock upon seeing that the voice belonged to none other than Warden Jones, who looked disheveled, angry, and indifferent towards Sheriff Henderson and the town’s doctor, a middle-aged male badger, at her sides trying to calm her down.

“Miss Jones, please, you really shouldn’t be working yourself up like this!” Implored the badger, Dr. Woodrow, as he tried to ease the fuming vixen.

“He’s right Sarah,” Sheriff Henderson agreed firmly. “After the state we found ya in, it’d be best if you tried ta relax.”

“Relax?! After all the shit that’s gone down fer me today, relaxation’s the last thing I need ta worry about, George!” 

“Warden Jones?” Tennessee asked, getting over his shock at seeing the allegedly-deceased warden of Iron Rock. “What the hell happened to you?”

“That’s just what I was wonderin’, deputy,” commented Sheriff Henderson. “Soon as I got back with Miss Evans and the Blood Diamond, Doc Woodrow rushes up an’ tells me he found Warden Jones lyin’ on the ground after sumblin’ inta town.”

“What the hell happened to me?” Sarah hissed as she faced Tennessee “Ya wanna know what the hell happened to me?! I’ll tell ya what the hell happened to me! I got attacked is what happened! My convoy got ambushed on the way back ta Iron Rock by a bunch of rats and some bloated armadillo callin’ himself Gold-Tooth Tom! While I was dealin’ with that little rollin’ bastard, the rest of the Rancid Riders came an’ set Woolen free, killed my men, and almost killed me too!”

“But they didn’t?” Inquired Percy.

“Woolen was plannin’ on puttin’ a bullet in me, but that armadillo bastard said he wanted ta bring the Riders ta someone called Weasen, so all they did was have me thrown off a cliff. Least I managed to latch my whip onto a rock on the way down.”

Tennessee could only gawk at what the vixen told him.  _ “She’s just full of surprises…” _ he thought to himself.

“Wait a minute…” Miss Benson interjected with a look of dread on her face. “You’re saying that…the convoy never made it to Iron Rock? But then that means…”

“Ted and the Riders are still out there.” Rudy finished in horror. Everyone began uttering gasps and murmurs of concern, terrified by the revelation that the most ruthless gang of crooks to ever terrorize their home were still at large. The only ones who didn’t seem fazed by this news were the three men who had left to go after Weasen earlier that day.

 

“Well, this must be a small world we live in.” Sheriff Henderson said finally, catching the confusion of the gathered townsfolk and Iron Rock’s warden. “George?” She asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“That armadillo ya just described now, Gold Tooth Tom? We just saw him and the Rancid Riders at the Flooded Mine when we were savin’ Jessica. If I had ta guess, Weasen must’ve sent Gold-Tooth out ta-“

“ _ Ahem.” _

Sheriff Henderson paused upon the mayor’s interruption, glancing to the concerned-looking Mayor Evans and then around to see the citizens of Hindus Valley looking even more frightened than they looked before thanks to his accidental revelation. 

“Weasen…and the Rancid Riders…They’re workin’ together?” Stacy whimpered frightfully as her embrace of Percy grew stronger. 

“Er…Perhaps it’d be best if we continued this discussion in my office,” Mayor Evans declared as he looked over the terrified expressions of his citizens. “Percy, you look like you’ve been through enough trouble for today. Why don’t ya go get that ear looked at an’ get some rest? We’ll take it from here.”

The teenage jackrabbit nodded and began heading off with his younger brother and Stacy in tow, though not before looking back at Tennessee and giving the raccoon a final nod of gratitude and respect, which Tennessee returned with a warm smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Two minutes later, Tennessee found himself in Mayor Evans’ office with the mayor himself, Jessica, Sheriff Henderson, and Warden Jones. After locking the door, Mayor Evans made his way behind his desk and sat down while Jessica sat comfortably on a couch on the right side of the room. “Well, now that we’re all here, I’d like to start by commending both Sheriff Henderson and Tennessee for their brave actions today,” the mayor began as he turned his direction towards Tennessee, a look of humbled gratitude on his face. “Son, I can't thank you enough for helping return my daughter to me. You're a real hero to me, and to everyone in this valley."

"It was nothin', mayor." Tennessee replied with a smile. His smile dropped, and he looked concerned as he added, “But I think it’s too soon to start sayin’ trouble’s over for Hindus Valley. If Weasen’s really workin’ with the Rancid Riders like we saw at the mine, I’d say trouble’s gonna be comin’ for us soon enough.”

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m missin’ somethin’ here, but who the hell’s this Weasen fella yer talkin’ about?” Warden Jones demanded, not at all fond of being locked out of the loop.

“Weasen Wilson. Some fancy-pants weasel illusionist that came inta town earlier today.” Explained Mayor Evans as he fished Weasen’s card out of his pocket and handed it to the vixen. “He started pullin’ off some magic tricks while his men snuck inside my office an’ swiped the Blood Diamond, not ta mention killin’ one of the guards I hired for security for Town Hall.” 

At this last statement, Tennessee glanced down to see blood on the floor of the office, no doubt from the guard that had been killed by Weasen’s men. 

“If making off with our town’s greatest treasure wasn’t enough, the son of a bitch went and swiped my daughter. Not ta mention he got a lot of people injured with that damned dynamite trick while he made off with Jessica and the diamond.”

“So he got away with both?”

“Unfortunately, he did. Fortunately for us though, George, Tennessee, and Percy were able to find out Weasen was hidin’ out in the Flooded Mine and bring both of my precious gems back where they belong.” Mayor Evans finished before donning a frown. “The only problem was with the unexpected involvement of the Rancid Riders.”

Sarah turned her head towards the raccoon and bloodhound, a slight frown forming on her face. “Ya mean ya figured out where Weasen and the Riders were hidin’ and ya didn’t try ta bring ‘em in?”

“We were there ta rescue a girl and a gem from a buncha conmen and killers, not start a gunfight, Sarah.” Sheriff Henderson retorted with a frown of his own. “Our top priority was gettin’ back what Weasen stole, an’ even if we wanted to arrest them, we were outnumbered and outgunned, so tryin’ to arrest ‘em woulda been suicide.”

“And after what I did to them, I don’t think we’ll be seein’ either Weasen or the Rancid Riders anytime soon,” Tennessee added with a smirk.

This statement caused Mayor Evans and Sarah to gaze at the younger raccoon in confusion, with the vixen asking, “Whadaya mean, Cooper?”

“What this crazy son of a bitch means,” Sheriff Henderson explained, “is that he went and blew up the dam that made the Flooded Mine get its name an’ got himself and the bastards who took Miss Evans and the Blood Diamond swept away down the canyon once the water got free. The rest of us got away, thank God, but I almost got a goddamn heart attack when I saw him jump into that barrel and get swept away by the current.” Tennessee could only grin in embarrassment as the Mayor and Warden gaped at him, astonished to hear of the peril he put himself in to make sure that his comrades could escape.

“…Damn,” Sarah finally said upon finding her voice. “And here I thought Woolen was a crazy bastard.”

“Wait, so Weasen and the Riders got swept away too?” Jessica inquired with a hopeful tone. “Ya think that means they might’ve all drowned when canyon flooded?”

“I dunno,” Tennessee replied with a frown, “I didn’t see their bodies anywhere in the water when Percy fished me out, and I don’t think it’d be safe ta go back an’ see whether or not they’re still alive. Fer now, I’d think it’d be safest ta guess they survived and they’re still out there somewhere lickin’ their wounds until they attack the valley again.”

"Which is why I've decided, for yer people's own good Mister Evans, that I’m gonna stay here in Hindus Valley until I get the chance ta bring those assholes down." Sarah declared.

Henderson frowned at this and began to protest, "Warden, while I do appreciate yer intentions, I think we can all-"

"Oh no, don't you start with me George!" Sarah hissed. "My convoy got ambushed, my prisoners escaped, my men were murdered, and I almost fell ta my death today, and when I offer to stay in town for extra protection, ya don't want me here? Just look at yourself, George, yer over fifty years old! Yer hardly the same man ya were when ya started wearin’ that badge; these days you can barely protect this town on yer own! I mean I know Tennessee’s here ta help keep the peace, but even one raccoon with great aim ain’t enough ta protect the people of this valley! So as long as I’m here in this town, I will be in charge of keeping the people livin’ here safe!"

Hearing this, Henderson's eyes widened in disbelief. "Warden Jones, ya can't be serious! This here's my town, Sarah! You can't just-"

"Last time I checked, old timer, the title of “Warden" was a higher title than "Sheriff" Sarah interrupted. “I know this ain't my town to patrol, but Woolen escaped under my watch and I’m not plannin’ on making that mistake twice! Just keep on doin’ what you normally do, George, and I'll make sure to keep the people in this town safe. I assume you'll be assisting us, Mister Cooper?" Sarah turned towards Tennessee, who was leaning against the wall, watching the two law abiding citizens argue.

"You can count on me." Tennessee agreed.

Sarah smirked in approval upon hearing this, then brought her attention back onto Sheriff Henderson. "Believe me George," she concluded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is the best for all of us. I lost good men today to the Rancid Riders, and I’m not ready to see their deaths go unanswered. Until we bring these sons of bitches to justice, you're gonna need all the help you can get.

Realizing that this was an argument he wasn’t going to win, Sheriff Henderson sighed in defeat and grumbled, “Well, fine. If Weasen and the Riders are gonna be back at some point, I suppose some extra help wouldn’t hurt. But I suggest we make an announcement ta the townsfolk so they know what’s gonna be goin’ on around here.”

“My thoughts exactly!” Agreed Mayor Evans as he stood up from behind his desk and approached the sheriff and prison warden, beginning to escort the three of them out of his office. “We’d best head outside and let everyone know about our current predicament. They may not like it, but they deserve to know the truth.”

“Yer right,” Sarah agreed as the mayor unlocked the office door. “By the way, ya know of any places I can stay in since I’m not gonna be leavin town for a while?”

“Of course! I’ll make sure you’re given the most comfortable room our inn has to offer!”

Once the elder raccoon, vixen, and bloodhound had exited the room, Tennessee realized that he was all alone in the mayor's office with the young woman he had just saved. Turning, Tennessee admired the female raccoon as she stared out the body-sized window behind her father’s desk that had a beautiful view of the valley. Tennessee, rather awkwardly, made his way over to the couch and sat down next to her, arms folded against his chest. After clearing his throat and catching the female's attention, he finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"Are you okay, Jessica?"

"Huh? O-oh yes, thank you for saving me, Tennessee..." Jessica looked down shyly, fiddling with her thumbs. "It's just...while I was trapped in that mine...I felt so scared…so helpless. Throughout this whole experience today, I've been so scared…I haven’t felt so terrified since my mother died." Her eyes began to well up with tears, the horrors that she experienced that day coming back to haunt her as her voice began to quiver. “I-It was…so scary, Tennessee…” she whimpered as she held her arms and quivered. “The Riders…they were so close to me…I-I felt like a m-mouse bein’ cornered by a rattlesnake…If you hadn’t shown up with the Sheriff and Percy…I…don’t know what I’d do…”

Tennessee frowned, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her into a tight embrace. Jessica was surprised at first, but after realizing what he was doing, she calmed down and hugged back, melting in his embrace. The male raccoon smelt of the fresh Western air and ashes; a smell that fit him well. She also took note of how warm his body temperature was. Jessica sighed, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Don’t you be worryin’, Miss Evans,” Tennessee said comfortingly as he continued his embrace. “Yer safe now, where those sons of bitches can’t hurt ya. And if they try comin’ back for ya, all they’re gonna get is a face full of bullets from me. If there's anything ya need Jessica, please don't hesitate to ask." Tennessee broke their embrace, much to the displeasure of both raccoons, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything besides carrying your parasol all week, that is."

At hearing this, Jessica couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Mister Cooper, you flatter me. But I don’t think that’ll be necessary. We don't need to do anything after our little game today, Tennessee. We can just...continue being who we are, if you know what I mean." She then averted her gaze, a blush coming to her cheeks as a shy yet flirtatious smile spread across her face as she added, “On the other hand…”

Tennessee looked confused at first, but his face morphed into a mask of shock when Jessica leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Tennessee’s cheek. She pulled away, bashfully looking away and saying, “Consider that my thanks for yer bravery and selflessness today, Mister Cooper.”

Shakily, Tennessee reached a gloved hand up and gently touched the cheek Jessica had kissed. A grin then spread across his face as he said, “Ya know somethin', Miss Jessica? I think I do know what ya mean..."

The male raccoon then stood up and made his way over to the mayor's desk, pulling out the guest book and crossing his name off. Jessica gasped in worry at this and quickly made her way to the desk, hoping to stop him, only to stop when she saw what he did next. Tennessee managed to find the residents section of the book, and at the next free space, he wrote in his name. Jessica gasped and covered her mouth, looking up at the tall male raccoon who sported a smirk.

"I'm stayin'."

* * *

 

**_~ One Month Later...~_ **

The following month was perhaps the best month of Tennessee’s life once he made the decision to stay in Hindus Valley. After the word got out that he was going to be a permanent resident of their community, the citizens of Hindus Valley made sure to make Tennessee feel right at home, which the raccoon felt was a bit much, but he appreciated how grateful the townsfolk were of him risking life and limb to retrieve their valley’s founding treasure and their mayor’s only child. Furthermore, everyone had gotten the full story about what had occurred during the rescue mission thanks to Rudy hearing of it first and deciding to share the story of his older brother and savior’s heroism with the entire valley. Thanks to this knowledge, Tennessee and Percy had become heroes in the eyes of the valley’s townsfolk, though Percy would complain how much more Stacy had fallen madly in love with him and was even harder to evade than before.

In spite of having more experience being on the other side of the law, Tennessee quickly got used his new job as Sheriff Henderson’s deputy. While the valley had not come under any major criminal attacks since Weasen, the raccoon still did good work in maintaining peace within his new home. Whether it was solving a land dispute between farmers, stopping brawls at the saloon, or chasing down bandits whenever they came into town to cause trouble, Tennessee did a great job in making sure the townsfolk were kept happy and safe. Everyone, namely Warden Jones and Sheriff Henderson, was still worried about when Weasen and Blood Red Ted would stage their next attack on Hindus Valley, but they were comforted by the knowledge the sheriff would be aided by his new deputy and Iron Rock’s warden.

Another thing Tennessee grew to appreciate about his new home was his close friendship with the Wilcox brothers. Upon learning Tennessee was going to stay in the valley permanently, the two young jackrabbits eagerly recruited some neighbors to help build a small cabin by the river of Hindus Valley, only a hop and a skip away from where the Wilcox farm was. Whenever he was not on duty as deputy, much of Tennessee’s time was spent doing different activities with the Wilcox siblings such as fishing, racing them around the valley on horseback, helping Percy modify his crossbow for when the Rancid Riders came back to terrorize the valley, or simply helping Rudy with his homework. With all the good times they had together, Percy and Rudy had come to consider Tennessee as close to them as family. 

But perhaps the best thing that came from Tennessee’s choice to remain in Hindus Valley came in the form of Jessica Evans. While the story of his rescue in the Flooded Mine and his everyday acts of compassion earned him the attraction of many of the valley’s women, the only lady Tennessee was interested in was the mayor’s daughter. And ever since the Flooded Mine escapade, the two raccoons had done all sorts of things together that made them enjoy each other’s company more and more. Whether they were having picnics by the river, travelling around on the valley’s railroad using Tennessee’s rail slide technique, or taking boat rides in the river, Tennessee never tired of being with Jessica. Quite frankly, the outlaw found everything about Jessica wonderful: her kind nature, her eyes and gentle touch, and most especially her laugh, which sounded like the jingling of bells to Tennessee whenever he told her a joke or gave her a playful tickle on her sides or feet whenever he had the chance.

With every day that went by, Tennessee felt he had made one of the best decisions of his life. No longer having to worry about the law catching up to him, the raccoon felt like he was born anew, feeling he had done all he could do to succeed in honoring his family’s legacy. Although he had only come to Hindus Valley to enjoy a vacation, all Tennessee could think of now was taking advantage of his chance at a fresh start and enjoy his early retirement. Having taken up thieving since he was eight years old, Tennessee felt he had acquired enough gold back in his old hideout in Cottonmouth Bluff to store away in the Cooper Vault before he could put his criminal career to bed for good. However, Tennessee knew that he would have to postpone that since Weasen and Blood-Red Ted were still out there somewhere and he still had no idea what they were planning to do to the valley or when they were going to do it. So for now, Tennessee remained calm yet vigilant, choosing to enjoy the period of tranquility that had come to the valley but ready to jump into action at a moment’s notice. 

One of the most memorable moments for Tennessee during this time came during a trip to the town’s saloon one Saturday night. As he had been informed by Rudy, that was when the town held their weekly “Square dance Saturday”, a night where the people could come together at the saloon for a fun night of good food, dancing, socializing, and drinking. As he entered the building, Tennessee could tell that the younger Wilcox sibling wasn’t bluffing as he saw the party in full swing, the sounds of hearty laughter, catchy music, and mugs clinking together greeted his ears. Looking around, he was met with the sight of flappers dancing on a stage near the piano while citizens did their own jigs in the middle of the room, which was turned into a dance floor as the tables and chairs had been moved to make way for the dancers. At this point, one thing was certain to Tennessee: these people loved to party. He then made his way through the crowd of people until he reached the bar, taking a seat on an empty stool next to Mayor Evans.

“Good evening Mister Mayor,” greeted the younger raccoon politely, “enjoyin’ the party tonight?”

Mayor Evans smiled and patted Tennessee on the shoulder. "Welcome to the party, Tennessee my boy! And happy one month as a resident of our valley!"

"Thank ya sir,"

"So how's our town going for ya? Any differently than when you were on vacation?"

"No sir, in fact, I feel right at home here." Tennessee admitted, earning a hearty chuckle from the older, rounder raccoon.

"I'm glad to hear it, Mister Cooper! Lord knows we’re all grateful fer yer decision ta stay here and make sure we’re all safe! Well, I need to get back home, but I know my daughter will be stayin' here for a little longer..." he says, empathizing that last part. Tennessee, who was caught blushing, got a chuckle out of the mayor. “By the way Tennessee, I must say I’m impressed by how close ya’ve gotten with Jessica. Normally, she ain’t too fond of most men due ta bein’ given the whistles by ‘em, but seein’ as how gentlemanly you’ve been ta her since comin’ here, I should congratulate you for how far you’ve gotten with her. Maybe one of these days you could join me and my daughter for dinner at our home? It’s the least I can do after ya risked yer life for my daughter’s and kept order in our town.”

“It’d be an honor, sir.”

"Excellent!" Mayor Evans exclaims. "Lord knows Jessica would love that idea! Goodnight, Mister Cooper, and enjoy the party!"

Tennessee nodded, waving to the mayor as he made his exit. After ordering his own drink, a familiar voice met the raccoon’s ears. "Hey Tennessee!" He turned to see the source of the voice, Percy, who was rushing towards him in a panic and looking as though he was being chased by something he didn’t want to be caught by. "Whatever you do, do not tell her where I am!" Confused, Tennessee watched as the young jackrabbit hid himself away in a nearby barrel, anxiously looking over his shoulder before doing so.

"Percy~!"

The raccoon’s confusion evaporated like water on a hot frying pan upon hearing  _ that  _ voice.

Turning, Tennessee watched as Stacy Rivers ran into the saloon, looking around aimlessly. Upon noticing Tennessee at the bar, she made her way over to the raccoon and smiled sweetly. "Excuse me, Mister Cooper,” she began as she batted her eyelashes charmingly, “but do you by any chance know the location of my future husband and father of my children?"

Tennessee, trying and failing to hold back his laughter, pointed towards the barrel that his friend had jumped in. Squealing gleefully, Stacy rushed towards the barrel and pulled Percy out, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Percy Wilcox, where have you been?! I wanna dance! Dance with me!"

"Don't squeeze him too hard!" Tennessee smirked to the smitten female. "Ya still want him to make kids with ya, right?"

Percy, whose face became redder than a tomato, gawked at Tennessee and back at Stacy, who kept smiling seductively at him.

"C'mon Percy, I wanna dance~!"

Tennessee couldn't help but laugh while watching his friend get swept onto the dance floor by the very woman who drove him insane. Meanwhile, on the upper level of the saloon, Jessica Evans sat quietly by herself, doing her own little dance in her chair. The sound of boots echoed as a feminine figure approached her table, and as she looked up, Jessica was greeted by Warden Sarah Jones, carrying two mugs of sarsaparilla.

"Good evening, Warden." Jessica greets politely.

"Miss Evans, you can call me Sarah. I'm off duty at the moment," The vixen replied as she sat down at the table and handed Jessica the other mug. "How are you holding up?"

Jessica smiles. "I'm doing good, thanks for asking. I’ve really been enjoyin’ how calm things have been since Tennessee saved me from the Flooded Mine."

"Well don’t get too comfortable. Until Weasen and Blood Red Ted are behind bars, nobody in this town’s gonna be safe. Speakin’ of which Jessica, I'd like to ask you some questions about this Weasen fella."

"But didn’t ya just say you were off duty?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"I may not be patrollin’ right now, but that doesn't mean I can't ask questions like this. I’m gonna need a description of the weasel that kidnapped ya. If this bastard’s as much trouble as I hear he is, I might as well get some wanted posters of him made so that everyone knows he’s a crook."

Nodding, Jessica obliged and began to give the warden the description of the illusionist who had abducted her. As she was finishing, Rudy came running up the stairs, making his way towards the table the two ladies sat at.

"Hello Warden, Jessica!" he sang cheerfully. Rudy then focused his attention onto the female raccoon. "Miss Jessica, Tennessee is here in the saloon! I invited him ta come here fer the party and now he’s down at the bar!"

"Wha-he is?" she asked as a blush came to her face.

Smirking, Sarah stood up, taking her mug with her. "Well, I’d best be headin’ back to Iron Rock and grab some extra muscle and get those wanted posters made. Thanks for the info, Miss Evans."

Both Rudy and Jessica watched as the warden of Iron Rock made her way down the stairs. Once the vixen was out of their sights, Rudy turned back to Jessica.

“Warden Jones wanted ta ask ya somethin’?”

“Just a description of Weasen so she could get some wanted posters of him made,” Jessica replied. “Now what’s this about Tennessee bein’ here?”

“I invited him here for Square dance Saturday and it looks like he took up my offer!” Rudy grinned. “Figured this’d be somethin’ for him to enjoy, along with all the flirtin’ the two of you’ve been doin’ this past month!”

Jessica looked taken aback as her cheeks reddened. “U-Us? Flirting?”

"Uh-huh!" Rudy nodded. "And this is a party! Why don't ya go down there with him?"

"It ain’t as simple as that, Rudy," remarked a new voice. Jessica and Rudy turned to see Becca approach them from a couple tables over, where Barry, Federico, Chester, and Gordy were sitting while engaged in a game of cards, but were using cookies in place of poker chips.

"Romance is like waitin’ for a flower to bloom: it takes time. Something I'm sure Miss Evans is familiar with, with all her reading them romance books and all," the mouse explained as she stopped in front of the jackrabbit and female raccoon.

Jessica had to admit, for small children, Rudy and Becca were smarter than they appeared. It was true though, that for the last month, she and Tennessee would catch themselves enjoying each other's company more and more often. Rumors were going around that Tennessee was courting Jessica, which made both her and the newcomer flustered. They would always run into each other during the morning, evening, and sometimes at night.

"It's been a month since they first met! Not ta mention all those dates they’ve been on!" Rudy argued at Becca, not noticing Jessica’s face grow redder. "I'm pretty sure they've spent enough time together for them to realize this stuff!"

"Tell that to your brother..." Becca deadpanned with a half-lidded expression while pointing downstairs from their balcony.

Looking down, the trio see Percy being thrown around by an uncontrollable Stacy during their one-sided "dance". Jessica couldn't help but giggle at the sight. When it came down to romance, Percy may had to have been the last person to discuss about the subject, not because he had little, if not no experience whatsoever, but because he was terrible with showing affection towards someone he liked. Jessica didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if Percy was attracted to another woman, otherwise that woman and the entire valley would suffer Stacy’s wrath until their town was no different than a boneyard. 

“Hey Rudy!” exclaimed Federico as he and the rest of Rudy’s school friends laughed at what was occurring on the saloon’s lower levels. “Looks like your  _ hermano’s  _ ruling the dance floor! Sure hope    
_ Señorita _ Rivers doesn’t dislocate his arm down there!”

“Aw Percy just needs a push, is all!" Rudy debated, ignoring the Chihuahua’s jeers. "He may not realize it now, but someday, he's gonna marry Stacy Rivers!" he then turned towards Jessica. "Just like how you're gonna marry Tennessee, Miss Jessica!"

Jessica gasped at the mention of marriage, her face turning crimson red as she covers her mouth with her yellow-gloved hand. Displeased at this, Becca slapped Rudy aside the head, glaring at him. "You moron!" she hissed. "You can't just say things like that, especially in front of a lady! My mamma says you should never embarrass a lady! Completely ungentlemanly of you!"

"Okay, sorry..." he muttered.

Becca only glared at him. "Don't say sorry to me! Say yer sorry to Miss Evans!"

"Right. Sorry, Miss Jessica..."

Jessica donned a small smile and patted Rudy's head. "It's quite alright Rudy. Just...don't say such things, alright? You'll make me blush redder than a lobster."

Down below, Tennessee’s eyes caught on Jessica, admiring the color of the dress she decided to wear for the night: yellow. Such a color made Tennessee feel nostalgic, reminding him of happier, more simple times when he was still a child taking on thieving for the first time with his father by his side. Thinking of that made him hope he could relive those happy memories with his own children. He and Jessica had been growing quite close throughout the month if the other men in Hindus Valley could’ve given him a trophy for doing they all failed to do, he would’ve accepted it with pride. 

That was when an idea came to the raccoon’s head. He had won her over with his charm and the ability to make her smile, but now he'd figured he'd win her over with another talent that the Cooper men have displayed for generations.

Dancing.

With one final gulp of his sarsaparilla, Tennessee made his way to the middle of the dance floor, extending one arm towards Jessica's location of the upper-level, and shouted, "This one's for you, Miss Evans!"

Having caught everyone's attention, especially Jessica’s, all eyes came onto Tennessee as he started dancing skillfully. Everyone found this entertaining, clapping along in rhyme as the raccoon kept up to the music. Squealing in delight, Stacy left Percy's side (much to his relief) and rushed upstairs before grabbing Jessica by the arm, despite the latter’s protests as she didn’t want to be the center of attention. Giving in, Jessica had found herself being dragged downstairs and shoved into the male's raccoon’s direction. Smirking, Tennessee caught Jessica and spun her around, dipping her so their faces could finally meet.

"Nice to see you here, Miss Evans."

Blushing, Jessica simply replied. "Likewise, Mister Cooper."

Watching the duo dance encouraged everyone to grab a partner and dance along with them. Everyone was having such a fun time, dancing to the beat of the music and cheering and laughing all the while. In the excitement, Percy finally relented and led Stacy in a dance, much to her unlimited delight. Rudy, amused as ever at what was happening, continued to tease his older brother about his relationship with the female jackrabbit as their dance went on. 

Tennessee and Jessica, despite having the dance floor crowed with other people, had their own spot in the center of the dance floor where the observing crowd clapped and stomped along to the beat of the music, encouraging them to keep on going.

"I must say Miss Evans," Tennessee remarked, leading them. "Yer quite the dancer."

"Why thank ya kindly, Mister Cooper. And might I say," she spins and finds herself caught in Tennessee's embrace once more. "You ain't too bad yourself. How'd you learn to dance? Pardon me for sayin’ so, but ya don't strike me as the kind of person who dances."

Tennessee shrugged casually. "I dunno, I guess it just comes to me. Whenever I hear music, I can't help but do a little tapping with my feet. Been that way for all of us Cooper men for decades."

"I see," Jessica giggled. "Well, consider yourself a natural, Mister Cooper, because I'm seeing it to believe it!"

As they continued to dance, their audience grew louder and louder. For their final act, Tennessee threw Jessica up in the air, allowing her to spin before he caught her. They did a spin together, and finally, he dipped her, their noses touching. Everyone applauded as the music came to a stop. Both raccoons stared into each other's eyes, seeing something in them that they both desire: love. Slowly, the gap between their lips began to disappear as they leaned closer and closer to each other until-

“AHH! MY DRESS!!”

The moment was suddenly and inappropriately interrupted for the raccoons as soon as the shocked feminine scream met their ears. Turning their heads, they saw the scream came a shocked-looking female sheep standing in front of a ram holding two mugs of beer in each hoof.

“You jackass!” A new voice shouted, and everyone watched as another ram angrily stormed over to stand by the ewe while glaring at the mug-holding ram. “My wife bought that dress just this afternoon! You have any clue as ta how much we had ta save up to afford that?!”

“Hey! She bumped into me first! Now she owes me some fresh drinks!” 

“Oh, so yer thirsty, then? How about some PUNCH?!” The second ram shouted before smashing his clenched fist into the other ram’s face, making him drop his mugs and stumble backwards. Angered at the attack, the assaulted ram charged at his assailant and knocked him into some of the other bar patrons, who were none too happy about what was going on. It wasn’t long before a full-out riot broke out, with people angrily attacking each other and forgetting about the fun time they were having minutes before.

One patron was so caught up in the violence that he didn’t care who he hit, and his fist summarily connected with the face of a certain teenage jackrabbit who was knocked onto his back with fresh black eye.

“PERCY!!” Stacy shrieked in alarm as she knelt down to tend to her love’s injury. Her expression turned from concern to fury as she whipped her head at the attacker and shrieked, “YOU BASTARD!! YOU KNOCKED OUT MY FUTURE HUSBAND!!!”

As the livid female jackrabbit pounced on Percy’s assailant, Tennessee and Jessica quickly made their way out of the chaos and into the town’s main square. Both looked back at the saloon in worry and dismay of how quickly the violence escalated, as well as disappointment at how their kiss was interrupted.

“Goddman,” Tennessee muttered. “Who woulda thought such a fun night would lead ta that?”

“Never mind that!” Jessica fretted as she gazed back into the saloon. “Percy, Rudy, and Stacy are still in there! And so are the other kids from the schoolhouse! Tennessee, ya have to back in there an’ make sure they don’t get hurt!”

“No need for that!”

The two raccoons watched as Rudy dragged his still-unconscious sibling outside by his ankles, his friends not far behind as Barry helped carry Percy out by carrying him by the arms.

“Well, that certainly escalated  _ rápido _ ,” Federico remarked dryly. “One minute everyone’s dancing and having a great time, and the next minute they’re all trying to murder each other.”

“This town really has a problem,” added Barry as he and Rudy set Percy down. “All this anxiety about the Riders bein’ loose really ain’t good for anyone.”

“So are ya gonna go back in there ta break up the violence, Deputy Cooper?” Asked Becca. “I don’t really wanna wake up tomorrow and find out someone got put in a pine box from all that fightin’.”

“No need to,” Sheriff Henderson commented as he approached the group. “I’ll go in there an’ make sure everyone gets ta their senses, I gave Deputy Cooper the day off.” He then glanced down at Percy, who had regained consciousness and was nursing his injured eye. 

“On the other hand, Tennessee, maybe it’s best if ya get Percy on home. Boy looks like he’s had enough trouble for one night.”

Nodding, Tennessee picked up Percy and slung him over his shoulder. “Goodnight kids, Sheriff, Jessica.” Tennessee said, though it was mostly directed towards the latter. “In spite of how it ended, I’d say this was quite the fun night, especially with all that dancin’ we did together.” At this last bit, he sent a charming smile towards Jessica, who blushed and looked away shyly yet happily. “Sure hope we can do this again sometime. Goodnight.”

And with that, Tennessee turned around and began carrying Percy back in the direction of the Wilcox farm with Rudy walking beside him and bidding farewell to his friends. Said friends began to depart home in different directions for the night while Sheriff Henderson entered the saloon to end the chaos inside. This left Jessica standing alone in the town’s square, longingly gazing at Tennessee’s retreating form.

“We were so close…” She muttered wistfully as she recalled how close she and Tennessee were to kissing. 

“Oh pooh! Where’d he run off to now?!”  

Jessica turned her attention towards a frazzled-looking Stacy, who was looking around aimlessly in hopes of finding the object of her affections.

“Hello Stacy,” Jessica greeted politely. “If you’re lookin’ fer Percy, I’m sorry to say that Tennessee’s already takin’ him and Rudy home for the night.”

“Aw fiddlesticks!” Stacy pouted as she walked over towards her friend. “We were the king and queen of the dance floor in there! I could almost taste his lips on mine! So much for a romantic night out…”

“Well, if it makes ya feel any better, you’re not the only one here who’s disappointed about what happened tonight,” Jessica mumbled comfortingly yet sadly. A sly grin came to Stacy’s face as she said, “Oh I think I know what you mean. You and Deputy Cooper, am I right?”

Looking at her friend in silent surprise for a moment, Jessica sighed and asked, “How’d ya know?”

“Please, after all those dates the two of you’ve been on, you’d have to be blind as an earthworm or dumb as a sack of hair ta not see there’s love between the two of you.”

“Well that’s the easy part,” Jessica replied with a frown, “The problem here is neither of us wanna have a tequila bottle thrown at us while we’re in the middle of a romantic night on the town. What can I do, Stacy?” 

Furrowing her brows and tapping her chin in contemplation, a look of inspiration then came to the female rabbit’s face. “Well,” she began with a smile, “if it were me tryin’ ta have a romantic evening with my Percy, I’d go with a candlelit dinner by the riverside. A beautiful view of the moon as fireflies buzz around us.” A dreamy look came to her face as she continued, “And when our dinner’s finished, he’ll drop down on one knee and present me with an engagement ring and ask: “Stacy Rivers, will you be my wife?”

As she stifled a giggle at her friend’s daydreaming, an idea came to Jessica upon thinking over the prospect of a candlelit dinner by the riverside. “Ya know Stacy,” she began thoughtfully, “I think ya might be on ta somethin’ there…”

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Around noon the following day, Tennessee came through the front entrance of the Wilcox farm on his horse, whistling a cheerful tune. After he had brought Rudy and Percy home after the debacle at the saloon the night before, the younger rabbit invited him over for lunch, which Tennessee happily accepted after learning Sheriff Henderson had no assignments for him that day.

“Howdy, Tennessee!”

He turned his head over to see Rudy setting up some bowls and napkins on a nearby picnic table, happy to see his savior and friend. Also seated at the table was an elderly male jackrabbit wearing brown pants, a plaid shirt, and a pair of glasses over his eyes, which Tennessee identified as Grandpa Jack Wilcox.

“Say Grandpa! Tennessee’s here ta have lunch with us!”

“What’s that Rudy?” The older jackrabbit wheezed, turning over to see the approaching raccoon deputy coming his way. 

“Oh, Deputy Cooper! What a surprise! Rudy, go get Mister Cooper a plate, he might wanna have lunch with us!”

“Already ahead of it, Grandpa,” Rudy replied, having long grown used to his grandfather’s senility as Tennessee sat down. He then shot the raccoon a smirk. 

“So Tennessee, last night I couldn’t help but see how much fun you were havin’ last night with Miss Jessica. Too bad that fight broke out though, I woulda loved ta see what might’ve happened between you two.”

“Well, I just gotta keep positive, Rudy,” Tennessee replied. “Sooner or later, I’ll get my chance with Jessica, and hopefully it’ll be without worryin’ about someone tryin’ ta smash a chair against me like last night.”

“Oh,  _ please _ don’t bring  _ that _ up.”

Tennessee and Percy’s heads turned to see a tired-looking Percy exit the farmhouse with a plate of sandwiches and walk towards them. Clearly, he had not slept well after the bar brawl and the black eye he sported did not seem to be getting better.

“Not holdin’ up well since last night, are ya Percy?” Tennessee remarked in mild amusement but mostly concern for his friend.

“You can say that again. If I’d known I’d get flung around the place by Stacy and have the daylights knocked outta me, I woulda just stayed home.”

“Aw, lighten up, brother,” Rudy said as Percy set a sandwich onto the plate in front of him. “Ya know Stacy can’t help that she finds ya irresistible, I think the problem’s just that ya don’t know a thing about courtin’ a lady. But maybe Tennessee can help ya, what with all those dates he’s been on with Miss Evans.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call them dates per-say…” Tennessee added sheepishly as he bit into his own sandwich. 

“Really? From what I’ve seen, you two have been gettin’ real friendly with each other lately, ever since ya rescued her from the Flooded Mine. And I mean  _ really  _ friendly with each other.”

“Well, it’s nothin’ too serious yet, she’s just been glad ta have my company. I’m just waitin’ for the right time when she and I can have some time fer ourselves. Without the chance of a fight breakin’ out.”

“I’m sure you’ll get yer chance with Jessica, Tennessee,” Percy smiled encouragingly. “Me on the other hand? I don't’ know if I’ll ever have a chance with Stacy. I know she loves me and all, but every time she sees me, she comes chargin’ at me like a runaway locomotive! Not ta mention that stunt she pulled on me at the Town fair. What am I supposed ta do?”

Tennessee was about to answer when he and the Wilcoxes heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and they turned to see a well-dressed stork making his way over towards Tennessee.

“Deputy Cooper, I presume?” The bird asked upon stopping before the perplexed Tennessee.

“The one and only. What can I do ya for?”

The stork then presented the raccoon with an envelope, which Tennessee accepted and opened before reading the letter inside.

“What’s it say?” Rudy asked and leaned over the table to try catching a glimpse of the letter’s contents.

“Dear Mister Cooper,” Tennessee began reading aloud. “After hearing of your chivalry in ensuring my daughter safely got out of that bar fight at the saloon last night, I would like to invite you to join me and Jessica tonight for dinner at our mansion. Jessica seemed quite eager at the prospect of you dining with us, and I think we both know how appealing dining with my daughter sounds to you. So if you’re interested at all, please let Billsworthy know after you’re done reading this letter that you’re interested in joining us tonight, and I’ll expect to see you between six-thirty and seven o‘clock with a seat at the dinner table waiting for you. Best wishes, Mayor Bill Evans.”

Putting the letter down, Tennessee’s eyebrows were raised high on his forehead as he let the newfound information sink in. He looked around, seeing Percy looking just as amazed as he was, Rudy donning a delighted grin, Grandpa Jack asleep resting his head on his sandwich like a pillow, and Billsworthy the stork patiently awaiting a response from him.

Glancing back at the letter one last time, a grin came to Tennessee’s face as he made his decision.

“Billsworthy, right? You can go ahead an’ tell Mayor Evans that I’ll be seein’ him and Jessica tonight. Just need ta get me a suit, and I’ll be there.”

“Very good, Deputy Cooper. I will make sure to inform the Master Evans posthaste. Good day.”

And with that, the stork turned around, spread his wings and flew away to leave the raccoon and rabbits to their thoughts. Rudy was the first to break the silence as he grinned, “Well, how do ya like that? Seems like Lady Luck’s decided ta give you a chance at a tender moment with Miss Jessica, Tennessee!”

“Sure does look that way, doesn’t it?” Percy added. “But this sounds like it’s gonna be one of those fancy-pants dinners and I’m not sure if Tennessee packed a suit with him.”

“Well, that’s nothin’ a trip ta town won’t fix!” The raccoon grinned as he pocketed the letter and grabbed his gun. “Anyone up for a trip ta the tailor shop?” 

“Is the sky blue? Of course we are! Come on Percy, we gotta help Cinderella here get ready for the ball!”

* * *

 

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains of Hindus Valley as the sky became a beautiful blend of yellow and orange. At the same time Tennessee was riding Dash over to the Evans residence, both apprehensive and eager of what was awaiting him. In place of his usual attire, he wore a dark brown coat over a tan-colored waistcoat, a white button up shirt, and a black bow tie. He had also wearing a pair of classy-looking white gloves instead of his usual brown ones but had kept his hat with him, though he was careful not to let it mess up his combed hair.

Soon enough, the Evans home itself came into view and Tennessee grinned at the sight before him. The Evans manor was an impressive white two-story mansion that was supported by several white pillars. He could also see that there were vines growing on certain parts of the house, some growing around the supporting pillars and others growing near the windows on the second level of the mansion. As his gaze shifted downwards, he saw the path before him led to a small bridge running over a pond that led to the mansion’s front lawn. He also realized he could see

“Well Dash,” Tennessee told his horse as he straightened his tie and brandished a rose he had brought with him for Jessica, “we’d best not keep the Mayor and Jessica waitn’.”

He rode over the bridge to the front of the mansion, hopped off his horse and ascended the front steps of the mansion’s porch, then used the knocker on the front door to announce his presence. It wasn’t long before the door was opened by a familiar stork butler Tennessee had seen earlier that day.

“Ah, Deputy Cooper,” Billsworthy greeted, “good to see you here, Master Evans was just speaking about you. Please, come inside.”

Tennessee obliged and entered the mansion, taking a moment to look around the building’s interior, which looked even more glamorous than it looked on the outside. In the center of the room was a large grand staircase that led to the second floor of the mansion, and behind the staircase was a wall that had an archway on both sides. From what little he could see in the rooms, the left one seemed to lead to the house’s kitchen while the one on the right seemed to lead to the library/study. 

“Tennessee, my boy! Glad you’re finally here!”

The young raccoon turned to see Mayor Evans emerge from the kitchen with open arms and a welcoming grin on his face. Following him was a short, plump, grey-furred female rabbit wearing a traditional black and white housemaid’s uniform, though her sleeves were rolled up and there were visible fresh food stains on her apron.

“Glad I could make it, Mister Mayor!” Tennessee grinned back as he shook the older raccoon’s hand. “I gotta this is one fine home ya have here. Guess power certainly has its privileges.”

“Thank you kindly, Tennessee. This here mansion of ours has been home to the Evans family ever since the founding of Hindus Valley. But there’s no need for such formalities in my own home, you can just call me Bill.”

The female rabbit then cleared her throat before Mayor Evans spoke, “Oh, but where are my manners?” before standing aside and gesturing towards the rabbit. “Tennessee, I’d like to introduce you to Laura, my housekeeper and one of my closest friends. While I’m out every day runnin’ the valley, she and Billsworthy here are what keeps our home in tip top condition. There’s nobody I’d rather have as a housekeeper.”

“Aw, stop it Bill, yer gonna make me blush,” Laura scolded playfully before extending an arm to offer Tennessee a handshake. 

“So you’re the Tennessee Kid Cooper I’ve been hearin’ so much about? Sure is a pleasure ta finally meet the man who risked his life ta save Jessica from that Weasen bastard and who’s been helpin’ out Sheriff Henderson! I hope yer hungry, cuz I’ve made a meal tonight fit fer a hero like you!”

“Pleasure’s all mine, ma’am,” Tennessee smiled and shook Laura’s hand. “But I wouldn’t call myself a hero, just someone with a conscience who can’t stand ta see somethin’ bad happening to a lady like Miss Evans.”

“Well, either way, Jessica’s been awfully excited about you comin’ here ta dine with us tonight,” Mayor Evans remarked. “Speakin’ of which, where is she?”

“Coming, daddy!”

Tennessee turned to the direction Jessica’s voice had come from…and immediately felt his jaw lower and his eyebrows raise in unison. Descending from the staircase was none other than Jessica Evans wearing a beautifully slim yet puffy white dress with a light blue ribbon around its waist. Just like her usual dresses, this one reached the floor and had a pair of matching white gloves. Jessica's hair was also in a bun, allowing her ears to be exposed, which displayed a pair of white pearl earrings.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, a flirtatious smile donned Jessica’s features as she observed Tennessee’s awestruck expression. “Evenin’ Mister Cooper,” she began coyly, “sorry I wasn’t down ta welcome ya formally, but I wanted to make sure I looked my best for our dinner.” 

Jessica then leaned close to the blushing Tennessee, fluttering her eyelashes as she asked, “Ya like my dress?”

“I…Well…Um…”

“Now, now, reign it in there, Jessica honey,” Mayor Evans chided with a smile. “Tennessee here’s our guest, and it’s impolite to embarrass a guest.” 

“Oh, fiddlesticks Daddy, Tennessee doesn’t seem to mind it. And if dinner’s not gonna be ready for a couple minutes, maybe I can show him around our home?”

Tennessee managed to regain his composure and grinned, “That’s a great idea! I’ve never been in a place as nice as this, and it’d be a crime fer me not ta see the whole manor!”

He then held out his hand, asking chivalrously, “Shall we?”

“Lets!”

Beaming, Jessica took Tennessee by the hand and led him upstairs while Mayor Evans and Laura looked on with smiles.

“They sure are quite the match, ain’t they Laura?”

“Couldn’t agree more, sir,” she agreed. “Almost reminds me of another pair of raccoons who were in love.”

A sudden feeling of wistfulness came over the older raccoon as he realized who Laura was referring to. “Yeah,” he sighed, “I know what you mean.”

**XXXXXXXXXX**

“Now this has got to be the fanciest home I’ve ever been in!” Tennessee whistled, glancing around as he and Jessica walked down the hallway of the manor’s second story. “Sure must me nice ta live in a place like this, eh Jessica?”

The she-raccoon giggled in agreement. “Oh, it certainly has its perks. You should see the parties we throw here during the fourth of July! There’s great food, wonderful music, folks get ta sing, and dance, and swim and…oh damn it!”

Jessica donned an annoyed frowned as she looked in a small mirror hanging from one of the hallway’s walls. “I forgot my favorite hairpin!” She complained before heading towards the door that led to her bedroom. “Tennessee, would ya mind waiting out here for a minute while I find my hairpin? I’ll be out as soon as I can.”

The male raccoon smiled calmly and opened the door to her room before saying, “Take yer time, I won’t be goin’ anywhere.”

Jessica donned a grateful smile and stepped into the room. Tennessee closed the door, careful not to make too much noise and risk having Jessica catching him peeking into a lady's room. With a sigh, he turned around, only to trip over a bump on the rug underneath him, and crash into the door across the hallway. Tennessee didn't dare to make a sound, only listening for any conversation from downstairs. Before he could get up, the raccoon's hand slipped enough for the handle to turn, and with the weight of his body, he stumbled into the unknown room.

"Damnit," Tennessee cursed under his breath, steadying himself. However, the sight of the room before him was enough to make the accident turn into curiosity and wonder.

The room that he was standing in was dark, the only light source coming from the sunset at the uncurtained window. There was a queen-sized bed on the far right of the room, the headboard up against the wall, and the sheets were made. Some knickknacks were dormant to the room as well, like a small dollhouse accompanied by a set of old dolls. There was also a floor-length mirror at the corner of the room, on Tennessee's side. Between him and the mirror, was a dresser, which looked just as dusty as any of the other furniture in the room.

What stood out to Tennessee the most, though, was the vanity right next to the left side of the window. There was a portrait standing straight-up on the vanity, surrounded by small lit candles and rose petals surrounding them. When Tennessee approached the vanity, he was able to make-out the portrait. It was a portrait of a female raccoon with light brown fur and brown eyes. To Tennessee, she looked like an older version of Jessica. After studying the portrait and candles further, realization began to show itself on Tennessee's face.

Before he could turn around and leave, a soft voice was heard from the doorway. "Tennessee?" the male raccoon looked up at the vanity's mirror, spotting Jessica at the doorway, looking at him with curiosity. "What are you doing in here?"

Tennessee turned around, almost lost for words. "Jessica! I'm sorry for intruding, I'll make my leave now, it-"

"There's no need for that," Jessica assured, stepping into the room, looking around as if she were lost. "I...I haven't been in this room in years. It's..." she stops when she sees the dollhouse and a small smile appears on her face. "I...I remember these old things!" Tennessee watched as she approached the dollhouse and picked up two dolls. "These were my dolls! Oh, how I loved playing with them! How we loved- Oh..." Jessica stops herself, a frown appearing on her face as if all the energy had been stripped from her.

Tennessee frowned, his brows furrowing. "Jessica..." he motioned to the portrait. "Is this...?"

Jessica nodded, getting up while placing the dolls back where she got them. "This was my parents' old bedroom, Tennessee. That lady in the portrait there, that's my mother."

"Your mother..." Tennessee repeated, looking back at the portrait. "Well, she looks just like you, Jessica. Really pretty. What's her name?"

"Thank you," Jessica makes her way to Tennessee's side, looking blankly at the portrait. "Jane, Tennessee, her name was Jane. She was a ray of sunshine in our lives, Tennessee. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here today."

"Sheriff Henderson said that Blood-Red Ted-" Tennessee stopped himself, realizing what a mistake he was making. He studied Jessica's facial and body language, and he confirmed that this was a sensitive subject. "I'm...I'm sorry, Jessica, I shouldn't-"

"It's fine, Tennessee, it's fine, really." Jessica reassured, slowly walking to the window, leaning against it as she stared at a large tree in the backyard, right by the river. "What she did was selfless, Tennessee, and I can never let that act go from my mind. God, I loved her so much; she was my sunshine when I was a little girl. I...I can never forget the last day we spent together..."

Tennessee said nothing, watching as Jessica's face let out a small smile, remembering the past. "I was eleven years old, and we spent the day together while Daddy was working. She was sitting with her back against that tree, and I was sitting in her lap. She was reading to me - I loved it when she did, because she's the one who taught me how to read and write. The sun was shining, the breeze was so gentle, and the water was bright and shiny-like, reflecting almost anything that came into it's view. It was a perfect day. And then..." Jessica's smile dropped. "Then that night, after I'd woken up, I smelt smoke. I quickly ran out of my room and downstairs, and saw the whole town being set ablaze! My mother found me, and told me to hide at our tree, so I did. Blood-Red Ted found me, and he was going to...to kill me. He almost succeeded, if it hadn't been for my mother."

A gulp escaped Tennessee's mouth. "What...what happened?"

Jessica shook her head, her eyes shut tight as tears begin to go down her face. "My mother got in front of me, in front of Ted's claws, and got slashed across the chest! Her blood ran into the riverbank below the hill. I ran, hoping it was some sort of nightmare, but it wasn't! When I looked back, that monster, he...he was eating her corpse! He began chasing after me, but was force to retreat when Sheriff Henderson and his deputy at the time found him. That was the last time I saw Blood-Red Ted as a child, and now..." she began to whimper. "That monster is at large again. My mother's murderer is-"

Jessica suddenly found herself in Tennessee's embrace. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Jessica. You must've been so frightened; no one should endure that. But if it helps, I understand how you feel. Yer not the only one in the room who’s had to watch a loved one die."

Jessica didn't say anything, listening to Tennessee's story as she rested her head against Tennessee's chest. "I was thirteen-years-old when my father was hung. He told me to hide too, and I was able to see everything. A group of men captured and hung him, leaving me homeless. Since then, I was out on my own."

"Why?" Jessica sniffed. "Why would someone do that sort of thing to another? Why did your father die like that?"

Tennessee, careful not to give the truth away about his family's history, replies, "Because some people just want to watch the world burn. And to do that, they'll kill whoever they can get their hands on. I'm sorry about your mother, Jessica."

"And I'm sorry about your father, Tennessee." Jessica pulled herself away from Tennessee's embrace, looking up at him. "Guess we have something else in common, huh?"

"I guess so," Tennessee smiled.

Jessica smiles back. "How do you do it, Tennessee? How do you become the sunlight in everyone else's cloudy day?"

"Because I care for others," Tennessee began. "Because I don't wanna lose another loved one, and me going after Weasen and Blood-Red Ted will ensure that."

Jessica, in response, approaches Tennessee while wrapping her arms around his neck. Getting the message, Tennessee wraps his own arms around Jessica's waist and leans his head down. Before the two could have their lips meet, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway. The two raccoons stop, turning to see Laura standing there, a soft smile on her lips.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'd like to inform you that dinner is served."

Blushing, the two raccoons leave the room, Laura following suit after closing the door with a sigh.

* * *

 

“Find everything ya need, Sheriff?”

Sheriff Henderson smiled at the pig addressing him from behind the general store counter. “Have everything I need, Albert,” he replied, “just needed some more bullets for my gun. Lord knows I’ll need ‘em next time the Riders come around.

The mention of the Rancid Riders made Albert shudder. “Hopefully that time isn’t soon, lord knows nobody’ll be happy when they come back. Last thing anyone’ll do fer them is throw a welcome back party.”

“All they’re gonna be gettin’ is a bullet between the eyes if they try anything ta hurt my people. Good night, Al. Sleep tight.”

Nodding farewell to the porcine shopkeeper, Sheriff Henderson exited the building and began walking back to the jail to get some sleep. He was hallway across the town’s square when his ears picked up the faintest of sounds coming from town hall. Frowning in suspicion, he brandished his pistol and made his way to the building’s front door.

Once he was inside, the canine lawman was greeted with darkness. The only source of light in the lobby came from the moon as its light shone through the windows facing the town’s square. As he squinted his eyes, Sheriff Henderson was able to make out a figure sitting behind the building’s main desk with his feet propped up in relaxation.

“Excuse me,” the Sheriff began as he started making his way towards the desk. “Town Hall is closed right now, whatever business you’ve got here’s gonna have ta wait until tomorrow morning.”

The stranger did not reply, causing Henderson to frown. “Are yer ears broken?! I said ya can’t be in here past business hours!” 

There was a brief pause of silence…Then a low, menacing chuckle emanated from the figure, who held up a match and spoke in a voice both familiar and wholly unwelcome to Sheriff Henderson.

“Oh I don’t think this’ll take too much time…” He replied before swiping the match across the desk to ignite it, and Sheriff Henderson gasped to see the familiar murderous grin of Blood Red Ted illuminated by the match’s flame. “…Sheriff”

Immediately Sheriff Henderson began to raise his pistol, only to feel a strong pair of arms pull him into a bear hug from behind as something else wrapped itself around his neck, making him drop his gun.

"Uh-uh-uh..." Grinned Rattlin’ Ray as he tightened his coils around the lawman’s neck. "We don't want ya causing any ruckus."

“Damn right,” Ted quipped as he hopped over the desk while the rest of the Rancid Riders and a familiar bowler-hat wearing armadillo emerged from the shadows. 

“Excellent work gentlemen,” Gold Tooth Tom commented, “Now to the Blood Diamond. Vincent, William, if you please.”

Sheriff Henderson fumed as the armadillo, Gila monster, and vulture began ascending the staircase that led to the mayor’s office. “You bastards lay one finger on that diamond and I’ll-Ugh!”

The dog suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of him as Ted bashed him in the stomach, making him double over coughing before he was thrown to the floor. 

“Never mind them, Sheriff,” Ted sneered as he approached the downed bloodhound. “You should be more worried about what I owe ya ever since you locked me away in that cell underground.”

Rolling onto his stomach, Henderson did not reply as he shot a hateful scowl up at the coyote outlaw who kicked him in the ribs hard enough to break a couple. The dog was then seized by his throat and lifted up to eye level with Ted.

“You remember, don’t ya Sheriff? All those times you came down there ta gloat an’ insult me...Course I also haven’t forgotten how ya managed ta get the drop on me."

Ted then head-butted Sheriff Henderson in the face, breaking the latter’s nose before throwing him to the ground once again.

“I was just in the middle of peaceful nighttime ride, lookin’ over the valley an’ admiring the farmhouse I set on fire with the family still sleepin’ inside,” Ted recollected with a fond smile. But it was short-lived as a bitter scowl donned his features. “But then you came ta ruin my fun, chasin’ me down and fightin’ me man to man. I woulda killed ya right there if that pussycat deputy of yours hadn’t snuck up an’ shot me in the leg. But at least I got ta have a nice meal from his corpse before you locked me away! Keepin’ me in the dark like some damn mushroom with only rocks and bugs ta keep me company!”

He kicked the Sheriff in the jaw, knocking out a couple of teeth before hoisting him up by the shirt. “On the other hand, all that time alone did give a lotta time ta figure out how I’d pay ya back for lockin’ me up.” 

“So what then?” asked Sheriff Henderson as he spat out some blood. “Ya came here ta steal the Blood Diamond and gloat before killin’ me?”

“Kill ya? Nah,” Ted replied with a sadistic smile, “A quick death is too good for ya. I wanna make sure ta savor every sweet second I push ya closer ta enterin’ the next world. But at least you’ll get ta see that bitch warden friend of yours, and later that damn deputy once me and Weasen are through with him.”

Despite his pain and the severity of the situation, Sheriff Henderson managed a defiant chuckle at his attacker. “You ignorant fuck,” he rasped at Ted’s confused face. “After almost gettin’ drowned at the mind I thought y’all learned a lesson about Mister Cooper. Guess yer too insane or too stupid ta realize that ‘coon can take fifty of you bastards down and live ta tell the tale.”

He then paused to let out a pained cough and continued, “And Warden Jones? Yer boys must’ve done a shit job dealin’ with her seein’ how she’s still alive and ready ta bury her boot into yer gang’s collective ass.”

“What?!” Snarled Ted. “That ain’t possible! I had that slut vixen thown into a canyon! She should be vulture shit by now!”

“Well, I guess that’s what ya get fer not checkin’ ta see if the deed is done asshole!”

With all his strength, Henderson delivered a strong headbutt to Ted’s forehead, making him release the sheriff and stumble back in a daze. Seeing their leader attacked made the Riders spring into action against the bloodhound. Ray sprung forward and coiled around Henderson’s neck and prepared a venomous bite, but the sheriff acted fast and bit him first before throwing him aside.

Lou charged towards Henderson in hopes of impaling him on his horns only for the dog to dodge him and make the bull crash into the front desk. As Sheriff Henderson was about to grab ahold of his pistol, the sound of Lou charging caught his attention. With one quick leap, he was able to avoid the charging Rider.

“Oh booooys!” sung Gold-Tooth Tom as he, along with the two missing Rancid Riders appeared at the top of the staircase. “We’ve got the- what the hell?!”

The trio watched as Sheriff Henderson puts up a fight. “Should we do somethin’?”

“What do you think, Gold-Tooth?!” snarls Blood-Red Ted. “Shoot the damn mutt!”

Not wanting to displease his leader, Quickshot Vince brandished a pistol and fired at the old dog’s shoulder. Crying out in pain and stumbling around, the Sheriff then felt a fist connect with his jaw as he was punched back into the open arms of Lou.

“Well, that was a minor setback,” Tom commented casually as he, Boot Hill Bill, and Vince descended from the stairway as Henderson struggled in Lou’s grasp. “But what’s important now is that we have the Blood Diamond. Lets go, Ted!”

“Not yet!” Blood-Red Ted approaches the wounded hound. “I wanna have what I came for: my revenge!”

“What are you talking about?” Tom demanded with a frown. “We have what we came here for, so let’s get out of here before someone else hears what’s going on!”

“Oh no,” Ted disagreed with a menacing leer towards Sheriff Henderson. “We ain’t just here ta steal the Blood Diamond, we’re gonna leave a little message for that ringtailed varmit.”

Tom’s frown of annoyance shifted into a look of discomfort. “You...you don’t mean ta kill the sheriff, do you?”

“What’s the big deal?” Ted asks with annoyance. “Don’t tell me ya a killin’ virgin.”

“No, it’s just…” Tom paused as he swallowed a bit of bile in his throat. “We’re in deep enough already with what we’ve done, but...killing a lawman?” 

“Precious,” Ted says in response, brining his attention back onto Sheriff Henderson. “Now...how should I do it? Gut you like a fish? Burn your face off? Ah, the hell with it! How about I just eat you alive?”

“Ted,” Tom interrupted, now looking even more anxious, “We don’t have time for this, Weasen sent us to get the diamond and get out, that’s all!”

“Oh, piss off!” Ted snarled at the armadillo. “Don’t tell us yer startin’ ta go soft on us, are ya Gold Tooth?”

“No, it’s just…” Tom struggled, “With the laws we’ve broken already, I don’t wanna think about gettin’ hanged if we’re charged with Killin’ a lawman! Hurtin’ normal people is one thing, but nobody’s gonna show mercy ta a crook who sent a sheriff ta the grave!”

Having enough of Tom’s annoyance, Ted sends a sharp glare at his men. “Boys, get him outta here! I’ll meet ya outside as soon as I’m done with this sorry excuse of a sheriff!”

As soon as his men had ushered the armadillo away, Ted gained a contemplative look as he turned back to Sheriff Henderson. 

“Well, lucky fer you, Sheriff, I don’t think I’ll make this too long since I’ve got an employer waitin’ on us.” 

“How cute…” Henderson chuckles. “The vicious Blood-Red Ted has become some conman’s bitch. And here I thought you didn’t take any orders.” Noticing Ted’s glare, the hound continued. “I mean, what did Weasen do ta convince ya to become his little errand boy, huh? Rub yer belly? Give ya a doggy treat?”

“He promised me a king’s ransom and all the freedom ta kill whoever I want once his plan goes through, that’s what!”

“Peh,” Sheriff Henderson mocks. “I’ve seen children make better offers than him. Trust me, Ted, being Weasen’s lapdog ain’t gonna end well. If anything, yer just another audience for him to swindle.”

A warning growl escapes Ted’s throat as Lou, still holding onto Sheriff Henderson, stiffens with fear, as he knew to never anger his boss. “I’m serious! You think you’ve won, Ted? Tennessee Cooper is one hell of a man, and Warden Jones? She’s every criminal’s worst nightmare! Face it, Ted: they ain’t afraid of you!”

Cracking his knuckles, Ted replied, “Oh I think they might be once they see what I’ve done to ya.” He then leaned in close to whisper in the dog’s ear. “I just need you alive long enough ta make sure they know what the hell’s in store for ‘em”

Sheriff Henderson had no time to reply as Ted began his brutal beatdown of the elderly sheriff, cherishing every agonized scream that echoed off the walls of Town Hall.

* * *

 

"Sweet mother of God, this is delicious!" Tennessee grinned as he bit into the slice of tri-tip roast on his fork. Ever since dinner had started, he was been all too pleased with the feast Laura had prepared for them, consisting of a tri-tip steak, steaming mashed potatoes, sautéed carrots, garlic bread, and a salad. It was by far the best dinner Tennessee had eaten in his life.

"The two of you sure are lucky ta have someone like Laura ta make yer meals for ya," Tennessee remarked lightheartedly to the other two raccoons seated at the outdoor table on the patio behind the Evans' mansion. "If bein' a civic leader means yer this well-fed, where do I sign up?"

Mayor Evans let out a heart-felt chuckle as he reaches for his wine glass, Laura coming around the table to pour him another drink. "Thank you kindly, Mister Cooper." Laura nods, finishing with Mayor Evans' glass.

"Laura's meals are the highlight of my day," Agrees the mayor. "She takes great pride in cooking, especially baking. I live for her pies!"

Laura blushes. "Aw, Master Evans..."

"It's true!" Jessica exclaims, turning to Tennessee. "She baked one tonight, actually! Hope you like apple, Tennessee, because that's her specialty!"

"Who doesn't like apple?" Tennessee asks rhetorically. "It was my favorite growing up. My pa would always bring one home whenever he could."

"Well I doubt he brought home any that are as good as the ones Laura makes. Every time we invite the townsfolk over for our annual Fourth of July celebration, her pies are the one thing folks just can't get enough of!"

"Oh, stop it, y'all are gonna make me blush," Laura chided playfully. She then saw Tennessee's wine glass getting low and began to move towards him refill it.

"Oh Laura?" Jessica asked politely as she reached out towards the bottle, though her eyes wandered towards Tennessee. "Why don't ya let me give Mister Cooper some more wine? Maybe you could go check on how the pie is comin' along?"

Confused, Laura halted and eyed Jessica, trying to decipher what the young female raccoon was doing until she received a knowing look from the latter. Smirking, Laura reluctantly handed Jessica the wine bottle as she retreated back to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Tennessee nodded, smiling as Jessica pours the wine.

"No Tennessee, thank you..." Jessica then leaned close to Tennessee's ear. "I really do mean it." she whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Flushed, Tennessee smiled nervously over at the mayor as he chuckled. "I see that my daughter's taken a liking to you."

"Can ya blame me?" Jessica giggled, sitting back down. "After all, he saved my life."

"So I hear. I also hear that it was quite a rescue you, Percy, and Sheriff Henderson pulled off at that mine, son. Sure hope things didn't get too dangerous for ya."

"Nah, a couple close shaves here and there but nothin too bad." Tennessee smiled. "I was mostly just worried about gettin' Jessica outta there alive, and let me tell ya, those varmints sure put up a chase in tryin' ta catch us."

"It was utterly ridiculous!" Jessica exclaimed. "I thought we were never gonna get outta there!"

Mayor Evans nodded knowingly at his daughter, then directed his attention back onto Tennessee. "I also hear that you pulled it off by...riding the mine rails...without a cart?"

"With his own two feet!" Jessica confirmed, taking a bite of her steak.

"Astonishing! How is that even possible?" Mayor Evans pondered. "Are you perhaps a magician like Weasen?"

"With all do respect sir," Tennessee's smile dropped. "Weasen's no magician. Sure, he performs fancy magic tricks, but he sure as hell doesn't have the title as an entertainer."

"Perhaps, but that still doesn't answer my question." Reminds the mayor. "How did you pull off those stunts in the mines, if not with a cart?"

"Self-practice, that's how," Tennessee answered with a smile. Unbeknownst to him or Mayor Evans, Jessica slowly removed one of her shoes and slowly yet seductively began running her bare foot up and down Tennessee's leg. Tennesse's eyes widened in surprise at this sensation and he glanced towards Jessica, who only smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"I, um..." Tennessee continued, clearing his throat and trying to look dignified despite what Jessica was doing, "I often find myself gettin' unwanted attention from the wrong kind of people, so I like ta make sure I can make an escape with whatever's around me, whether it's a rope I can walk on or a rail I can slide on."

"Guess that's part of being a lawman where you're from." Mayor Evans shrugged.

"O-Oh, I'm...I'm not a lawman." Tennessee admitted, earning perplexed looks from the duo. "I..uh..."

Mayor Evans raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're no lawman? You seem to be a natural with working alongside Sheriff Henderson."

"I, uh..." Tennessee cleared his throat. Despite the mild interrogation from Mayor Evans, his daughter was still currently rubbing her foot alongside his leg, moving closer and closer towards his crotch. A gulp escaped from the younger male raccoon as he fights the urge to moan from the sudden actions brought upon by Jessica. "I often...deal with lawmen while on the job."

"What is it that you do, exactly?" Jessica asked, continuing her actions from under the table.

"Indeed," Mayor Evans nodded. "Surely whatever it is that you do, your skills are required."

"A bounty hunter, maybe?" Jessica gasped.

"Well, uh..." Tennessee began uncomfortably. He didn't want to expose himself as an outlaw, but at the same time he couldn't just lie about what he did before coming to Hindus Valley, least of all to the mayor and daughter who had been so kind to him.

"It ain't really the most, uh...conventional line of work, really. Most people tend ta frown on it."

"Frown on it?" Jessica asked, ceasing her actions under the table and donning a frown of concern. "Why would they frown at you?"

"Cuz what I do, it...it tends ta cause more harm than good."

"And what is it that that you do, Mister Cooper?" Mayor Evans inquired, looking just as concerned as his daughter.

Tennessee knew that he was in a tight bind. On one hand, telling Jessica and Mayor Evans about his criminal career would put him in hot water with them and the rest of Hindus Valley, but lying them would mean violating their trust and make them more upset with him when they found out the truth about him.

" _ Looks like I have no choice _ ," Tennessee thought to himself sullenly.

“Well…” he began solemnly as Mayor Evans and Jessica leaned in close, “The truth is...ever since I was twelve, I’ve been a professional-”

“MAYOR!”

The three raccoons jumped in their seats at the unprecedented screech. Looking towards the doorway, they saw Billsworthy struggling to hold onto a familiar young roadrunner whose face was wrought with panic.

“Mr. Mayor!” Chester screeched as he struggled to get out of the older bird’s grasp. “We got an emergency! We need help now!”

“Chester?” Jessica asked in concern, “What’s goin’ on?” Meanwhile, Tennessee wasn’t sure whether to feel irritated at the young bird for interrupting his confession or relieved he didn’t have to share his secret yet.

“Please excuse the interruption, Master Evans,” Billsworthy grunted as held tight onto Chester. “This young man just barged through the front door howling like a madman demanding to see you all.”

“Because it’s an emergency! The whole town’s goin’ nuts like it’s the end of days in our valley!”

“Son, please,” Mayor Evans remarked with a frown, “I’m in the middle of having dinner with my daughter and our esteemed deputy. Whatever’s going on, I’m confident Sheriff Henderson-”

“No! You don’t understand!” Chester squawked as he broke free from Billsworthy’s grasp.

“Somethin’s happened at Town Hall! Somebody broke in and set the place on fire! And Sheriff Henderson looks like he’s gotten out of a fight with Blood Red Ted himself!”

Each raccoon at the table shared a look of wide-eyed shock and horror at the roadrunner’s revelation, and within minutes they had left the table and were speeding towards town as fast as they could.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once they arrived at the town’s main square, the raccoons could see that Chester was not exaggerating. The civilians of Hindus Valley were running around in a panic as the fire burned within Town Hall flames danced around in the windows and doorway as smoke rose into the sky above. Some of the male citizens were trying to mend the situation by throwing buckets of water onto exposed flames, but that did little to remedy the situation.

“Tennessee! Mister Evans!”

The male raccoons looked to see Percy dash over towards them, his brother not far behind as their eyes were wide with terror.

“Percy! What the Sam Hill is going on around here?!” 

“I don’t know!” Percy answered frantically. “We just heard from Chester that somethin’ was happenin’ at Town Hall! We weren’t expecting it to be somethin’ like this!”

The faint sound of someone moaning in pain was enough to catch Tennessee’s attention. It was as if his body was on autopilot as Tennesse gently nudged civilians out of his way, approaching the source of the pained sounds. Unaware of Jessica and the mayor following him, Tennessee’s eyes widened as soon as he caught sight of the source of the moans.

Sheriff Henderson layed helpless on the ground, his body looking like he’d been through a never-ending cactus field, due to all the scratches and bite marks on his body. What was most significant about the sheriff’s condition was that his shirt was ripped open and his torso was marred by a freshly-made, T-shaped brand surrounding a fresh bullet wound.

“Oh God…” Jessica whispered, her hand coming up to her mouth.

Snapping out of his gaze, Tennessee turned and gave Jessica a look of dismay.

“...Tennessee…Bill...”

The male raccoons immediately got down on their knees next to the wounded canine. Looking over to Doctor Woodroe, the old badger merely gave a sad and resigned shake of his head, indicating the dog’s state was beyond anything he could do. 

“...George...What the hell happened?” Mayor Evans asked silently, horrified at the condition of his oldest friend.

“Ted…and the Riders, ” Sheriff Henderson choked out. “They broke in...came ta steal the Blood Diamond. I...I tried...to stop them...”

“The Blood Diamond? Nevermind that!” Tennessee shouted. “We gotta get you some help, quick!”

“...No.”

Everyone was silent as the old sheriff looked up mournfully at his younger deputy. 

“I can...see it in your eyes, son…” Sheriff Henderson murmured. “There’s nothin’... anyone can do ta help me…”

“Sheriff, don’t say that! Yer gonna be okay!” Tennessee was quickly growing desperate. “This is my fault, I should’ve been here ta help! I swear I-”

“Quiet.”

Tennessee obeyed as Sheriff Henderson let out a nasty series of coughs, alarming everyone. “We both know...my time is up...Ted got me too bad…” he weakly reached to grab Tennessee’s wrist and bring his hand close to him. “I want ya...ta promise me somethin’, Deputy.”

“A-anything, Sheriff.”

With his free hand, Henderson reached up and unclipped the sheriff’s badge from his shirt. “Weasen...Ted... They’re still out there somewhere.” 

“I…” Tennessee is lost for words, not flinching when Sheriff Henderson grabs onto his wrist, placing his badge onto the palm of his hand.

“These people...need someone...to protect them, Tennessee.” Sheriff Henderson murmured and closed Tennessee’s fingers around the badge. “Make sure...no more harm comes to them, son...make sure...Ted pays…”

Before Tennessee could answer, the grip the hounddog had on his wrist began to loosen, eventually leading to his hand to collapse onto the ground. No one dared to say a word. Tears began to spill from the eyes of all who were watching, the wettest of them being Tennessee’s as he clutched the badge close to his chest. 

“I...I promise…” he muttered and removed his hat, daring not to cry in front of all the people surrounding him. “I promise.”

Just as Tennessee hung his head down, the familiar touch of Jessica’s hand landed on his shoulder. Soon after that, Percy, Rudy, Mayor Evans, and Laura followed suit, the small group hugging Tennessee as they all began to shed their tears. The other onlookers could only do the same, bowing their heads and some removing their hats in respect for their beloved Sheriff as the fire continued to burn in Town Hall.

No one knew what was going to happen next, but one thing was for certain…

Weasen and the Rancid Riders were going to pay.


	6. Death is the Road to Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sheriff Henderson dead, the people of Hindus Valley are in need of a new sheriff. Meanwhile, a plan is put together.

A dark cloud of sorrow had descended on Hindus Valley. In the days following the murder of their beloved sheriff, the citizens of the valley felt as though a small piece of themselves had died along with Sheriff Henderson, and each passing second was a new second they realized the gravity of their situation.

Everyone was handling the grief in their own different way. Mayor Evans had locked himself in the study of his mansion, and neither Laura nor Billsworthy tried to disturb him upon noticing a bottle of whiskey missing from the manor's pantry and sobbing from behind the study's door. His daughter was in no better shape, spending hours crying herself dry as Laura merely sat by her side and hugged her in comfort. Percy and Rudy had retreated back to the safe haven of their farm to wallow in the same kind of grief they felt when their parents were murdered. Warden Jones was downright livid to hear of her older colleague's death at the hands of one of her ex-prisoners and had rushed back to Hindus Valley as soon as she got the news. From outside the the town's inn, people could hear the muffled screams and obscenities emitting from Iron Rock's warden as she used every dishonorable word in the English language to describe Ted.

But perhaps the one who was suffering the most from the whole ordeal was Tennessee himself. In the brief time he had known Sheriff Henderson, the raccoon held nothing but respect for the old canine. He was an honest, dedicated lawman who put the safety of his people first and the arrest of lawbreakers second, exactly the kind of lawman Tennessee respected. But this made him feel all the more terrible, believing that the whole tragedy might have been avoided if he had simply stayed with the Sheriff that night instead of accepting the Evans' invitation to dine with them.

Tennessee was currently sitting at the sheriff's old desk, fiddling with his late friend's badge in his hands. A heavy sigh escaped the raccoon as he hung his head, eventually bringing it back up while placing his free hand over his face, eyes shut tight. A faint knock was soon heard at the jail's entrance, slightly alarming Tennessee. Looking up, the raccoon caught sight of Warden Jones.

"Howdy Tennessee," she greets with a soft, sullen eyes of empathy. "How ya holdin' up?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure…"

Nodding in understatement, the vixen made her way towards the desk, taking a seat on the edge of the table. "I, uh...shit…" the vixen cursed, eyes shut. "Just...why did it have to be this way? Why did Blood-Red Ted have to kill him?

"Isn't that obvious, Warden?" Tennessee asked rhetorically. "Ted's a monster; he'll murder anyone who gets in his way".

"Weasen's no better," Warden Jones added. "The bastard sent Ted out here to steal this valley's treasure."

"And had Henderson killed in the process." Tennessee sighs. "This is all my fault. I should've been with him for extra muscle. I'm his deputy, I should've-"

" _Was_ ," Warden Jones retorted. "You  _were_  his deputy, now you're the sheriff."

"I can't do this…" Tennessee muttered. "I don't know why I even agreed to this. I can't do this alone."

Warden Jones shakes her head, placing a comforting hand on his wrist. "You  _can_  do this, Tennessee, because he used his dying breath to ask  _you_ , for god's sake. And you're  _not_  alone in grieving for him, we're all in this together."

"I…" Tennessee shuttered. "I...thanks." he gave her a weak smile.

Giving him a knowing nod, Warden Jones then got up and began making her way towards the exit. Before she left, the vixen gave the raccoon one last look over her shoulder. "We're planning George's funeral, Tennessee. Would be nice if we had the new sheriff in attendance."

Tennessee only watched as the vixen exited, leaving him in this thoughts. Pondering the warden's parting words, he felt that the least he could do at this time was to help organizing the burial service. With one heavy sigh, Tennessee grabbed his hat from the old coat rack on his way out, badge still in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long before Tennessee arrived at the valley's cemetery, where despite the sunny weather, there was an undeniable air of grief as he rode through the front gates. In front of the church was Warden Jones, Mayor Evans, the town's priest, who a small elderly burrowing owl, and an old grave digger, a mole. No one seemed to have noticed Tennessee's arrival until Mayor Evans heard the sound of boots stepping on the stoned walkway.

"Ah, Tennessee, glad you could make it!" Mayor Evans motions to the priest and grave digger. "This is Father Murphy and Mister Nestwood. Gentlemen, well, you know who this is…"

"Indeed," Father Murphy agreed with a polite bow to the raccoon. "I'm truly grateful the lord helped us by guiding you to our valley, Mister Cooper, and I'm even more grateful of all the good you've done since arriving here."

"Wish I coulda done more, though," replied Tennessee somberly, now turning to Mister Nestwood. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," the old mole scratched his chin. "While I do enjoy little gatherings like this, should we proceed with the funeral plans? I've found an appropriate spot to bury our late sheriff."

"I saw it, and it was lovely." confirmed Warden Jones. "George would have loved to have laid under that tree. Although, he probably would've complained about the easy wind access. Stubborn old fool…" they all watch as she turns her head away while her voice cracks, indicating that she was about to cry. Finally composing herself, Warden Jones turns to smile weakly at the trio. "So, shall we proceed?"

* * *

A few yards away from the church, the schoolyard was packed with children running around during their recess hour. That is, it would be just that, if it hadn't been for the fact that their sheriff had been murdered a few days ago. Instead, the kids gathered around by an old tree near the bottom of the schoolyard's hill.

Jessica sighed as she watches the children from the schoolhouse's window. She tugged on her green dress in an uncomfortable manner. It felt so foreign for her to see the children in such a mournful mood instead of playing. It almost brought her back to the days when she was the same way when her mother died.

"I appreciate your assistance today, Miss Evans." Miss Benson said, breaking the silence in the room. "You didn't have to, but I am thankful. Honestly, the children have been more well-behaved these past couple days. I can easily handle them myself."

"I need the distraction," Jessica confessed, turning while making a beeline towards the desk where the older otter was sitting, grading papers. "I honestly thought this...assistant teacher side job would help me take my mind off this, but it seems even the children can't brighten my day. I worry, Miss Benson."

"As do I…" Miss Benson sighed as she removes her glasses from her face. "I worry for all of them, as do everyone else. It pains me to see them heartbroken like this, they really adored Sheriff Henderson."

"Remember when he came in here to demonstrate law enforcement, because the kids kept begging him to show off?"

Miss Benson lets out a soft chuckle. "How can I forget? That old dog drew out his gun so fast, I nearly had a heart attack!"

Jessica nodded. "I remember passing by the schoolyard when the children were let out. Rudy and his little friends went on-and-on about how they wanted to be gunslingers after watching Sheriff Henderson's speed."

"To which I made them write on the board, "I will not play with guns" repeatedly until they swore they wouldn't dare try to practice."

"You made them do that?" giggled Jessica. "My, my, that was downright smart of ya!"

"I'm a teacher, Miss Evans. It's my job to be smart enough to teach these kids some discipline and manners."

Jessica's smile faded as she was once again reminded of their beloved Sheriff's passing. "I've heard about the funeral that's been scheduled for this afternoon, you planning on going?"

"I'd be more surprised to hear of someone who wasn't going to be going. What I'm worried about is how the other lawman in this town's been taking all of this." The otter sent a concerned look towards Jessica. "How's Mister Cooper been coping with all this?"

"Tennessee's been...distant, I would say."

"Distant?" Miss Benson asked with a raised eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like him."

Jessica nodded. "I know, he just hasn't been himself since that night. I assume he just needs...space. My father's been the same way for a bit, locking himself up in his office, drinking away."

"I hope you're not offended, Miss Evans, but I understand why they'd be a little distant. This is all part of the mourning process. I would know…"

Frowning, Jessica made her way to Miss Benson's side. "I...I understand. I'm sorry." she said with a gentle hand on the otter's shoulder.

"It's alright," Miss Benson smiled at Jessica while patting her comforting hand. "Robert was a great man; he'll never be missed. But now's not the time to mourn for him - that's been done years ago. Right now, it's all about Sheriff George Henderson."

"Psst! Miss Evans, Miss Benson!"

Both females looked up towards the school's doorway, spotting Becca. "What is it, Becca?" Miss Benson asked.

"We've got a surprise for ya'll down by the tree."

Confused, Jessica and Miss Benson headed outside and down the hill, their hearts melting when they saw what awaited them. At the base of the tree laid an old stuffed dog with some flowers circling it. There was a painted sign hung up on the tree, just a few inches above the stuff dog that read, "Sheriff George Henderson, forever loved and forever an angel."

"Oh, children…" Miss Benson gasped, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "It's beautiful."

The humbled smile on Jessica's face showed her appreciation as she approached the tree with the older female. Not a single word was said as the children gathered around with the two adults, saying their own prayers in their heads as they took each other's hands.

* * *

Later that afternoon, once the children had been released from school, the entire town made their way into the cemetery in their finest black clothes, many bringing different kinds of flowers with them to honor their fallen Sheriff. It was decided that Sheriff Henderson would be buried beneath an old tree atop a hill overlooking the rest of the graveyard. It seemed fitting because even in death, the old dog could still be able to look over his citizens.

People began gathering around the gravestone and and hole that had been dug for Sheriff Henderson's casket. Soon there was a small group of pallbearers carrying a pine box through the parted crowd, Tennessee being one of the first ones carrying it. Working together, the group of four carefully lowered the pine box into the hole and stepped back. Father Murphy and Mister Netswood arrived shortly after, having the foursome take their places in the crowd.

"Dear brothers and sisters," Father Murphy began. "We are all gathered here today in memory of our beloved Sheriff, George Henderson. Two nights ago, at the age of fifty-six, he was murdered...by Blood-Red Ted." everyone in the audience shook at the mention of the cannibalistic outlaw. "Sheriff George Henderson was a friend and neighbor to all, and he will most definitely not be forgotten. He protected this valley for years on end…"

As Father Murphy kept rambling on, Jessica caught sight of Tennessee, who kept still, staring down at the pine box below the earth. It pained Jessica to see the very man who made her smile in this much distraught. If there was anything she could do to make Tennessee the man he was, Jessica would gladly do it in a heartbeat.

Tennessee kept his gaze on the pine box the entire time during Father Murphy's speech about Sheriff Henderson's life. Despite what everyone kept telling him, Tennessee felt that this was all his fault. It was his fault for not being the valley's deputy and being there with the sheriff, for not shooting Weasen and the Rancid Riders when he had the chance, and for lying to all of these fine people, Henderson included.

Once Tennessee caught sight of Jessica, who had returned her gaze to the pine box, he also knew that lying to Jessica had to be the second-to-worst person in the valley to lie to. Tennessee knew that if he continued to hide who he truly was and what he was capable of getting her into, then she might as well be placed in a hole right beside the sheriff. Tennessee decided that he had to tell Jessica the truth at some point. For now, he had to be strong for everyone and make sure to keep the people of Hindus Valley safe. He swore to himself once he made sure Weasen and the Rancid Riders were dealt with properly, he'd have all the time in the world to make it up to the very woman who made his heart beat faster than Dash during a chase.

"I've known Sheriff Henderson as long as I've been mayor in this valley," Mayor Evans spoke wistfully, head bowed in respect for his late friend. "In the time I knew him, I knew him to be a dedicated and brave man concerned with only the wellbeing of his friends and neighbors. I am truly saddened that he was taken away from us too soon in an all too horrific manner from the same monster that's been terrorizing our home for years. I can only hope that we can somehow honor his dying wishes so that he can finally rest in peace."

He turned his attention towards Tennessee, who immediately felt all the eyes of those in attendance settling onto him as they awaited some words from him. "I…" Tennessee began before clearing his throat. "I've never known George Henderson as well as anyone else here. I never grew up in Hindus Valley, so I may never know how huge of an impression he left on this valley since taking up the badge. But in the short time I've known the sheriff, I've spent well enough time around him to know he was a good man, a great man who I am honored to have worked alongside." He gave a small pause before slowly reaching into his pocket, retrieving Henderson's old sheriff badge. "I only wish I could've been there to try and make a difference when he needed help the most."

With that said, Tennessee placed the badge back into his pocket, earning humble smiles and nods of approval from the audience. With a heavy sigh, Tennessee steps back and watched Mister Nestwood and a few other men as they start the burial process.

As everyone kept their eyes on the casket being lowered into the earth, Tennessee slowly and silently placed a single flower onto the Sheriff's gravestone before wordlessly turning around and walking away. Before he got too far away, he glanced back at the crowd and saw Jessica staring back at him with sullen, empathetic eyes. Their gaze lingered for a few seconds before Tennessee turned and exited the graveyard, spirits lower than they were when he first arrived.

* * *

Somewhere out in the desert, there was a cavern. This caverns' entrance resembled the head of a rattlesnake with its mouth open, fittingly named Rattlesnake Rock. Unlike many other caverns that were home to bats, gold or hidden waterfalls, this particular cavern was home to the infamous Blood-Red Ted and the rest of his gang. However, for about a month, Rattlesnake Rock had not only been home to the Rancid Riders, but to Weasen and his crooked gang.

Deep in the caverns below, Ted and his crew were currently roasting sausages and other meat over a fire. Weasen's gang provided protection by guarding each and every corner of the caverns that lead to the outside. Gold-Tooth Tom had entered the large room with a whistle and a sack carrying some freshly-killed chickens.

"Anyone hungry for chicken?" Tom announced.

"If you knew what's good for ya, you'll shut up and bring 'em over!" Ray threatened, slithering on over.

Gold-Tooth Tom gulped, "B-But of course! It's the least I can do, as a t-thank you for letting us st-stay and all!" he bumped into Ted, who growled as he turned around, munching on some meat while holding a plate full of the food. "S-Sorry Ted!"

"Ya know what, Gold-Tooth? Don't worry about it. We've got the diamond, you're providing food. Why would I wanna waste a bullet on ya just 'cause ya bumped into me?"

"Hehe...good point." agreed Tom nervously. "Mind if I have some? Haven't eaten in hours…" he asks, his mouth slightly watering as his eyes lock onto the plate.

"Knock yerself out," Ted extends his arm out, offering the armadillo a peice.

Nodding thankfully, Gold-Tooth Tom grabbed a handful of meat and shoved it into his mouth without a second glance. Once his mouth was empty, a moan of pleasure escaped Tom's mouth as he grabs more. "Mmm, this is delicious! What is it?"

"Sheriff Henderson,"

Upon hearing the coyote's answer, Tom instantly stopped chewing and stared at him in wide-eyed horror. Just when it couldn't get any worse, the sound of approaching footsteps made the armadillo feel even more nauseous, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Without a second thought, Tom turned around and threw up. Everyone - except for Blood-Red Ted and his gang - stopped what they were doing and stare at the scene before them in revulsion.

When Tom was done, he was able to make out a pair of black dress shoes and matching pants that had some of his stomach's former contents on them. Slowly looking up, the armadillo's body went numb and his face paled when he came face-to-face with Weasen, whose face was completely emotionless, and frightened Tom even more. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Weasen spoke in a deadpan tone.

"Well, it looks like you'll be taking night shift by yourself tonight with no rest, Thomas."

"I couldn't agree more sir," Gold-Tooth Tom gulped.

A loud, sadistic laugh suddenly erupted from Ted, who slapped his knee and pointed at Tom in cruel mockery. "You gullible jackass!" Ted cackled and wiped a tear from his eye. "That meat ain't from Henderson! It's just some pork I swiped off some travellers!"

Completely mortified at this revelation, Tom turned back to Weasen, who was still staring at him completely unamused.

"I...they, uh...he told me it was-"

Sneering, Weasen snapped, "Get out of my sight before I make you disappear for good." Nodding, Gold-Tooth Tom quickly made his leave, earning laughter from his audience. With a heavy sigh, Weasen turned to Blood-Red Ted. "Ted, I must speak with you. You two…" he pointed to two of his rat guards. "Follow me."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I never got to ask, but how was your little trip to Hindus Valley? I trust you relished in getting revenge on that old sheriff?" Weasen asked as he entered his chambers, stepping behind a portable curtain before tossing out his vomit-covered pants and shoes. Taking the hint, his two rat guards rush to grab the dirtied clothes while also providing him with fresh, clean ones.

"Would've been better without your rolly-polly lackey bein' chicken about killin' that old mutt. If Tom hadn't been so rushed to leave, I woulda eaten that that bastard up like a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Ah yes, I know Thomas can be weary, especially when it comes to killing lawmen. He's always had this absurd superstition that killing someone with a badge is bad luck" Weasen confessed as he emerged from behind the wall in fresh clothes, making his way to a chair. "I'm at least pleased that the job went well."

Blood-Red Ted approached the weasel. "Wanna know what that dirtbag said to me before I murdered him?" when all he got as a response was a look of curiosity from the weasel, Ted continued. "Turns out, Warden Jones is still alive. We only thought we'd have only one law-abiding dirtbag on our tails for this job of yours, not two."

"A minor inconvenience," Weasen replied with a wave of his hand. "But I'm sure you'll get your chance to kill her off for good soon enough."

"What are you saying?"

"I had one of my men stay behind in Hindus Valley in secret to keep an eye on what's going on back there," Weasen explained calmly. "If I'm correct, the townsfolk will undoubtedly send someone out to find us, bring us in, and retrieve the Blood Diamond."

A coy smirk appeared on the weasel's face as he continued, "And who do you think they'll send out to do so now that their precious sheriff has been murdered?"

Realizing what the weasel was getting at, an eager growl of bloodlust emerged from Ted's throat. "So what's the plan?"

"My spy has been assigned to send us a message via telegraph as soon as he learns what the townsfolk are going to do about regaining their precious rock. If I'm right, and I'm rarely wrong, then we should be expecting some unwelcome company any day now, and that is when we'll have the chance to snuff them out for good. In the meantime, we'd best start preparing for our takeover of the valley and gathering the supplies we need for the operation."

Stepping beside the coyote, Weasen placed a hand on Ted's shoulder and donned a sinister smirk. "Mark my words Mister Woolen, when this is all over, Hindus Valley will be a paradise for every miscreant, outlaw, and killer in the West. And your gang and I will be at the top of the money pile, a drink in one hand and a whore by our side. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"...The stuff of every outlaw's dreams" Sneered Ted maliciously.

* * *

Back in Hindus Valley, a lone figure sat under a tree beside the valley's river forlornly gazing at the badge held between his fingers.

So much regret had come over Tennessee ever since that fateful night. While it was nice spending the evening with Jessica and her father, the very thought of the town's sheriff, his partner, being viciously murdered while he was having a good time sickened the raccoon to the core. It was without a doubt that Blood Red Ted, and Weasen to an extent, were at fault for ending the poor old dog's life, it did not stop Tennessee from blaming himself for not being there to aid Henderson when he needed it. Now there he was, keeping his identity as a criminal a secret from the people who had shown him so much kindness.

Just when the thought he'd spend the rest of the day beneath the tree, Tennessee heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and turned around. There stood Jessica, still clad in a black dress from Sheriff Henderson's funeral with a matching parasol in both clenched hands.

"…I thought I'd find you here," Jessica remarked with soft, sad eyes as she walked further towards Tennessee. He said nothing in response before turning back to look at the badge Sheriff Henderson gave him before he died. "Mind if I take a seat next to ya?"

Tennessee did not reply, and deciding that did not mean "no", Jessica got down and seated herself next to her still-crestfallen crush. "Look, Tennessee," she began sympathetically, "I know you never knew the Sheriff as well as I or anyone else in this valley have, but-"

"It's my fault, Jessica."

Jessica paused looking curiously at Tennessee. "What in heavens are you talking about?"

"It's my fault for not being there Jessica," Tennessee mumbled sadly, "when I agreed to take up a duty as a deputy in this town I promised that I would be there for anyone in need of help. Sheriff Henderson was no exception. He needed my help more than anyone that night, and now he's gone. He's dead because of me."

"That's not fair, Tennessee." Jessica argued, voice still comforting but taking on a mild firmness to it.

"...Jessica?"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened that night. Nobody's to blame but Blood-Red Ted for Henderson's death, not you."

"But I should've been there! I should've known-"

"How? How could you have known?!" Jessica nearly yelled. "Death is unpredictable, Tennessee! No one could have known what was going on that night but Blood-Red Ted. And how could anyone have known when the Rancid Riders would come back for the Blood Diamond?"

"...Weasen." Tennessee muttered.

"Pardon?"

"He sent the Riders here. He was punishing me…"

"Oh, stop!" Jessica exclaimed. "Are ya even listening to yerself? Tennessee, please, I beg you…" she placed her gloved hand on Tennessee's cheek, turning his head towards her. She was able to see the tear stains on the male raccoon's face. "Stop this. It is no one's fault but those villains. That's what they do, Tennessee. They hurt people. And I know for a fact that you are most certainly not like them."

"...I know," Tennessee sighed, leaning his back against the tree. "But it doesn't make me stop wishin' I coulda done something about it."

"Maybe you can," Jessica replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You can still do something about all this. Ya can make sure that Sheriff Henderson didn't die fer no reason"

"How?"

"Well…" Jessica looked up at him. "I know that in all the books that I've read, the hero always goes after the villain and stops him."

Tennessee began to think about what the female had just said to him. It was a crazy idea, but somehow, it just had to work. Jessica did have a point, though. Maybe he could still honor his promise by doing what any hero would do: going after those responsible. Tennessee looked down at Jessica, the expression of sorrow fading from the male's face.

"Well I would like ta see Weasen and Ted answer for all they've done…" Tennessee began, his tone no longer sad as he looked back at the badge still in his palm. "Only question is, how'm I supposed ta stop 'em?"

"I don't know," Jessica replied before reaching over to Tennessee's hand and making his fingers wrap around the badge. He looked back at her before she dawned a soft comforting smile, "But whatever it is ya decide, I'll be there to encourage ya all the way."

With the comforting words provided by his crush, a small smile of hope graced Tennessee's lips.

"Besides," Jessica added, her tone becoming playful, "If yer the one goin' after them, I'd say Weasen and the Riders have screwed themselves over by leavin' you alive ta bring 'em back in chains."

As they shared a lighthearted laugh, the sound of approaching footsteps made the two raccoons look over to see Percy and Rudy, both males looking a little uneasy.

"Mayor's holding a meeting at the church," Percy motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. "Says it's important."

"How so?" asked Jessica as Tennessee helped her up.

Rudy shrugged. "All I heard on our way over here that it was somethin' about Weasen."

That was all the two raccoons needed to hear. With a nod, Tennessee took Jessica by the hand before following the two jackrabbit brothers to the church, though not before sending a grateful smile to Jessica, making her blush. If the mayor was holding a meeting about Weasen and the Riders, then maybe his chance at avenging his fallen friend was near.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as the raccoons and jackrabbits arrived at the church, they were greeted with the sounds of loud, panicked shouts and exclamations as they entered the front doors. Seemingly everyone in the valley had squeezed themselves into the pews, shouting among themselves what was going to be done about the travesty that had befallen their home. At the very front of the church was Mayor Evans, standing behind a podium and banging a gavel against it to silence everyone.

"Percy!"

Percy turned his head to see Stacy waving to get his attention, motioning to a couple of empty seats next to her so that Jessica, Percy, and Rudy could sit down.

"People! People, please!" Mayor Evans shouted from the front of the room. "Could we just stop with all the shouting?!" once he caught sight of Tennessee approaching him, a sigh of relief escaped the older raccoon. "Oh, thank god! Tennessee, could you please do something about all this ruckus?!"

Before Tennessee had the chance to reply, Becca climbed on top of one of the pews, cleared her throat and then screamed, "QUIET!"

Once the room went silent in utter shock, she turned to look at the two raccoons sweetly. "You're welcome!"

"Thank you, dear," Mayor Evans smiled before bringing his attention back to the crowded church. "Now listen," he began, "I know we're all very scared about what's been happening these last few days, but I'd like to get this community meeting started."

"Mister Mayor!" Barry called out from his seat. "What's gonna be done about the Riders? Who's gonna go find the Blood Diamond?!"

"Well, that's just what the meeting's about, son."

"The meeting's about finding someone to go  _after_ the Rancid Riders?!" Chester exclaimed in disbelief. "Aren't we supposed ta run away from them whenever we get anywhere near them?!"

"Listen, I know we're all very concerned about what's been going on, but we can't let the tragedy of loosing our Sheriff stop us from taking action! So I'd like to know if there's anyone here who  _doesn't_ feel like running from those crooks!"

"I, for one, am not running!"

Everyone turns to the entrance to see Warden Jones making a beeline to the front of the church. "Woolen and the rest of those sons of bitches escaped my convoy under my watch one time too many! And now they have the audacity to kill my lifelong friend, my father figure?!" once she approached the end of the room, she stood up in front of Mayor Evans' podim. "Believe me, Bill, I can have those bastards begging for death in under five seconds should you allow me to go after them."

"I...I actually agree with that, Warden Jones." Mayor Evans nodded. "But you can't just go alone!"

"He's right!" Rudy announced, standing up on his seat. "I wanna see those varmits get hung as much as the next person here, but goin' after them alone is suicide! That's why I move we form a posse made up of the bravest men in this town ta go and get 'em! And I'd like ta nominate my big brother Percy as a member of this posse!"

"WHAT?!" both Percy and Stacy bellowed.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Percy smacked his brother alongside the head, making him yelp, glaring up at him.

"Don't  _I_ get a say?!" Stacy shrieked, getting everyone's attention. "It was bad enough that my darling Percy went after them in the Flooded Mines, but I can't even begin to think about what could happen if he were to go after them in the middle of nowhere!"

As if the female jackrabbit wasn't dramatic enough, Stacy stood up and faced the crowd. "He'll be on his way to defeat Weasen and the Rancid Riders! Once he's fighting those villainous crooks, he'll say, " _I swear, I'll bring you dirtbags to justice, in the name of love!"_  He'll probably get injured and while he's bleeding out, he'll say, " _I shall not give up, for I promised my dearest Stacy that I'll come home!"_  My darling will then pick up his strength and bring Weasen and the Riders back in chains, to where I'll jump into his sweet, muscular embrace. " _My darling, you're home!"_  I'll say. To which he'll reply, " _Stacy, my love, I have missed you terribly. Will you become my wife and live the rest of my days with me, cleaning up my bleeding muscles and making me delicious meals?"_  Then I'll go, " _Yes, and we'll have fifty babies!"_  It'll be terrifying, but a dream come true!"

The entire town was stuck silent by Stacy's lovesick monologue, some even having their eyelids twitch in disbelief while others pursed their lips in order to keep from laughing. Percy groaned, his red face crimson with embarrassment and covered by his hands while his little brother tried to contain his giggles, along with his friends from school.

"Dear lord…" Father Murphy murmured in shock. "Get this girl some holy water."

"This  _is_ a church, right?" Mister Nestwood asked rhetorically.

"That ain't gonna happen, Stacy."

All eyes turned towards Tennessee, who had adopted a look of determination as he held up Sheriff Henderson's badge.

"Nothing bad will happen ta Percy or anyone else that joins this posse. Because I'm gonna be there ta look out for him." He then turned to address the audience. "I swore to Sheriff Henderson as he was dying I wouldn't let any more harm come to you people, and I don't plan on lettin' that promise go unfulfilled! Blood Red Ted and Weasen have gone too far with what they've done to get the Blood Diamond and I'm just about done mopin' around about the damage they've caused here."

The crowd was transfixed by Tennessee's charisma and determination as he spoke, a new sense of hope filling their souls with what the raccoon preached of. Jessica in particular, whose smile was the biggest out of everyone's, also felt her heart beat faster and a blush rise to her cheeks .

"Glad to know you'll be joining me!" Warden Jones approached Tennessee, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"There's just one thing I have to do first," Tennessee added, much to everyone's confusion as he turned towards Mayor Evans with the badge still in his grasp.

"Mister Mayor," he began, "I know I haven't been here long, but do I have yer permission to take up the role of Sheriff of this valley?"

"Tennessee, are ya sure?" Mayor Evans asked.

"I'm sure," replied Tennessee with a nod. "I was Henderson's deputy, and I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything like that happen to anyone else. So as long as I'm here, standin' and breathin', then I wanna be the one to make sure everyone is doing the same."

Looking at Tennessee for a few brief seconds, the mayor's expression became resolute as he stepped from behind the podium and took the badge from Tennessee's hand. Everyone watched him step closer to Tennessee and fasten the badge to the right side of the younger raccoon's shirt.

"Deputy Tennessee Cooper," the mayor announced, "by the power vested in me as mayor of Hindus Valley, I hereby promote you to sheriff of our town."

Tennessee turned to face the townsfolk, who had all gotten up from their seats and clapped, grateful that the very raccoon who risked his life for them had been promoted to become their new protector. Just as the sound of clapping came down, Tennessee nodded at Warden Jones and Percy, who replied just the same.

"I promise you people," Tennessee declared, "as long as I wear a badge in this town, nobody will ever suffer at the hands of the Rancid Riders again! Now we still need volunteers for and I'm talking about anyone who ain't afraid to lay their lives on the line to get back what those bastards stole! Now who wants in on this?!"

Without a word, Warden Jones made her way to Tennessee's side, both hands on her hips. She gave a wink to the male raccoon, who grinned in return. With a new sense of hope in their souls several men in the church raised their hands, most notably Percy as he looked the most inspired by Tennessee's words.

Unknown to everyone in the church, a single rat had been sitting in the back corner of the church, observing everything. Wordlessly getting up, he silently made his way out of the building, the church doors creaking during the process. Tennessee, thanks to his sensitive ears, was able to make out the sound and turned his head towards the church's entrance, catching sight of the shady-looking rodent. A frown of suspicion formed on his face, his inner thief receiving some bad vibes from the rat as he vanished behind the church doors.

"Tennessee?" Warden Jones snaps him out of his trance. "Did ya hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sarah, it's just…" he turned and started making his out of the church. "I smell a rat."

"What do ya mean?"

"I think I just saw someone suspicious leave here," he explained to the vixen. "I'm gonna go follow him and let ya know if I find anything out. You see who else here wants ta join this posse, I'll be right back."

Before giving her the chance to reply, Tennessee walked towards the front doors and left the church, spotting the rat making his way down the hill and into town.

"What the hell are you up to?" Tennessee muttered under his breath, glaring as he begins to follow him.

Tennessee silently followed the rat from the churchyard and into town square, making sure to stay out of sight. He used the rooftops to his advantage as the rat lead him to the unknown destination. What Tennessee saw next surprised him: the rat entered an alleyway and moved a barrel out of the way from the side of an older building, revealing a hole for him to crawl through on his stomach.

"Well, hello there secret entrance." Tennessee smirked.

After making his way down from the rooftop, Tennessee began mimicking the rat's actions before crawling through the hole. When Tennessee reached the end of the tunnel, he noticed a latch above him, signifying the rat's location. Carefully, Tennessee opened the latch to find the rat in front of a telegraph machine, muttering to himself as he began delivering his message.

"Cooper's been promoted to Sheriff, boss. He's forming a posse to go after us, he's-URK!"

The rat was forcefully grabbed by the hook of a golden cane and was turned around to meet with the raccoon's hateful glare. Tennessee's teeth grit together as he laid his free hand on the desk.

"So…" Tennessee growled. "My hunch was correct. We  _do_  have a rat."

* * *

Warden Jones entered the jailhouse as soon as she could when she got the message from a witness seeing Tennessee dragging a small figure towards the jailhouse. There Tennessee stood, facing a single cell with a rat throwing a temper tantrum locked inside.

"What the hell is going on?!" she demanded.

"I found this scumbag inside the backroom of the old library, sending a telegraph to Weasen." He turned his head to the warden. "I knew something was up when I saw him leave the church. He looked shadier than anyone else in this valley, and it looks like Weasen wanted ta keep an eye on things here while he and the rest of those bastards were licking their wounds."

"That so?" Warden Jones turned to face the rat, who began shaking the bars. Annoyed, Warden Jones unlatched her whip and swung into the cell, making the rat scramble back up against the wall, his face tingling from a slight scrape across his cheek.

"So…" Warden Jones began as she slowly approached the cell as Tennessee watched from behind, his arms crossed as he lend against the desk. "Here's how this is gonna work, fleabag. First, you're gonna spill the beans about where yer boss is hidin'. Second, we may or may not hang ya. And thirdly, we'll be off on our merry way to pay Weasen and the Rancid Riders a little visit. Agreed?"

"Screw...you!" the rat spat.

"Am I speaking a foreign language, or are you just plain stupid?" Warden Jones asked with gritted teeth. "Start talkin or I'll tie my whip around yer neck so tight, yer head'll pop off!"

"Think I'm afraid of ya, bitch?!" the rat mocked, a chuckle escaping his throat. "I've seen Blood-Red Ted himself devour a corpse while we were hidin'! Nothin' scares me anymore after seein' that!"

"Ted may be sick in the head, but I can promise ya this: I'm known for making bad folk like you commitin' suicide after spending less than a week in  _my_  prison. Ever heard of Iron Rock, dumbass? I'm the warden of that place, and I can come down on you like a goddamn sandstorm if ya don't talk!"

"Now hang on, warden," Tennessee spoke up and walked next to her. "I don't think empty threats are gonna get us anywhere…"

"Ya think  _my_  threats are  _empty_?!" Warden Jones asked as she spun her head towards him. "The only thing that's gonna be empty around here is this asshat's head after I shoot a bullet through it!"

"Yeah…" Tennessee agreed, though his voice took a cunning tone. "But the problem with that is that he'll see it coming. Luckily, I'm a professional in these situations."

With a raised eyebrow and skeptical look, Warden Jones stood aside and watched as Tennessee pulled up a chair, sitting down in front of the cell. With being a master thief, Tennessee had taken a knack for getting certain criminals and goons to talk, using his own personal favorite method whenever it came necessary. The warden of Iron Rock was in for a real treat.

"Say, buddy…" Tennessee started as he raised his gun and emptied out most of the bullets that were loaded in the cylinder. "Ya like ta gamble?"

"What's it to ya, ringtail?!"

"Well, there's this little game I like ta play with assholes like yerself." He explained before dropping all the bullets in his hand on the floor before snapping the cylinder back into place. "I like ta call it: Duck, Duck, Bam!"

"Uh...what?"

"Here's how the game works: I've got one bullet in my gun but I have no idea when it's gonna be shot or what it's gonna hit."

Warden Jones and the prisoner's eyes widened with shock.

"You're...you're joking, right?" the rat asked.

"What's wrong, bucktooth? Scared?" grinned Tennessee. "I thought nothin' scared ya after seeing a cannibal doing his thing. What's wrong with going beyond that and trying new things?" he then leans forward, gun held over his shoulder. "Now I'll ask ya again: do ya like ta gamble?"

Before anyone could think, Tennessee aimed his gun at the rat's nose and pulled the trigger. When nothing happened, the color from the rat's face disappeared as he began shaking in fear. Noticing this, Tennessee smirked.

"Now, I'm gonna ask ya some questions. If me or my partner here," he motioned over to Warden Jones. "Don't like what ya have ta say, then I pull the trigger. Afterwords, if ya cooperate, then  _maybe_  you'll get to live ta see another day, in this cell that is. Ya feeling lucky, punk? Because I don't see an ounce of fibbin' on yer face."

He aimed his gun towards the rat's leg and pulled the trigger, yet no bullet came out. The rat was quickly scrambled backwards and pressed himself against the back wall of his cell, though there was no cover for him as Tennessee kept his gun aimed at him. Meanwhile, Warden Jones was enjoying every second of this interrogation, putting a hand to her lips to stifle her amused giggling.

"Okay, question one: how long have ya been here spyin' on us?"

"T-three weeks!" the rat squeaked. "After we all survived the Flooded Mines, we went to the Riders' hideout to heal. Weasen wanted someone to stay over here to keep an eye on ya, so I volunteered. I couldn't stand being in there for another day! It's dark, the Riders shoot things at random, and it always smells like rotting flesh!

"How tragic," Warden Jones grunted

"Uh-huh," Tennessee grinned. "And where is the Rancid Riders' hideout?"

When the rat kept his mouth shut, Warden Jones groaned and unlatched her whip, giving him a warning glare. This didn't seem necessary though, as Tennessee pulled the trigger again and fired no bullet, though it was enough to make the rat yelp and finally lose his cool.

"Rattlesnake Rock! Their hideout's in Rattlesnake Rock!"

"Where is that?" Warden Jones demanded as Tennessee aimed his gun at the rat's crotch.

"Near some place called Cottonmouth Bluff!"

Hearing this, Tennessee's eyes narrowed. "That ain't possible," Tennessee began. "I'm from Cottonmouth Bluff and I've never seen or heard of any place called Rattlesnake Rock."

"Of course you haven't! That's because nobody's ever been ta Rattlesnake Rock and lived ta tell the tale since the Riders kill anyone who gets too close! The only reason I know about it is cuz Weasen talked Ted out of killing me so I could be the boss's spy here!"

"Well ain't that good for us?" Warden Jones remarked with a smirk. "Thanks ta Weasen letting you live, now we know we can get the location off of ya."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

Tennessee frowned. "Dumbass, do you see where my gun is pointing?" He pulled the trigger again, causing the rat to flinch. When nothing happened, the smirk on Tennessee's face returned.

"Fine…" the rat mumbled. "The river that swept us away leads to the hideout, past a few mountains and a forest you'll have ta cross."

"Sounds simple enough." remarked Warden Jones.

"I wouldn't be so sure," smirked the rat. "Ted and his gang went and pissed off the a tribe of indians livin' there and now they ain't too keen on outsiders! Wanna get ta Weasen? Gonna have ta get past 'em!"

"What the hell did they do?" Tennessee wondered.

"I think the better question is what  _didn't_  they do?" groaned Warden Jones.

"You'll just have ta learn for yerselves once ya get ta that forest," the rat grinned. "Course ya probably won't live ta tell anyone about it after they bury a tomahawk inta each of yer skulls!"

"I've handled worse," Tennessee replied with an eyeroll. "Anything else we should know?"

The rat let out a chuckle. "Only that Weasen will have this here town into ashes!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Warden Jones demanded.

"This town, it doesn't belong to Evans and it never did!" sneered the rat. "Weasen plans on blowing up the town with the Riders' help!"

"Get to the point," Tennessee growled.

"Weasen's grandfather five times removed was the original founder! His family were ran outta town and murdered! Weasen wants to make history repeat itself by doing the same thing to Evans!"

"Yeah, right," Warden Jones snarked, "If Weasen's ancestor found this valley, then I'm the president's mother."

"What, ya'll don't believe me?" asked the rat. "Go back to the Flooded Mines and see for yourselves! Weasen's office is still up there and so are his files!"

"Why the hell would he just leave them there?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just a spy for him," the rat shrugged.

Warden Jones grabbed Tennessee by the arm and dragged him back over towards the desk. After making sure they were out of the rat's hearing range, she turned back to the male raccoon.

"Ya do realize that he's trying to set up a trap fer us."

"Maybe," Tennessee replied with a shrug. "But if there's even the slightest chance that what this asshat says is true, then maybe we should at least take a little look. Wouldn't hurt ta just make sure. Not ta mention there might be a couple things Weasen left behind on accident that could help us."

"Yeah, well…" sighed Warden Jones. "We should still be careful. The last thing we need is ta get ambushed by this weasel. It's our job to catch them, not the other way around."

"Well, with me and Percy there again, there shouldn't be many surprises. Speakin' of surprises…"

**BANG!**

Tennessee quickly turned around and squeezed his gun's trigger, firing a bullet through the cell's bars, ricocheting off the back wall and struck the rat in the buttocks.

"YYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

The rat screeched in pain and began clutching his wounded posterior while dancing in place. Warden Jones gawked back and forth from the prisoner and the new sheriff.

"Oops, my finger slipped…" grinned Tennessee smugly. He then turned and made his way out of the jailhouse.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What the fuck, Tennessee?!" Warden Jones snapped, slamming the door to the sheriff's office open and storming after the new sheriff. "You can't just walk out of an interrogation like that! There may have been more information ta-"

"No there wasn't," Tennessee replied, shutting the vixen up. "The bastard gave us all the information we need now. That, and I didn't want him ta think he could get away with spying on us for three weeks."

"And that merits shootin' a prisoner in the ass?!" This caused several nearby townsfolk to whip their heads towards the ranting vixen in shock at what she just said. "What if you'd been aiming for his chest or head?! Then we would've-"

"Then we would've had a corpse who couldn't tell us anything." Tennessee interjected with a tone of finality. "What's important now is that we know where Weasen and the Rancid Riders are hidin'. I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem  _is_ ," Warden Jones stepped in front of Tennessee. "Now we have a prisoner  _bleeding_  in a  _cell_ with  _no_  medical attention. We've got what we wanted, sure, but even I know there are lines to never cross."

"Why are you mad about this? I thought you were the same warden of Iron Rock who made prisoners' lives a livin' hell."

"I am, but what if we still need him alive, huh? We need to think before acting, sheriff. This ain't a normal day in Iron Rock, this is  _war_!"

"…I know," Tennessee answered after a short pause. "I just...shit…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just never did anything like this before. I wasn't thinking straight, so you're right...I'm sorry. I'll see to it that our "guest" gets some medical care. In the meantime I think we should start planning when we're gonna leave."

"Agreed," Warden Jones nodded. "You go and get Doc Woodroe for the prisoner, I'll find Percy Wilcox and anyone else who wanted ta join the posse. Where should we meet?"

"How 'bout town hall? Despite the fire damage I'm sure there might be a few useful things."

"There's a series of archives in the lower level." noted Warden Jones. "We'll all meet down there and see what we can use. If what Weasen's lackey says about the Flooded Mines and the indian tribe is true, then we'll need all the resources we can get."

Nodding with agreement, Tennessee turned and began making his way to the doctor's office in order to get their prisoner the medical attention he needed. As he was leaving, Warden Jones' ears caught the sound of a child's giggling, and she turned to see Becca standing behind her with her hands covering her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Sh-sheriff C-cooper..." the mouse girl tittered hysterically.

"What about him?" Warden Jones asked the child with a raised eyebrow.

"Did he really shoot his prisoner in the bottom?" Becca asked, failing to finish her sentence clearly as she began to laugh.

Rolling her eyes while sporting a smirk, Warden Jones answered the child's question with a nod while taking her by the hand. "C'mon kid, let's get ya home."

Despite herself, Warden Jones couldn't help but smile a little more as a chuckle erupted from her throat.

" _Shootin' a prisoner in the ass…"_ she thought to herself in amusement. " _You're a weird one, Cooper. But ya sure know how ta make a lady laugh."_

* * *

Sooner than later, Tennessee found himself in front of a large map spread out on one of the tables in the town hall's archives. Warden Jones and Percy took their own seats around the table, going through books and discussing strategy ideas while the raccoon studied the map.

When Tennessee was told that the mayor had ordered Hindus Valley to be wiped off the map, he thought Miss Benson was over-exaggerating. But the otter's words were true as he saw the entire area of Hindus Valley was literally nowhere in sight on every map the archives had to offer, including the one he was currently looking at.

As his fingers trailed from where the Flooded Mines were towards Cottonmouth Bluff, a nervous feeling formed in the raccoon's stomach. Tennessee hadn't thought of his hometown in over a month, and now here he was, planning to embark on a quest to get near the town's borders. Tennessee began to wonder...would he or his newly-found friends come across any of his MOST WANTED posters, or worse, would they come face-to-face with Sheriff "John" Fox?

The thought of encountering his most persistent pursuer sent a chill up Tennessee's spine. It was not so much the thought of being noticed by Sheriff "John" Fox that scared him than the thought of Warden Sarah Jones dragging his lying ringtailed ass back to Iron Rock. The vixen was much more ruthless than the vulpine sheriff, which made Tennessee grateful to have her on his side, even if it was based off of a lie. Still, the thought of having those two ganging up on him almost put a grin on the raccoon's face. Warden Sarah Jones and Sheriff "John" Fox working together to catch the infamous Tennessee Kid Cooper, now that was something the raccoon wanted to see...someday. But for now, all he needed to do was come up with a plan to make sure they would steer clear away from Cottonmouth Bluff as much as possible.

"Everything okay, Tennessee?"

Tennessee looked up to see Percy eyeing him with a concerned look. "I'm fine Perc, really." Tennessee nodded, going back to looking at the map.

"Ya sure?" asked Percy with a skeptical look. "Ya look worried about somethin'."

"We're gonna go lookin' for and into the lair of the worst outlaws in the West, doin' that'll make any person antsy, Percy." explained Warden Jones.

"And that's only the second most dangerous thing we have ta pass." Tennessee traced his finger over the area on the map where the indian tribe is said to be. "We'd have ta get past them before we can reach Rattlesnake Rock."

"Maybe not…" Warden Jones stood up and made her way to Tennessee's side, examining the map further. "Look, train tracks…" she traced her own finger on the map. "Maybe we can hitch a ride around the forest?"

"Looks ta me that the tracks are going through the outskirts of the forest and over those mountains the rat told us about." observed Tennessee.

"Okay, so now we're hitchhiking." Percy closed his book, leaning back on his chair. "Sounds better than dealin' with pissed off indians ta me!"

"I don't know Percy," Tennessee frowned. "If what that rat told us is true, then these indians are just as much victims of the Riders as we are. I say we go straight through the forest on horseback. If we don't run into any indians, that's fine; it'll save us time and trouble. But if we do run into any, maybe we can talk our way outta fightin' 'em."

"Are ya crazy?!" Percy exclaimed.

Warden Jones eyeballed the male jackrabbit. "Boy, you're asking that to the very raccoon who blew up a dam, faced the Rancid Riders and lived ta tell the tale, shot a prisoner in the keester, and can apparently ride train tracks without a cart. He's the very definition of crazy."

"And like I said, these indians have suffered from the Rancid Riders just like us. If we tell 'em we're workin' ta bring the Riders in, maybe they can help. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Famous last words," retorted Percy. "Some of us don't feel like havin' an arrow shot through our eyes, gettin' our scalps cut off, a tomahawk in our spines-"

"Percy, if ya feel scared, I can hold ya hand…" smirked Warden Jones, who was clearly teasing him.

Tennessee couldn't help but laugh alongside the vixen. If Stacy Rivers were to hear that, then she'd be down here with a deathwish if she were to go up against the warden of Iron Rock because she said something like that to her "beloved Percy". Said male jackrabbit groaned with his face turning red.

"Percy, quit worryin'," Tennessee remarked. "Nothin' bad will happen as long as we stand together. Remember what we went through in the Flooded Mines? Fightin' indians would be child's play compared to bein' chased by a band of crooks on mining carts."

The memory of that event made Percy lift a hand up to feel the bullet wound left on his ear by Blood Red Ted. While he'd grown to appreciate how "tough" it made him look - according to his brother - it was also a reminder of the second to worst day of his life. Not to mention ever since he came back from the mines that day and when Stacy saw the hole, she'd been "nursing" him like crazy. With a sigh, Percy nodded. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

"That's the spirit!" grinned Tennessee. "How about the other volunteers for the mission? I haven't forgotten all those raised hands back at the church. Who's gonna be joining us?"

"Um...well…" Percy began, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well?" Tennessee asked with a skeptical look.

"They, uh...they ...umm…"

With a sigh, Warden Jones turned to Tennessee. "They've quit."

"...WHAT?!" Tennessee exclaimed after a short silence. "Why?!"

"It was an adrenaline rush back at the church," explained the vixen. "Turns out, not too many people wanna risk their lives by going up against a cannibal and a conman who can do magic tricks."

"Who woulda thought?" said Percy, getting up from his chair. "I mean, I can kinda understand how they feel. They all got families here that they wanna protect. That, and I doubt any of them could go up against the Riders."

Sighing, Tennessee shook his head and groaned, "Fair enough. Maybe there's still a way they can help out. If the valley gets visited by the wrong kind of people when we're gone, we could have some lookouts ta make sure everyone's on guard."

"Sounds good," replied Warden Jones. "I could also have some of my men from Iron Rock stay here on guard duty. They're tough sons of bitches."

"But didn't most of them die at the hands of Weasen's goons?" Percy asked.

Warden Jones snapped her head over to the male jackrabbit, giving him a warning glare that shut him up quickly.

"Um, nevermind."

"Sheriff? Warden? Percy?"

The trio turned their attention to see Rudy and Barry standing in the doorway.

"What's going on, boys?" Tennessee inquired.

"Mayor Evans wants ta meet ya'll at his mansion." Barry explained. "He wants ta know what the is plan you three have ta find the Blood Diamond."

"Well, if luck were to have it, we're almost done." Tennessee replied. "Go ahead and tell him we'll meet him in about ten minutes."

"Glad ta hear it, we'll tell him right away," Barry grinned. "Come on, Rudy."

The calf and younger jackrabbit made their exit, but not before Rudy looked back at the trio and asked, "Say Tennessee? Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you actually shot that rat prisoner in the tookus?" Rudy clarified with a smirk.

"Is that the only thing people is gettin' from this?" Warden Jones sighed with an eye roll before placing her left hand on her forehead while crossing her right arm across her chest. Percy meanwhile could only gape at the question his little brother just asked as he looked back at the sheepish-looking Tennessee.

"Uh, yeah Rudy. I did shoot that prisoner in the tookus."

That answer was all it took to make Rudy and Barry burst into laughter as they exited the room, leaving the trio to wrap up their meeting.

"Shootin' a prisoner in the tookus!" Rudy exclaimed through his laughter. "I love that raccoon!"

"Well," Warden Jones began picking up her stack of books while Percy picked up his. "We shouldn't keep the mayor waitin'. Let's put everything back where we found 'em and discuss our plan with Mayor Evans."

Nodding, Percy began following Warden Jones through the room while putting their books away while Tennessee stayed behind and folded up all the maps he took out. If everything went as planned, then they could stop Weasen and the Rancid Riders from taking Hindus Valley by force.

What the rat goon said about Weasen's family being the rightful owners of the land made Tennessee feel a little uneasy. He knew Percy didn't want to, but they had no choice. Before they could start heading to Rattlesnake Rock, they had to pay the remains of the Flooded Mine a visit. Just what Tennessee's father had always told him before his untimely demise…

_Leave no stone unturned._

* * *

Tennessee, Percy, and Warden Jones arrived at the Evans mansion as they promised. Sitting in the mansion's study was Mayor Evans, who was seated in a comfy looking chair in the corner of the room. Laura made rounds with what was left from the alcohol cabinet, which the trio gladly accepted.

"So," Mayor Evans spoke. "I hear ya'll came up with a plan. Let's hear it!"

"From what we found out from Weasen's little spy," Tennessee began, "his boss and the Rancid Riders are hidin' out in Rattlesnake Rock, someplace close to my hometown Cotttonmouth Bluff."

"Yer hometown, eh?" Mayor Evans asked. "I'm surprised, really. Are yer sure ya haven't had the displeasure of dealin' with 'em before?"

"Nah, the little bastard said anyone who got near their hideout never lived ta tell the tale. I never even knew the Rancid Riders existed before I came here."

"That's unsettling," Warden Jones remarked. "I...actually envy you."

"Envy me?"

"Believe us," Percy said. "You didn't have ta grow up with horror stories of some crazed cannibal goin' around killin' people fer sport and takin' away everything you loved."

"Well my life hasn't been all peaches and cream either, but I think we're gettin' off topic." Tennessee turned back to face the mayor. "The rat also told us Weasen's-"

Warden Jones quickly covered the raccoon's mouth and whispered into his ear, "Don't say anything about Weasen's ancestor until we know fer sure. We don't wanna alarm anyone any more than they already are."

"He told ya what?" Mayor Evans asked, a little disappointed to not hear what Tennessee had to say. "What about Weasen?"

"...That Weasen's plannin' on...blowing up the town?" Tennessee answered, a bit unsure of himself when looking for a look of approval from the vixen's face.

"...WHAT?!" Mayor Evans stood up quickly, before he grabbed onto his side and hissed with pain. Laura quickly made her way past the trio in order to reach her employer on time. "Jesus Christ- fuck!" Mayor Evans hissed.

"Deep breaths sir," Laura says soothenly. She then turned to face the trio while giving them an apologetic look. "Small heart attack. He really needs to stop stressing himself out like this."

"That's easy for you ta say," Percy said, "Mayor Evans ain't the one who's gonna be goin' after the Rancid Riders. He's just gonna need ta make sure everything's fine and dandy here while we're gone."

Warden Jones sent the male jackrabbit a warning glare. "Don't say stuff like that Percy, he's in just as much danger here than we are goin' out there."

"Enough," Mayor Evans breathed, coming down from his head rush. He grabbed a handkerchief from his front pocket and wiped away any remaining sweat from his forehead. "Please, Sheriff Cooper, continue."

"Right," Tennessee nodded. "We're planning on leavin' first thing in the mornin'. We're gonna stop by the Flooded Mines first ta make sure anything from Weasen was left behind and try ta find some clues on how he's plannin' on pulling off his scheme. Secondly, we'll have ta go through some mountains and a forest ta get to Rattlesnake Rock."

"Sounds simple." Mayor Evans noted.

"Nope," Percy sighed. "Apparently, the Rancid Riders went and pissed off quite a few indians in the woods. If we're goin' through that forest, we may have ta deal with them ta get to Rattlesnake Rock."

"Which hopefully won't lead to any bloodshed," Warden Jones added. "If they know we're after the same outlaws they hate, then hopefully they won't cause us trouble."

"Yeah, hopefully…" Percy said doubtfully. "From what I hear, indians won't listen to outsiders that well after being attacked. And if what the Rancid Riders did was just as bad - or worse - then we may be in fer a bumpy ride tryin' ta get on their good side."

"We don't need ta get on their good side, per say," Tennessee quipped. "We just gotta let 'em know we won't give 'em any trouble like with the Riders and they might just let us pass."

"Easier said than done."

"Okay, okay, enough talk about fighin' indians!" groaned Warden Jones. "The point  _is_  Mister Mayor," she turned back to Mayor Evans. "We've got this under control. I'm havin' some of my men from Iron Rock stay in town for guard duty. You're safe with 'em tough 'ole bastards."

"Which half of 'em died by the hands of Weasen's rats…" Percy muttered, earning another death glare from the ruthless vixen.

"Very well," Mayor Evans nodded. "I can't thank ya'll enough fer yer troubles. We'll see you all out first thing in the mornin'. In the meantime, ya'll best head home ta pack and sleep before leavin' tomorrow."

With a collective nod, the trio made their way out of the study and exited the mansion, heading over to where their horses were parked to head back to town.

"Yoo-hoo! Tennessee!"

Tennessee's head turned upwards to see Jessica call down to him from her bedroom window. Though only her upper body was visible as she leaned out the window, he could tell she was wearing a pink robe.

"Think you can come up here for a bit?" Jessica asked with a flirtatious tone. "And don't bother goin' back inside ta use the stairs, just climb up from out here if ya can."

Blushing, Tennessee looked back to see Warden Jones and Percy looking back at him. The rabbit and vixen merely shrugged as the former said, "Go ahead, we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Nodding gratefully as his friends mounted their horses and rode off, Tennessee climbed to the top of the mansion and crawled through Jessica's bedroom window. Once inside, Jessica shut and locked the window, followed by covering it with her purple curtains.

"Jessica?" Tennessee asked, puzzled and flustered. "Not that I ain't...thrilled to be in here, but why am I in here?"

Jessica sighed as she turned around. "Tennessee, I heard what went on downstairs. I...I just wanted ta say thank you."

"Thank me?" Tennessee asked with a raised eyebrow. "All I did was-"

Jessica interrupted him by placing her finger over his mouth. "What you've been doing for this here town this past month, fer Henderson, Rudy and fer me…" she removed her finger. "I just...I didn't wanna see ya away tomorrow mornin' without givin' ya a proper goodbye; the goodbye ya so rightly deserve."

"...Meaning?" Tennessee asked, even more flustered when Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck, staring up into his brown eyes. "Jessica, what's up with ya? I never seen this side of ya before."

"I'll tell ya what's up…" she whispered seductively, snaking her right hand downwards, towards the male's crotch.

"H-Hey now!" Tennessee began to stammer, pulling back slightly. "Now Jessica, think about what yer doin'..."

"Oh damnit, Tennessee, I'm done thinkin'!" Jessica exclaimed. "Fer once in my life, I've met a man who has been nothin' but kind ta me, and tomorrow, I may never see him again!"

"I…" Tennessee's face flushed. "I don't think I can...I can't be that man."

"I can change that," Jessica replied, almost begging him.

"And what if you can't?"

With a look of determination on her face, Jessica began stripping the male's vest off. "Then I'll keep tryin'! Because that's what you do when you deeply care fer someone! You try and you try!"

Before Tennessee knew it, Jessica allowed her robe to drop, leaving her in her undergarments. The male was too lost for words that he didn't have enough time to react before he was pushed onto the bed. Tennessee's shock vanished from his face when the younger raccoon started crawling on top of him, smirking.

"Well?" she whispered.

"I, um...shit." he huffed out. "I...I really don't know what ta say, Jessica."

"How about usin' that mouth of yours fer somethin' else other than talkin'." Jessica replied with a cheeky grin. "Actions speak louder than words, ya know."

As apprehensive as Tennessee was at his current situation, it was quickly vanishing as he came to realize his feelings towards Jessica. Ever since he had arrived in Hindus Valley he had felt a special kind of connection with the mayor's daughter. She was everything he wanted in a woman: beautiful as a sunset and feistier than a rattlesnake, but also as kind and gentle as a mother. Jessica Evans was still the mayor's daughter, and if he were to go along with this, he'd not only be risking his relationship with the mayor, but Jessica's reputation. Having premarital sex was frowned upon by many, so if Tennessee were to do this, he'd have to make sure that everything was between them and only them.

"Jessica…" Tennessee breathed. "I'd love ta go all out with ya, but I just gotta know one thing...are ya sure?"

"Yes," Jessica replied. "I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything else before."

"Okay…" Tennessee sat up, unbuttoning his own shirt before discarding it on the floor, along with the rest of his clothing.

Soon enough he had removed his underpants, allowing Jessica a full view of his manhood.

"Oh my…" Jessica said, her face crimson with embarrassment. "I never thought…"

"Yer not complainin' are ya?" Tennessee smirked, all too happy to turn on his "Cooper charm".

As if Jessica's face couldn't get any redder, it did. "N-No! It's just that...I never thought it'd be so…"

"Yes?" Tennessee grinned slyly. Jessica was being too adorable right now with how flustered she was acting.

"...Big." she squeaked.

Tennessee, holding in his laughter, pulled Jessica into an embrace before seating themselves onto the bed.

"Well, that's what ya get from a Cooper," Tennessee smirked. "We pride ourselves on givin' the ladies a good time."

Before Jessica could think, Tennessee grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his lips onto hers in an intense kiss. This was unlike anything Jessica had ever felt, her eyes going wide with shock and her tail erect as the raccoon he had been smitten with since rescuing her was initiating their first kiss. Shock eventually melted into bliss as a lovesick grin appeared on Jessica's face, eyes going half-lidded as as Tennessee pulled away to see the effects of his kiss.

"You okay there?"

"…Wow," Jessica sighed dreamily, the high from the kiss still lingering. "First kisses are nothin' like what I imagined them ta be like in my books. That was...amazing!"

"Well, it's just gettin' startled, darlin'!" Tennessee chuckled, his fingers tracing over the straps of her bra.

"May I?"

"Please!"

Tennessee wasted no time to set Jessica free from the remaining clothing on her body. Tennessee took the time to slowly remove the bra from her chest, savoring every moment as he removed the undergarment. And he certainly wasn't disappointed once it was all the way off, allowing him a full view of Jessica's naked torso.

"...Wow." Tennessee murmured in awe.

"Quit it, you're makin' me blush!"

Smirking, Tennessee replied, "Sorry, I just never thought that they'd be so...big." he quipped, teasing her about her comment earlier.

"Tennessee, ya don't have ta just look at em'," Jessica teased back with a flutter of her eyelashes. "You can touch em' too."

Cautiously, Tennessee reached out and lightly grabbed Jessica's left breast, relishing how it felt. His other hand reached out to feel the rest of Jessica's body, fingers lightly gliding down her belly.

Jessica suddenly squeaked and began giggling wildly, making Tennessee quickly pull his hands away in worry.

"Jessica?"

"Sorry!" Jessica exclaimed through her giggles. "Sorry Tennessee! You know how ticklish I am!"

"Makes me glad I can see and make you laugh so easy," Tennesse smirked. "You ain't complainin' are ya?"

Quickly, Tennessee reached out both hands and tickled Jessica's armpits before making his way down her sides and hips. Already giggly, Jessica shrieked with laughter as Tennessee did his work, tears of mirth spilling from her eyes as Tennessee tickled her before pulling her hands away to let her catch her breath.

"No, just…" Jessica replied as her giggles died down though her loving smile remained. "just be gentle with me, okay? I don't wanna just laugh through all this."

"Not sure if I can promise ta be gentle, but I'll sure as hell try."

Jessica nodded, allowing herself to lay down on the bed, the back of her head resting against the soft, feather-stuffed pillows as Tennessee laid down next to her, caressing her breast with one hand while cupping her cheek with the other, leaving trails of kisses on her face.

The female raccoon moaned with delight, arching her head back while receiving this kind of pleasure. Her pleasure increased the moment Tennessee started playing with her hardened nipple, earning a squeal of delight. Chuckling, Tennessee continued pleasing his partner, completely unaware that her hand was trailing back down to his length.

A growl of desire escaped Tennessee's mouth as he began breathing into Jessica's neck, submitting to the feeling as he felt her touch his manhood.

"It even feels big," Jessica observed.

"Does it scare you?" Tennessee asked with a smirk, reaching down to remove her hand. He then rubbed their lower regions together, causing maximum amount of pleasure for both of them.

"On the contrary..." Jessica said between moans. "It makes me excited."

" _Probably should prepare her first…"_ Tennessee thinks to himself.

He then slid a finger down Jessica's figure, found her opening, and stuck one finger in. His lover let out a gasp, her lower half lifting slightly. "You okay?" he asked her, moving his finger slowly.

She nodded. "Yes! More!"

Tennessee let out a chuckle before he slid another one in, scissoring her insides. He could tell by the way his partner moved and spoke that he was doing everything right. Finally, he let in a third finger. While the pleasure Jessica was receiving was bliss, it wasn't what she wanted at the moment. She wanted something more, something bigger, something a lot more fun...

"Tennessee..." she moaned. "Tennessee, stop." Confused, the male stopped and the two share a glance at each other. Jessica placed her hand onto Tennessee's cheek, and says, "Put it in. I'm ready."

"Are ya sure, Jessica?"

"Of course I am," Jessica mewed. "I need this, Tennessee. I need you. I want you."

Complying, Tennessee angeled himself. Once his head had found her entrance, he slowly began to enter her. Gasping, Jessica wrapped her arms and legs around Tennessee. "Are you okay? Should I pull out?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Jessica hissed, feeling like she had risen into Heaven. "Keep going..."

With a nod, Tennessee continued slowly until he was all the way inside. Worrying that he was hurting her, Tennessee would stop every two seconds to make sure that his lover was okay. Once fully inside, it took everything in Tennessee's power to not take her like a wild animal, like some...

Criminal.

Tennessee stopped and looked down at the female. For some reason, he felt guilty for this. All of this. He was taking a young lady's virginity, and she didn't even know the real him. Throughout his youth, Tennessee would often hear tips from his father about treating a lady with the utmost respect. He did want grandchildren, after all. He and Jessica had spent enough time together to make their love official, but she didn't even know the real him. What was meant to be a simple vacation had turned into an all-out war against his fellow lawbreakers. He didn't want this for Jessica; she was too much of a pretty, kind hearted and innocent young lady to have her innocents taken like this. Taken out of lies. What would her father think? Hell, what would the whole town think? He was a master thief, and he was pretty much lying about who he truly was, especially to the woman he'd fallen in love with. If Tennessee were to be hung, shot, or drowned this very moment, then he would take it like a man. No one deserved this kind of false love, especially someone like Jessica Evans.

Jessica, who noticed the sudden stop, felt something wet fall onto her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw something that she never thought she'd witness. Tennessee was crying. "What's wrong?" she asked out of concern, caressing his cheek. "You don't want to...?"

"No, that's not it..." Tennessee replied, holding onto her hand. "I do want to, it's just...I'm afraid."

"Afraid? It's okay to be. This is my first time as well."

"No, that's not what I meant." Tennessee said, wiping a tear away. "I'm afraid that I can't be the man you want - the one you need."

Jessica gave Tennessee a small frown, a look of confusion sporting her features. "What do you mean?"

"I've done things in the past that I'm...I'm not proud of..." Tennessee said, careful not to give her the full details just yet. "Because of those things, I strive to make myself someone better. The truth is: I fled from my hometown to have a small vacation. When I got here, I never thought that I would find myself moving in and falling in love."

"You...love me, Tennessee?" Jessica asked, feeling her eyes begin to water out of joy.

Tennessee nodded. "Yes, and because of that love, it makes me feel guilty - guilty of who I really am."

"Tennessee..." Jessica sighed, bringing his face down onto hers for a kiss. "Whoever you were in the past is gone, because from what I can see, you're a man with a heart of gold. You fight for us, laugh with us, and would even die for us. You've shown us all nothing but kindness, Tennessee Kid Cooper. You even made me see something in you that I never saw in most men around here."

"Yeah? What's that?" Tennessee sniffed.

"Love. Men around here would normally show lust for me, but you've shown me love. I haven't felt this safe with anyone since my mother was around. It's true that I have my daddy, Laura, and even Stacy and the Wilcoxes. But the one thing I felt like was missing in my life was a man who can provide for me, care for me, and treat me like his one and only. You've certainly showed that, Tennessee. You've shown me what a generous man you are. I love you."

Tennessee smiled, allowing her to wipe a tear away from his face. "I love you too, Jessica."

"And I love you. Now..." she kissed his cheek. "Shall we continue?"

"Alright," Tennessee said, getting his confidence back. "Let's do this."

Jessica moaned as she felt herself getting stretched by Tennessee's throbbing member, huffing and puffing as she holds onto her partner. After a few more thrusts, she reached her peak, releasing a howl of ecstasy as she felt herself coating Tennessee's erection with her fluids. With a low growl, Tennessee cums inside of her, painting her inner walls white with his seed. Exhausted, the two seperated and cuddled under the covers. Jessica sighed with content as she lays her head on Tennessee's chest as he held her protectively, the two falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The sun shined over Hindus Valley the following morning, as if the dark cloud that had laid upon them had passed. Today was the day that Sheriff Tennessee Kid Cooper, Warden Sarah Jones and Percy Wilcox went out to bring Weasen and the Rancid Riders to justice.

On the top of the stairs to town hall, Mayor Evans stood behind a podium with his daughter by his side. To the left was a stand decorated with red, white and blue with a small band playing "For he's a jolly good fellow." The entire town of Hindus Valley gathered around to applaud the brave trio as they made their way up the stairs and to Mayor Evans' side.

Jessica, sporting her signature purple dress, eyed Tennessee flirtatiously. Knowing exactly what she was thinking, Tennessee couldn't help but blush and wink at her, causing her heart to flutter. Mayor Evans had the band cease their playing so that he can get the attention of the townsfolk.

"People of Hindus Valley, for too long have we suffered from the Rancid Riders' wrath!" Mayor Evans began. "They've stolen our valuables, took the lives of those we called family and friends, and now they're working alongside Weasen, the very man who wishes to bring this town to ashes, the cretin!"

The crowd began to boo in distaste, which prompted Mayor Evans to silence them once again. "But those days are over, my friends, for our beloved new sheriff-" he motioned to Tennessee and his two comrades. "With the assistance of Warden Sarah Jones of Iron Rock, and our very own Percy Wilcox will venture out of our valley and bring them all to justice!"

Tennessee waved to the audience in respect.

"Now, before we see them off, our three brave souls have been asked to say a few words. Warden Jones, ladies first…" Mayor Evans said to the vixen politely, stepping aside to let her speak.

"Thank you, Mayor Evans." Warden Jones nodded at the older raccoon before turning to address the audience. "I have been the warden of Iron Rock for nine years now. When my father died, he wished for me to bring Iron Rock to glory. So far, I have not failed him. However, knowing that I had failed in bringing in the most infamous criminal in the west makes my promise invalid. I swear to not only my father, but to George Henderson and you, the people of Hindus Valley, that the Rancid Riders will face justice by a classic Iron Rock death sentence. And as for Weasen and Gold Tooth Tom, their punishments will be just as - if not more - severe. That is my promise to you all. Thank you."

While the crowd clapped after her speech, Warden Jones patted Percy's shoulder, encouraging him to speak. Nodding in return, Percy made his way to the podium. Before the male jackrabbit could speak, the fall too familiar sound of Stacy Rivers' voice echoed through the crowd.

"Out of my way! Move! Step aside!" Stacy nudged a male pig out of the way before reaching the front of the crowd, eyeing Percy flirtatiously.

Deciding it was best not to question her, Percy let out a heavy sigh before focusing on the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the jackrabbit began solemnly, "today I stand before you as someone all too familiar with the tragedies that have occured here because of the Rancid Riders. Like many of you, I've lost people I care about to Blood Red Ted. I still haven't forgotten that night when he came here and made a meal outta my ma and pa, and left me and Rudy without any parents save our Grandpa Jack."

Many looks of sympathy were given to Percy and Rudy as the older of the two brother continued to speak. "Thanks to Mister Tennessee Cooper, I have helped and fought alongside him and Sheriff Henderson in those mines where the Riders were hidin'. Because of that experience, I my fear of Blood-Red Ted had lessened and fightin' alongside Tennesse has given me confidence and a sense of courage I never thought I'd find."

His expression bore a determined frown as he raised his arm with his crossbow mounted on it. "Which is why I'm chossin' ta swallow my fear and join the sheriff and warden ta take back what the Riders stole! For Hindus Valley, for Sheriff Henderson, and for us!"

Tennessee then made his way over to the podium when Percy was finished, the crowd cheering as Stacy shouted, "GO GET 'EM, MY LOVE!"

"People of Hindus Valley," Tennessee bgan. "When I first came to this town, I expected a simple vacation. I sure as hell didn't expect something like this." there was a short pause before the male raccoon continued. "Here, I have found a new home, with new friends and a new career. This town has made me the happiest I've ever been in a long time, and the fact that some conman weasel and his newly-found "friends" wants to bring this place to hell makes me angrier than I've ever been. You fine folk have suffered through enough. Starting today, we will go out there, stop whatever it is that they are planning, and we will bring them in for what they have done! They will not get away with this, not as long as I am alive and wearing this badge!"

As soon as Tennessee was done, the crowd parted way for the trio as they made their way towards the end of the stage where their horses and supplies were prepared and began to mount them.

"Tennessee! Percy!"

The two looked to see Rudy rush over to them with Stacy and Jessica not far behind, and there were tears beginning to form in the child's eyes.

"Fellas," the younger Wilcox sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away with his sleeve. "P-Please don't die. Especially you, Percy!" Rudy pointed a finger at him. "I couldn't stand losing ya!"

"Aw, Rudy…" Percy sighed, bending down to give his brother a hug. "You won't have ta worry. I'll be okay."

"P-Promise?" Rudy asked with a sniff.

"Promise." Percy confirmed, pulling away to give Rudy a smile. "Hey now, stop givin' me that look. Chin up, bud; we'll be back before ya know it!"

"Yer brother's in good hands, kid," Warden Jones agreed. "As long as he's with us, nothin' bad's gonna happen to him."

Tennessee nodded in response. Jessica then approached him, her hands folded against her chest. "Please, please,  _please_  promise me you'll return safely."

"Why wouldn't I?" Tennessee grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I promise Jessica, once this is all over, you and I won't have ta worry about Weasen or the Rancid Riders ever again."

As Jessica smiled and blushed from the kiss, Percy looked over to see Stacy whimpering and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Stacy?" Percy asked comfortingly as he approached the female rabbit. "I know yer not excited about all this..."

"I wish it wouldn't have ta be this way," she whimpered. "If somethin' happens to you out there...I just...I couldn't…"

"Hey now," Percy interrupted, cupping her chin with his hand to make her look at him. "Ya heard the warden just now, right? I'm in good hands with those two. And if I've lived through a fix with the Riders once before, and I'm sure I can do it again."

Despite his words of reassurance, Stacy retained her look of sorrow. "But what if this time is different, huh?"

"It won't," Percy reassured. "Because like you said in the church, I'll come back."

Before Stacy knew it, a kiss was placed on her left cheek. "Watch over Rudy fer me, okay? I'll be home before ya know it."

The female jackrabbit was too lost for words, even when everyone from town began making their way towards them to watch as Tennessee, Warden Jones and Percy started riding out of town. While everyone started cheering and sending off their farewells over the sound of the band playing, Jessica smirked as she nudged Stacy.

"Finally got whatcha wanted, huh?"

"...I'll never wash this cheek again." Stacy declared in an almost whisper.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Rudy, looking up at the crimson-faced female. "Kissin's gross!"

Tennessee looked over his shoulder one last time as they got further away from the town. It felt weird leaving Hindus Valley, but it also gave him new thrills. He turned to Percy with a smirk.

"Pretty ballsy of ya, Perc." he quipped. "Hope ya realized now she expects more where that came from."

"Dear lord, don't remind me." Percy said with a blush forming on his face.

"We can worry about yer girlfriend's affection later," declared Warden Jones, not caring how Percy's blush intensified. "Right now, we've got a job to do."

Tennessee nodded. "That's right! Together, we'll bring Weasen and the Rancid Riders down!"

And that was exactly what they intended on doing. They would traverse the harsh desert, find the lair of the Rancid Riders, and bring them all to justice for all the horrible things that they have done. For too long had the Rancid Riders had their way with Hindus Valley, and now they had made their own beds by teaming up with Weasen and murdering the town's beloved sheriff.

It was time to end it all, whatever it takes.


	7. Rattlesnake Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennessee and his friends head out in search of Weasen and the Rancid Riders, where discoveries and new friendships are made.

 

 

About over an hour and a half ago, Tennessee and his small posse had left Hindus Valley in search of Rattlesnake Rock, which has been said to be the home of the infamous Rancid Riders; now having Weasen and his goons as their guests. Needless to say, Percy was not enjoying himself. The blazing hot sun was shining down on them as if it was lord's way of punishing them. For what reason, Percy doesn't know. All he knew as it was dreadfully hot and that he to cool off one way or another.

"Can we stop please?!" Percy whined. "It's so fuckin' hot out here!"

"It's the desert, Percy…" Warden Jones remarked. "It's gonna be hot! Dontcha have a water bottle with ya or somethin'?"

Tennessee, who couldn't help but overhear the conversation, turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of his jackrabbit friend trailing behind him and Warden Jones."Don't worry, Percy, we'll get out of his heat soon. If I'm not mistaken, the Flooded Mine should be around here somewhere."

"You really think we'll find anything there?" Warden Jones questioned. "I get where ya comin' from, Tennessee, but this doesn't sound right. From what I've heard, that mine is long gone."

"Our little friend said that Weasen's office was still in tact," Tennessee replied. "I saw a hole just above Weasen's office when we were down there. If we can find it, then that'll be our way in. We'll just poke through his stuff and if we can't find anything, then we'll leave. I just wanna make sure ta not leave anything behind."

"Hopefully we find it soon…" Percy muttered, looking around.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually, the trio found what they were looking for. Near the Flooded Mines, on top of a small mountain was a large hole. Inside the hole was the large cavern that used to be Weasen's hideout; the place was filled with water to the near brim.

Just like the rat goon said, Weasen's hideout was in fact still standing. Carefully, Tennessee climbed down the hole first, followed by Warden Jones, and then Percy. Together, the trio entered the room, where they noticed most of Weasen's belongings to be in tact. It was almost as if the weasel didn't bother to come back for most of his belongings. A few items were missing, according to Tennessee since he was the only one of the three to get a good look of the place when he was rescuing Jessica from these mines. But besides that, the place looked untouched.

"Whoa, look at this stuff…" Percy observed as he made his way over towards the large bookshelf, where many novels and photo albums were on display. "Weasen's a collector, it would seem." he began pulling out a few photo albums, placing them on a nearby table before going through them.

"Quite the fancy little fucker, ain't he?" Warden Jones quipped as she made her own round in the room. "Such a shame most of these items were probably stolen."

"I've seen places like this before, and trust me, most of the time it ain't earned properly." Tennessee replied to the vixen while going through Weasen's main desk.

"H-Hey, someone, check this out!" Percy called from across the room. Warden Jones made her way to the jackrabbit's side while Tennessee continued his thoro search.

"What is it?"

Percy pointed at a photo of a younger-looking Weasen in front of a circus tent. "Weasen use ta be in the circus!"

"Yer point?" Warden Jones raised an eyebrow. "Percy, we ain't here for a slideshow. We're here to figure out what Weasen is up to!"

"Wait, there's more…" Percy pointed at another photo, this one being Weasen as a child with a large number of family members. "Look at the background of this photo," he instructed the warden. "Doesn't that one building back there look oddly familiar?"

Taking a closer look at what he meant, Warden Jones' eyes lit up. In the background of Weasen's family photo, dead center with his family flanking the view in the foreground, was the town hall.

"What the hell?" Warden Jones took the album off the table and inspected it further. She then turned the page, seeing similar family photos. "There's been no history of his family in Hindus Valley…"

"You guys," Tennessee called, getting the duo's attention. "Ya may wanna see what I have found…"

Hesitantly, Warden Jones and Percy made their way to Tennessee's location at Weasen's desk. In front of them were a series of journals and blueprints scattered on the desks' surface. Warden Jones picked up one of the journals and began to read it to herself. Tennessee and Percy watched as a horrified look appeared on the vixen's face.

"Gentlemen…" she whispered, looking up at them. "The rat was right. Weasen's family are the real founders of Hindus Valley."

"What?!" Percy gawked. "How can you be so sure?!"

"Listen to this…" she cleared her throat before reading.

_Dearest Journal,_

_I am pleased to announce that my plan is coming into fruition. At the time I am writing this, my dearest friend Thomas had set out on his mission to retrieve the Rancid Riders for a prison break. My smile grows and grows with each passing moment, knowing that he will not fail in relinquishing the infamous Blood-Red Ted._

_It's been hard, but when I heard of the Riders and how their leader had been arrested by those who claim justice, I immediately put a plan together. Soon, I will leave these mines and head over to Hindus Valley, where I will collect the Riders' payment for their troubles in assisting me. How do I know they'll help? The answer is simple: I have what they want, and they have what I want. It's a win-win situation._

_Once I have the Rancid Riders at my side, I will begin working on phase two of my plan: the takeover of Hindus Valley! For too long, my family had to suffer the humiliation of losing what was rightfully ours. The Evans family are nothing more than thieves who have murdered my ancestors and stole their land. And if it wasn't insulting enough, those fools used my grandfather's blood to create a symbol of what my ancestry had lost. Their beloved Blood Diamond will soon be no more, and I'll happily recreate that cursed rock with Mayor Evans' blood._

_History will repeat itself, and I'll see to it that everything goes as planned. No one steals from me or my family. I've worked too long and hard for this very day, and I will see to it that no one gets in my way._

_Until next entry,_

_Weasen Wilson_

"T-T-That can't be right!" Percy shrieked, snatching the journal out of the vixen's hands. He began going through the entry in a state of panic. "How is this even possible?!"

"Um...I hate ta break it to ya, but it is…" Tennessee frowned, holding up a piece of paper. Both Percy and Warden Jones went into a state of shock when they saw the founding document of Hindus Valley, signed by Weasen's grandfather at the time.

"No…" Percy whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Percy, calm down…" Warden Jones tried to place her hands on his shoulders, but flinched when the jackrabbit stepped back. "How the fuck could this be happening?! Why didn't Mayor Evans tell us?!"

"Percy, calm down!" Tennessee interjected.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Percy shot daggers at Tennessee. "I just learned that my home was built on murder; a lie! So please, tell me...HOW THE FUCK CAN I STAY CALM?!"

_**SMACK!** _

Percy's eyes widen with shock as he slowly reached for his left cheek, rubbing it softly as Warden Jones stood in front of him, her breathing getting heavy.

"Listen to me," she grabbed Percy's shoulders, making him stare into her eyes. "There's no need ta panic. We can still put an end to Weasen's plan! We know he's the rightful owner of the town, sure, but that doesn't mean we have ta yell!"

"She's right," Tennessee agreed. "Weasen's family may have founded Hindus Valley, but that doesn't mean we're givin' him a free pass ta do what he wants. Not after what happened with Sheriff Henderson."

"...He's really gonna blow up the town, isn't he?" Percy murmured to himself.

"When we interrogated Weasen's spy," Tennessee began, not understanding that the question was rhetorical. "He said somethin' 'bout Weasen brinin' Hindus Valley ta ashes. I'm pretty sure that's what he meant when he said that."

Warden Jones sighed heavily, nodding in confirmation. "There's no denyin' it."

"...WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" bellowed Percy.

_**SMACK!** _

"Pull yourself together!" Warden Jones shook the jackrabbit by his shoulders. "We can figure this out! We're gonna save the town, one way or another!"

"She's right," Tennessee added with a resolute frown. "But we ain't gonna get anywhere standin' around here all day. Let's move."

* * *

Soon enough, the trio were riding their horses across the desert, still shaken from what they'd discovered in Weasen's hideout. Warden Jones, who took the map from Tennessee, lead the trio. Tennessee turned to look at Percy, who looked the most horrified than all three of them. Tennessee didn't blame him; he'd be the same way if his whole life was a lie.

"Hey," Tennessee said awkwardly, breaking the silence. Percy hesitantly looked back at the male raccoon. "Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay?" Percy replied with a slight sense of sarcasm. "How am I supposed ta look at Mayor Evans in the eyes again? Hell, how can any of us look at him the same way again?"

"Hey, don't try pinning all this on the mayor, Wilcox," Warden Jones frowned. "His ancestors are the ones who did somethin' bad, not him. As long as I've known him, Bill Evans has always held his people's happiness and safety as his top priority."

"Yeah, I agree with Sarah. What are ya suggesting, Percy?" asked Tennessee. "That the mayor's at fault here?"

"Exactly, dontcha think it's weird how the mayor hasn't said a thing about this?" Percy inquired. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he knew about Weasen's family all along while growing up and decided to keep the act goin'."

"Ya mean the same mayor who cared for ya like you were is own son?" Warden Jones argued. "The same mayor who grieved alongside you and yer grandpa and brother when the Riders murdered yer folks?"

"Politicians will say and do anything to keep their power over the people," Percy argued back. "If he truly cared about us, then he'd stand up and come out with the truth of how Hindus Valley came ta be!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Warden Jones.

The trio came to a hult after the vixen's outburst. Tennessee watched as Warden Jones climbed down from her horse and made her way to Percy, dragging him off his own horse before slamming him onto a nearby rock.

"Listen here, Wilcox." she spat. "Don't go around sayin' shit that ain't true. We don't know what happened to the town's true history in the archives, so don't just assume that the mayor knew, because he doesn't keep secrets!"

"Not ta mention he didn't really recognize Weasen when he first came ta town that day," Tennessee added.

"Thank you," Warden Jones said to Tennessee politely before whipping her head back to face Percy. "Say one more negative thing about the mayor on this mission, and I swear ta god, I'll be using ya as bait fer Ted when we reach Rattlesnake Rock! Do I make myself clear, cottontail?!"

"...Yes, ma'am." Percy replied timidly, shaken from the vixen's outburst.

"Good," Warden Jones let Percy go. "Now get back on that damn horse and shut yer piehole! We'll discuss this with the mayor when we return ta town, but fer now we got some outlaws to deal with!"

Without a word, Percy climbed back onto Ricochet before continuing to follow the the Raccoon and Vixen across the desert. When the proceeded to move, Percy gave Tennessee a nervous look.

"She's fuckin' scary." he whispered.

Smirking, Tennessee nodded while patting the jackrabbit's shoulder before the duo caught up with the vixen. It was going to be a long trip, for sure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, leading the posse to decide to camp out for the night and continue their journey in the morning. Sitting around a small campfire, the trio patiently waited as the marshmallows they held over the fire roasted in the flames.

"I sure do enjoy toastin' marshmallows," Tennessee smiled. "Reminds me of when I went campin' with my pa when I was a kid."

"Ya sure talk about your pa a lot, Tennessee." Percy observed. "He must've been one hell of a fella."

A small smile appeared on the raccoon's muzzle. "He sure was."

"Wanna tell us more 'bout him? Like, what did he do fer a livin'?"

Tennessee paused, unsure of how to answer the question without revealing his family's line of work, especially in front of the warden of Iron Rock.

"Well, uh," Tennessee began, "he always taught me how ta think on my feet, how ta find a way out of any fix no matter how hopeless it seemed."

"Is that how yer able ta do what we've seen ya do? Walk on ropes and slide down track rails like it's nothin?"

"Sort of, he also taught me how ta shoot, how ta ride, how ta be a gentleman to the ladies, all the things I need ta get ahead in life."

Tennessee turned towards Warden Jones and asked, "How 'bout you, warden? Got any happy memories you have of yerself and yer daddy?"

Warden Jones paused, slightly startled by the sudden question. "Oh, well, ummm…" she then let out a sigh. "My daddy was one in a million, I'll tell ya that. Despite his reputation of bein' the warden of the most frightening prison in the West, he was a kind and gentle soul. Sadly, work always came first, even when my ma died. However, he always did make time for me when the day as over or when he had lunch break. It was hard growin' up in Iron Rock, but-"

"Hold up," Percy nearly gagged on his marshmallow. "You were raised in Iron Rock?"

"You grew up there?" Tennessee inquired, just as curious as Percy.

The vixen nodded. "Yup, that's where I got my tough demeanor."

"Damn…" Percy murmured. "I'd never woulda thought you actually lived there."

"Well, my daddy built that prison, so we had no choice. Unfortunately, not every memory I've had of him were pleasant."

"What's the most unpleasant memory you've got of him?"

"Percy!" hissed Tennessee. "Ya can't just-"

"Nah, it's fine." Warden Jones interrupted Tennessee. "When I was thirteen, my daddy caught a nasty bug and died a few weeks after that. I inherited the place and was trainin' ta become the next warden. George Henderson was an old friend of my daddy's, so he took me in as his protege."

"Did he also teach ya how ta use that whip or was it yer pa that taught ya?

"Self-taught," said the vixen proudly. "Whenever my daddy was busy with work, I'd always explore the prison. One day, I found the storage room and started playing with one of the nooses; I used it as a whip. My daddy found out and on my tenth birthday, he gave me this here bullwhip," she patted the whip that was latched onto the side of her belt holster. "Been with me since then."

"Sounds like a good way ta learn what weapon suits ya," Tennessee smiled. "Did he do anything else with ya as a kid that was fun and memorable?"

"My daddy let me hang my first prisoner when I was eleven." replied Warden Jones so casually.

Both Tennessee and Percy's color faded from their faces at the new piece of information they received. The thought of an eleven year old girl hanging a prisoner sent shivers down their spines and honestly made them lose their appetite.

"Anywho," Warden Jones got up, dusting her legs off in the process. "I'm gonna hit the sack early. You boys don't stay up too late, now. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow! Night, fellas!"

"...Uh, goodnight Warden." Tennessee smiled uneasily, trying to get the image of an eleven-year old girl cheerfully hanging a prisoner while her father praised and her.

He turned his attention to Percy, ready to wish him goodnight when he saw the young jackrabbit staring into the campfire seemingly lost in thought with a concerned look on his face.

"As if she couldn't get any scarier…" Percy said to himself in a hushed voice.

"She is somethin', ain't she?" Tennessee chuckled. His smile faded when he saw Percy's expression hadn't changed.

"Still bothered about what we found in the Flooded Mine, pal?"

"No, it's just...I'm scared, okay? I'm gonna be facin' Blood Red Ted again. The same bastard who sent my parents ta the grave."

"Well, look on the bright side," Tennessee tried reassuring Percy. "We've got Warden Jones; she's the scariest and toughest person we know!"

"Ya don't get it, do ya Tennessee." Percy countered with a frown. "Ted's not just an outlaw; he's a demon; a fuckin' monster who keeps me up at night. Do you have any idea what it's like ta live with the fear of knowin' someone like Ted is out there ta slaughter and kill wherever and whenever he feels like it? That he could sneek up on ya when ya least expect it and kill ya where ya stand?"

"...I do." Tennessee frowned. "I know exactly what you're goin' through."

"No, you don't!" Percy snapped. "You don't wake up every night in cold sweat with the fresh image of a monster eatin' what's left of your parents'! How can ya possibly know how I feel?"

Tennessee stopped and began to think about his next set of words. With a heavy sigh, he got up from his log and took a seat right next to the teenage jackrabbit.

"I may not know what it's like havin' Ted on my tail...but I do know what it's like ta have a monster lurking in yer family's shadows."

"What do ya mean?"

"My family's had this one enemy fer as long as I can remember. I was afraid that he was goin' ta get my pa, and I'm afraid he'll come right fer me and my family one day. Sometimes I have night terrors, Percy. Just like you."

"What...what's this monster like?" Percy asked, using the log they were sitting on as a drum with his fingers, his eyes not leaving the fire.

"An owl," Tennessee replied, placing a hand on the jackrabbit's shoulder. "An owl bigger than any bird you've ever seen. Its replaced its entire body with metal; not a single feather or talon on it that's organic. Its claws are sharp enough ta slice through steel and a beak that can snap bones like twigs."

"...What?" Percy asked, almost not buying what he was hearing.

"It's true."

"Yer tellin' me that a big-ass bird replaced his body...with metal?"

"...Yes." Tennessee answered.

The two sat there for a while, staring at each other in silence. Suddenly, Percy started bursting into a laughing fit.

"That's the craziest thing you've ever told me!"

Tennessee began to chuckle heartly. "Yeah, I guess it does sound a little crazy, huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck, watching as his friend began to calm down his laughter. "The point is, Percy...is that we all have monsters in our closets. The only thing we can do is try ta overcome those fears. And ya know how yer gonna get over yours?"

"How?"

"With teamwork," grinned Tennessee. "I promise that by the time we're done with Ted, you'll be able to get good night's rest."

"Ya think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Now let's get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

Percy nodded in agreement before the two parted to their sleeping bags, enjoying the sight of the starlit night sky before they joined their vixen friend in a peaceful slumber.

Unknown to the trio, a single shadowy figure was watching them from above a nearby hill, eyes narrowed in suspicion and hooves curled tightly into fists.

* * *

The next morning saw the trio continuing their journey, riding their horses until they reached the edge of the same forest they saw on their map.

"Well, here it is," Warden Jones announced. "In this forest lies the very indian tribe the rat told us about."

"And the same one that might kill us if we ain't careful enough," gulped Percy.

"It won't come ta that," Tennessee stated. "If we run inta any, we just tell 'em we don't want any trouble and that we're after the Rancid Riders. Now let's move."

Slowly, the trio rode into the forest, ears erect to detect the slightest bit of movement from what could be indians watching them. Despite the tranquility around them, the sun shining through the tree branches and birds chirping in the distance, the raccoon, vixen, and jackrabbit felt they were being watched.

"You seem pretty confident about these indians, Tennessee…"

"I just know how to get out of a sticky situation." the raccoon replied confidently. "Trust me, there's nothin' ta be afraid of but death itself."

"Which may be sooner than you think!" came a deep, unknown male voice.

_**THWAP!** _

"Gah!"

Percy yelped in alarm and the horses whinnied in shock as a tomahawk was suddenly thrown into the ground in front of them, making Tennessee and Warden Jones gasp in alarm. Two seconds later, a new figure dropped down in front of them from the branches above, allowing the trio to take a look at the apparent owner of the tomahawk.

He was a short yet muscular porcine individual, a peccary if the trio wasn't mistaken. He seemed to be somewhere between Percy and Tennessee's respective heights but looked burlier than the two of them combined. He clearly had more muscle than them and had short, black hair which stuck straight upwards in a "spiky" look. For clothes he wore no shirt, light brown pants with matching dark brown moccasins. His face had dark pink and blue markings drawn on both sides of his face, right on his cheeks and forehead. He also wielded a war club in one of his hooves which had a sharp spike on one side. Lastly, his face was twisted into an imposing snarl, displaying his sharp-looking tusks to the trio.

"Trespassers," the peccary sneered. "Leave these sacred grounds at once! This is your one and final warning…"

Tennessee and his friends jumped down from their horses. Percy approached Tennessee's backside, grabbing onto his shoulders while shaking them slightly.

"M-Maybe we should...listen ta him?" he gulped. "I don't feel like dyin' today."

"Shh!" Tennessee whispered back. He then slowly yet cautiously climbed off Dash.

"Your rabbit friend is right," snarled their attacker. "Leave now, or I'll return to my tribe with sacrifices for the spirits!"

"Please," Tennessee slowly started approaching the indian, both his arms up. "We mean you and your people no harm. We only wish ta pass…"

"Liar!" the indian snapped. "I have seen what your people can do, outsider! You say you wish to pass, but in reality, you wish to steal, rape, murder and enslave us!"

"That's not true!" Tennessee insisted. "If we were gonna attack ya, then we'd already be spillin' blood!"

"I know what you're planning, outsider. You wish to earn my people's trust, but I am no fool!"

"We're not tryin' ta cause any trouble here!" Tennessee countered before taking a breath to calm himself. "Look, all my friends and I want is ta cross this forest without any trouble. How can we convince ya we mean no harm?"

The peccary stopped and began to think. After a short silence, the swine seemed to have an idea.

"A battle."

"...Pardon?"

"If you wish to prove your innocence to me, one of you must defeat me in combat. This will be a fair fight, no using your bullets! If you wish to prove you are not a blood-thirsty enemy, then you must use your strength and skill from within."

"This is crazy!" Percy whispered into Tennessee's ear. "You're not seriously thinkin' 'bout-"

"I'll do it," Tennessee replied firmly, emptying the bullets out of his gun. "I promise, this will be a fair fight."

"We shall see."

Percy groaned as he and Warden Jones watched as their raccoon friend stepped forward.

"I can't watch this." he said in dismay, turning his head back.

The peccary wordlessly retrieved his tomahawk before standing across from Tennessee on the opposite side of the trail.

"This may be a fair fight, raccoon," he warned before raising his weapons. "But do not expect me to show mercy on you."

"I don't need mercy," replied Tennessee. "I just need to prove myself."

"Then now is the time!"

With a mighty war cry, the peccary charged at Tennessee with his weapons raised, swinging his tomahawk horizontally towards Tennessee's side. Fortunately, Tennessee raised his gun at the right time and blocked the weapon with his gun's golden hook. Tennessee then swung the perccary's arm to where he disarmed him, followed by a punch in the face, making him step back in pain, covering his face.

"A nasty trick, that was!" the peccary declared before charging towards Tennessee again, leaping over him before crocheting down low enough to swing his leg around, knocking the raccoon onto his back.

"Says you!" Tennessee retaliated, quickly rolling over before his foe had the chance to stomp onto his face.

Once Tennessee was out of harm's way, he used his arms to push himself up, followed by a backflip. Landing behind the swine, Tennessee struck the swine's left shoulder with his hook, making him grunt and drop his tomahawk. Spinning around with an angry snarl, the peccary tried swinging his war club at the raccoon, who dropped to his knees to dodge it and swung his gun's hook at his opponent's legs, knocking him onto his back.

Standing up, Tennessee planted a foot on the peccary's chest and asked, "had enough yet?"

"We've barely begun!"

The peccary seized Tennessee's leg and threw it to the side, causing Tennessee to stumble as he tried to regain his balance. Quickly getting back up, he grabbed Tennessee in a bearhug from behind.

"Surrender now!" he grunts into the raccoon's ear.

"N-Never!" Tennessee replied, before headbutting his opponent in the face, causing him to let go. He flipped over the swine before hooking the hook of his gun onto the peccary's neck, then swung the porcine around before throwing him into a nearby rock. As he was dazed, Tennessee knocked his assailant to the ground again and then pushed his gun's hook against the swine's throat.

"I think enough is enough, pal," Tennessee frowned sternly.

"Go ahead...finish me!" The swine choked out. "Claim your victory with my blood!"

Frowning, Tennessee sighed heavily. "No," he said, pulling away from the indian, tossing his gun to the side. "There will be no more bloodshed on your people's land. I promise you that."

"W-What?" the peccary asked, sitting up. "What do you mean by that?! Do not dishonor me by refusing your victory! Kill me! KILL ME!"

"No."

The peccary went silent at Tennessee's response, not saying a word as the raccoon continued.

"Ya may be keepin' me and my friends from goin' on our way, but I'm not gonna kill ya for it. Yer just an obstacle on our misson, and killin' ya won't gain us anything. So how about we declare this fight over?"

Tennessee reached out a hand to offer his opponent up, to which the peccary eyed it with uncertainty.

"You would spare me...even after I attempted to end your life?"

"There are much worse people in this world who's lived I'd rather end, fella. You just ain't one of them."

Looking back at the outstretched hand for a few seconds longer, the peccary slowly grabbed it and allowed Tennessee to pull him to his feet.

"...Perhaps I was too swift to judge you." The peccary remarked. "For so long I have felt for certain that your people would never show mercy to someone they would deem inferior to them."

"Well, lucky fer you, I don't judge others like that." Tennessee responded with a friendly smile. "Ya got a name, stranger?"

"I am Strongtusk," the peccary answered with a respectful bow. "And you have humbled me by sparing my life and fighting honorably; qualities I had assumed meant nothing to your people, especially after recent events."

"Yeah, well, we're hoping to change that." Tennessee gave Strongtusk a friendly smile before turning toward his small posse. "These are my friends, Warden Sarah Jones and Percy Wilcox. And my name's Sheriff Tennessee Kid Cooper."

"Sheriff?" Strongtusk inquired. "That means you pursue people who have harmed others so that they may face punishment, correct?"

"That's right," Warden Jones spoke up. "And what exactly do ya mean by recent events?"

At this, Strongtusk's expression darkened. "My tribe has suffered a terrible tragedy at the hands of dishonorable and cruel men, led by a demon of red fur."

"Demon of red fur?" Tennessee repeated.

"He came with his men out of nowhere and assaulted us with a vengeance. They destroyed our homes, burned our crops, and slayed our family and friends without mercy, including..."

Strongtusk paused, looking down as a pained look came to his face.

"Including...my own wife and child."

"...I see," Warden Jones said forlornly. "I'm sorry for yer loss, we all are. If it's any consolation, you ain't the only one here who's lost someone ta that son of a bitch yer talkin' about."

"You know of the demon of red fur?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a"demon" per se-"

"I would. Totally appropriate word to describe him."

"Thank you, Percy," Tennessee fowned towards Percy. "As I was saying, this "demon" ya speak of is the same bastard we're lookin' for: Blood Red Ted."

"We're after him and his gang after they stole somethin' precious from our home and killed someone we cared about," Warden Jones explained. "We've also learned through a reliable source that Ted and his cohorts are hidin' out in someplace called Rattlesnake Rock. That's why we're here, Mister Strongtusk; ta get ta Rattlesnake Rock, we gotta get through this here forest. We don't want any trouble with you or yer people."

"I see…" Strongtusk remarked. "This is news my tribe deserves to hear. Come, I will lead you to them and explain what you have told me."

"Your people won't try and attack us, will they?" Percy gulped once more.

"Surely not," Strongtusk reassured. "My brother is our new tribe leader. He will listen to reason after I discuss your situation."

"Then lead the way," Tennessee smiled before mounting Dash once more.

* * *

A couple miles from their previous location, Tennessee and his friends found themselves outside Strongtusk's tribe. A nervous Percy stayed close to his companions, not too thrilled for being surrounded by a tribe of indians who, quite frankly, didn't look too pleased to see them either.

Noticing this, Tennessee moved closer to his friend's side, whispering, "Hey, don't look so scared. I promise, nothin' bad is gonna happen."

"I hope yer right…"

"This way," Strongtusk directed, leading the trio towards the center of the village. Once they've reached the center, Tennessee spotted a slightly taller and older looking male peccary. He was nearly identical to Strongtusk, except he wore a feathered headdress that nearly resembled a crown of sorts and a piece of dark brown cloth that acted as a robe. His right side of his face was covered by a mask, which made Tennessee feel awkward just by staring at it, wondering if Ted and his Riders were the reason he wore it.

"Brother," Strongtusk nodded, coming to a halt. "I bring news."

"What you brought are outsiders who walk among us freely." the older peccary snarled. "Strongtusk, explain yourself!"

"These outsiders are not who you claim them to be, brother." Strongtusk replied firmly. "They are here to help."

"We don't need their help!" countered the other peccary. "We need no one but ourselves! Outsiders are poisonous; they do as they please without thinking of the dire consequences. Why should I, leader of our tribe, show them mercy when their people have shown nothing but mere carnage?"

"Because they showed me mercy, brother!"

Hearing this, the indians who have gathered around began to whisper and murmur to each other. Strongtusk's brother, however, slammed his staff onto the ground.

"SILENCE!" he roars, his eyes not leaving his brother. "Why would they spare your life?"

"Because we're not like those who've hurt you," Tennessee spoke up. "We're tryin' ta put a stop to some nasty people and require safe passage through these woods so we can get the job done."

"Nasty is a bit soft, don't you think, raccoon?" the tribe leader glared at Tennessee. "I saw you staring at my face, outsider. You wish to know what lies beneath this mask, don't you? Behold…" he takes off the mask covering the right half of his face, making Tennessee and his friends shocked from what they saw. The peccary's right side was suffering from first degree burns. "This…" he motioned to his face. "This is what your people have done. This is all your doing. I should have all three of you executed for even stepping foot onto our land for what your kind has done to us."

"...Only we're not like the demon of red fur." Tennessee countered. "We're nothin' like those men; we're the good guys!"

"Good, bad, there's no difference to me…" the tribe leader stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Tennessee. "All outsiders must be punished for what you have done! AND I'LL START WITH YOU!"

Tennessee quickly got off Dash and swung his cane to block the peccary's attack, struggling to push him back. Warden Jones and Percy got off their own horses, quickly moving to Strongtusk's side. "I thought you said your brother will listen!" hissed Percy.

"...I thought he would." Strongtusk replied, watching the scene in shock.

"You don't have ta do this…" Tennessee said as he pushed forward. "I promise that we really are here ta help!"

"You can help me by dying!"

"ENOUGH!"

Tennessee and the tribe leader froze as Strongtusk stepped forward, no longer being able to watch the scene in front of them.

"Brother, this is madness!" Strongtusk exclaimed. "If they really were here to kill us all, wouldn't I be dead already?"

Strongtusk's brother paused, allowing the logic of the question to sink in.

"They're only tricking you! Tricking us! Trying to gain our trust so they can kill us when given the chance!" the tribe leader countered before looking back down at the raccoon, who was struggling to hold his ground. "But I'll make it so we never make that mistake again…"

"I thought the same thing," Strongtusk stepped closer to the duo. "I have felt what you are feeling right now, brother. This raccoon fought with honor and had shown me mercy when given the chance to slay me. You know me, brother. I never tell a lie; why would I bring them here if I sensed they were a danger to us all?" he then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, I beg of you, stop this madness."

The tribe leader stared wordlessly at Strongtsuk for a short time before looking back at Tennessee with furrowed brows. Slowly, he lowered his arms and stepped backwards, indicating he would no longer try to attack the raccoon.

"I only show you mercy because that is what my brother asked from me. Do not think I trust you, outsider."

"Noted…" Tennessee replied, catching his breath.

"Now you claimed that you are in pursuit of the red demon that has ravaged our home?"

Warden Jones and Percy made their way to Tennessee's side. Percy helped his friend up while Warden Jones acknowledged the tribe leader.

"That's correct," she replied. "And what our friend said here is true, we do require safe passage through these woods. Will you be kind enough ta let us pass freely?"

"Very well," the tribe leader nodded. "On the condition that one of us goes with you."

"I will," Strongtusk replied with a determined frown. "I wish for revenge upon the demon of red fur who has taken my wife and child."

The tribe leader nodded at his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder before whispering into his ear, "Report to us immediately if they show signs of betrayal, brother."

"Glad ta know you're allowin' us ta pass," Tennessee said with a grin. "And I assure you, there will be no funny business."

"I'd hope so," replied the tribe leader, giving the raccoon a skeptical look. "Because if my hunch about you turns out to be true, then you will have the displeasure of facing the spirits. Do I make myself clear, outsider?"

"Like a window, sir."

"Good. Now be gone, do not overstay yourselves long enough to make me reconsider allowing you passage."

Nodding, Tennessee, Warden Jones, Percy and their new friend began making their way out of the village. While Strongtusk's brother was able to grant them safe passage with the younger's help, the tribe's people were still skeptical about the raccoon's posse.

"I think I'm gonna faint," Percy sighed heavily. "I haven't experienced a rush that bad since back at the Flooded Mine."

"That wasn't the worst of our troubles, kid." Warden Jones reminded him. "We still gotta deal with the Rancid Riders and Weasen."

"Who is this Weasen?" Strongtusk inquired.

"A conman who can do magic tricks to cause chaos and perform his criminal duties," Warden Jones informed. "He's actually behind all of this; he hired Blood Red Ted and his Riders ta help him blow up our town. Apparently, Weasen's ancestor was the original founder but was slaughtered. He claims the whole valley was stolen from him and wants revenge."

"But he won't blow up Hindus Valley, not as long as we're around." grinned Tennessee. He pulled out the map and began examining it. "I'd say it'd take a while for us ta get out of these woods."

"May I?" Strongtusk asked, reaching for the map. Nodding, Tennessee handed the map to the peccary, who studied it thoroughly. "Where is your destination?"

"Rattlesnake Rock," Tennessee replied. "It's by a town called Cottonmouth Bluff."

"I see…" Strongtusk eyed the map for several minutes before he stopped in his tracks, causing the trio to halt as well. "I know of a shortcut through these woods. There is a path just down this way…" he motioned to the right. "There, we will find a waterfall. If we go through it, there is a cave. Through there, we will reach a coal mine. If we go through there, we will reach your destination quicker."

"How do ya know all this?" Percy inquired.

Strongtusk offered the young jackrabbit a smile. "I tend to explore what is outside these woods. I used to sneak out to watch the iron horses move at an impressive speed."

"Iron horses?" Percy asked.

"Pretty sure he means trains," Tennessee clarified.

"Nevermind what he means," Warden Jones frowned irritably at the two. "Stongtusk, if you know where this shortcut is, then lead the way."

"Gladly."

* * *

The journey to the coal mines took longer than expected, but eventually, the foursome made it to their destination. On the other side of a valley of cacti was a huge hole in the canyon wall that looked like was created by TNT. Percy looked below the cliff they were on to see if there was any way to go around the cacti, but to his disappointment and utter dismay, there wasn't a single loop-hole to be found.

"It's no use," Percy groaned. "Looks like we're gonna have ta find another way."

"I wouldn't say that Percy," Tennessee observed the area, getting an idea. "I think I know a way for all of us to get over there. We're gonna have to do some climbing"

The others watched as Tennessee held his gun in his mouth and started climbing up the rock formation next to them, making use of the trees and vines that snaked up the side of the wall. They observed in awe as he started to walk across the narrow um fruth that was over their heads. Eventually, Tennessee makes it to the other side, grinning. "Alright, now, let's get to it!"

"No way," Percy shook his head. "There's no way I can pull off something like that! I ain't like you, Kid Cooper!"

"Maybe you don't have to," Warden Jones said, brandishing her whip. "I can just swing both of us across."

"Umm..."

Before Percy could respond, Warden Jones swung her whip, latching onto a branch that stuck out from the bottom of the um fruth above before grabbing a hold of Percy and swinging the two across. Once on the other side, Percy glared up at the warden, which earned a laugh from the vixen and raccoon. Warden Jones placed her whip back onto her holster before turning towards Strongtusk. "Alright, Strongtusk, can you find a way through?"

"Of course. My people believe in the spirits and their assistance to our cause. Watch and observe."

Before their very eyes, the trio watched in astonishment as the Indian sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and leapt forward, sailing over the ravine between them like a kite in the wind. He landed in front of the trio, crossing his arms. "The spirits give my people many gifts, as long as we continue to honor them. I will use these gifts to get my revenge on the coyote and his followers."

"If what he says is true, remind me to never get on his bad side." Percy whispered to Warden Jones.

Before the quartet could continue on, the sound of rocks rumbling met their ears. Looking up Tennessee saw a torrent of rubble crumbling down the wall above the cave's entrance.

"Incoming!" He yelled.

Instinctively, Tennessee lept into the cave before the falling debris could strike him. While he had avoided injury, he could see the fallen rocks had blocked the cave's entrance, preventing him from rejoining his friends.

"Tennessee!" Warden Jones yelled through a crack on the other side of the rubble. "Are you okay?!"

Groaning, Tennessee got up and lifted his head, barley seeing light. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he shouted back. "I'll find my way through here! Meet me on the other side!"

"Be careful!" Percy replied.

Tennessee, looking for some sign of an exit, managed to find a dim amount of light at the far end of his location. Kneeling down, he used his foot to break the crack in the wall, making enough space for him to crawl through. After getting to the other side, Tennessee was amazed to find that these caverns weren't just for coal, but also for gold.

Gold twinkled as it stuck out of the cavern's walls like a sore thumb, illuminating the entire room as the sunlight hits it. Taking further steps into the large open space, Tennessee could make out some gold that was already dug up! Grinning, Tennessee made his way towards the small pebbles of gold that were spread across the floor, taking some in his hands for observation. The inner thief in him called out to the treasure, telling him to take all he can.

"Well, well, what a happy accident this is!" Tennessee said to himself.

"I couldn't agree more!" Came a new, yet familiar voice.

Tennessee froze in his spot. No, it couldn't be...

Sheriff "John" Fox.

Turning around, while removing his sheriff's badge in the process, Tennessee found the male red fox glaring at him from the upper level of the cavern.

"Hey there, ringtail! What's wrong? No hello? I'm hurt."

"S-S-Sheriff Fox! Hey! How ya-"

"Shut the fuck up, Cooper!" Sheriff Fox growled. "It's been a mighty long time since we've seen each other. How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Oh, that's right...a month! You've managed to get out of my radar for a goddamn month, Cooper! I don't know how ya did it, or what yer doin' here, but I do know this: fate has sealed you up nice and tight, Cooper! 'Bout time I end this little game of ours, don't ya think?"

Tennessee gulped, keeping a firm grip on his gun/cane. "I might ask ya the same thing, Sheriff: why are you here?"

"I never gave up, Cooper. After the storm had passed, the boys and I returned to Cottonmouth Bluff. We went back out ta look for ya every day, hoping to catch you wander back into town. And here we are, finally, after a whole months-worth of searching."

Tennessee's eyes widen. "I'm...I'm home?"

"If by home, ya mean a jail cell, then yes." Sheriff Fox then aimed his gun down at the raccoon. "Now that you're back, let's quit with the chit-chat. Don't move, Cooper, or I will shoot you!"

"Sorry Sheriff, I can't stick around much longer. I'm actually in the middle of a job here."

"Not for long, you ain't..."

Tennessee didn't think twice about running. Sheriff Fox was on his tail, firing bullets at him as he pursued from the cavern's upper level. Tennessee could only curse his current misfortune. It was bad enough that he ran into his hometown's sheriff while on a mission with the warden of Iron Rock prison, but now he was at the borders of Cottonmouth Bluff, the place he hadn't been to in over a month. Was the town still weary of him? Was he in danger for coming back home? The raccoon shook his head, knowing it was pointless to think about that while he was being shot at. For now, he had to find out how to escape the vulpine sheriff.

Leaping from ledge to ledge, Sheriff Fox rapidly fired rounds of bullets at the masked law breaker, only to either miss, or have his target dodge. Tennessee leapt up in the air once he saw a minecart railroad, rail-sliding through the mines. In order to keep up with the raccoon, Sheriff Fox hopped into a mining cart on the other side of the mines, continuing to fire shots at Tennessee when he got the chance.

Eventually, the track came to a stop. Tennessee leapt off the rails and landed on a platform, racing towards the tunnel. Without looking back, he knew that the vulpine was still on his tail. Once he reached the end of the mining tunnel, Tennessee was surprised to find himself in a large, spacious room filled with cells filled with old mining equipment, mining carts, axes, and gold everywhere. His ears stood erect once he heard the sound of boots behind him.

"Yer trapped, Cooper! There's nowhere ta run!"

Sighing, Tennessee held his cane up high. "I didn't want ta do this, sheriff, but ya leave me no choice..." he quickly spun around and began firing his own bullets at the fox. Quickly rolling sideways, Sheriff Fox began firing from his cover, only to discover that Tennessee wasn't where he was anymore. Growling, the vulpine leaps towards the center of the room, scanning all around him.

"Come on out, Cooper!"

Tennessee watched with amusement from a beam above Sheriff Fox's head. He then dropped down from his location, landing on the sheriff. Sheriff Fox rolled backwards, got back up, and tried to regain his balance. Taking the opportunity, Tennessee began to whack the vulpine. Sheriff Fox went flying into a pile of sandbags, groaning in pain. With a growl, Sheriff Fox got to his feet and began firing again. Tennessee dodged the bullets as he got closer to the fox, used his cane to trip him, and crash-land onto his stomach. Tennessee then ran away, realizing how angry he just made the sheriff.

"COOPER!" he roared, getting back up. "Show yourself, coward! Come back out here and take it like a man!"

Tennessee tried to keep his breathing as low as possible, feeling his heartbeat speed up as the adrenaline increased. Eventually, Tennessee spotted something that caught his eye: a trap door. Grinning, Tennessee opened the hatch and leapt in. He began crawling under the floor, making his way to Sheriff Fox's location. Tennessee studied the floorboards above him and could tell that the wood was weak in this particular spot. With a deep breath, Tennessee leapt out of the floorboards, catching Sheriff Fox off guard. He then grabbed hold of his rival's bandana with the hook of his cane, swung the fox over his head to slam him onto the floor, and stomped on top of the vulpine, knocking him out cold.

After catching his breath, Tennessee looked around, hoping to find an exit. "Now that's one problem taken care of..." however, what caught his attention was one of the cells. Looking between that small gated-off space and the unconscious fox, an idea formed in the raccoon's head.

"Guess the roles have reversed, eh sheriff?" Tennessee dragged the taller male towards the cell, took away his gun, and placed him on the floor. Unfortunately for Tennessee, the vulpine began to stir and regain consciousness. Quickly, the raccoon closed the locked the cell, tossing the sheriff's gun towards the other side of the room.

"Ow, my achin'...Huh? Wha? What the- COOPER!"

Despite just being body slammed onto the floor, Sheriff Fox was still able to get right back onto his feet. He tried to shake the gate open, but to no avail. He shoots daggers at Tennessee. "Why you- Cooper, you have the balls to throw me behind bars?!"

"Don't worry, John, I ain't gonna do anything. I'm just passin' through, is all. Once my business is over and done with, I'll let you out so we can play cat and mouse again. How 'bout it?"

"Oh, you better hope to hell that I don't get outta this cell, Cooper! 'Cause as soon as I get out of here, I am goin' ta personally hang you myself!"

Tennessee smirked. "You're my best friend too, John!"

"It's sheriff, Cooper!  _Sheriff_! Only my friend's call me John!"

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night," Tennessee began walking away, spotting his exit. He turned to tip his hat at the vulpine as he started making his way out. "See ya around, John! It was fun playin' with ya again! We should really do this again sometime; Tuesday good?"

Sheriff Fox growls, "It's sheriff! And if you think this cage will hold me, you're in for a surprise! I will find you, ringtail! You're a dead man, ya hear?! DEAD!"

Rolling his eyes and snickering, Tennessee rail-slid through the rest of the mines. Once he reached the end of the tunnel, the sunlight began to shine for him once more. The only downside was that the sun was beginning to set, making the area a bit more darker and colder than earlier. Exiting the cavern, Tennessee's heart melted at the sight: Cottonmouth Bluff. It looked exactly how he left it over a month ago. Taking in the fresh air, Tennessee sighed in content. "Home, sweet home..." he mused to himself. "Too bad I can't stay for long."

"Tennessee, down here!"

Tennessee looked down to see Percy waving at him from below the mountain, Warden Jones and Strongtusk in pursuit. The trio watched as their raccoon friend made his way down, landing right in front of them with ease.

"Glad ta see ya made it," Warden Jones panted as she and Strongtusk caught up with them. "Ya didn't have any trouble in there, did ya?"

"A little distraction that made me have ta pick up the pace." Tennessee answered vaguely. "Nothin' I couldn't handle."

"Good ta know," Warden Jones nodded. "Was afraid we may have ta go in there and fish ya out."

"Speaking of, look…" Percy pointed forward, noticing a river. "I think that's the river that leads ta Rattlesnake Rock. Am I right?"

Tennessee looked back at Warden Jones, who opened their map. Examining it further, a nod of confirmation was made.

"It is, which means we should be gettin' close."

"It is becoming dark," Strongtusk observed, "perhaps the darkness of the night will benefit us?"

"Perhaps, but what about when we get to Rattlesnake Rock?" inquired Percy.

Tennessee shrugged, leading the way. "We'll think of somethin'."

"Great…" groaned Percy. "Well, if we don't think of somethin', we're dead!"

* * *

Tennessee motioned for his friends to follow his lead as he ducked from behind a boulder. The foursome peaked from their cover and watched as some of Weasen's goons stood outside the cavern's entrance, acting as guards. Warden Jones nudged Tennessee's shoulder and pointed towards the right side of the cavern, where a train was being loaded with what looked like crates of TNT barrels.

"Looks like they're packin' up fer later…" observed Tennessee.

"If those bastards think they're gonna get away with this, then they're dead wrong!" hissed Percy. "I say we blow 'em up from here, trappin' 'em inside!"

"Don't be stupid," countered Warden Jones. " Even if we got a perfect hit, I doubt the cavern will close!"

"And besides, we don't wanna draw any attention onto us." Tennessee added.

Strongtusk leaned back and stared at Tennessee. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Percy," Tennessee looked back at his jackrabbit friend. "Ya think any of 'em sleepin' darts can knock 'em goons out?"

"Knock 'em out? Shoot, they'll never live ta tell the tale. This is a job fer my posion darts!" Percy exclaimed with excitement before getting out his crossbow. After loading his weapon with the poison darts, Percy aimed his weapon at one of the patrolling horned lizards and fired, hitting them square in their necks. "Bullseye!"

"Nice shot, Percy!" praised Tennessee.

"Thanks."

"C'mon, let's move forward." Warden Jones took lead and started making her way towards the cavern's entrance. She could not deny that the entrance itself intimidated her, resembling the head of a rattlesnake about to strike as small streams of water flowed from a couple of stalactites on opposite ends of the cave's overhead which resembled fangs.

"Guess the Riders ain't fond of salesmen if they live in a place like this," Percy murmured.

Everyone followed Warden Jones into the cave, looking ahead to see a narrow wooden bridge that led to a dim-lit hallway. The vixen could make out some shadows moving, having her lift her right hand up while forming a fist, signaling everyone else to halt.

"What?" Percy whispered.

"I think I saw somethin'," Warden Jones replied cautiously.

"Do you suppose it was Weasen or his guards?" Strongtusk inquired.

Tennessee shrugged. "Dunno; everyone get yer weapons ready."

With a nod, the trio did what the raccoon commanded and armed themselves, carefully making their way across the wooden bridge. As foursome made it halfway across, they began to notice the bridge creaking more than usual. Once they'd stopped, Percy gulped, "What the hell was that?"

_**SNAP!** _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted while plummeting below.

They all soon landed onto the rocky ground below, sliding down an almost endless trail until flying out of a gap in a wall, crash-landing on top of each other in a huge lit room.

"Nice of ya'll ta drop in!" came a familiar sinister voice.

Everyone looked up to see Blood-Red Ted looming over them, his gang flanking the coyote. "And just in time, too!" before Tennessee or his friends could react, they were forcibly lifted up by some of Weasen's buffalo flashlight guards. "Dinner's almost ready! Oh, and ya'll won't be needin' those!" he nodded towards the buffalo guards, who snagged all their weapons before tossing them to the Rancid Riders, who quickly placed them on a nearby boulder.

"What the hell's goin' on here?!" sneered Warden Jones.

" _That_  is an excellent question…" came another familiar voice.

Everyone was lead towards the center of the room, where a long dining table with matching chairs were on display. At the end of the table was a large red velvet chair, which was turned around by some horned lizard goons to reveal Weasen. A malicious smirk appeared on the weasel's face when he caught sight of the foursome.

"So nice of you all to join us." Weasen remarked with an oily smirk. "I do hope everyone here is hungry."

"The only thing I'm hungry for is watching ya squirm during yer hangin'!" Tennessee threatened.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so hostile, Mister Cooper. Have a seat, please." Weasen gave his goons a nod, watching as they forcibly strapped the raccoon, jackrabbit, vixen, and peccary into a seat. The Rancid Riders also took their seats at the table, looking quite smug at not being restrained like their captors. The only one absent seemed to be a certain Gold-Toothed armadillo.

"Ted, will you be so kind as to check on dinner?"

"Gladly," the coyote nodded before leaving.

"As I just said, I'm glad that we have you to join us tonight!" Weasen continued. "It's been a while since I've had such esteemed guests! And I do mean esteemed! Thomas, some music and red wine, if you'll please."

"Right away," Gold Tooth Tom nodded as he entered the room, turning on a record player to allow opera music filling the cavern.

"Hm, quite the classy fucker, ain't ya?" Warden Jones mocked. "Jessica wasn't kiddin' when she said you were ugly ta look at."

Weasen took his wine glass once Gold Tooth Tom offered it to him. "And you must be...Warden Sarah Jones of Iron Rock prison. Yes, Ted has told me all about you, my dear."

"Then you should also know what I do ta scumbags like you on a daily basis!"

"Tisk-tisk, Miss Jones," Weasen sighed. "Quite the mouth you have on you. How unladylike."

"Not ta mention stubborn," Ted sneered towards the vixen. "Never met a woman so determined not ta let the grim reaper take her away."

"Kinda a turn on…" grinned Iron-Horned Lou, resulting in getting a head-butt from Warden Jones.

"Well it just goes ta show you assholes that I don't like bein' ambushed and havin' my men killed. After that little stunt, ya'll had better be expectin' me ta come after ya."

"Which is just what I was hoping for," Weasen smirked as he sipped more of his wine. "I definitely can't have any interlopers meddling in my affairs. I felt for certain that someone would want to pursue us after Ted killed that old mongrel you called a sheriff, and who else do they send to deal with it but the same raccoon and jackrabbit who outfoxed me once before? If you'll pardon the expression, Warden."

"Don't you dare say another word about George!" Tennessee sneered.

"I hear you've been feeling quite guilty, Mister Cooper," Weasen turned towards the angered raccoon. "I wouldn't blame you. Bad things tend to happen to those close to you, don't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Billy!" Weasen called out.

Tennessee and Warden Jones did a double take when they caught sight of a familiar rat making his way towards Weasen's side.

"What? How?!" Warden Jones exclaimed.

"Let's just say your town's gonna need a new doctor…" the rat goon, who was identified as Billy, informed. "Quite stupid of ya fer leavin' me alone with that doctor, Sheriff Cooper."

"Yes, how tragic." Weasen mocked. "Once Billy here returned with wounds, I immediately learned everything that has happened since I sent him to spy on your valley."

"That's right!" Billy beamed proudly. "Did I do good, boss?!"

"Indeed! Except for one, teeny-tiny problem…" Weasen then drew out his cane and without looking, electrocuted the rat in the head. "You got caught, old chap!"

Tom visibly blanched when he saw how casually Weasen killed the rat, tugging at his collar in nervousness as Ted let out a sadistic cackle.

"Um...B-boss?" Tom gulped in unease. "I-I hate to interrupt, but don't you think it to be inappropriate for behavior like that at this time? I'm beginning to lose my appetite as we speak."

"Oh, don't worry, Thomas!" grinned Weasen. "You won't be eating anything! But…" he then motioned to their four guests. "They will!"

"Like hell!" Percy sneered, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh, would ya look at that!" Ted cackled, making his way over to Percy's side. "Wilcox here's grown some balls!"

"Down, Ted!" Weasen commanded. "Shouldn't you be preparing their meal?"

"Fine," Ted grunted. "I'll be right back."

Weasen nodded, his grin widen. "Well then," he clapped his hands together. "While we're waiting on dinner, how about we play a little game?"

"And why the hell would we agree to that?" Percy asked.

"Because this is a dinner party, my dear boy!" Weasen exclaimed, followed by the Rancid Riders getting up and aiming their guns to each of their heads. "And we have guns!"

"Fuck…" Percy mumbled in defeat.

"I've heard of the methods you used to interrogate poor Billy, Mister Cooper…" Weasen turned to Tennessee. "Perhaps I'd like to play, too."

"Where ya gettin' at?" Tennessee asked, cautious of the gun being pointed at his head.

"Well, we're going to play a game of riddles!" Weasen explained. "I'll give each of you a riddle; guess right, and these fine gentlemen won't pull the trigger! However, if you guess wrong…"

As if to demonstrate, a rat guard aimed his gun at a horned lizard guard, blowing his head off.

"That happens! Although, just like with Billy, Mister Cooper, there's only one bullet in each gun. So, if you all don't wanna risk death, I suggest you cooperate!" Weasen laughed venomously. "So, shall we begin?"

Glancing at each other with great reluctance, Percy let out a resigned sigh.

"Fine...let's get this over with."

"Splendid!" Weasen clapped his hands together. "Now, Warden Jones, ladies first! I am old, horned, and am bleeding in the middle of the desert! Who am I?"

"Frank…" Warden Jones sighed in dismay both of how horrid and obvious the answer was.

"Good girl!" Weasen then glanced over to Tennessee. "Mister Cooper, you're turn! I am old, spent my days sitting on a rocking chair, and got mauled by an animal! Who am I?"

"...George Henderson…" Tennessee nearly whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"George Henderson!" Tennessee roared at the weasel.

"Good job, Mister Cooper! You may actually survive this! However, I didn't like your tone, sooo…" he nodded to Quickshot Vince, who pulled the trigger, causing Tennessee to flinch. When nothing happened, the raccoon sighed in relief.

"You're next, Mister Wilcox," Weasen motioned towards Percy. "I am young, full of life, but will soon have both ears torn from my scalp! Who am I?"

"If you lay one finger on his head-OW!" Percy glared at Boot Hill Bill, who whacked him aside the head. "Fine...it's Rudy, my little brother."

"Excellent! You're all on a roll tonight!"

He then turned his head towards Strongtusk, who was sporting a revolted glare at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been acquainted," Weasen remarked. "How embarrassing! Care to tell us your name, good sir?"

"Go jump into a pit of fire!" Strongtusk snapped.

Weasen sighed, shaking his head. "No...wrong answer." he nodded to Eight Eyed Enquire, who pulled his gun's trigger, resulting in nothing happening but the indian's flinch. "Now, let's try again...who are you?"

"...Strongtusk," the indian growled. "I am known as Strongtusk."

"Well, Mister Strongtusk," Weasen continued. "I certainly don't remember ever encountering any indians as of to dare. Not sure why someone of your ilk would involve themselves in my business."

"I don't think he's here regarding you, boss." Gold Tooth Tom replied, making his way to Weasen's side.

Before Weasen could reply, the sight of Blood Red Ted and a few rat goons appeared, carrying plates of meat.

"Dinner is served!" Blood Red Ted announced, placing plates in front of each of their four guest.

"...What the hell is this?" Warden Jones inquired.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear? It's dinner!" Weasen replied.

"That's not really specific enough fer me."

"There's no way in hell I'm eatin' whatever you're serving us!" Percy declared.

With a heavy sigh, Weasen replied, "It's some leftover meat. Honestly, gentlemen...and lady, dear Ted had slaved away preparing this for you! Show the man some respect!"

"Wanna talk about respect? Then let loose of these restraints!" Warden Jones threatened.

With another heavy sigh, Weasen pulled out a gun and aimed it at the vixen, then quickly changed his target to Percy, shooting him in the shoulder.

"GAH!" Percy screamed in pain, leaning forward.

"Percy!" Tennessee and Warden Jones exclaimed at once.

Tennessee then turned to Weasen. "You bastard!"

"Eat the meat, Cooper, or my next shot will be through his torso." Weasen threatened calmly.

"Just...do it." Percy hissed, looking back at his raccoon friend.

Sighing, Tennessee nodded before leaning back into his chair, allowing himself to be fed the mystery meat by a rat goon. Soon enough, the others were fed their own plates, causing Blood Red Ted to chuckle menacingly.

"Hey, Weasen, I've got a riddle fer our little piggy friend here…" the coyote turned to retrieve something from their small kitchen area before making his way towards the table. "I have loved, was adored by all, but am dead. Who am I?"

"I don't know, Ted, who?" Weasen asked innocently, although hinting he knew the answer.

"DINNER!" Ted howled evilly, tossing the two items onto the table.

What was tossed onto the table had caused Tennessee, Warden Jones and Percy to scream in horror. Two decapitated heads of a female and child peccary were on display, which was all they needed to know what they had just consumed. While the villains were laughing, Strongtusk eyed the heads in utter shock.

"My wife...my child…" he then started to see red, tears beginning to stain his face. "YOU MONSTERS!"

Gold Tooth Tom felt just as horrified and disgusted as his captors, his face starting to change into a sick shade of green and a familiar urge came over him.

"Oh, god," Tom moaned as the urge became stronger. "That's too much…"

Before anyone could think, Gold Tooth Tom lost his nerve and vomited onto the table, emptying the contents of his stomach as he continued to throw up a stream of digested food onto the table. The others could only stare in revulsion at what was going on, humor and horror suddenly vanishing like dust in the wind as they saw Tom projectile vomit uncontrollably.

Strongtusk was far too livid to pay attention to the armadillo, and with all his strength he broke free from his restraints and siezed his nearest captor by the throat.

"I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE FIRE SPIRIT UNDER THIS EARTH!"

With a furious roar, Strongtusk snapped the neck of the rat he held before using the fresh corpse to whack Quickshot Vince, sending the Gila monster to the floor as his guns skidded away. Deciding to take advantage of what was happening, Tennessee began rocking back and forth in his chair until he fell onto his back, eying the boulder that held his and his friends' weapons.

Strongtusk meanwhile showed no signs of ceasing his rampage, screaming like a lunatic as he bashed rats and horned toads left and right with tears of anguish flowing down his cheeks.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE CACTI YOU FOOLS!" Weasen screamed. "STOP THAT SAVAGE NOW!"

Iron-Horn Lou immediately obeyed, lowering his horns and charged, pinning Strongtusk against a nearby wall. Unfortunately, the bull charged so fast that he didn't impale the swine on his horns and the wall he had pinned him to was close enough to the boulder where the discarded weapons laid.

With all his might, Strongtusk shoved Lou away and leapt towards the weapons, seizing his tomahawk before throwing it at Warden Jones' chair. Thankfully, the vixen was unharmed as the tomahawk cut through the ropes tying her down, and once she was free, she punched her nearest assailants away.

"Strongtusk! My whip!"

The peccary obliged and threw the Warden's weapon towards her while she lept into the air and grabbed it before doing a front flip, landing on her feet.

"Let's wrap this up," she declared. When a bunch of goons charged after her, Warden Jones preformed a handstand while spinning around, her whip lashing around her like a twister.

"Strongtusk! Warden!" Percy exclaimed. "Get me and Tennessee outta here!"

Plowing through foes towards his friends, Strongtusk siezed his tomahawk and cut the ropes binding Percy and Tennessee before handing them their weapons.

"Thanks!" Tennessee took his cane from the indian. "Now, let's get Weasen!"

"Look!" Percy pointed towards the upper level of the cavern, where Weasen, Gold Tooth Tom, Blood Red Ted and a couple of his Riders were escaping through a tunnel. "Damnit, they're getting away!"

"Not much longer!" Strongtusk roared, starting to charge after them. Just then, something long and scaly wrapped itself around the swine's legs, tripping him.

"Not so fast!" hissed Rattlin' Ray.

"Strongtusk!" Percy exclaimed. He then turned to Tennessee and Warden Jones. "Go after 'em! I'll help Strongtusk!"

With a hesitant nod, Tennessee proceeded to chase after their targets, Warden Jones following from behind.

"Let him go!" Percy shouted at the rattlesnake, aiming his crossbow.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" Rattlin' Ray laughed. "Boy, I can assure you'll miss. Tryin' ta kill me has got ta be one of the dumbest thing anyone can do!"

"Well at least I'm dumb enough to try!"

Percy then fired a dart, barely missing Ray who stared in shock at the jackrabbit's audacity.

"Oh, you've done fucked up now, cottontail! Come on out, boys! It's rabbit season!"

Just when things couldn't possibly get any worse for the jackrabbit, a bunch of Weasen's rat and horned lizard goons emerged from the shadows of the cavern and charged towards him. Strongtusk then yanked the rattlesnake off of him before wielding his tomahawk and war club, getting to Percy's side, his back against his.

"You really are a dumb bunny…" Strongtusk commented. "But not as dumb as this snake!"

"Oh, I can just tell you're dyin' ta kill me, piglet!" Rattlin' Ray sneered. "However, I highly doubt it'll bring back what ya lost...especially what's in yer stomach!"

That was enough to trigger the indian. Strongtusk charged after Rattlin' Ray while Percy delt with Weasen's goons. The large rattlesnake hissed and dodged each of Strongtusk's attacks, slithering across the floor at an impressive speed. Meanwhile, Percy was able to dodge the goons' attacks by leaping over them, using their heads as stepping stones while aiming and shooting his targets.

Just when Strongtusk thought he had the upper hand, Rattlin' Ray managed to trip the swine, followed by wrapping his tail around his legs before lifting him upside down, his face towards his.

"One little piggy cried for her mommy," he gave Strongtusk a squeeze, making the indian grunt in pain. "One little piggy tried to fight," he gave another squeeze while baring his fangs, a wicked grin appeared on the rattlesnake's lips. "And  _this_  little piggy cried "wee, wee, wee"...as he suffered a long, slow, poisonous death!"

Strongtusk clenched his eyes shut, his head turned as the rattlesnake opened his mouth wide, his sharp fangs on full display. Just as the snake was about to bite Strongtusk's face, a sharp pain suddenly emerged on the reptile's skin, causing him to roar out in pain.

Percy grinned in victory as one of his poison darts had hit the rattlesnake's side, causing him to loosen his grip on Strongtusk, allowing him to fall and get up. As Rattlin' Ray shook violently on the ground, Strongtusk grabbed his tomahawk and, with a mighty roar, chopped the reptile's head clean off.

"Must not feel good fer a snake ta feel his own venom!" Percy grinned triumphantly.

"It appears so," Strongtusk began to catch his breath. "What should we do now? Follow the others?"

"We could…" Percy shrugged, looking around the cavern. "But I say otherwise. For now, at least."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, we did see a bunch of Weasen's goons load that train up with a bunch of explosives, right? They had to have come from somewhere."

"I do not understand."

A grin appeared on the jackrabbit's face. "Let's burn this motherfucker down!"

* * *

Outside Rattlesnake Rock, Tennessee and Warden Jones emerged from the cavern's side entrance, spotting the same train they saw earlier. Once they saw Weasen and the others getting on the train as it began moving away, a look of determination appeared on their faces.

"They ain't gettin' away this time!" Warden Jones declared. "Cooper, on that train!"

"Right," Tennessee nodded before leaping onto the cart in front of them, followed by the vixen.

"These bastards have gotten away from us one time too many!" Warden Jones snarled. "It's time ta bring' em down!"

"That's what you think, bitch!"

Tennessee and Warden Jones spun around and looked upwards to see Boot Hill Bill flying over them, twin pistols clenched in both his talons. Warden Jones glared up at the vulture before turning towards Tennessee. "Start makin' yer way to the front of the train, Cooper. I'll deal with birdbrain!"

"Um...okay...if yer sure," Tennessee replied hesitantly before sprinting towards the next mine cart. "Don't die!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Believe me, I ain't the one goin'..." Warden Jones replied in a whisper before looking back up at the hovering vulture. "C'mon, ya old fuck! Come and get me!"

Without a screech, Boot Hill Bill swooped down and started firing at the vixen, who immediately started running from the hail of bullets raining down towards her. When Boot Hill Bill swooped back into the air, Warden Jones looked around to see anything that may be of use to her. Once she'd spot a barrel, an idea hit her.

With all her might, Warden Jones swung her whip at the barrel, wrapping her weapon around it before tossing it towards the old vulture, who got struck in the face, causing him to crash down. Taking her chance, Warden Jones lept towards Bill, attacking the old bird. Gaining his strength, Boot Hill Bill grabbed the vixen by the leg and chuckled evilly.

"How 'bout a midnight flight, warden?!"

Warden Jones yelped in surprise as she was dragged up into the sky, hanging upside down in the process. Grunting, she used all her strength to perform a sit up, biting the vulture's leg.

"OW!" hollard Boot Hill Bill. "YOU LAW ABIDING WHORE!"

Before she knew it, Warden Jones was falling from the sky, crash-landing onto one of the carts. Sitting up, the vixen was able to make out the barrels upon barrels of TNT surrounding her, which sparked an idea.

"Hey Boot Hill!" She shouted up at the vulture "Are ya blind, old timer?! I'm right here!"

With a growl, Boot Hill Bill dashed downward, his pistols shaking in his talons as rage consumed him. "Adios, bitch!" he called out, firing at her.

Warden Jones smirked as she dodge him quick enough to throw another barrel at him, causing him to crash into the piles of TNT barrels. Once Warden Jones was safely on the next cart, she aimed her own gun at the explosives, ready to fire as she shouted back, "Adios, ya old fucker!"

Warden Jones squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet speeding into the nearest barrel of TNT as the buzzard stared at her in horror.

The last thing Boot Hill Bill saw was the cockily-smirking face of Iron Rock prison's warden before his entire existence came to a burning end.

_**BOOM!** _

The entire cart was soon engulfed in a sea of flames, separated from the cart the vixen was currently on. A sigh of relief escaped Warden Jones' mouth as she watch the last few burning train carts disappear into the night. The sound of whistling caught the vixen's attention as she turned her head to the left to see Percy and Strongtusk attempting to keep up with the moving train on horseback, her's and Tennessee's own horses following the duo.

"Howdy, Warden!" Percy greeted cheerfully.

"Howdy, yourself!" Warden Jones nodded back. "What happened with Rattlin' Ray?"

"Our native friend here chopped the evil bastard's head clean off!" Percy exclaimed excitedly. "Then we blew that damn cave to smithereens!"

"You're lucky, then!" Warden Jones replied. "We've still got the rest of these bastards ta take care of! I'll go on ahead and meet Tennessee on this train! You boys try ta keep up and meet us at the front; we're gonna need an escape plan!"

Percy nodded. "Already ahead of ya! Let's go!" he called to Strongtusk, who nodded as he began to follow the jackrabbit's lead.

With one last sigh, Warden Jones turned and entered the passanger's cart, making her way towards the front of the train with determination.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tennessee lepted from the top of the train cart he was currently riding on, waiting for Warden Jones to catch up. As if the mere thought of her was a summoning, the vixen jumped on top of the cart and made her way towards the raccoon's position.

"Percy and Strongtusk are keeping up with us on horseback," she informed.

"And those Riders who tried ta kill us?"

"Dead," she informed once more. "Weasen in there?" she questioned, motioning towards the next train cart.

"Yeah, he is," replied Tennessee. "Strange...I only saw him enter, but no one else was in sight."

"Obviously a trap…"

"Which makes it more fun," Tennessee smirked, loading up his gun. "Ready?"

"Let's do it!" Warden Jones replied, following Tennessee's lead as they jumped down from their position, making their way towards the cart's door. After receiving a nod of approval from Warden Jones, Tennessee kicked open the door with all his strength, quickly aiming his gun afterwards.

There, Weasen sat, in a chair behind a desk with his arms laying on the hardwood surface and fingers entwining as his head was lowered. The weasel lifted his head up once the door was flung open and heard the clicks on the two guns. A sneer appeared on Weasen's face as he eyed the two.

"Do you really think you've won? You cannot beat me, Cooper; Just like last time, I will rise from the bottom and prove that I am not to be trifled with." Weasen then rose from his chair and began to slowly raise his arms up. "Only I will be the victor."

Tennessee walked in front of the weasel but instead of shooting him, he lowered his weapon. Before Weasen knew it, he was being strangled by the very raccoon who caused him so much misfortune and was slammed up against the wall, the barrel of Tennessee's gun inches away from his face.

"Weasen Wilson," Warden Jones spoke, her eyes not leaving the weasel's sight as she continued to aim her gun at him. "As warden of Iron Rock prison, I'm placing you and your gang under arrest!"

A chuckle escaped the weasel's throat. "I'm flattered, but I must ask...on what charges, Warden?"

"How about masterminding an attack, aiding a most-wanted outlaw, kidnapping, murder, theft!" Tennessee growled at the weasel. "I've dealt with some bad men in my time, but you, sir… yer one of the worst!"

"If I'm really that bad, Cooper, then why don't you just pull the trigger?"

Tennessee would be lying if the idea of blowing off this weasel's head wasn't in the slightest bit tempting. His finger twitched as he tried to overcome the desire to end it all right here and now. Weasen was the source of everyone's problems; he masterminded everything that has happened this past month: Blood Red Ted's freedom, Jessica's kidnapping, Sheriff Henderson's murder. The list went on, and here he was, given the chance to finally put a bullet through his face so that no one could get hurt like this again.

"Tennessee…" Warden Jones said cautiously, noticing the raccoon's body expression. "Don't."

"But this could be it, Sarah…" Tennessee gulped, his forehead sweating. "I can end this fer all of us right here, right now!"

"Yes, but at what cost?" Warden Jones countered. "If you kill him now, you're no better than he is! He needs to face justice for his crimes! This is not how we do things!"

"I need to protect everyone; Jessica…" Tennessee murmured. "I can't almost lose her again."

"Then lower the gun and let's cuff him," Warden Jones pled. "If you do this, then it is a long, dark road to go through. Trust me, I know! It wasn't easy makin' my first kill at eleven, but at least it was done right. This...this ain't right." when she didn't get a response, Warden Jones said sternly. "Tennessee...you're better than this!"

A crooked smile appeared on Weasen's face as he lend forward. "Do it…" he whispered to Tennessee, daring him. "I can see it in your eyes, Cooper. You're no lawman, are you? You've killed before, and tonight, I'll make you do it again!"

"No…" Tennessee growled. "You know nothing 'bout me! I am a lawman, and I will end this game...the right way."

"The right way," Weasen scuffed. "The right way will grant me all the time I need to escape and come after those you hold dear…"

"And I'll be the one ta land the killin' blow!"

The group whipped their heads around to see Blood Red Ted aiming his firearm, his treadmark menacing leer plastered on his muzzle. Standing beside him was Gold Tooth Tom, who looked as though he had just suffered a harsh beating judging by his black eye and messed up clothes.

"This sure has been a hell of a night, Cooper," Ted snarled, "But we've got places ta go, things ta steal, and people ta slaughter! Almost makes me feel bad fer havin' ta kill ya seein' how much of a challenge ya made it fer us ta kill ya…"

His grin morphed into a contemptful scowl as he glanced at the armadillo beside him. "Course this night woulda been a lot better if only some short blue jackass knew how ta keep his lunch down!"

"Leave me alone!" Tom protested miserably. "I may be a crook, but I don't have the stomach for those kinds of crimes!"

"Well, while this has been fun," Weasen spoke up. "I must make my leave. So, if you'll excuse me, Mister Cooper, Miss Jones." he then snapped his fingers, disappearing into a cloud of red smoke before reappearing by his cohorts' sides.

"Hope you enjoy the rest of the train ride! Unfortunately the track ahead ends at a ravine, so this will be your last ride ever! Arrivederci!"

Tennessee and Warden Jones watched in shock as the door was shut, followed by Weasen disappearing into another thick cloud of red smoke, Ted and Tom alongside. Though before he vanished, the armadillo managed to mouth a single word with a pleading expression:

_Help me._

"No!" Tennessee yelled as he ran towards the door, banging on in in frustration. "Goddamnit!"

"Well, this is just great!" ranted Warden Jones.

"Oh no, don't start with me!" Tennessee growled as he turned towards the vixen. "If ya hadn't talked me out of it. Weasen would be dead by now!"

"But it wouldn't be justice!" argued Warden Jones. "What are ya, Cooper: a lawman, or a criminal? Because I swear ta god, your answer had better be a lawman!"

Tennessee froze, the gravity of question hitting him like a brick to his chest.

"I...I…"

"Hey! Sorry ta inturrupt, but we got more important stuff ta deal with right now!" Percy snapped. "Like savin' all our asses from this train!"

Tennessee and Warden Jones turned back towards the door, where Percy stood on the other side. A heavy sigh of relief escaped Warden Jones' mouth as Tennessee grinned.

"Percy!"

"The one and only," half-joked the jackrabbit. "Strongtusk doesn't know how long he can keep up with our horses, so we gotta do this fast before we all crash and burn!"

"We'll have ta make a jump for it!" Tennessee declared. "Everyone ta the top of the train!"

"Jump for it?! Are you nuts?!"

Warden Jones gave Percy a glance as they both followed Tennessee's lead. "Ya have a better solution, cottontail?! Ya wanna still be on this thing when it crashes?!"

"Maybe I would, if ya'll would stop callin' me that!" Percy argued.

Once the trio was on top of the train, they could see the broken bridge that was on the train's route. "Somethin' doesn't make sense…" Warden Jones pondered. "Why would Weasen have his own train headin' fer a broken bridge?"

A look of realization appeared on Tennessee's face. "...Because he knew we'd follow him out of Rattlesnake Rock! You were right, Sarah, this was a trap! He never needed those explosives; this train was just collateral damage! "

"Bastard…" Percy murmured.

"Friends!"

The trio looked down to see Strongtusk riding alongside the train on horseback, the rest of their horses following. "The time to jump is nearing! I suggest you do it now, before it is too late!"

Tennessee and Warden Jones didn't think twice before leaping off the train, landing on their own horses without a problem. Percy, however, looked back and forth from the collapsing bridge and the risk of rolling off his horse and into a field of cacti.

"God, what the fuck am I doin'?!" he muttered before leaping off, barely landing on his horse's back.

The foursome then came to a halt, watching as the train made its way towards the broken bridge and plummeted downward. Once the train reached its end, flames engulfed the canyon below, illuminating the group's faces as they stared at what was almost their own demise.

"...We lived through that." Percy murmured incredulously. "How the fuck do we keep livin' through this crazy shit?!"

"A rabbit's lucky foot," Tennessee half-joked.

Strongtusk then cleared his throat to get the attention of his allies. "I am not sure if it is important at this time," he began as he held up a small sack, "but I was able to obtain this from the hideout as Percy and I were making our escape."

Opening the sack, he reached in and pulled out a familiar red rock to show to his partners, who donned looks of surprise.

"The Blood Diamond!"

"Well, Weasen and his followers may have escaped," Warden Jones declared, "but at least the town's founding treasure is safe with us once again!"

"Hopefully, for good this time, Warden," Tennessee nodded in agreement.

"Say Tennessee," Warden Jones added, catching the raccoon's attention. "Seein' as how we've been through enough shit together, I think "Warden" sounds a little too formal."

A kind smile graced the vixen's lips. "How about from now on, you just call me...Sarah?"

"Well, Sarah," Tennessee grinned. "How's 'bout we get this rock back ta good, 'ole Hindus Valley?"

"I couldn't agree more!" the vixen turned to the jackrabbit and peccary. "C'mon, fellas! We've got quite the journey ta home!"

As the foursome left the edge of the burning canyon, many thoughts clouded each of their minds. Strongtusk vowed vengeance for what Blood Red Ted had done to his small family, disgusted at what their deaths had turned into: a sick game and food for their stomachs. The indian swore to make sure all of their deaths will be slow and painful, ensuring justice to be served.

Percy wondered back to what Weasen had said to him earlier that night about Rudy during their little game. It made him burn with rage at the very thought of what Weasen had planned to do with his little brother. Whatever was going to happen, Percy wasn't going to stand for it. He was going to return home, confront the mayor about what they had learned during their mission, and then keep his younger sibling safe. After already losing his parents, he had no intentions on losing Rudy too.

Warden Jones felt like something was slightly off. Tennessee had been showing a more aggressive side as of late. In most recent events, Weasen had gotten to him, which was something the vixen hadn't seen in a long time; a criminal getting to a lawman. What was most curious this time, however, was the raccoon's body language. Tennessee almost looked like a nervous wreck, going as far to threaten Weasen's life, as if to keep a secret. Warden Jones wouldn't admit it out loud, but after they all regrouped with Tennessee back at the coal mine, she could tell something was up. She was going to get to the bottom of things, but for now, the vixen was going to just act like nothing was wrong.

As for Tennessee, a heavy feeling was released from his body. What luck the raccoon had today: running into Sheriff Fox and barley escaping while doing so, surviving yet another encounter with Weasen and the Rancid Riders, and fought an indian and his chief in order for him and his party to pass. At least he made a new friend, the raccoon thought while looking over at Strongtusk. While everything seemed fine at the moment, Tennessee knew - hell, all of them knew - that things were not over. Weasen, Blood Red Ted, Gold Tooth Tom, and the remaining Rancid Riders - they were still out there.

And they were going to be ready.

 


End file.
